Reflection
by Juniper11
Summary: Sakura takes a nap and when she awakens...things are not quite as she left them. SakuIta, SakuKaka
1. Amid the Flowers

**WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. **Nah, just kidding. But seriously, the story may well confuse you. If you want something simple and straight to the point then I don't recommend reading Reflection.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Amid the Flowers**_

_Pairings: KaKaSaku, ItaSaku_

Sakura sat up abruptly.

She had wandered into a field of lilies earlier, utterly amazed by their beauty. She had indulged herself in a childish impulse, and run through the field aimlessly, her laughter ringing in the air. The cool breeze hit her face, and Sakura found that she had felt alive and free. Not wanting to leave yet, she had sat down on the grass and tilted her head to the sky, enjoying the beauty of the day.

Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep in that field.

The day was now fading away, and she knew she was going to be in a bit of trouble for her lapse. She had picked up a few items for Tsunade, and she was supposed to deliver them as soon as possible. After that, she was supposed to meet Kakashi and Naruto for dinner. Sakura stood up, shaking the grass from her pink hair. Sakura then rushed out of the field, and back towards the main part of the village.

When she finally made her way over to the Hokage Tower, and stood in front of the Hokage's door, she knocked a few times then waited.

"Enter."

She twisted the knob, and quietly entered.

"I got those items you requested, shishou."

"What items? What are you talking about?"

As usual, Tsunade was busy with paperwork and such – her blond head was bent down, and her hand was furiously scribbling and jotting down notes and signatures on the papers she had stacked messily on top of her desk. With brows furrowed, the blond Sannin looked up, giving Sakura a questioning frown.

Sakura simply gazed back, giving a small frown of her own.

"You sent me to get some herbs from the Nara's. I know I'm a little late, but—"

"I never sent you to get any herbs."

Sakura blinked.

Stared.

Then she covertly began looking for the sake bottle that had to be somewhere.

When nothing seemed suspicious enough (meaning no bottles in sight), she simply sighed, and walked closer.

"Well, I have them so I might as well give them to you."

With a nod, Sakura laid the pouches of herbs on her mentor's desk, and turned to leave the office. She slowly made her way to her apartment, pondering over the odd situation she had walked out of a few minutes earlier.

What was up with her shishou?

When she reached her home, she tried to stick the key in the lock, like she always did in the past – but, to her surprise, she found that it wouldn't fit. Sakura frowned again, and tried the key again, to no avail. Frustration began to overtake her, and she began to rattle the doorknob in irritation.

Her mouth dropped when the door swung open.

"May I help you?" A tall woman with blond hair asked her. The woman looked confused, and her tone was quite polite.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Sakura blurted out, absolutely shocked.

The woman's confused look became instantly guarded, her tone turning suspicious. "Your apartment? I've lived here for six months. This is _my _apartment."

"What?"

"I think you need to leave," the woman said crisply. Then, before Sakura could retort a reply, the door was suddenly slammed in her face, leaving her dazed, and confused.

What was going on?

First, Tsunade didn't remember sending her on an errand for herbs...and now, someone was 'living' in her apartment. Something weird was going on. She decided then to keep calm, and go see Naruto to find out if he was playing some sort of practical joke on her.

That must be it.

Of course, she found him eating ramen (nothing new), which annoyed her since they had planned to have dinner with Kakashi.

He looked up and saw her. "Sakura!"

He gave her a cheesy grin, and waved her over to join him.

"Where's Kakashi?" Sakura asked without preamble.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. You know how he is."

What was that supposed to mean?

"But he said that he'd join us for dinner this evening."

"He did?"

"Naruto, quit joking. You were there."

"Sakura…I would remember if _Kakashi _said we were going to have dinner."

"What the hell is going on around here?" Sakura blurted out.

"Sakura...are you okay?"

"Stop looking at me like that," she grumbled, a bit testily. "I remember what he said."

Naruto stared at her, looking perplexed. But the expression faded, and slowly a grin formed on his face. Sakura relaxed a little when she realized he was going to admit that they had all ganged up her, and tried to make her think she was crazy.

But what went on next wasn't what she was expecting.

"Boo."

The words were said softly in her ear, terrifying her more than someone yelling ever could. Sakura let out a yelp, and jumped, causing a chuckle from the man behind her. She whirled around, ready to yell at the idiot who had scared her. When she discovered who it was, she froze.

She stared.

And her blood ran deeply, frighteningly cold.

_No._

It was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

A moment of panic fluttered through her, making her immobile, unable to do or say anything. He had come for Naruto. That had to be the reason, right? He had come for Naruto, to take the demon...to kill him. Her eyes narrowed.

She'd be damned before she let him take Naruto.

Immediately, she raised her fists, ready to do battle.

Itachi merely chuckled at her, amused. "Sakura, you know you can't win against me. Why do you insist upon trying?"

"What do you want, and why are you here?" Sakura demanded, already knowing the answer.

But again, what happened next wasn't what she was expecting.

"I want you," he murmured, practically purring. His voice had gone low and velvety, and before she knew it, he was suddenly standing beside her, his mouth next to her ear. "And I'm here to take you home."

Disturbed, and more than a bit frightened now, Sakura took a step backwards – and immediately bumped into Naruto.

She had forgotten he was there.

She was about to yell at him to get help, go get back-up, or something like that – but the words stopped, when Naruto suddenly spoke first. Her eyes widened at his words.

"That's gross. Why don't the two of you take your dirty talk elsewhere?" Naruto yelled, looking somewhat disgusted and unamused. He didn't look frightened. He didn't even look threatened in the least.

Why the heck was he reacting that way?

Again, before she could say something, Itachi spoke once more.

"Gladly," Itachi said, a playful smirk on his lips. He advanced upon Sakura, causing her to squeak, and try to back away.

"Naruto, I could use a little help," Sakura muttered, reaching out behind her to clutch Naruto's arm at the predatory look in Itachi's eyes. Her hands found empty air. Confused, Sakura whirled her head – and confusion immediately became shock when she found that Naruto wasn't even there anymore.

The guy had left her alone with Uchiha Itachi.

"Come along, Sakura," Itachi whispered, his mouth touching her ear. Slowly, one of his hands came up, gripping her arm and stirring her closer.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura hissed, trying to break free and glare at him at the same time. But, unfortunately, Itachi was a strong person – and after a moment, she began to realize her efforts were fruitless. She didn't understand what was going on, but she was pretty sure _something_ was going on – either that, or this was just one big nightmare that she would hopefully wake up from in a few more seconds.

"Sakura..." His breath tickled her skin again.

It didn't feel like a dream.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

But if this wasn't a dream (or nightmare, to be more specific)...then what was it?

Suddenly all the fight left her and it was replaced with fright, because it seemed that Itachi had not come for the Kyuubi. No, not with the way he was handling her, whispering to her. Touching her.

He had come for her.

"Sakura…is this about yesterday?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you here?" she asked frantically, trying to ignore the increasing paranoia going through her.

Itachi sighed. "Sakura, I apologize. I never meant to forget our anniversary. If you'll just come home I'll—"

What?

"Anniversary! What the fuck?"

She was taking back what she said. This _had_ to be dream. A nightmare.

A genjutsu of some criminal's fucked-up mind.

If that was it, then it was time to leave.

Without even stopping to process what was happening anymore, Sakura did the only thing a sane person would do in such a predicament.

She ran like the devil was on her heels. Because when you thought about it, and thought about it hard...

He was.

He was the devil.

And she was in big, big trouble.

* * *

_Thank you so much cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me. You rock!_


	2. A Change in Everything

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A Change in Everything**_

Sakura sat up slowly, and stretched her body. She let out a yawn, glad that she was able to relax a little while. The truth was, she would never have dilly-dallied, had the circumstances been different...but the field of lilies had just _called_ to her, offering the peace of mind that she needed at the moment.

How could she refuse?

With a smile, she let that peace engulf her for a while, wondering why it still hadn't engulfed her completely. Then she remembered, and the smile became a frown. The frown deepened, when her thoughts suddenly centered on her boyfriend.

He had forgotten about their anniversary.

Sure, they weren't married, so maybe the anniversary of the beginning of their relationship wasn't that important...to him, anyway. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the thought—after all, it was important to _her._ It probably was one of the most important things in her life.

Still, some things can't be helped.

She could possibly be blowing things out of proportion.

After all, she knew he was a very important man, and he had a lot on his mind. She should just go home, make him grovel a little, and then forgive him.

Yep. That seemed the best way.

With a sigh, Sakura walked slowly back home, enjoying the thought of the pain she was going to make her lover endure. True, she was ready to forgive him...but it would be fun to at least make him work for it, right?

She was so deep in thought, that when she made it home, to the Uchiha district, it took her a moment to register her surroundings, and the solemn quietness of everything there was. No birds. No voices. No movements.

Nothing.

It was then that she realized that something was very wrong.

The houses that she had just seen this morning looked old, and run down. Sakura's eyes widened, as she took the whole sight in. The garden was gone, as well as the flowers, replaced by tall weeds growing in wild disarray. The trees were bare, not moving nor swaying at all. The place looked like...dare she say it?

A tomb.

Her heart began to pound rapidly as she stared around her, puzzled as to where everyone was. What everything she was seeing meant. What was happening?

One name immediately flashed through her mind.

_Itachi._

Heart still pounding, she began to run then to his home, this now-strange home that she had moved into six months ago. She ran inside, through the gardens, through the lawns—only to find it empty. The door hung ajar. She walked in, and looked around. Nothing was as she left it. The furniture that she had picked out, because Itachi was too lazy to buy furniture when he was living on his own, was gone. All gone. The pictures of them together, even her favorite one where he was looking off into the distance...they weren't here.

There was nothing here.

Frantic now, she called out his name.

"Itachi! Stop playing. This is not funny."

He didn't reply.

"Itachi, if you're trying to show me what life would be without you...I get it, okay? I was wrong for leaving abruptly like that, so please...just stop this."

Still no reply.

It was beginning to scare her.

"_Itachi!" _Sakura screamed, falling to her knees.

Not one single sound.

"Release," Sakura said, trying to free herself from the genjutsu that she was trapped in. Nothing happened.

"Release!" She tried again, screaming the word now—but to no avail. It was then she discovered, realized, that she was not trapped in someone's genjutsu. She was indeed living life in the real world. Sakura also knew that something terrible had happened, and Itachi was no longer in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was only one explanation for everything.

He had left her behind.

Without further ado, Sakura sank to the ground and closed her tear-filled eyes, as the pain filled her. Completely.

Her heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

"Sakura."

A hand began to shake her awake.

"Sakura."

More shaking. A familiar voice. An unfamiliar warmth.

"Sakura, wake up."

Wearily, Sakura opened her bleary eyes—and stared right into the face of a very concerned Hatake Kakashi.

It wasn't the face she expected to see.

"What?" she grumbled, rubbing at her tear-stained face. She was still very much disoriented, and wasn't even sure where she was to begin with.

Wait a minute...

"The Hokage has been waiting for you to return. She's sent people out looking for you," Kakashi stated, suddenly interrupting her thoughts. He paused, looking at her in what might have been concern—it was difficult to see, really, what's with his mask hovering in the way. Then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

She didn't even know what he was talking about, much less what she had been thinking about just seconds earlier. What was it again?

Suddenly she gasped. She remembered.

"Shishou! She can explain what's happening!" Frantic, Sakura jumped up and ran out of the ruins of her old home.

"Sakura, wait!"

Sakura turned around, suddenly remembering that someone else was actually there with her—her muddled thoughts had somehow made her forget that. Puzzled as to why he was one of the people that had been sent in search of her, she frowned.

"What?" she asked, none too nicely. She knew it was a bit rude, but really...she simply didn't have time for pleasantries now.

There were other important things to focus her attention on.

Casually, the great Copy nin leaned, silently slipping his hands into his pockets. His stance was casual, even nonchalant—but it was obvious he was studying her closely.

"Are you okay?"

Her frown merely deepened.

"It's a little late to be concerned about my well being now, Hatake." At her words, a frown suddenly covered his features, too. It was enough to realize that he might even have been a little hurt at her words, but Sakura wasn't concerned about his hurt feelings. Not now.

She had bigger problems than him right then.

Without another backward glance, she fled.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Tsunade asked immediately upon seeing her apprentice walk into her office. Impatiently—for she never was a patient person to begin with—she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her pupil to give her a valid excuse so she wouldn't have to beat her senseless.

Sakura blushed a bit. "I fell asleep."

The blond Sannin raised a well-defined eyebrow at the response. "Did you at least get the herbs that I asked you for?"

Sakura's brow furrowed, confused. "You never asked me to retrieve any herbs."

The blond Sannin raised another eyebrow, as if in questioning incredulity.

Still confused (and slightly suspicious now), Sakura began to discreetly search for her teacher's 'stress reliever'—the one that she frequently used to help her get through the day. Surely it had to be that, because her mentor wasn't making any sense, and—

"Sakura, this morning I specifically asked you to go the Nara's and get me—" Tsunade's words broke off, when another presence made itself known inside her office. "Were you the one who found her, Kakashi?"

"Yes," was the simple reply from the silver-haired man.

"Where was she?"

"In the Uchiha district…sleeping on the floor of one of the homes."

It was _not_ the answer she expected.

Sharply and suddenly, Tsunade turned her head to Sakura. "Why were you in the Uchiha district?"

Sakura merely stared, her own brows now furrowing as well. "What do you mean? I live there. Why is it in ruins? What happened? What's going on here?" Sakura fired out her questions rapidly.

A silence fell over the room. Sakura felt the eyes of her master and old teacher staring at her with concern.

Dread started to form deep in her heart.

"Sakura, why do you think you live in the Uchiha district?" the Hokage asked cautiously.

Why was she being cautious?

"Because I do," Sakura answered, a bit uncertainly. Then, thinking that wasn't going to do any good, she made sure her next answer came firmer. "I moved in with Itachi six months ago."

Silence.

Tsunade gasped, into the ominous silence, a look of horror covering her face. Then, almost immediately, the look of horror changed into one of utmost suspicion. "Sakura, were you attacked at any time during the day? Have you seen any ninjas here that didn't belong?"

Sakura shook her head, a bit impatient now. "Just tell me what's going on. Where is Itachi?"

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade, who nodded. "Sakura, Uchiha Itachi is dead."

_No._

_No!_

At the quiet, firmly-spoken words, Sakura staggered backwards, as if hit. "No, he's not dead. I just saw him this morning. You're lying." The stirrings of anger started to build in her. How dare he say such a thing!

She found his sense of humor at the moment sadly lacking.

"Would I lie to you, Sakura?" Tsunade interrupted patiently, concerned for her student's sanity.

This was true—her mentor had _never _lied to her before, but Sakura knew that she couldn't yet believe that Itachi was dead. She knew he wasn't.

She had to get a grip and try to process what they were telling her.

"How did he die?" she asked, her voice devoid of all emotion.

"At the hands of his brother."

Her heart stopped cold.

"Sasuke? Why would Sasuke kill Itachi? He loved his brother. He would never do anything to harm him. Itachi can't be dead. He's too strong to be killed. He was going to be your successor!" Sakura exclaimed frantically, immediately losing her cool.

"Sakura, don't you remember the Uchiha massacre?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Uchiha massacre?" Sakura queried, gaping now. "There was never an Uchiha massacre. There was an Uchiha rebellion, but Itachi single-handedly put down the rebellion. He pacified his clan and made peace between the Council, and the Uchiha clan. He solidified the relations between the two. He is a hero in this village. Who knows what would have happened if we didn't have Itachi."

There was a sigh, coming from the silver-haired man. "Sakura…Itachi—"

"No, Kakashi." Tsunade interrupted, shaking her head forcefully. "Hold your tongue."

The two engaged in a fierce silent battle, not one of them willing to back down—but in the end, it was Kakashi who gave the staring up. He said nothing more, but waited to see what his Hokage would do.

Said Hokage, easily observing the tension, immediately cleared her throat.

"Sakura, I want you to go over to the hospital, and have a few tests run."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Sakura huffed, her chin going up.

"There is. Your version of events is…a bit distorted."

"No, it's not!" she snapped, defensively now.

"You saw the ruins, Sakura. You know it to be true."

"No, there has to be some sort of reasonable explanation." Sakura refused to believe there wasn't.

There simply _has _to be one.

"There is, but you're not willing to listen," Tsunade snapped back, glaring now.

Fed up, Sakura just decided to listen to whatever it was that they were hiding from her.

"Then tell me!" she hissed, trying not to get intimidated at the sight of the glaring Sannin—the glare was undeniably vicious, and quite scary.

Kakashi spoke up. "She needs to know. Sakura's strong. She can handle it."

Sakura threw him a disgusted look. She didn't need him to stick up for her. She could handle herself just fine without him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage started to speak, finally.

But the next words were utterly confusing.

"Itachi Uchiha was declared a missing-nin sometime ago. He murdered the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of his younger brother Sasuke, who in turn took his life to pay for all the ones he had taken."

Sakura stared at her, dumbfounded. What she had told her couldn't possibly be true. She had been dating Itachi for years now. She _knew_ him. He would never kill his family. He loved them. He loved this village. He would never betray them in this way. He would never betray her. He would never—

They watched, as Sakura's eyes began to lose focus. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Kakashi, catch her, she's in shock."

Those were the last words Sakura heard before sweet oblivion claimed her.

_A/N: Well, I'm going on vacation so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry, no internet access where I'm going. Shoot I'm not even going to have air conditioning. Yes, it still is a vacation. :) I'm going to try and have the chapter of my other story 2 Right the Wrongs posted before I leave, but I can't make any promises. It's only half written and I still have to send it to my beta. So until next time..._

_And a special thanks to my beta, cutecrazyice for helping me out! You're a doll!_


	3. The Scent of Truth

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Scent of Truth**_

She felt like she was trapped in an old cartoon. Every time she thought she had lost him, he would appear right in front of her. As Sakura raced through the streets of Konoha, trying to figure out a way to shake herself of her tail, she thought of the one person she knew who would be able to help her – the one person who had never let her down.

_Kakashi._

He was reliable. He was strong. He would help her for sure.

Quickly, she made her way to his apartment and began to bang on the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let me in!"

Sakura hit the door with a force akin to desperation. She looked around her, expecting Itachi to pop up at any moment. Knowing that wasn't going to be a pleasant scenario, she knocked harder on the door. She knew he was inside – he _had_ to be inside. She also knew he recognized her chakra signature, and her voice.

So why wasn't he opening the door?

"Kaka-sensei! Please open the door!"

The door opened shortly after her second vocal plea, making an initial wave of relief wash over her.

But something was off.

His presence was suffocating. He seemed different somehow, almost...foreboding. But Sakura was too worried about Itachi to delve too deeply into it. So, instead of thinking about it, she simply slid into his apartment, pulled him in after her, and shut the door firmly behind her.

He stared at her as if she were a stranger.

"Kaka-sensei—"

"Why are you calling me that?"

His question stopped her abruptly.

The temperature in the room turned frigid at his words. Sakura looked at him, momentarily startled into forgetting what brought her to his apartment in the first place.

_What?_

She tried not to look too confused. "You're my sensei. I'm just showing you respect."

"I am _not _your sensei."

Well, that was true – he hadn't been her sensei for years now. But why was he even bothering with details? It wasn't even that important. A bit exasperated, Sakura simply waved her hand at his technicality.

"Don't bother me with details. I have more important things to discuss with you," she said, her voice taking on an urgent tone.

Kakashi didn't seem to pick this up. He merely crossed his arms over his chest, and stared down piercingly.

"Such as?"

"Such as Itachi Uchiha. He's chasing me and I—"

Her words turned to a surprised gape, as Kakashi didn't allow her the time to finish. Instead, he purposely strode to the door, his steps quick. Then he opened it.

"Get out. I have no time for your lover's spat."

_What?_

"Kaka-sensei—"

"Don't call me that!" he said harshly.

She was now truly puzzled. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked, the confusion showing now.

"I should be asking you the same question," he replied coolly.

"I need your help. Out of all people you're the one I'm closest to—"

Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai, and aimed it at her throat. "Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?"

Kakashi blinked, surprised when he felt a kunai at his back, and heard an equally harsh voice reply.

"No, who are you and what have done with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura snarled, glaring at the other.

"How did you…?" His voice trailed off, his mind lost in thought. He had never seen Sakura use a replacement jutsu like he did. It was a hold that he often used on Naruto, and Naruto in turn attempted to use it on him – but never successfully.

"How did I learn this? You taught me. Just like you taught me this." Without further ado, Sakura then proceeded to give him a thousand years of pain.

Hard.

The excruciating pain ran through Kakashi's body as Sakura sent him flying across his apartment. His bookcase toppled over, and several books fell off the shelf and on top of him. The irritation that Sakura was feeling was replaced by victory because she had finally put Kakashi on the receiving end of his own jutsu. Sure, he had never done it to her before – but Sakura always thought it was a nifty trick to have up her sleeve. Actually, Kakashi thought so as well. He taught it to her so she could use it to discourage unwanted suitors. It worked like a charm.

But this Kakashi, unfortunately, thought different.

Slowly, the silver-haired man picked himself up off the floor and stared at Sakura, almost malevolently. "I never taught you that."

"Then how do I know it?" Sakura demanded.

"You were trained by the Hokage."

"I was, but we train together, Kakashi-sensei. Since we've been on a team together—"

"We're not on a team together."

She blinked.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are," she argued.

"You are an annoying little brat. I don't know what I ever saw—" Kakashi cut himself off, and shook his head. He sighed. "Sakura, I'm in ANBU. Unless you're in ANBU as well, then we couldn't possibly be on the same team."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Prove it." Her chin rose stubbornly, still refusing to believe that things were different.

It was _impossible._

Kakashi walked into his bedroom, leaving Sakura alone to take a look around. She had been in her sensei's apartment before, but for some reason it looked different. Something was missing. She walked towards his sofa, and trailed her finger across the back of the couch – it was the same black leather as before. She looked at the coffee table and immediately spotted the problem.

It was missing.

Kakashi strode back into the room with the ANBU mask in his hand, and confronted a distraught Sakura.

"Where did you put it?" she asked, her voice almost shaking.

Kakashi stared at her warily. "Put what?"

"Our picture."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura? What picture?"

"The picture of Team seven. It has always sat here on your table. You never move it. Ever. Why would you move it now?" She was babbling. She knew she was babbling, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to stop. She was panicking.

"I think you need to go to the hospital." He took a step forward to grab her arm, but she stepped out of his reach.

"No, I need you to tell me what's going on here. Why is Itachi Uchiha in this village? Why is he chasing me? Is he after the Nine Tails in Naruto?" she asked, voice laced with frustration.

Kakashi stared at her in shock.

"Wait – _what_ did you just say?"

"I asked! Is he after the Nine-tailed fox in Naruto?"

Now he looked suspicious.

"Who told you about the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"Kakashi, I've known that for years. It's no big deal."

"You're not Sakura." Kakashi was certain this time.

"I am Sakura. I thought we've been through this."

"That's it. We're going to the see the Hokage now."

Kakashi moved to grab Sakura and she didn't dodge him this time. She allowed him to pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. She said nothing as he marched out of his apartment, and sprinted towards the Hokage tower, because she was just too confused to do anything else.

Maybe the answers would come soon.

* * *

The Hokage's office looked the same as usual, but Sakura wasn't able to observe further as Kakashi abruptly dropped her from her perch on his shoulder.

"Someone told her about the Nine Tailed Fox," Kakashi said without preamble.

Tsunade looked at her student. "Who revealed this to you, Sakura?"

"Why is it okay for you to know and not me?" Sakura fired back. At the reply, Tsunade's eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

"I will not tolerate your insolence, Sakura. Answer my question," she demanded authoratively.

"I know the same way I know that you have a bottle of sake hidden in your desk, under your desk, under your chair, sealed in the scroll by your right hand in some jutsu you invented, concealed in a genjutsu in that corner over there," Sakura said, gesturing behind her. "The same way I know that Kakashi-sensei has a dimple in his right cheek."

"No, I don't," Kakashi immediately protested.

"The other right cheek."

Sakura was sure if that mask wasn't covering his face right then, she would see him blushing. Her eyes weren't looking for that, though. She kept her focus on her Hokage, watching as the blond woman weighed her words as proof of her identity.

"Kakashi, do you have a dimple on your right…cheek?" Tsunade asked the copy ninja.

Silence.

"I've been told so," he finally replied stiffly.

"Has Sakura ever treated you at the hospital?"

"She has not." His tone was firm, and very sure.

She was the only person that ever treated Kakashi. Sakura opened her mouth to protest – but her master spoke before she had the opportunity.

"How is it that you know these things? You cannot possibly be Sakura."

"What do I have to say to prove to you people I am who I am?" Sakura cried out, near to glaring now. "Kakashi-sensei can use his Sharingan, and tell I'm not a henge. Hell, Kakashi knows my scent!"

Suddenly, realization dawned on Sakura.

There was a way to prove it. To finally prove it once and for all.

"That's it! Kakashi-sensei, summon Pakkun. He can tell who I am!"

Kakashi looked at Tsunade in askance. She gave him a slight nod of the head – so Kakashi quickly did as asked.

Pakkun appeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Yo," he said. His gaze quickly fell upon Sakura. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean what am I doing here?"

Pakkun turned, and looked at Kakashi. "How did you end up with _this_ Sakura?"

Tsunade leaned forward. "What do you mean _this _Sakura?"

"I mean this Sakura belongs in the other dimension. Why is she here?"

Sakura stared at him, stunned.

In fact, all the occupants of the room were a little dumbfounded.

"Another dimension?" Kakashi asked.

"How do you know that this Sakura doesn't belong here?" Tsunade asked simultaneously.

Pakkun sniffed. "This Sakura uses the same shampoo as I do, the other doesn't."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. The sheer enormity of the fact that she was in another dimension was temporarily forgotten. She couldn't even form a thought as to why if there were two of her, and two of everyone else...then why weren't there two Pakkuns? At the moment, all she could focus on was one fact. One single fact.

A _dog _used the same shampoo as she did.

_Unbelievable_

_A/N: Thanks to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this story for me._


	4. The Changing of Stripes

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Changing of Stripes**_

_Pairings: ItaSaku, KakaSaku_

Kakashi stared down at the beautiful kunoichi in his arms and sighed. The Hokage was hovering over him like a nervous mother hen—but if he admitted it, he was probably just as bad as she was. He placed the cool compress on her face, lightly trailing it across her forehead.

Tsunade said she should wake up shortly, but he still had a large knot of dread in his stomach. It was obvious by how the Hokage's whole facial expression changed once she saw the effect that the news had on her apprentice. She was worried, to put it mildly.

She was also angry.

Who had done this to Sakura and why? Yes, she had enemies...but what would any of them gain by altering her memories? Maybe they wanted to break her mental stability first...

A cloud of smoke appeared in her office and she was immediately on guard. People didn't just appear in her office—they knocked. They asked for permission to enter, and depending upon whether or not she gave that permission, they entered.

The smoke cleared to show a small nin-dog that belonged to Kakashi.

"Yo. I see you have her here."

"Pakkun, what are you doing here? I didn't summon you."

"I've come to deliver news about the kunoichi," he said, walking slowly over to Sakura.

"News? Do you know what happened to her?" Tsunade asked quickly. She walked over to the nin-dog and hovered over him threateningly. "Tell me _now_."

Seeing no reason to delay the news, Pakkun began to speak. "This is not your Sakura."

That was _not _what they were expecting to hear.

Kakashi frowned, looking at Pakkun. "What do you mean?"

Pakkun sighed. "What I mean is that somehow, _this_ Sakura has switched places with _your_ Sakura. Your Sakura is in another dimension."

A what?

"Another dimension?" Tsunade asked curiously, a bit surprised—but not really. But her concern for _her _Sakura overrode it all, and she found that she really wanted to know one thing first. "How is she? Are they treating her well?"

"She's doing a lot better than this Sakura is."

Pakkun stopped talking, however, when someone moved. Simultaneously, all eyes turned to the source.

Sakura began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open. When she blinked those bleary eyes, she found herself in the strong arms of Hatake Kakashi. She couldn't help but realize that it felt good. Itachi's constant work with the Hokage often kept him out late at night when he wasn't on ANBU missions. It had been a long time since they had actually cuddled. She started to snuggle closer until she realized what she was about to do.

She stiffened immediately.

"Why are you holding me?" she demanded.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, it just didn't seem right letting you hit the floor after you passed out."

Sakura pulled away from him, standing quickly. She suddenly wished she hadn't, because the room began to spin dangerously. She closed her eyes and held still, allowing her body to adjust to her abrupt movement.

"So, are you guys going to tell her or should I?"

Sakura's eyes opened and settled on the dog that looked vaguely familiar.

"You're..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to recall the name that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Pakkun," he supplied.

"That's right. Why are you here?" she asked, none too nicely. Sakura didn't particularly care for anything that had something to do with Hatake Kakashi.

At Sakura's tone, Pakkun looked at Kakashi and sighed. "You guys can tell her."

Then, a puff of smoke filled the air, as the nin-dog went to where he called home.

Sakura stared at the space where Pakkun once stood. Her mind was no longer on the dog but rather, on the news that they had delivered to her earlier.

Itachi? Dead? A pain radiated through her chest as her mind tried to accept what her heart wouldn't. Her hand quickly went to her chest as if that would ease the pain in her.

"Sakura," Tsunade called out softly, trying to gain her attention. Sakura turned her head towards her, but kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to think that all she had known was a lie. That wasn't acceptable. "Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"No, shishou," she said softly.

"Sakura, I need you to focus."

She nodded and tried to focus on what the Hokage was telling her.

"Pakkun came here to tell us that you are in the wrong dimension."

Her eyes flew open at that.

And her brow furrowed.

_What?_

"Wrong dimension? What does that mean?"

Kakashi was the one who answered. "It means that there is a world very similar to this one that you came from. Somehow you switched with our Sakura."

"So does this mean that Itachi is not dead?" she asked hesitantly.

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged glances. They both knew that they had no idea how to get their Sakura back to her home—though, of course, they would try, because they loved their Sakura, and her place was with them. It was just that this was something that was beyond them. They had never even taught things like this at the academy.

Sure, they all knew that there were dimensions where they summoned their animals from—but they didn't know that there was a reflection of their own world out there. They also didn't know what kind of damage would occur since the two women had switched. The most important thing of all was that they held little hope of being able to retrieve their Sakura.

The two wise ninjas agreed on one thing.

It would probably be best if the current Sakura let go of her home world.

"Sakura, the Itachi of this world is dead."

"Yes, shishou...but the one in mine is not."

"I'm aware of that. But you have to understand. You're not in your world now…and you may never be again."

It wasn't what Sakura wanted to hear.

* * *

She walked side by side with Kakashi.

They didn't converse, although her eyes would slide over to him every once in a while. Tsunade had ordered both of them not to speak of the current events to anyone. The Sakura switch would stay between the three of them. Sakura was also to stay at Kakashi's apartment and fill her in on the things that she needed to know about her current world. At first, Sakura had balked at the idea, stating that people would assume that something was going on between the two of them.

In response, Tsunade merely laughed—hysterically.

"So," Sakura began, "what exactly is your relationship with…her?" She was a little afraid of what the answer would be.

Kakashi raised his head up from his book and stared. "With who?"

Sakura stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "With the other me, you jerk."

"Now, now, Sakura...there's no need for name-calling." Kakashi didn't even bother to stop walking. "Why don't we wait until we get home before we have any long discussions?" He then directed his attention back towards his novel, completely ignoring her.

Sakura growled in frustration and stared at his retreating form.

How dare he just dismiss her like that? He was always like that. Treating her as if she weren't important. As if she meant nothing.

Just because he was the great Sharingan Kakashi.

Just because he was feared by many.

Just because the village relied on his strength and loyalty.

That did not mean that he was any more important than she was. He had no right to dismiss her.

Sakura's hands curled into fists at her side as she marched after him. She began taking deep breaths, promising herself that she wouldn't let him get the best of her. Not this time.

It didn't matter to her that this wasn't the Kakashi that she had known forever. They were still the same.

Still the _damn _same.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment and glanced back at Sakura. Her whole body was rigid. Her fists were clenching and unclenching. She looked like she was ready to hit someone, and he swore it wouldn't be him.

His sense of self-preservation was greater than that.

"Sakura, I'm going to go get you some clothes. Why don't you make yourself at home?"

He left before she could reply. She had to admit she was glad he was gone. A sense of dread had been building in her chest that she just couldn't shake.

She walked over to his sofa and sat down. She slipped off her shoes and then tucked her feet under her on the couch. She glanced at his table and saw pictures on it. There were two. One happened to be of Team Seven when they were younger. The one at its side was of him and Sakura. She was on his back, her arms thrown around his neck. Her smile was a mile wide. Kakashi's arms held her legs around his waist and his eye had a happy little eye crease.

She frowned at the picture. Obviously there was something going on between the Sakura and Kakashi of this world.

"We had just come home from a mission on that one."

Sakura jumped as the voice behind her spoke up. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there staring at the picture, but obviously it had been for quite some time. She turned, and saw Kakashi with a few bags in his hand. She noticed that he had bought her new things. She had expected him to go to the other Sakura's place and grab a few of her clothes, but it seemed that he had bought her some new clothes instead.

"Is that stuff new?" she asked, just to be certain.

"I figured you wouldn't want to wear someone else's clothing, so…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged.

Sakura's mouth fell open. He was actually being thoughtful. She rubbed her eyes, sure that the person before her couldn't be Kakashi. When she finished, he was still there. It wasn't a mirage or her imagination. It wasn't some crafty ninja trick.

It was just him.

No, that couldn't be right. That would mean she would be forced to reevaluate her opinion of him.

For some reason, she didn't want to do that.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, uncertain as Sakura continued to stare at him.

"Fine. I'm fine," she said, standing to take the bags from his hands. But for some reason, he wouldn't let her.

"Thank you," she simply continued. "You didn't really have to."

"I did," he replied.

Sakura shifted her feet nervously. "So...where do I sleep?"

"Come on," he said, and walked towards a closed door in his apartment. He pushed it open and stepped inside. He sat the bags on the bed. "There's a bathroom connected to the bedroom so you won't have to worry about using mine. There are towels in the bathroom if you want to shower. I bought you an extra toothbrush. It's in the bag with the rest of the stuff. I'll leave you to see to your needs. I'll be in the living room waiting for you, and then we can talk."

Sakura nodded her head and let out a soft sigh of relief as he walked out, and softly closed the door behind him. The displaced kunoichi made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She adjusted the temperature so that it was not quite scalding, but hot enough to steam up the mirror. Sakura then stripped, stepped into the shower, and let the hot water caress her skin. A groan escaped from her lips as she felt the tension leave her body. It had been a long day and she had a feeling that it was going to be like this for quite some time.

Her mind drifted to the man that she was staying with. She hadn't expected him to be so courteous. It was a side of Kakashi that she hadn't seen since before she turned nineteen. For some reason, she didn't know how after her nineteenth birthday, their relationship just went to hell in a hand-basket.

The Kakashi she was seeing in this world was reminiscent to the one she used to know before he changed.

The pain that she thought she had let go of returned full force. Hot tears ran down her face. What was so special about that other Sakura that she got to keep her Kakashi? What was it that she was missing to make the Kakashi of her world hate her so much? Angrily, Sakura wiped at the tears on her face and forced herself to calm down. She steeled herself against those feelings of loss once more and quickly washed her body. She then dressed and prepared herself for the conversation that she was about to have with the Copy Ninja.

It was going to be a long, long night.

_A/N: Thank you to my marvelous beta cutecrazyice for looking over this for me. _

_And thank you to everyone who are reading, who are reviewing, who are favoriting, and who are just being plain old supportive. Kisses to you._


	5. Different

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Different**_

_A/N: Much love to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this chapter for me._

_--_

"Will you focus? I'm sick of hearing about Pakkun."

"Psh. You focus. Your little mutt, and I say that word fondly, is always rubbing the fact that we use the same shampoo in my face. I have a good mind to—"

Kakashi reached out and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Go home, Saku. Pretend everything is normal like the Hokage said."

She pouted.

"I can't go home. Someone is living there now...wait. Did you just call me _Saku_?"

"I didn't. And your home is with Itachi."

She growled. "The hell it is! I am not going there so he can kill me in my sleep. I'm going home with you."

He frowned. "No."

"When did you become such a bastard?"

"When did you become such a bi—"

His words were cut off when they were joined by a third member.

"There you are, Sakura. I've been searching for you."

Sakura tossed Kakashi a panic-stricken look—which, of course, he basically ignored. His attention was focused on the one who had interrupted their spat.

"Hatake."

"Uchiha."

The two men glared at one another with an animosity that was almost palpable. Sakura glanced back and forth between the two men. She briefly wondered about the anger that was so obviously between them—but she realized that she was momentarily forgotten, so she took that opportunity to ease her way out from in between the two men and sneak off.

"Why is Sakura with you?" Itachi demanded.

"She currently finds my company preferable," Kakashi retorted almost lazily, smirking beneath his mask.

"We both know how Sakura feels about you. I think it would be best if you remembered that and stayed away from her."

"Maybe she feels differently now. Maybe she finally realizes what an asshole you are. Maybe she now knows that you aren't worth the dirt her delicate feet touch," Kakashi said harshly.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Tch. Sakura, come on. We're leaving." He lowered his gaze to where Sakura was once—only to find her missing. His eyes narrowed further. "What did you do with her?"

Kakashi, too, was surprised to find Sakura missing. This Sakura certainly was stealthy.

But before he could react, Itachi immediately disappeared in pursuit of his fiancé, leaving the Copy-Nin alone.

And thinking.

* * *

He found her sitting alone in the forest. Her brow was furrowed, her mind a million miles away.

"Sakura."

Her head snapped towards his direction and he watched as panic filled her features.

"Sakura, why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She raised her chin defiantly. Itachi then moved closer, causing Sakura to scramble to her feet and take a few steps back.

"You're afraid."

Realizing what she had done, she took a few steps forward. "I am not."

"Fine. Let's go home, then."

He watched as her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. She muttered something under her breath and walked towards him. She reached his side and looked up at him, but he continued to stare down at her. He reached forward and brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

His touch wasn't something that she abhorred. Actually, to be honest, the light touch of his hand felt...good. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "For what?"

He chuckled. "It seems that you've forgotten yourself. I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary. I know how important it is to you."

He immediately recognized that he had said the wrong thing because her eye began to twitch.

Sakura's fear of Itachi Uchiha disappeared at his words. How could another her have been attracted to him? He was a jerk. This is what she expected Itachi Uchiha to be like. Not only was he a murderer, he was an insensitive jerk as well. "Important to me? Oh, so it's not important to you."

Sakura's mind began to work fast and furiously. She could use this situation to her advantage if she played her cards right. "You know what, Itachi? Let's just go home. Be aware that you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She stormed off in not-completely-feigned righteous indignation.

He stared.

"Sakura—" he started.

"I don't want to hear it," she interrupted scathingly.

"But Sakura, we were supposed to go to my parents' house for dinner tonight."

Sakura muttered a long string of curses under her breath. "What time?" she asked after she had finished.

"...now, actually."

She didn't want to go. She didn't want to share a house with him. She didn't want to pretend that they were a happy little couple. She didn't want to pretend that she was his fiancé. She wanted to stay the hell away from him.

But she couldn't.

Her Hokage had ordered her to keep her current situation under wraps. The last thing the people of this village needed to know was that there was another world out there. This situation could prove to be a very dangerous thing.

Her irritation growing at every thought, Sakura poked him in the chest. "If we had to go to your parents' house, _why_ did you say we could go home?"

"We had time before," he said simply.

Sakura's mouth hung open for a second.

"Something could fly in there," Itachi commented emotionlessly. Sakura snapped her mouth shut.

"I am _not_ happy. Let's just go."

And she stormed off, leaving a kind-of confused Uchiha in her wake.

* * *

Dinner was not a happy affair. Sakura was in for a few rude awakenings when it came to the Uchiha household.

It started immediately after she entered their home.

"So you're still with her," Fugaku said, eyeing her distastefully. "She's weak. There are better women out there for my son."

Sakura unthinkingly took a step forward with chakra enhanced fists. She had heard enough of that word to last her a lifetime, but being suddenly engulfed in a hug threw her off. Unthinkingly, her arms went around the person that was bear-hugging her.

He stepped back and gave her a breathtaking smile. "Sakura, it's been a while."

At the sight, unbidden tears sprang to her eyes.

"Sasuke?" she choked out.

"Are those tears, Sakura? It really hasn't been that long. Come on, I'll tell you about my training."

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and led her off. He immediately launched into a conversation about the year of training that he had been through. He smiled frequently, which fascinated her—she couldn't ever remember seeing anything but a smirk on her Sasuke-kun's face...nor had he ever hugged her. She was the one that always showed affection towards him, while he was an unmovable brick wall. Throughout their whole conversation, she found herself fighting back tears. All she could think of was _this_ was how her Sasuke should have turned out.

Rather, he was cold and aloof. Never letting anyone in. In fact, even after he had killed his brother, she could still see that the rage that he had held on for years was still inside of him. He had never let it go.

He would never let it go.

She suddenly found herself jealous. The Sakura of this world had everything. It seemed that her life had been sunshine and rainbows while she had to struggle to keep her friendships strong. She loved her team, but there always seemed to be so much drama with them. Nothing was ever simple.

Not like this.

"Sakura? Are you listening?"

"Of course, Sasuke."

"Oh? What did I just say?"

Sakura's mind went blank. She wasn't listening. Her mind was too busy dwelling on things that she couldn't change.

"I'll tell you after you tell me what I said."

"But you didn't say anything."

"Or did I?" Sakura retorted mysteriously, causing Sasuke to erupt in laughter. Itachi entered the room and strode over to Sasuke. He extended two fingers and poked him on the forehead.

"Trying to steal my woman, little brother?" Itachi asked, smirking slightly.

"It was a thought," Sasuke replied shamelessly, winking at Sakura. Sakura giggled. She liked this playful Sasuke.

Itachi threw him a mock irritated look and reached for Sakura's hand. "Come on, Sakura. Dinner is ready. Mother and Father are waiting on us."

"Am I required to attend tonight's battle?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Yes," Sakura and Itachi said simultaneously, then looked at each other.

Sasuke sighed exaggeratedly and stood. "Fine."

Then he followed the couple into the dining room.

* * *

Sakura walked home furiously, muttering under her breath.

"Sakura," Itachi called out.

Sakura stopped abruptly and turned to face Itachi. "What?" she asked, hands on her hips, disgust clearly written in her eyes.

"He didn't mean it."

She made a very annoyed sound in her throat. "Yes, he did and yes, she did. You said nothing to defend me. Am I wrong or am I not your fiancé?"

"You are."

"Do you not love me?"

"Sakura...you know how I feel."

That was the good thing about being from another dimension. She truly didn't know how he felt.

"No, I don't. You forget our anniversary. You dragged me into a house where I'm obviously hated—"

"They're my parents—"

"And I am soon to be your wife! _I _come first. _I _will not be treated as if I am trash. _I—_"

"You never had a problem before."

That cut her little speech short.

Dumbfounded, Sakura stared at him. It had never once crossed her mind that Saku, as she had begun to call her other self thanks to Kakashi, would be accepting of this situation. Saku must not be as much like her as she originally thought. It would actually explain a lot.

"Well, I do now," Sakura said and turned to walk on. She marched on until she heard Itachi call out.

"Where are you going, Sakura?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Itachi about to walk in a completely different direction. She remembered then that she didn't know where they lived. "Just go," she said and let him lead her 'home'.

She gasped when they made it home.

They walked through the lavish gardens full of flowers. She immediately identified the Clerodendrum Trichotomum growing on a tree. She walked over to it—but suddenly, the Winter Flowering Cherry Tree caught her eye. She turned her head towards Itachi to find him leaning against a tree, staring at her. She decided to not let him distract her and turned in a circle looking at the beauty that surrounded her.

Awe filled her heart.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you."

He turned abruptly and headed towards the house. Sakura followed behind him, thinking about the night's events, refusing to let her heart warm at his words.

* * *

_Mikoto Uchiha was bringing out plates of food and setting them before the men in her family. Sakura had offered to help her but she waved her off, stating that she had everything under control. _

_Mikoto sat a green leafy salad in front of Sakura. She immediately thought that it was the first course but she looked around the table and realized that she was the only one with the salad._

"_Mrs. Uchiha?" she said questioningly._

"_Fugaku said you're looking rather portly, Sakura. You should take better care of yourself."_

_Sakura sat momentarily stunned at the table. The delicious aroma from everyone else's food drifted to her nose and she was stuck with…a salad because she was_ portly?!

_Sakura turned her head and looked at Itachi, expecting him to say something, anything, to protest—but the guy was obviously too busy eating his delicious dinner. _

_And that was just how the evening began._

* * *

Sakura entered their home now, too tired to do any looking around. It wasn't hard to find the master bedroom. It was where Itachi went first. Sakura sat down on the bed and slipped out of her boots. Wiggling her toes in relief to be free, she glanced to her right just as Itachi had slipped his shirt over his head.

Her mouth went dry.

Her pulse sped up.

And she suddenly knew why Saku was not like her.

He was an Adonis. It should've been illegal to be that beautiful, that sexy. His hair tie had slipped out of his hair as he removed his shirt. It was then that Sakura realized that she had a thing for men with long hair. It was some kind of wonderful and she found that she was slowly losing her sanity.

Inner Sakura was telling her to have her wicked way with him.

Repeatedly.

She was staring and it wasn't long before she realized he was staring back.

And there was something akin to suspicion in his obsidian eyes.

"Why are you different?" he asked.

Sakura gasped.

_A/N 2: I asked someone for help in order to keep the two Sakura's separated. From now on the Sakura w/Itachi will be Sakura. The Sakura w/Kakashi will Saku. I don't remember who helped me. I think maybe it was the Goddess Psyche or Jiriya's Girl. I'm not sure. PM me so I can give you your credit. Thanks so much for helping me._


	6. Best of Friends

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Best of Friends**_

He was reclining on his sofa with a volume of Icha Icha Paradise in his hands. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear her enter.

She cleared her throat, not once but twice, in order to gain his attention.

"Sakura, I didn't see you there."

He snapped his book shut and immediately sat, his feet on the ground—allowing her room to sit at his side. She hesitantly did so.

"Call me Saku," she said—and stiffened when he chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing, really. It's just that when I think of my Sakura, it's what I call her in my mind."

Saku smiled, relaxing a little. "I guess that's no surprise, since the nickname came from you...er, um, I mean the _you_ in my world."

They settled into a silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable.

"So…" Kakashi began. "tell me about the _me_ in your world."

Saku began to run her fingers through her hair. He contemplated at this.

"Why are you nervous?"

Saku looked at him, startled. "What?"

"You always run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous."

Saku dropped her hand down to her side and began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Now you're nervous and uncomfortable."

"Will you stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Naming my every emotion! It's disconcerting!" Saku screeched.

"I know, but at least you're not nervous anymore," Kakashi stated.

Saku realized then that the anxiety that she had felt upon entering the room was no longer there. All she felt now was irritation—and a mild sense of annoyance.

She had a feeling that was his plan all along.

"We aren't close in my world. In fact, we avoid each other."

Kakashi frowned. "Why?"

"We were close, but we had a fight a few years back. Ever since then, we just didn't get along. It was like there was a thinly-veiled layer of hostility around you, always."

"Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning?"

Silence.

Then, with a sigh, she began to talk.

"Well, it all started with Iruka's wedding…"

_Flashback:_

"_What are you doing here, Saku?" _

_Kakashi had just walked into his bedroom to find Saku sprawled across his bed, looking as if she belonged there. She lay on her stomach with her chin resting on her hand. She looked up at the sound of his voice, a small smile playing on her lips. _

"_We were supposed to train today, Kakashi." _

_She had forgone the 'sensei' as they became closer friends. They were equals now and the very best of friends._

"_I forgot," he said sheepishly._

"_Yes, I assumed as much. What have you been up to?"_

_Saku frowned when he looked away from her. She immediately sat up, observing. Head tilted to the side, she inquired. _

"_Kakashi?"_

"_Hmm. Oh, nothing. I just went to see a man about a dog."_

_Saku's lips pursed together. She folded her arms across her chest. "How about we try the truth this time?"_

"_Are you going to Iruka's wedding?" _

"_Shit," Saku said. "I forgot all about that."_

_Kakashi chuckled. "I take that to mean you don't have a date."_

"_No, I don't—and I hate to go to those things alone. I feel like an old maid."_

"_Go with me, then."_

"_With you?" Saku asked incredulously._

"_Yes, with me. Is that so far-fetched?"_

_Saku shook her head. "Of course not. It's just that I didn't really think you did the whole wedding thing, with you being the eternal bachelor and all. You know women are constantly looking for their soulmate at those things."_

"_All the better for you to be there to protect me."_

_Saku laughed. "So now your true intentions come out. Sure I'll be your…date." Saku hesitated at the use of the 'd' word. She bit her bottom lip, then shook her head. It wasn't like it was a real date, anyway. He was just using her to ward off women with matrimony on the brain. Saku chuckled again, and began changing the topic._

"_So, are we going to spar or what?"_

_Kakashi nodded his head briefly, then turned to exit the room with Saku trailing behind him._

_The day of Iruka's wedding arrived, and Saku found herself staring at herself in the mirror. She looked phenomenal. She had not wanted to go and buy herself something—she really didn't care for shopping, to be honest. So, she had given Ino some money and told her to get her something appropriate._

_She didn't think that Ino would come back with this._

_The dress was gray and strapless. It hugged her body like an old lover—yet, despite that, it was still elegant._

_She looked like one classy dame. _

"Hmm," Kakashi said, interrupting. "I remember that dress. Sakura wore her hair up in this thing."

Saku smiled slightly at his male terminology.

"Yes, I had my hair up in that thing. I was very happy with how I looked. It turned out I wasn't the only one."

_Saku grinned at her reflection and stepped out of the bathroom. The doorbell rang, signaling Kakashi's arrival. She opened the door to find...not exactly who she had been expecting._

"_Uchiha-san? What are you doing here?" _

_Uchiha Itachi's eyes surveyed the most brilliant kunoichi in the village. She was beyond lovely. In fact, he would go so far as to say that she was the most exquisite creature that he had ever laid eyes on. _

"_Haruno, you look…" His voice trailed off. He didn't need to say more, anyway. It was written all over his face. Saku blushed._

"_Thank you," she said. She waited awkwardly for him to reveal his reason for stopping by. While he stood speechless, Saku took that opportunity to survey him. He wore a charcoal gray three-piece suit. His shirt was white, but his tie was red—the blazing red of the Sharingan. By the time Saku raised her eyes back up to his, he was smirking at her. Saku answered that smirk with a grin of her own._

"_Did you just check me out, Haruno?"_

_Bold as brass, Saku replied. "I did, indeed, Uchiha-san."_

_He nodded, as if it was perfectly acceptable. "The Hokage wants to see you before the wedding. Come with me."_

_Saku started to blindly follow him when she realized that she had forgotten something. _

"_I can't. I'm waiting for Kakashi. We're going to the wedding together."_

"_He can meet you there." _

_Saku sighed at the unyielding tone in his voice. _

"_Well, let me leave him a note, then." _

"_No time. He'll get the point."_

_She had already turned, though, and began penning him a brief letter. She sat her pen down and turned towards Itachi. _

"_All done." _

"_And just how will he receive that note?"_

"_Kakashi has a key. He'll use it if I don't open the door."_

_Itachi stared at her blankly but said nothing more. _

_Together, they entered the Hokage tower and headed straight for Tsunade's office. Itachi rapped on the door twice then opened it, not bothering to wait for her permission to enter. Saku's eyes narrowed at his blatant disrespect. She opened her mouth to scold him—but the disarray that greeted her threw her off. _

_The office was a mess. _

"_Lady Tsunade?" Saku said questioningly._

_The Hokage's head whipped around rapidly after catching sight of her apprentice. Her hair was disheveled and she had a wild look in her eye. "It's about time you showed up. Where the hell are my Hokage robes and the marriage scroll?"_

_Saku's mouth dropped open. She was summoned all the way here for that? _

"_Didn't Shizune—"_

"_She's in the wedding. I couldn't trouble her right now."_

"_They're—"_

"_I've looked all over this damn office twice and I couldn't find it. I even had the Uchiha look and he couldn't find them with his blasted Sharingan. Where the hell are they?"_

_Saku opened her mouth and tried again._

"_I'm waiting," the Hokage interrupted._

_Saku tried not to lose her patience. _"_Lady Tsunade, you had me take them to the temple earlier this week because you were afraid that you'd misplace them."_

_Tsunade stared at her momentarily. The anger was quickly replaced by irritation._

"_And you listened to me? You knew I was going to forget that. Why didn't you come here earlier?"_

"_I was getting ready for the wedding, Lady Tsunade. I had no idea you were going to forget."_

_Tsunade waved her hand at her dismissingly, abruptly changing the subject. "Are you and the Uchiha going to this wedding together?" she asked curiously, looking back and forth between the two of them. _

_Saku blushed. "No. Actually, I'm—"_

"_Well, you should. He doesn't have a date and neither do you so—"_

"_Lady Tsunade, I—"_

"_You two should go together," Tsunade finished. _

"_Lady Tsunade. I'm going with Kakashi to the wedding."_

_Tsunade paused, taking in that bit of information. _

"_That is your problem, Haruno Sakura. You are attached at the hip to Hatake Kakashi. It's no wonder the men in this village steer clear of you."_

_Saku stared at her mentor, flabbergasted as to how her love life became the topic of the conversation._

"_The wrath of the Copy Ninja is a fearsome thing," Tsunade said, nodding. Saku frowned. "I understand why that would be troubling to you," the blond woman continued, noting Saku's facial expression. "You could have been married by now. Maybe you would have even had a kid—"_

"_Excuse me, Lady Tsunade, but that's not what is troubling me at all."_

_Tsunade's studied her student momentarily. "Then what is it that's bothering you?"_

_Saku shrugged. "It's just that I'd rather people fear approaching me because of me. Kakashi takes the joy out of all the fun stuff."_

_Tsunade's mouth dropped open. Sakura never ceased to surprise her. _

"_Don't you want to be married?"_

_Saku, very aware that they weren't alone, answered reluctantly._

"_It's not a matter of whether or not I want to be married…it's wanting a man to just accept me and what's mine. Kakashi is mine. He's my best friend and I'm not willing to trade him for anything or anyone." The fierce determination in her voice stunned the Hokage. _

_She briefly wondered if there could be more going on between her apprentice and the Copy Ninja than she previously thought. She immediately dismissed the thought as ludicrous._

"_Fine, Sakura. Just go. You can clean up in here later."_

_Sakura looked around at the mess in dismay._

"_But—"_

"_I said go! And take the Uchiha with you."_

_The duo exited the Hokage's office. Sakura's forehead pulsed with mild irritation._

"_You could have told me what she wanted," Sakura muttered._

"_I could have," he agreed._

"_But you didn't. Why?"_

"_Because I didn't have to."_

_Saku stopped walking. _

"_You're an ass."_

"_Yes, but I'm sexy," he said, not bothering to stop._

_Saku studied him thoughtfully and then said, "Ah, Touché." She then left him, intent upon finding Kakashi._

"_We're going to be late and for once it's not my fault." Saku stuck out her tongue at Kakashi, but he ignored her. "So, clean up duty, huh?" _

"_Shut up, Kakashi."_

"_You're awfully irritable. Did something else happen that you want to tell me about?"_

_Saku hesitated, thinking about her encounter with Itachi and Tsunade._

"_Kakashi…am I a hard woman to approach?"_

_Kakashi's whole body tensed at the question. Cautiously, he asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_Say that I had the type of relationship with Naruto that I have with you, if you were interested, would it deter you?"_

_Kakashi looked away from her, suddenly intent upon reaching their destination as soon as possible. He couldn't leave her question unanswered because she was waiting expectantly—and he would never disappoint her. He looked down into her eager emerald eyes, and spoke the truth._

"_Saku, if I desired you, the only thing that would stop me from having you…is you."_

_A brilliant smile covered her face, causing his heart to lurch before he turned away from her. She latched onto his arm and allowed him to escort her the rest of the way._

_The wedding was beautiful. _

_It was awfully surprising that the duo was even a couple, let alone get married._

_Iruka and Anko._

_It boggled the mind. Yet they seemed to balance each other out, somehow. Saku sat at Kakashi's side, trying to hold back tears, knowing that he would tease her about it if she did._

"Did you manage it?" Kakashi asked.

"Manage what?"

"To keep yourself from crying?"

"…no."

Kakashi chuckled. "Neither did Sakura. I teased her mercilessly that night."

"That's funny because my Kakashi didn't."

_Kakashi looked down at the tears that silently slid down Saku's face. He raised his hand and wiped one of the tears away from her cheek. She looked up at him and caught his soft smile. His smile, for some reason, made her feel so much better that the tears dried. He brushed away the tears from the opposite side of her face._

"_No tears," he whispered. "Today is a happy day."_

_Saku nodded, and thought nothing of it when Kakashi took her hand in his. _

_While the wedding was very traditional and formal, the reception was a full-blown party. The bride, to everyone's amusement, had shed her wedding kimono and exchanged it for leather. Lots of it. She even made sure that Iruka dressed what Anko deemed 'less than his normal stuffy'. This meant he wore jeans and a T-shirt._

_Saku and Kakashi went to their respective homes to change. They decided to just meet up at the reception to kill a little time, because they knew that they wanted to miss very little. _

_Saku walked into the 'reception hall' to see everyone dancing. It was more like a club scene rather than a wedding reception. She couldn't keep the smile from creeping on her face at Anko's audacity._

_She looked once more at the people dancing. She really wished Kakashi would hurry up because she wanted to dance. Her foot began to tap on its own accord to the beat of the music. She nearly jumped a mile high when a hand suddenly grabbed hers and started leading her to the dance floor. She tried to tug her hand away--but the hand only tightened._

_He must not have known who he was dealing with. If she weren't at a wedding reception, she would have broken his hands by now. So, instead, she fumed at the head of her unwanted dance partner._

_It was then that she noticed his hair._

_His hair was long and dark, and it was unbound. It flowed with his body…predatorily._

_His shirt was black, matching his hair—but it was tight, and she could see the muscles ripple in his back with his every movement. Her eyes lowered, and she noticed he wore blue jeans._

_He _wore_ those blue jeans._

_If he looked that good from behind, Saku thought, then what must he look like in the front? The anger that she had initially felt was overwhelmed by curiosity. She guessed he sensed that she was no longer going to struggle—so he turned his head and looked at her._

_Saku found herself confronted with the dark eyes of Uchiha Itachi. _

_She stopped breathing when he smirked at her._

_She was surprised that he managed to turn and look at her and continue moving. He didn't bump into a single person. _

_Actually, the crowd parted for Uchiha Itachi._

_They had finally reached the dance floor. The tempo had slowed, and Itachi pulled her body close to his. Saku allowed it, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_You know, it was awfully presumptuous of you to think that I would dance with you."_

"_Perhaps," came his short reply._

"_What are you up to, Uchiha?"_

_His lips curved slightly at her question. He leaned down to her ear, his lips brushing it slightly as he whispered._

"_It's simple, Haruno. I'm making you mine." _

_Saku's eyes grew large at his proclamation. She didn't have time to think it over, because she was no longer in his arms—but rather, she was behind Kakashi. She hadn't even had time to sense his presence._

_She peered around Kakashi, thinking she'd see some unknown danger—but all she saw was Itachi engaged in a fierce glaring match with her ex-sensei. Saku frowned, wondering what was going on. She placed her hand on Kakashi's arm. He looked down at her, and his facial expression immediately changed. _

"_What's going on?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two of them._

_Itachi's body immediately relaxed, the irritation that she had momentarily seen on his face replaced by a blank look. _

"_Kakashi?" Saku tried again, noticing that people's attention were being drawn to them._

"_It's nothing, Saku. I just wanted you to know that I'm here. Enjoy your dance." With that, he turned abruptly and left her behind. _

_Flabbergasted, Saku went after him. She was no Uchiha Itachi, and crowds did not part for her—so Saku found herself pushing people out of her way. She finally caught up with him outside the building. _

"_Kakashi, wait!"_

_He looked momentarily as if he wasn't going to stop._

_But he did, anyway. _

"_What's going on? Why'd you leave like that?" _

"_It's nothing, Saku. Go back and enjoy the party."_

_Saku looked at him, but could discern nothing from his facial expression, because his blasted mask covered his face._

"_Kakashi—"_

"_It's okay, Saku. Go have fun."_

_She knew something was wrong, and she didn't want to leave him. "No, I'm ready. We can go."_

"_You're lying, Saku."_

"_So what? I'm not the only one."_

_Kakashi walked closer to her. He leaned down and placed his masked lips against her forehead._

"_You don't have to take care of me, Saku. I'm fine. Now I'm telling you to go back inside."_

_He quickly disappeared before she could protest._

_Saku stood outside in silence, still trying to figure out what had just happened. She was joined a while later._

"_Come, Haruno." _

"_And who are you to tell me anything?" She was slightly surly and more than a little hurt that Kakashi had abandoned her._

_Itachi ignored her tone and didn't reply. He just waited._

_And since his presence was preferable to the worry in her mind and the pain in her heart, she went with him._

"Saku, do you really not know what was happening with him? With your Kakashi?"

"No," Saku replied honestly.

Kakashi began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Saku asked, surly now that she began to suspect that he knew the answer that had been plaguing her for years.

"Continue your story, Saku. I want to be sure I'm right before I present you with my theory."

And slowly, reluctantly, she continued.

_A/N: Cutecrazyice...you know. _: )

_I've decided that I should probably add this piece of information because this story is confusing enough as it is. There are two pairings in this story. It is KakaSaku and SakuIta. Since I can't put both at the top of this page it may change at times and say Sakura and Itachi. I can't give out any more details other than that...because I don't know them yet. So for emphasis this story will end with two pairings. Not just one. _


	7. Prelude 2 a Kiss

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Prelude to a Kiss**_

_A/N: A special thanks goes to the Goddess Psyche for giving me the alternate name Saku for this story. (And before you say it I __**did **__have to.)_

"What do you mean different?"

She asked, caution interwoven in her words. Itachi stared at his woman. She looked guilty and she had been on the offense all day. Something was going on. If hadn't already checked her out with his Sharingan, he would say that she was a completely different person. Not only that, but the way she had just looked at him…

It was like the day of Iruka's wedding.

She saw him as a man and very much appreciated what she saw. Just thinking about that look brought a smirk to his lips. He was certain that Haruno hadn't seen _him _in a very long time. He knew without a doubt that she loved him. It was just that—

Itachi cut the thought off before he found himself angry and jealous.

He would not show such petty emotions.

"I mean, you are not acting in your normal fashion. I'm inquiring as to why."

"How would you have me act, Itachi?"

Itachi, again, noticed she was obstinate. Her chin rose and her cheeks were flushed with anger.

She was a lovely woman, really—but when she was angry, there was something about her that made him just glad she was his.

Although, the truth of the matter was, somewhere along the way, he had lost Sakura. He saw it, but he had ignored it. The further her relationship with the Copy Ninja drifted apart, the more strained their relationship had become.

She became perfect.

He, of course, believed that perfection was something to strive for—but he didn't fall in love with a perfect woman.

About a month after they moved in together, she changed. He was certain that something sparked the change—but when he questioned her about it, she insisted nothing was wrong.

Dinner was always prepared when he came home. It never mattered how late he came in—when he sat at the table, it was like the food had just cooled to the right temperature.

Now, most men would kill for a woman like that—the perfect housewife to come home to, and to their needs.

But it just didn't sit right with him.

The house stayed tidy.

Sakura was a slob.

Before their engagement, he spent a lot of time in Sakura's apartment.

Cleaning.

The madness with which she kept her dwelling drove him insane. One of their first arguments was about him cleaning her apartment. She swore she couldn't find anything after that. Which was utterly ridiculous since everything was in its _proper _place.

Now, this Sakura left her shoes at the foot of the bed as if they belonged there. She had even tracked dirt into the house when she first came in and didn't bother to clean it up.

Not to mention her absurd fear of him.

Hint after hint.

Clue after clue kept bombarding him.

He had hardly been able think straight ever since he came across her in the forest. The fear in her eyes puzzled him. She should know by now that he would never hurt her—but then, her emotions switched so quickly from fear to anger.

At dinner, his mind had been going over and over the subtle differences in her personality. That, of course, had landed him into his current situation. He hadn't been paying attention at dinner and he missed…everything. His parents knew him well enough to know when something was on his mind. They generally said nothing to him, allowing him to work whatever it was out in his head, knowing that he would hear nothing that was said.

They had taken advantage of him. Not only that—their dislike of Sakura was growing to astronomical proportions. He was going to have to speak to them and soon. It was only a matter of time before they did something foolish.

Then, afterwards, he was so amazed at all the anger, the passion that she was showing, that he couldn't help but prod her a little more. She had become this polite, lifeless little doll, trying to ensure that everything was just right. He didn't know why but he got the impression that it was because she was scared of something.

He suddenly realized that she had asked him a question and was waiting, and not patiently, for an answer.

He hated when he lost focus like that. She was the only person that was able to manipulate his emotions and he hated it sometimes.

And other times…

"You are fine the way you are, Haruno," he said gruffly. Suddenly, a stray thought struck him—or maybe it wasn't quite that stray a thought. He had been wondering about it for some time.

He suspected that it could be the reason behind her first change of behavior.

Itachi walked over and sat down on the bed. His back faced her because he had a question to ask her, and he honestly didn't want to see the truth in her eyes.

"Why were you with Hatake?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Itachi heard the surprise in her voice and frowned. He hadn't heard her call Hatake 'sensei' in quite some time. "Why wouldn't I be with him?"

"The two of you have spoken less than two words to each other in the past three years. I find it a little odd that the two of you seemed so chummy today." Sakura gasped, but he ignored it. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?!" Sakura sputtered. "What in the world would give you that impression?" Itachi said nothing—although he did note that she did not answer the question. Still, if she wasn't sleeping with Kakashi, then it was something else.

Something important.

He should probably report the situation to the Hokage.

But this was Sakura...

She could barely keep her eyes off of him and he liked that. No—he _loved_ the fact that he could feel her eyes boring into his back. She was changing right before him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do anything that could possibly change that.

But it was his duty to go to the Hokage and say something about the aberration in her behavior—and Itachi was not one to shirk his responsibilities.

"If you're not sleeping with Hatake, then what is it? And do not insult my intelligence by saying it's the anniversary thing. You are unable to hold onto your anger for this long. I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something...so why don't you just tell me?"

If he had turned his head to actually face her, he would have seen her eyes flashing brilliantly in undisguised rage.

"Well, then, since you're insistent upon prodding into this issue, then I'll put it so that YOU. CAN. UNDERSTAND. IT. IT'S. NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESS."

She slowed the words down and spoke loudly, as if she were talking to a deaf idiot. Itachi held back a chuckle and finally turned his head so that he could look at her.

"Come here, Haruno."

Sakura rolled her eyes and blatantly ignored him.

It was then that Itachi made a decision.

He had been toying with the idea of ending their engagement. It had become painfully obvious that her feelings for Hatake were not strictly platonic. He wasn't sure if her mind had caught up to it yet but he was certain that her heart had.

He had planned on letting her go.

But maybe he was wrong.

Maybe her feelings for the Copy Ninja _were _platonic.

Maybe he had never put in enough effort to claim her as his.

Maybe her current distance was all his fault.

There were a lot of maybes in his mind—but he'd never find out unless he took some form of action. He was not to type to just give up. No, that was not his way.

Not his way at all.

A slight breeze was the only indication she had that he had moved. Suddenly, Sakura found herself pinned to the bed with an incredibly enticing man above her.

"What, pray tell, do you think you are doing?"

She tried to sound irritated and unimpressed, but failed miserably. She sounded needy and breathless, even to her own ears.

Ebony eyes bore into hers.

"What do you want me to do?"

_Everything._

And at that thought, Sakura knew she needed to break free because there was _no way_ she was going to give into _that _wayward desire. Unfortunately, before she could act, soft and warm lips met hers. They gently coaxed her body into melting into his. He released her hands—and, without thinking, Sakura's fingers wound themselves into his hair and tugged gently, urging him to deepen the kiss.

He obliged willingly enough.

Sakura's tongue darted into his mouth and immediately realized that he tasted like smoke.

The taste was enough to shock Sakura back to her senses. She pushed him off her and tried to rise—but his arm darted out and grabbed her, pulling her back down to the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a soft murmur, trailing kisses down her throat.

"I'm leaving."

"No," he replied, not stopping his assault on her neck.

"Yes," Sakura retorted, becoming a little panicky at her response to the elder Uchiha.

He felt so good.

"No." Itachi nipped at her ear, loving the delicate shiver that went through her body.

"_Yes." _Why in the world wasn't she moving away? Sakura thought.

She had to leave. She was having wild, debauched thoughts about ravishing Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi.

Murderer of the Uchiha clan.

No.

_No._

_NO._

The whole situation was wrong on so many levels.

"I'm not letting you leave, Sakura."

"_Why?"_ she asked in exasperation (and, _alright_, unwanted breathlessness). She struggled to free herself without actually hurting him, but she couldn't help but think she was trying hard enough.

"Because I can't."

His voice held no inflection in it—and yet, somehow, Sakura still felt that he had revealed a large part of his soul to her. She stopped fighting, only because she was in a bit of shock, and let him wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

Her mind began to drift as she thought about this strange new world she had been thrown into.

There was a Kakashi that was way less-than-civil.

A Sasuke that was—dare she say it—happy.

...and an Itachi who could very well be in love with her.

The situation was way beyond odd.

And bordering on downright _creepy_.

"You taste like smoke," Sakura said, disgruntled.

She didn't receive a reply, but rather heard a rumble in his chest that indicated laughter.

dbdbdbdbdbbddbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbd

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork the next morning, unsurprised to find Uchiha Itachi staring at her. She was actually surprised that it took him this long to make an appearance.

"What is it?" she demanded when he continued to say nothing.

"There is something wrong with Haruno."

Suddenly more alert, Tsunade asked, "What do you mean wrong?"

"She's…different."

The tension in her shoulders relaxed instantly.

"Oh. That. Don't worry about it. She's fine."

"She fears me," Itachi countered, knowing without a doubt that she wasn't _fine._

"That's to be understood, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Itachi demanded.

_She thinks you're a serial killer waiting to happen, _Tsunade thought—but she didn't speak it. Rather, she arched her brow, silently reminding the Uchiha of his place.

Undeterred, Itachi changed tactics.

"She's my fiancé. I'm concerned about her. I need to be sure she's alright. I'm sure you can understand that."

"She's fine," Tsunade said once more. She realized then that Itachi was going to become a dog with a bone with this Sakura issue—so, she decided to throw him a bone, so he'd leave her the hell alone. "She has slight amnesia."

"Amnesia," Itachi repeated, his tone indicating his disbelief.

"Yes," The Hokage said silently, daring him to contradict her. "She doesn't remember you at all—nor does she know anything about the animosity that lies between her and Kakashi."

Silence.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Because when we informed Sakura that she was engaged—being the caring person that she is—she didn't want to worry anyone."

Itachi slowly processed the information that he had just been given. He didn't believe a word she said—and it was obvious she knew he didn't believe her. So that meant that the information was classified—either that, or the woman was just being ornery. He gave a curt nod to the Hokage, then turned to leave the office.

But her voice stopped him.

"You've been given an opportunity, Uchiha. This Sakura does not bear the deep binding affection for the Copy Ninja that she once did. Not yet, anyway. So you can either let her slip between your fingers—again—or...you can actually do something about this and win her heart completely and stop taking the crumbs she offers you like a pathetic little lap dog."

Itachi's hands clenched into fists at his side. Malevolence radiated off his body until he heard the Hokage laughing at him. His predecessor loved to mock him. She took an easy shot whenever she could. Most of her cracks were about his relationship with Sakura.

Normally it would be easy to ignore her—but the phrase _pathetic little lap dog_ didn't sit well.

It actually made him angry.

So he made his way out of her office, because it wasn't like he could vent on _her. _

Itachi left so he could train.

And then, after that...he was going to go and find his woman.

Although he was angry, he left her office, certain that while she had not given him the truth, she had given him some clue about the mystery that was Sakura.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdogdb

"Hello, mother."

He had decided to put off training and instead just go and visit his parents first. He sensed his mother in one of the rooms and immediately headed to her direction.

She looked up at his entrance, a smile gracing her lips. "Itachi, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"I needed to talk to both of you. Is Father home?"

"No. He'll be back in a few hours. What did you need to talk about?"

"Sakura."

And with that one word, all the warmth left his mother's gaze.

"Leave her, Itachi. She doesn't want you."

"It doesn't concern you."

"The happiness of my son is not my concern?" She asked the question with extreme politeness, letting him know just how upset she was.

"I have chosen Sakura and I will stay with her as long as she will have me."

"Your Father would say that you are being extremely foolish."

"That is certain."

"But _why? _Any woman in this village would kill to be in her shoes. To have my son, the future Hokage. The strongest Uchiha—"

"Mother, perhaps that is why I find her intriguing." Itachi forced the words out. He was not used to explaining himself to anyone, least of all his mother. "Regardless of what I have accomplished and what I will accomplish, Sakura is a good woman—and I would expect my family to treat her as such."

"Itachi—"

"I have nothing further to say on the subject."

Mikoto's lips flattened into a straight line. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Uchiha Itachi, I am _still_ your mother. You will not disrespect me."

"My apologies, Mother. I meant no disrespect. All I ask is that _you _not disrespect my future _wife, _and that you relay that message to Father."

She didn't reply, but rather turned her back to him, continuing to do whatever it was she was doing before his arrival. He didn't move. He stood and waited for some kind of response from her, but all she said was, "You will speak to your Father yourself."

"Fine," He replied. Then he left his mother in peace.

He crossed paths with his little brother on his way out.

"So," Sasuke started. "You came to do what you should have last night."

"Hn."

"You know, she's too good for the likes of you."

"I don't recall asking you for your opinion, little brother."

"I don't, either—but you should do it more often. I can probably save you a lot of trouble."

"You think you can advise me?" Itachi asked, slightly amused.

"Well, you've screwed up this Sakura thing pretty bad. I figure anyone could do better than you."

His amusement vanished. At this point, he was tired of everyone interfering with his relationship. Even Sasuke had his two cents to put in. Sasuke continued on, oblivious to the ominous aura that was coming off his brother in waves.

"You never should have interfered with her and Kakashi. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before—"

"Sasuke."

Startled out of his monologue, Sasuke said, "Yes, Itachi?"

"Let's spar."

A feral grin split across Sasuke's face. He always relished the opportunity to spar with his brother. He just knew that this day was the day that he'd beat him.

It was just too bad that he was so, so wrong.

_A/N 2: Thanks to cutecrazyice...especially for getting this back so quickly._

_I know I haven't been updating that much lately and as a peace offering I offer you another chapter. Sorry!_

_Have you heard what they're saying about reviews? They're nice. _:)


	8. The Promise

Chapter Eight

_**The Promise**_

"That evening I worried about what was wrong with Kakashi. I wanted to leave and go after him...but Itachi was determined to have my attention focused on him.

* * *

"_I have to go. I can't stay here any longer," Saku said, staring at the exit longingly._

"_Is my company that undesirable, Haruno?" Itachi asked curiously. _

_The question caught her off guard. A small smile flickered across her lips, then disappeared._

"_Sometimes." _

_He leaned back in his chair and studied her curiously. "Then what must I do to allure you with my presence?"_

_A pause._

_Saku then realized that Itachi Uchiha was flirting with her. A blush stained her cheeks. The thought was eclipsed when Kakashi's face flashed before her eyes. He looked so angry, so hurt._

_What could have put that expression on his face?_

"_I'm sorry, Itachi. I just have to go."_

"_After Hatake? Perhaps you should go...but have you considered that maybe he needs to be alone right now?"_

"_Psh. That's ridiculous."_

"_Is it?" Itachi asked softly, making her wonder if she was wrong. _

_Her every instinct was telling her that she needed to go right now. She needed to find out what was wrong and fix it. But he had told her that she didn't need to take care of him. She wasn't his mother, after all. She didn't even feel the least bit motherly to him. She felt—_

"_Come with me, Haruno."_

_Saku's brow furrowed. "Come where?"_

"_With me," He said, looking at her expectantly. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because it is my desire to speak with you privately."_

_Saku's curiosity peaked momentarily. But only momentarily. "Perhaps tomorrow—"_

"_I fear that the opportunity will not present itself tomorrow. Give me a few moments of your time tonight, and then I promise to bid you goodnight."_

_Saku nodded her head, albeit reluctantly. She stood up and allowed him to lead her outside. They began to stroll quietly in the direction of his home. She was beginning to wonder if he was going to get to the point when he began to speak._

"_I don't know when it occurred, but at some point you have become a rather fascinating creature to me. What exactly was it about you that drew me? Had it been something simple like your beauty, then perhaps I would not be standing here with you now. No, it's nothing that trivial. I begin to think that it is your loyalty. People flock to you, Haruno. You're like a beacon of light that promises salvation...and I'd like the opportunity to bathe in your light."_

* * *

"He actually said all that?" Kakashi asked, laughing.

Saku folded her arms across her chest.

"It was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me."

"I never would have imagined _Itachi—_"

Whatever words he was going to say after that were cut off by his amused laughter.

Angry, Saku said, "Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?"

Kakashi slowly stopped laughing—but when he looked at Saku's irritated face, the laughter started back once more.

"You are so annoying," Saku stated.

* * *

_All thoughts flew from Saku's mind at Itachi's revelation. Her eyes were large and round. Her lips were slightly parted. Her heart started pounding wildly. _

"_I have every intention of keeping you forever, Haruno. Are you opposed to the idea?"_

_Saku blinked and said nothing. He gazed intently at her, waiting for some form of reaction. When he received none, he decided to provoke one. _

_He stepped forward and extended his hand, tilting her chin up. "Sakura." Her name flowed from his lips like honey._

_Slow and sweet._

_He leaned towards her, his eyes open, searching for any form of resistance. Letting her know exactly what his intentions were._

_Saku didn't move._

_She couldn't. _

_For as long as she could remember, Uchiha men had been her weakness. She didn't understand what it was about them, but they always turned her eye. Perhaps, it was the cold, aloof attitude most of them had. The truth of the matter was that the Uchihas put new meaning to the word sexy. They were on a completely different level. _

_She had even briefly dated Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke wasn't a regular Uchiha. He didn't have the whole dark brooding personality that was so common among them. No, Sasuke had a happy, teasing personality—except on missions. Then he was ruthless, and sometimes a bit scary._

_It didn't work out between them. It didn't take Sakura long to realize that she had mistaken the deep friendship that she had with Sasuke for love. She loved Sasuke so much it hurt sometimes. It just wasn't a romantic type of love—and so, they had ended it, albeit peacefully._

* * *

"Stop. So you're telling me that you confused friendship with love."

"I did," Saku said, nodding her head.

"Saku, do you think you'd recognize love if it was given to you?"

"Itachi loves me," Saku stated with a certainty that booked no room for argument.

"But do you love him?"

"Of—"

"Before you speak, I want you to think about that. You already said you mistook your feelings for Sasuke as something else." Saku opened her mouth to argue—but he wouldn't let her interrupt. "These are your words Saku, not mine. I want you to _really_ think about this. Is it possible that you've confused feelings for Itachi? Are you _positive _that you love him and no other?"

Saku opened her mouth—then she closed it. Her mind was racing rapidly. What was he getting at? She loved Itachi...didn't she? He was her rock. After she had a falling-out with Kakashi, he helped her pick up the pieces of herself. She never would have been able to move on with her life if he hadn't been there. She couldn't bear the thought of not being with Itachi.

She couldn't lose him, too.

"Continue with your story, Saku. I have no doubt that you will find all your answers there."

Mind whirling with confusion, Saku continued.

* * *

_Itachi's lips touched Saku's. Saku's hands raised and rested lightly on his chest. The kiss was short and brief...and yet Saku was moved by it. _

_He pulled away. Saku looked up into his eyes, dazed. _

_And his eyes looked back into hers and…they were warm as the sun only dipped in black._

"_May I walk you home, Haruno?" _

_Saku nodded, a thrill going through her body when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers. _

_The next morning, Saku jumped out of bed as soon as the sun touched her face. _

_Kakashi._

_He was the first thing on her mind when she opened her eyes. She had to find him and make sure he was okay. _

_She rushed through her morning routine and headed towards Kakashi's apartment. She let herself in with her spare key, not bothering to knock. She rarely did. _

"_Kakashi?" She called out. When he didn't reply, she called out again. "Kakashi?"_

_She found his lying on his bed with a bare chest. The sheet covered him from the waist down. His forehead protector was missing, tossed casually on his nightstand. His hair was even more unruly than usual, causing Saku to smile. His mask was still in place though. She briefly wondered how he slept in that thing. _

_Saku sat down on the bed at his side. _

"_Kakashi," Saku murmured, resting her hand on his arm. She felt his whole body tense, ready for battle._

"_It's just me."_

_He relaxed at the sound of her voice and turned his head towards her._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled._

"_I was worried about you after you pulled that Houdini last night." He turned his head away and sat up._

"_I told you not to worry about me."_

"_You can't control how I feel, Kakashi."_

"_I know, Saku," he said, full of sorrow. She frowned at the tone._

"_So what was that all about?"_

"_What's with you and the Uchiha?" he asked, seemingly changing the subject._

_Saku smirked at the thought of the Uchiha heir. "He's taken an interest in me. Apparently, there's someone you can't scare away."_

_Kakashi said nothing, which worried her. Whatever happened yesterday must have been weighing heavily on his mind. It only made her more determined to make whatever it was right. They never kept secrets from each other._

_Not for long, anyway. _

"_Tell me what it is, Kakashi, so I can make it right."_

"_You can't fix everything, Saku."_

"_You can at least let me try."_

* * *

"At last—I see a similarity between you and Sakura."

"What similarity?"

"Sakura can't stand to see any of us hurt, whether it's emotionally or physically. She just can't take it. She has to make it right. Take the whole situation with Sasuke—"

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Saku asked, looking at him in alarm. Kakashi realized then that perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut about the last Uchiha.

"Saku, I told you about the Itachi and Sasuke in my world."

Saku eyes grew dark with sadness. "Yes, you did."

"I can assure you whatever your Sasuke was like...ours is _nothing_ like it."

"I need to see him—"

"No."

"Why not?" Saku demanded, arms crossed over her chest.

"Because we're supposed to be keeping your presence under wraps. Sasuke would immediately see that you are not _you_. At best he'd try to kill you. At worst…" Kakashi sighed. "He's not exactly stable, Saku."

"But I can—"

"You can do nothing but continue your story. Seeing Sasuke can wait."

Saku sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

_Saku grabbed Kakashi's hand and took it in hers. "Tell me." Kakashi looked into those big green eyes that were begging him to open up._

_Silence._

"_Saku, I—"_

_A knock sounded on the door, cutting off whatever Kakashi was going to say. _

_She smiled sadly at him. _

"_You want me to get that?" Saku asked._

"_Well, it would be appreciated, seeing as I'm naked," Kakashi said, giving her a happy eye crease._

_Saku's brain stopped working momentarily and she froze. It was then that she noticed that after he had sat up the sheet had slipped a bit. _

_Nothing was visible per se. _

_She was a medic. She had seen more than enough people baring it all. It was just that the thought of him in the nude with only a thin sheet covering him was purely—_

_The knock resounded once more, breaking her train of thought._

"_I'll go," Saku said, standing and heading towards the door. _

_She opened the door to see the smoldering eyes of Uchiha Itachi._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_She asked, flustered at the way he was looking at her. _

"_I could ask you the same, Haruno. Where is he?" He asked back, glancing behind her briefly._

"_He's getting dressed. He should be out shortly."_

_His eyes sharpened. "What exactly is going on between you and Hatake?"_

"_You know, he just asked me a similar question about you and me." Saku was going to say more—but Kakashi entered the room and Itachi tossed what she assumed to be a mission scroll at him. Kakashi caught it effortlessly and opened it. _

_His eye scanned the contents. _

"_Your timing is impeccable, Uchiha." Kakashi growled. Itachi said nothing, but stared at him blandly._

"_You're leaving?" Saku asked. _

"_Yeah."_

"_You'll be gone for a while?"_

_Kakashi nodded. _

"_Saku—" Kakashi's eyes flickered over to Itachi. "We'll talk when I get back."_

_She nodded and made for the doorway where Itachi was staying. She paused before walking out, looking back at Kakashi. She turned her head back and saw him staring at her intensely. _

"_You'll be safe?"_

_He nodded and Saku, content with that, walked out and closed the door behind her. At her side Itachi said, "You never answered my question."_

"_About?" Saku asked, puzzled._

"_About you and Hatake. Are you two an item?"_

"_No. We're just friends."_

"_Indeed? That whole scene I walked into looked more than friendly."_

"_I don't think I asked your opinion about the scene you walked into."_

_Itachi chuckled. "Have dinner with me."_

* * *

"I don't know why, but I said yes. He can be awfully persuasive when he wants to be." Saku smiled slightly. "We were an item by the time Kakashi came home. He had been gone for three months. I always hated when he was gone on missions for that long—but I didn't get to dwell on it as much as I normally did."

* * *

_Saku walked into her living room to find Kakashi sprawled out on her sofa. Saku let out a yelp and launched herself at him. Kakashi grunted when she hit his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her._

"_I was so worried. When did you get home?"_

"_Not too long ago. I just left the Hokage's office." _

"_And you're alright? No injuries or anything?"_

"_I'm fine. It was a piece of cake." Kakashi paused, looking her over. "You look nice." _

_Saku pulled herself off of Kakashi. She glanced down at herself and suddenly remembered._

"_Yeah, I have a date tonight but since you're home, I'll just—"_

"_A date," Kakashi said slowly. "With whom?" _

"_Itachi—but like I was saying, since you're home I'll let him know that I can't—"_

"_No, don't." _

"_But we have a conversation to finish. Remember? I know you haven't forgotten. You don't forget anything."_

"_I haven't forgotten. It's just that I don't think it matters anymore."_

_Saku's brow furrowed. Kakashi stood. "I'll just leave. I'll see you around."_

_Saku watched as he left, unsure of why her chest was hurting. _

* * *

"The fight actually happened a few months after that. Kakashi had been growing more and more distant. I tried my best to figure out what was going on, but he became less and less receptive to communication." Tears started to blur Saku's eyes. "You have to understand I was losing my best friend and it was killing me. I began to realize that the problem was me. _I _had done something to make him shun my company and I was dying inside. He was a part of me, I used to think he was the most important part—"

"Saku, you're killing me."

"What?"

"You're not stupid. You can't be."

"Did you just insult me?"

"No—but I'm close to it. How can you be so blind? Can't you see? He was in love with you." He paused letting his words sink in. "He was in love with you." He repeated it, for emphasis.

Saku just stared at him, wide-eyed and openmouthed.

Kakashi continued on pounding the answer in her head. "You yourself said that you went on a date with him to the wedding. You said the word 'date'. Not him. Then he shows up and finds you in the arms of Uchiha Itachi. Now, if he is anything like me, then I would have been hard pressed to keep from killing him for even looking at the woman I loved—let alone touching her. Then Itachi interrupts when he's trying to confess his feelings for you...and while he's gone, you date someone else." Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair. "And to make it all worse, you say he's your friend...but you treat him like a lover without the benefit of sex. He's in love with you, Saku--and to make it all _even _worse...you're in love with him, too."

It took a minute after he finished his tirade to actually look at her face. He saw the utter devastation on her face, and it broke his heart. He hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. He wanted her to reach her own conclusions. She reminded him so much of the twelve-year-old Sakura that he knew.

The one whose neck he often wanted to wring.

The one that brought out the fierce need in him to protect her.

Yet he had unintentionally hurt her.

It seemed that without the tragedy of the Uchiha clan, the Sakura he knew never came into existence. Sure, she was still the apprentice of the Hokage. She was still one kunoichi even he didn't want to cross. But her emotional development…

She was still sheltered, even now, from so much. How had she managed it? To be so..._innocent_, for lack of a better word.

His Sakura was battle-hardened, and some would say cold. He oftentimes felt that Sakura missed out on so much by being a member of Team Seven. Aside from the protection of Konoha, her team in all ways was her first priority. She never went on dates. Truly, she didn't have time for it. He wondered sometimes if Sakura knew what a social life was.

On her own, she had been assisting Sasuke with becoming reacquainted with the village. It was a large burden because Sasuke was _not_ an easy person to get along with. Yet she persevered in breaking through the shell he had built around himself. She hadn't succeeded yet—but it wasn't from lack of trying.

Naruto would be Tsunade's successor, but Sakura would be his right hand…woman. He needed someone to keep him in line—to make sure the more tedious responsibilities were taken care of.

As far as Kakashi himself was concerned...Sakura was his hope.

His hope that there was salvation for his team.

He couldn't help but be amazed at the difference between two women who were essentially the same.

"What have I done?" she whispered. Kakashi took her into his arms and held her as she cried. "I have to go back," Saku sobbed. "You have to help me go back."

And because her tears hurt him so much, he made a promise.

"I'll help you make it back. I swear it."

_A/N: Thank you to my beta cutecrazyice for looking this over for me. _

_So what do you guys think? Drop me a note. _


	9. One choice, One decision

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**One Choice, One Decision**_

Sakura partially awakened to a voice murmuring in her ear about the Hokage and parents. A hand caressed her cheek. She stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes.

When she had finally woke up, it was to the thought that she had slept cuddled up to Uchiha Itachi. An involuntary shudder went through her body.

She wasn't sure whether or not it was from disgust or the aching desire that was beginning to burn within her.

With a catlike yawn, she stood up and stretched, wondering what she was going to do with herself for the day.

Sakura made her way into the kitchen and found herself scrounging for food. She frowned when she found the refrigerator empty. Where the heck was all the food? She slammed the door closed, irritated and hungry.

The presence of Naruto pleased her as it momentairly distracted her from her hunger. When Sakura sensed him, she went for the door and immediately let him in.

"Hey, Sakura!"

A genuine smile spread across her face. "Hey, Naruto. What are you doing here so early?"

"You said you'd train with me today, remember?"

Well, since she didn't, probably because it was a promise made by Saku, she said;

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I completely forgot. How about we go get breakfast instead?"

"Ramen?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not? I'm so hungry I'll eat anything."

Her agreement was met with a brilliant smile that she couldn't help but return. The duo left shortly thereafter in search of something to fill their empty stomachs.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do _you _think I'm in love with Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto looked at her, startled.

"Why?"

Sakura hesitated. She always knew that with Naruto, she could put her trust with the things that were important to her and not have to worry about him blabbing to the whole village.

Only the important stuff, though.

This Naruto, however...she knew nothing about. Could she trust him?

"Can I trust you, Naruto?"

"_Of course, Sakura! You can trust me!" _His voice echoed with a sincerity that she was accustomed to.

Sakura hit him at the back of his head. "Quiet down, Naruto."

Naruto pouted, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Itachi asked me last night if I was having an affair with Kakashi-sensei."

"…you didn't kill him, did you?"

Sakura smiled. "No—but I wish I had thought of that last night." Sakura noticed then that he had nicely evaded her original question. "So…do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Naruto!"

"Okay, okay. It's really not for me to say who you're in love with, Sakura. You told me you were marrying Itachi. I accepted that. If that's who you feel will make you happiest, then go for it. I'll support you no matter what. But…"

Sakura watched as he shoved his hand in his pockets and looked away from her. "But what?" she prodded gently.

"But if you don't feel he's the best for you, then leave. I don't want to see you unhappy."

Sakura beamed at Naruto and decided to change the subject.

"So, Naruto...how do you feel about Itachi being the next Hokage?"

"It doesn't matter because he may be the Sixth Hokage—but I'll be the Seventh."

Sakura laughed then because some things, no matter what world you stumbled into, will never change.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Sakura watched, furious, as Itachi carried his brother into their home. It took every ounce of her self-control not to knock him through a wall.

"What did you do?" she asked with barely contained rage. "Put him in our bed," she then demanded, not giving him a chance to respond and immediately went into medic mode. Itachi, knowing that now was not the time to speak, did as he was told.

"Now get out."

Itachi's brow arched—but he complied with her demands, softly closing the door behind him.

Sakura heard the door close, but her attention was focused on Sasuke.

"It's really not as bad as it looks, Sakura. You don't have to look at me like that."

Sakura's hands glowed with green chakra.

"You look half dead."

"Which means I look half alive." He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace—which only served to infuriate Sakura more.

"Sasuke—"

"You look mad as hell."

"That's because I am."

"Why?"

"Sasuke, you look like shit."

"I feel like it, too. Still, you should be used to this by now—in fact, I thought that you were."

Sakura didn't look into his eyes but instead continued to heal him.

"What's going on, Sakura?"

"Be quiet and let me heal you."

Sasuke lapsed into silence and let her do her job, quietly wondering what it was that his brother's fiancé was hiding.

"There. All done."

Sasuke sat up and stretched. Sakura shooed him off the bed so she could remove the sheets that had slight stains of blood on them.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Sakura paused with the sheets bunched in her hand, then continued with what she was doing. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked feigning ignorance.

"Sakura, I know you better than anyone."

Sakura opened her mouth to deny such a thing—then shut it. It could very well be that this Sasuke did know her better than anyone.

"I was your teammate, your friend, your lover—"

Sakura gasped.

What the hell was wrong with Saku? To sleep with Sasuke and his brother? And people thought she was in love with Kakashi as well!

Taking in the surprise and the slight disgust that covered her face, Sasuke said, "I knew you weren't Sakura."

Broken out of her thoughts by the statement, Sakura stared at Sasuke nervously.

"What—what are you talking about?"

"Did you think that _I _wouldn't be able to tell the difference?" Sasuke circled her slowly, looking her up and down. "Itachi may be an expert on all things shinobi—but I am an expert on all things Sakura." Sakura watched as his eyes turned cold and hard. He reminded her so much of her Sasuke in those moments that it hurt. "You are not Sakura. Who are you and what do you want with my family?"

He sounded enough like her Sasuke to help her brazen her way out this. She was used to _this _side of Sasuke. He had unwittingly placed her in her element.

"I don't know who you think I am. I don't know what you think I want with your family—but I _am _Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the Hokage. You would do best to remember that, Uchiha."

He studied her silently, taking in her words. "I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you do."

"Perhaps you don't—but I will be watching you." Sasuke walked over to the door to leave. "By the way, Sakura and I were never lovers...but you knew that, didn't you?" The door opened then closed.

Sasuke left his brother's home, intent upon finding out _exactly _what was going on with his 'Sakura'.

Sakura began to mentally swear to herself and made a mental note to go visit the Hokage.

There was trouble afoot in the form of Sasuke Uchiha.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Where are you going?"

Sakura glanced at Itachi. He was going over some paperwork. She assumed it was clan business and didn't think he'd notice her slipping quietly out.

"To see Lady Tsunade."

"Any particular reason why?"

"There is."

She knew that Itachi was waiting for her to elaborate—but if he wasn't going to ask, she wasn't going to volunteer the information.

All she wanted more than anything was to just go home. Her earlier confrontation with Sasuke had drained her. She was tired of this odd world. She didn't fit here. She needed _her _boys.

She wanted Naruto and Kakashi.

She even wanted her own Sasuke.

Sakura once again attempted to leave—but his voice stopped her once more.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach. "…no."

"Why?"

"I chose not to."

"Then you made the wrong choice."

Suddenly, Itachi appeared in front of her, successfully blocking her exit. His arms wrapped around her waist. He reached for her hand and raised it, bringing it to his lips. Sakura's eyes closed.

"Why are you trying to seduce me?" Peeved at how successful he could actually be if he put in a bit more effort.

Itachi said nothing, but took one of her fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue flicker over it lightly.

"If you truly believe I'm having an affair with Kakashi-sensei, then why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I realize that I could have been wrong," Itachi said, burying his face in her hair.

"Could have?" Sakura allowed herself to become irritated in order to push down the craving that was building inside her.

"I know nothing definite as of yet," Itachi prodded in order to make angrier.

Sakura struggled to remove herself from his embrace.

"Let me go."

"No."

"I'm tired of whatever game you're playing, Uchiha Itachi. You're under the assumption that I'm _in_ love with Kakashi-sensei and you're wrong. I'm not. There are three people that I love more than anything and Kakashi is one of them. However, I have no feelings for you, Uchiha, aside from physical attraction. I don't want to be here with you now. I don't trust you. I don't even like you. Not one bit. I have tried to keep my temper with you but you don't understand me nor do I expect you to. But if you lay one finger on me again, I swear I will make you regret it. Now get the hell out of my way before I make you."

Itachi didn't move immediately.

"You're lying, Sakura. You can't tell me you feel nothing for me but lust and expect me to believe it—there's more to you than that. If you didn't feel even the tiniest bit of something for me, then you wouldn't stay. I don't believe you. I won't."

"I don't care what you Uchiha believe. I believe it and that's all that matters."

"Then I'll have to change your mind because you _will _love me, Sakura...and you'll love me forever."

"The only thing I _will _do is whatever I please and no one else is going to tell me otherwise. Now move out of my way."

They had reached an impasse.

The kunoichi refused to tear her gaze away from the future Hokage. She was not some mealy-mouth female that would bow to his wishes because he had illusions of grandeur. She was not that type of woman. She would never be.

"We will see, Sakura." Itachi removed his arms from around her and stepped aside, allowing her to pass. "We will see."

Sakura walked past him with her held high. Then she stepped outside, ignoring the way her hands gently shook.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Enter."

Sakura heard the calm voice after she requested permission to enter the Hokage's office. She opened the door, only partially surprised that she was not alone.

"Your undercover work needs improvement, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and took a seat besides Sasuke.

"What would you have me do, shishou?"

"Would anyone care to enlighten me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura made a face at him, then turned to Tsunade for permission. Tsunade nodded.

"I am Sakura—just not the Sakura you're accustomed to. I'm from a different dimension."

Sasuke chuckled. "No, seriously. What's going on?"

Sakura sighed.

"It's true, Sasuke," Tsunade assured him.

"How did you get here? Where's our Sakura?" Sasuke asked, instantly alarmed.

"We don't know—and I can only assume she's where I should be," Sakura replied.

"Is there any way that we can contact her?"

"The only way we know of is through Pakkun—and I'd like to involve Kakashi in this as little as possible."

Sakura frowned and Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"Sasuke, it's important that you don't tell anyone about this, especially Itachi," Sakura said.

A grin splayed across Sasuke's face. "Itachi doesn't know? That's great." Sakura stared at Sasuke, amazed at the devilish grin that covered his face. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone."

Tsunade just chuckled at Sasuke's antics. This puzzled Sakura that she would give in so easily and let her tell Sasuke what was going on—but her puzzlement about Sasuke was overshadowed by something that had been worrying her ever since she embarked on her journey to the Hokage's office.

"Shishou…about Itachi. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Sasuke frowned. "Keep what up?"

"I'm not…engaged to Uchiha Itachi in my world."

"…Kakashi?"

"NO!" Sakura yelled and hit him in the arm. "I'm not with anyone."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with more curiosity than she was used to, not at all bothered that she had hit him.

"Because—" Sakura faltered. "Because there are more important things than a love life."

"Like?" Sasuke prodded immediately, trying to dissect this new Sakura.

"Like Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke."

He said nothing, so Sakura turned her attention back to Tsunade.

"I would say let me move in with Kakashi, but he's currently being an ass. Sasuke is definitely out of the question, so...can I move in with Naruto?"

"No."

"But shishou—"

"We have no way of knowing if our Sakura is going to come back. You will not wreck her life."

Sakura waved her hands in the air wildly. "But he's all over me!"

"Then sleep in a separate bedroom, Sakura." Tsunade reasoned, unconcerned.

Sasuke laughed. "As if a door will keep him out."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke…about earlier. You're not mad, are you? For keeping this from you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I got my way in the end. I can't really be upset about it."

"You're a brat, Sasuke."

"Yeah." He smirked, content. "Itachi's going to be _pissed _if he finds out. I hope I'm there if he does."

Sakura shook her head. He was such a typical little brother.

bdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

They exited the office together. Sasuke threw his arm around Sakura's shoulder. She glanced up at him through her lashes.

"You want to come over, Sasuke? I'm making cookies."

Sasuke immediately became suspicious at her too-innocent tone.

"...why?"

"Can't I just ask you to come over?"

"What did you do?"

"Maybe I just want you around. It's hard being without my friends. I was very close to my Sasuke…"

She had fibbed a bit.

Okay, she had fibbed _a lot_. She wasn't that close to Sasuke—but she was closer than most.

"Why do I feel like I'm walking into a trap?"

Sakura looked up at him with big bambi eyes. "I don't know."

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Itachi raised his head when he heard the door open.

"Sakura, come here," he called out.

He listened for her light footfall heading in his direction. She did not respond. In fact, her steps became faint to his ears, letting him know that she had no intention of answering his call.

"Sakura!" he said a bit louder, standing and going in search of her because he knew she had no intention of responding.

He found her in the kitchen eating cookie dough with his brother. Sasuke looked up at his entrance. The look on his face was cold and calculating. It was as if Sakura was an enemy that he was studying. Sasuke looked back and forth between the two. Sakura stared at Itachi with her brow arched.

"You called, your majesty?"

Itachi heard Sasuke mutter. "I knew it was a trap."

"We need to talk."

Sakura gave him a vacant smile. "But we have company. I'm sure it can wait until later."

"I can leave," Sasuke said, standing.

"Yes. Leave, little brother."

"Sit down, Sasuke."

They said simultaneously.

"Okay." Sasuke sighed, exasperated. "Do I stay or do I go?"

"Stay."

"Go."

"I hate you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"This is what you get for going to the—" Sakura cut herself off, realizing she had almost revealed too much information. "Get out, Sasuke."

He didn't need to be told twice. The heavy atmosphere coming off the couple was suffocating.

The silence stretched onward into eternity after Sasuke retreated.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence first.

"I told you. I went to the Hokage's office," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. She wasn't used to having someone keep track of her every movement.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject. He looked at her, suddenly relaxed. It made Sakura wary. She nodded her head slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come. We'll get some dinner." He turned and walked away, expecting her to follow—which Sakura did. The cookie dough that she had started in on was mainly eaten by Sasuke, who felt no need to share—and she had to steal what little she could.

Sakura caught up to him and walked by his side, saying nothing. He didn't really seem inclined to talk either, which suited her just fine. In fact, it put her at ease, reminding her of Sasuke. Sakura frowned when she thought of her Sasuke.

How was he fairing? She was certain that Naruto would take care of him, but without her there...he wasn't stable. He still had desires to destroy Konoha, but reined them in because despite all the hate he had for their village, he still loved them. Her, Naruto, and even Kakashi. But without her there…

They made it to a restaurant and were seated before she knew it.

"You're quite tonight," Itachi remarked.

"I suppose I have nothing to say," Sakura murmured, turning her head away from his intense gaze.

"Nothing at all?" he inquired.

Sakura paused. That wasn't completely true. There were things she wanted to know. Essentially, she wanted to know why this Itachi was so different from the one in her world. Why had he made the choices that he had?

"Actually, I do have a question." Itachi inclined his head, indicating that she should speak. "Why didn't you follow through with your orders to massacre the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi froze imperceptibly. This woman couldn't possibly be Sakura. Only a handful of people knew that he had been ordered to massacre the Uchiha clan. It was, what he thought, a well-kept secret. The most the public knew was that there was a small uprising because the Uchiha's were not content.

The Uchiha rebellion.

He was one of the few that knew the grand lengths the Uchihas were willing to take in order to take what they thought was their rightful status in the village.

"How did you know that?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissingly. "I know a lot of things, but that's irrelevant. I want to know why. Why didn't you do it?" Sakura leaned forward on the table, waiting expectantly for his reply—a reply he started not to give because suddenly he _knew _the woman before him was not Sakura. She couldn't be. She knew too much about things she shouldn't. Not only that, she was infinitely more intriguing and he wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted his Sakura. Perhaps he should feel bad about his feelings for this woman but he couldn't find it in him to summon the emotions. All he could see was the exquisite creature before him.

Why?

Why was this?

What was it about her?

Itachi's mind briefly flickered to the Hokage. The Godaime knew this wasn't Sakura, he was certain of it, and yet she accepted her. So she was no threat.

No threat to anyone but him.

His mind reviewed her words from earlier.

"_You've been given an opportunity, Uchiha. This Sakura does not bear the deep binding affection for the Copy Ninja that she once did. Not yet, anyway. So you can either let her slip between your fingers—again—or...you can actually do something about this and win her heart completely and stop taking the crumbs she offers you like a pathetic little lap dog."_

"Itachi? I'm waiting."

So he decided to answer her because he was mostly curious to see how she would react to his answer.

"Because of Sasuke."

Sakura blinked uncomprehendingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Initially, I had planned to go through with it. It was an order after all and I am loyal to my village. In exchange, I bargained for Sasuke's life. He was innocent after all, and had no knowledge of the things that went on in the clan. Then, I thought about the future—what he would be like after the death of his entire clan. There would only be two options: he would either be driven insane or consumed with a rage that was like no other. Neither option was acceptable to me. So I had to find another way because there's always another way, Sakura. I had only to find it. Sasuke anything less than happy was_ not _something I was willing to accept." Itachi broke off momentarily, cleared his throat and continued on.

"The Uchiha clan—the protection of it—will fall on my shoulders. What kind of man would I be if I abandoned them when they needed my guidance the most? They are my family, and killing them would have been taking the easy way out. I am not scared of doing this the hard way. And would killing them protect them from the greater threat that loomed in the shadows?"

Sakura frowned, thinking of the threat that he mentioned.

Akatsuki.

"My loyalty then went first to Sasuke, then Konoha, then to the clan. What would happen to this village without the backing of the Uchiha clan? The devastation that could have occurred without us would have been gargantuan."

Sakura thought of all the lives that had been lost when Orochimaru attacked the village—all the deaths that could have been prevented. She thought of how Orochimaru attacked Sasuke, and all she could do was watch. She thought of all that could have been avoided by the choice of one man. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"And you chose this all because of Sasuke?"

"You of all people should understand my choice. Sasuke is your teammate. Can you imagine what that would have done to him? I know how much you care about him. Can you imagine what he would have become had I not chosen this path? Can you blame me?"

This time, Sakura could not stop the tears that poured down her face silently. Itachi watched and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her that it was okay—that he would never do anything to harm anyone in this village. He would protect _everyone _in it at the cost of his life. But he didn't think his touch would be welcome at the moment.

So he waited.

He waited until she showed some sign that his touch would be accepted that she would not turn him away. Then he would act, and he would show her—

"You have no idea," she began, but stopped, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. She closed her eyes against the pain, the tears, and the anguish. "No idea how your choices—" Sakura broke off, unable to finish—too immersed in grief for her team, her village. "Damn it. I can't do this. I can't—I have to go."

Sakura stood up and Itachi followed suit.

"Sakura, tell me what I have done to offend you and I will make it right."

Her reply puzzled him to the extreme.

"Uchiha Itachi has done nothing yet everything with one choice, one decision."

She left then and he had every intention of following her. She couldn't say something so cryptic and walk away. Especially not with the pain that was shining in her eyes.

He had only taken a step when a voice called out.

"Let her go, Uchiha. You are not what she needs right now."

"I do not recall asking you, Hatake."

"You don't understand."

"And you do?" Itachi said coldly.

"I do," Kakashi replied, folding his arms across his chest. "I will follow her and take care of her."

"No. You will not. Do not interfere with my relationship with Sakura."

Itachi turned and left then—but not before he heard Kakashi reply.

"If you had shown me that same respect...then she would have been with me now."

_A/N: First off thanks to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me. _

_Second, yeah Kakashi's appearance in this chapter was kind of random huh? Where the heck did he come from? I do that sometimes. I'll make it fit. _

_Third, I'm kind of proud of myself. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Sweet. _


	10. With Her

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**With Her**_

* * *

_A/N: So I was reading my reviews for the last chapter and I must say I'm very pleased that Reflection has people's mind working. How _is _everything going to work out? The most I am willing to say is that it's probably not going to end the way you expect it to. When I started this story I knew the beginning and the end. What happens in the middle, I know only shortly before you do. I also have to thank everyone for the suggestions to this story. They are noted, appreciated, and also very good. _

_Um, for those of you who are engrossed in one particular pairing in this story, I'm sorry to tell you that there probably won't be any skipping. One chapter will be Saku's chapter, and the next will be Sakura's in order for the story to progress evenly and expeditiously. It also helps me to keep from getting writer's block if I continuously shift the story like this. _

_Also, I can assure those of you that have asked that there will be no SasuSaku in this story. Just slight implications. Sorry, all the love goes to Kakashi and Itachi. _

_Unfortunately, I have to say that I had a small slip up in the last chapter that I'm surprised no one caught. I wonder if I can incorporate it into the story somehow. _

_That being said, on with the story…_

* * *

Saku awakened the next morning, knowing that something wasn't right. It took her a moment to realize what it was. She was alone in her bed – the lingering warmth of another body was not there by her side.

That was when she remembered everything.

How could she have been so stupid? Sakura rolled over and began hitting her pillow – because really, it just wouldn't do to hit herself.

He loved her. He loved her all along, and she was too blind to see it. What was _wrong _with her? She stopped pummeling her pillow and covered her head with it, muffling her frustrated scream.

Two raps on her door cut off her mini-fit. The door cracked open and Sakura lowered the pillow from her face.

"Saku, we're supposed to train today with the team."

"When?"

"Don't worry. You have plenty of time."

Saku frowned, suspicion laced in her voice. "Just how late are we?"

He didn't reply before closing the door, but she did hear an amused chuckle. Sighing, Sakura sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed so that she could get up and prepare for her day.

She was almost ready when she realized she was about to meet a completely different Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi's warning about Sasuke ran through her mind.

He had killed Itachi. His brother. What had it done to him? And Naruto...how different was he?

Sakura went in search of Kakashi after she had readied herself – only to find him once more reclining on his sofa reading his 'novel'.

"Your attachment to those things is unholy."

Kakashi looked up, his eye creasing happily. "Ready?" he inquired.

Saku nodded, and Kakashi stood up so they could head to the training grounds.

* * *

They were already training when the two arrived. Saku's eyes widened as the two went back and forth. She had never seen so much killing intent radiating off these two shinobi. It made her nervous. She glanced up at Kakashi, who looked on impassively. Saku flinched when Naruto landed a rather nasty blow on Sasuke – which only served to infuriate the Uchiha.

"They're going to kill each other," Saku whispered.

"No, they won't," Kakashi assured her.

A myriad of Naruto's shadow clones populated the grounds – one of which approached her and Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted warmly. A small smile formed on Saku's lips. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"I see you're picking up Sensei's bad habits. You guys are three hours late!"

Saku opened her mouth to tell him she had overslept – but Kakashi beat her to the punch. "Well, you see, there was this old lady who—"

"Liar!" Both Naruto and Saku, who had been with him, yelled. Kakashi looked at Saku, hurt. His expression caused both of them to laugh.

"You guys ready to train?" the Naruto clone asked curiously. He turned his head and saw that Sasuke was close to beating him. "Sorry, guys, I have to go attack the bastard from behind," the clone said and ran off.

Kakashi chuckled.

Saku stared.

"Did he really just call Sasuke a bastard?"

"Yeah, and he was being nice."

Saku shook her head.

Kakashi eyed her curiously. "So, did you want to train?"

"Why? I'll only beat you."

Kakashi looked at her, affronted. "You can't be serious."

"Why would I joke?" Saku asked nonchalantly.

"Let's go," Kakashi said. They both moved further away from Naruto and Sasuke so they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. (_Literally_. Sasuke had just used his fireball technique and Saku could feel the heat from where she stood.)

Sakura pulled out her gloves and slipped them on her hands. "Bring it," she said, causing him to chuckle then disappear. Sakura glanced around her, calmly surveying the area. When she saw nothing that would reveal the presence of the Copy Ninja, she closed her eyes and let her other senses search for him.

_There. _

Saku quickly tossed a kunai into the trees to her right. Knowing that the kunai would miss its target because he would have moved by the time it had reached him, Saku decided to throw several in plausible locations that he would move to.

She heard a _cling,_ indicating that he had to block one of her kunai. She opened her eyes and sped towards the sound, fingers forming a shadow clone as she moved. A loud pop sounded, indicating that just as swiftly as she had formed the clone, Kakashi had appeared behind her. Her clone saw this and guarded her back. Saku spun around, swinging her leg towards Kakashi's head. He easily dodged her intended blow – so she raised her other leg, twirling her body in midair. Saku then pushed a bit of chakra through her body, which stopped her initial rotation and sent her spinning in the direction that Kakashi had moved to.

Had Sakura been able to get a good look at his face, she would have seen his eyes widen in surprise before he ducked out of way. He then raised his forehead protector, knowing that he had to bring out the big guns because Saku wasn't playing games.

Saku, knowing she had missed her target, flipped and did a cartwheel, turning her body upright. Glancing at Kakashi, she noticed his Sharingan. She smiled in anticipation, then disappeared from his sight.

Kakashi glanced around him, looking for the kunoichi. She had displayed some impressive skills. She had moves that his Sakura hadn't quite made it to yet. He had to admit he was impressed and more than a little pleased. Of course, this only lasted for a moment. His distracted thinking caused him to lose focus – and erupted from the earth borrowing a move of Naruto's and Saku's fist sent him flying across the training field.

He lay on the ground in a daze, when he saw Saku's concerned face hovering over him.

"Are you okay, Kakashi? I didn't think I'd hit you."

The green glow of chakra flowed over his body.

A quick glance told him that they had an audience.

"Wow! Kakashi-sensei, you lost," Naruto said, laughing.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Naruto," Kakashi replied blandly. He turned his head towards Sasuke, who was frowning intensely. "Why did you two stop training?"

"Are you kidding me?! After seeing a blow like that, why would I train with the bastard? You'll train with me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Saku blushed slightly at the attention she was getting. She glanced up and over at Sasuke, who had said nothing since he had joined them.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Saku asked as the silver haired jounin sat up slowly.

"I'm fine."

"When did you stop calling him sensei?" Sasuke asked, his voice frigid.

"I—" Saku started.

"When I asked her to this morning," Kakashi interrupted, smoothly covering her slip. "It's about time this sensei stuff stopped anyway."

"And when did you learn to move like that?" Sasuke asked, continuing his small inquisition. The whole team was staring at him because it was the most he had spoken in a while. "You certainly weren't that good last time we trained."

Saku stared at him, insulted. Not good? How dare he! She could probably take him in a fight any day!

"I'll have you know that I was the apprentice of the Hokage—"

"Hn," Sasuke replied dismissingly.

"and I'm engaged to Uc—"

She broke off, realizing what she almost said. Her head whipped around and looked at Kakashi wildly, panic written in her eyes.

"_You're engaged!" _Naruto yelled. "_When did that happen?!"_

Kakashi sighed. Saku was certainly not good at keeping secrets.

"To whom?" Sasuke asked.

Saku's mouth opened and then closed. She realized she had to quickly pull herself together. There was something unnerving about Uchiha Sasuke's gaze. She had to lie, but knew that if she were caught in one, things wouldn't go over well.

Not with him.

Sakura reached her hand out and took Kakashi's in hers. He didn't pull away, but she was certain that shock covered his features.

"To Kakashi," she finished ignoring the WTF look on Kakashi's face.

"_I knew something was going on between you two, you perv!" _Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's hand, looking for a ring. He found that he couldn't quite believe that Sakura's relationship with Kakashi was anything more than platonic. Most people thought that there was something going on between the two of them. He never did. Sakura never seemed to have the time or the inclination for a relationship, so her words rang false to his ears.

Her gloves covered her hands, but he could see the tell tale sign of a ring on her finger.

_Since when did Sakura fight in jewelry? Not only was it impractical, it was stupid, given that her strength lay in her hands._

He leaned down and grabbed her left hand, pulling her up from the ground. He removed the glove from her hand.

Saku watched as the look of indifference on Sasuke's face wavered momentarily as he gazed at her ring. She hardly ever removed it from her hand. It wasn't really necessary. It wouldn't be destroyed no matter what happened – Itachi had made sure of that.

"Where did you get this?"

Saku didn't reply, but instead continued to look at his face as it finally decided to settle upon anger. Sasuke had never looked at her with anger before. Irritation? Yes. Anger? No. She found herself a bit frightened, and yet more than anything, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and make it go away because while there was anger in his eyes, she was certain there was pain there as well.

She hated it when he was in pain.

"_Where did you get this?_" he repeated.

"Sasuke—" she started, taking a step closer to him – intending to close the short distance between them. But he wouldn't allow it. He dropped her hand and took two steps back.

"You're not Sakura," he said, gaining control over his turbulent emotions.

"I am—"

"Don't treat me like a fool."

"Sasuke—" Saku reached out to touch him, but he shrugged her hand off and gave her a look that made her feel like she was dirty. He then proceeded to turn and stalk off. Saku's immediate impulse was to stand and follow him – but Kakashi's hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Don't."

"I messed this up, Kakashi," Saku said, pulling away from him. "I have to fix it."

"You'll only make things worse," Kakashi replied. "I'll go."

"But—" Saku started. There was something in his eyes. Something she didn't understand and desperately yearned to fix. It was just wrong to see Sasuke like that. He shouldn't have so much pain in his heart. "No, Kakashi. I'll fix it. Isn't this something that she would do?"

At Kakashi's answering silence she walked off after Sasuke.

* * *

It didn't take long to find him. He had simply moved to another training ground. He didn't acknowledge her presence, so she stood quietly as he idly threw shurikens at his target.

An hour had passed when she realized that he had no intention of saying a word to her. He was going to continue on with his business, oblivious of her – or at least pretending to be oblivious. Instead of letting anger get the best of her, she decided to just say her piece.

"I lied to you. I should have known that you would realize the truth. You do know me better than most people." Saku could tell she had his attention, because his hand paused almost imperceptibly in mid-throw. "Kakashi knows the truth. It's only right that you and Naruto should know as well. There was a mishap. I'm not sure how it happened, but I switched places with the Haruno Sakura that you know."

He looked at her then. His onyx eyes were full of mistrust, and barely controlled rage.

Silence.

"Switched places," he said at last, slowly – as if trying the words out.

"Yes. Kakashi found me and brought me to the Hokage, where we shortly learned what happened."

"If you're not Sakura, then who are you and why do you have my Grandmother's ring?" Sasuke asked, not quite believing and really not trying to understand.

Saku glanced down at her hand, surprised. She didn't know that it was a family heirloom. Itachi had never even hinted…

"I'm from another dimension, Sasuke. I lived in a world parallel to this one. I am Sakura. Just not _your_ Sakura."

"And the ring?" he persisted quietly, his eyes becoming impossibly darker than they already were.

"My fiancé gave it to me."

"You were engaged to me in this other world."

Sakura briefly debated whether or not to answer that question – but she knew he'd sense a lie, and that would make things worse. She didn't know how he would take the truth, though, and it worried her.

"No," she said softly.

"Then…"

"I am the fiancé of Uchiha Itachi."

He moved faster than she could blink.

His hand closed around her throat, but he didn't squeeze.

"I would not play such games if I were you."

Saku raised her hands and slowly removed Sasuke's from her throat. "Tell me what happened," she said.

And he did.

Saku sat, stunned at Sasuke's revelation. His explanation was brief and terse, but she got the point. It was a tragedy. It was a great tragedy that could have been avoided.

So many people lost. So many lives wasted. She was suddenly very glad that her Itachi had the insight, the wisdom to walk another path. The Sasuke at her side was broken. He was not whole, and she wondered if he ever would be. Could anyone ever fully recover from a loss that great? Saku reached out to place her hand on his and he didn't pull away – but his body did tense slightly. She didn't dare to do more because he was like a wild animal.

Skittish.

The silence stretched between the two. Saku sat, quietly being the presence she knew he needed after telling her his whole story. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one who spoke first.

"Are they alive?"

"Hmm?" Saku asked, looking at him curiously.

"My parents."

"Yes," Saku replied, looking away from him. She knew he wanted her to tell him about them, but there wasn't much she could say. "They don't like me."

Sasuke's brow rose inquiringly. "They just don't. They treat me like I'm the scum of the earth. I'm not worthy of Uchiha Itachi." She laughed a little bitterly. "In fact, when I dated you, I wasn't worthy of you, either. I'm actually just figuring out why."

"Hn."

"I'm in love with Kakashi. _My _Kakashi. I'm just now figuring it out, now when it's too late. I think your parents knew that. They're good people. They love both of you guys so much. They only wanted what was best for you. They just knew before I did that I'm not what's best for the Uchiha men."

He didn't ask anymore questions. Had she known him a little better, she would have known that he expected her to keep talking. She didn't, though. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaving him by himself for a while.

* * *

"Is it true?"

Kakashi looked at his raven-haired visitor, studying him silently. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Saku had told him the truth. You could see it in the tension in his shoulders, the flicker of uncertainty and anger in his eyes.

"It's been confirmed."

"Are you sending her back?"

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, wondering why Sasuke would ask that question.

"I promised her she'd make it back and she will. I will find a way."

"When you do, tell me."

"Why?" the Copy Ninja asked, a curious note in his voice.

"Because you're going to send me with her."

Silence.

A myriad of emotions flickered across Kakashi's face – then settled on being stunned. It had never crossed his mind that Sasuke would want to leave. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. Is that what he wanted all along?

His family.

But it wasn't the logical choice. Any number of things could go wrong. Kakashi opened his mouth to reason with Sasuke. But before he could speak, the door opened.

"Sasuke?" Saku said, giving him a tentative smile. Sasuke looked at her blankly, then proceeded to leave Kakashi's apartment – completely missing the hurt that flashed in Saku's eyes.

"Remember what I said, Kakashi," he called over his shoulder, before leaving the two alone.

Saku immediately sensed a shift in Kakashi's mood. Something had happened that had him worried. She was certain that it had something to do with Sasuke.

"We need to get you home as soon as possible," Kakashi said as he nicked his hand and summoned Pakkun.

In a few seconds, a cloud of smoke filled the room, slowly revealing the nin-dog.

"Yo," he greeted. Then he slowly looked around the room, taking in the surroundings.

"Pakkun, I need you to take a message to Sakura."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to cutecrazyice for looking over this for me. _


	11. Loyalty vs Love

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

_**Loyalty versus Love**_

* * *

Tears blurred her eyes as she walked swiftly away. How could one decision have affected the world so much? Sasuke's face kept flashing before her eyes. He was broken. He wasn't whole. She would never be able to fix it. She would never be able to fix _them. _

Team Seven.

She went into the medical field not only to become of some use to her team, but because she wanted to heal people. She wanted to heal her team.

Sakura wanted to heal herself, because she was just as broken as they were.

Itachi's reasons were a slap on the face. A wake-up call. He knew what Sasuke would have become, and he was probably well aware that there would be no fixing him once all was said and done. She had been working in vain. They were all going to fall apart and drift away from each other. Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hand.

_Stick a fork in them because Team Seven was done._

A choked sob escaped from Sakura at the thought.

Unfortunately for her, he found her just as she started to sob.

"Haruno," he said softly, catching her attention. He watched, slightly fascinated as her tears dried instantly. She was composed, and her eyes were layered in frost. It was as if the tears that he had seen were an illusion. If it wasn't for the telltale tearstains, he would have sworn he had imagined it all.

"I want to be alone."

"That may be…but is that what is best?" He walked forward slowly, and stood at her side in silence.

Waiting.

Did she really want to be alone? Lost with her thoughts of what should have been? Or did she want to go home with this man that happened to be different from any other man that she had encountered? The man who had saved her country.

Or rather, _his_ country.

"Maybe not," she finally answered. "Let's go home."

He immediately began walking away, and she trailed noiselessly behind him. Her thoughts centered around him…

What could she call him? He wasn't her fiancé. He wasn't her lover. She wouldn't be so bold as to call him a friend. He was—

She needed to go home. Each minute, each second she stayed in this strange world, she found that she didn't want to leave. Life was simpler here. The only complication was Kakashi—and she could overcome that. She'd break down whatever walls he had put up, even if she had to use her freakish strength to do it. She'd get her friend back. Of that, she had no doubt.

Of course, there was also Itachi.

Sakura glanced up at his stoic face as he walked at her side back to their home. He was so much more than what she had expected. He was still a jerk—but then again, Sasuke was a jerk and she loved him unconditionally. There was also a whole different Sakura who had found something in this man to love.

Love.

Is that what she wanted to do? Love Uchiha Itachi?

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Sakura jumped, startled. "What?"

"You've been glancing 'covertly' at me since we started walking home. Tell me what's on your mind."

He was very observant. Sakura had briefly forgotten that this was Uchiha Itachi here. He noticed everything.

"You are not what I expected," Sakura said briefly, fidgeting slightly.

"What did you expect?"

"A cold-hearted bastard."

"And who says I'm not?" he inquired, brow rising slightly.

"…I do." He couldn't be cold-hearted. This man obviously had so much love in him. For his brother, his family, his village...his fiancé.

Sakura frowned at the thought. He was engaged to someone else. Sure, it was another _her_...but it wasn't her. She wasn't the woman he was in love with. She would do well to remember that.

"Hn."

It took Sakura a moment to realize that he was talking to her as if he knew that she wasn't…

"You know I'm not her." It wasn't a question. Just a simple fact, letting her know the jig was up.

"I do."

The barrage of questions that she expected to come after her statement never came. A gentle silence greeted her. It stretched into an eternity that Sakura soon found unbearable.

"Don't you want an explanation?"

"Perhaps."

"It's either yes or no. There is no _perhaps_."

"Everything is not black and white, Haruno."

"Everything would be simpler if it was."

"Maybe—but it would be so much harder. Don't you think that gray allows us more latitude? More room to maneuver life the way we wish it?"

"Is that what the Uchiha massacre was to you? A gray situation?"

"The _Uchiha rebellion _was a black and white situation that I pushed into gray in order to make a solution."

Sakura nodded her head thoughtfully, fascinated by the way his mind worked. "Do you mind that she's gone?" Her mind once again wandered to his fiancé. He said nothing of her abrupt change in topic. He followed along with it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"The two of you are certainly different."

Sakura frowned. "That's no answer."

"You're right. It isn't."

"If you knew, then why did you—? Stop trying to throw me off track. Do you mind that she's gone?"

"I loved her. I wanted to marry her...but her heart lay elsewhere."

"You're still not answering my question."

"Maybe that's because I don't have an answer yet," he replied quietly, not willing to give her the truth.

No, he was not upset at all. Not even a little.

Sakura stopped walking, and he followed suit. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked back at her questioningly—only to see a small dog-nin in her arms. It looked like one of Hatake's hounds.

"Sakura, Kakashi sent me with a message," the little mutt stated. It glanced his way, but immediately dismissed him as if he was of no importance.

Sakura frowned at the dog. "Why didn't he just come himself?"

"Not that Kakashi."

Itachi watched as her eyes grew large. She began to tremble slightly. "Where is it?" The small dog turned his head, looking behind him. It was then that she saw the scroll attached to his back. She sat Pakkun down and removed the scroll, her eyes scanning it quickly. Her face paled.

"Oh no, no, no. This is bad. This is really bad." She made a move to dash off, but Itachi grabbed her before she could run.

"Tell me what's going on."

The panic in her eyes only seemed to intensify. "I have to go home. I have to go home. I have to go home." She repeated the litany like a broken record.

"Sakura," Itachi said firmly. "Relax. We're almost there."

Sakura shook her head wildly.

"You know as well as I do that my place is not here. I have to go _home,_" Sakura said, clarifying her statement. And with that, she broke away from him, scooped up the dog-nin, and ran off. He had every intention of following—but he noticed then that the scroll had slipped out of her hand.

He lifted it up and began scanning the contents.

* * *

_Sakura, _

_I need you to write down everything you know about how you got there. There's no time left and we need to get you home fast._

_Sasuke has discovered the switch and he intends to come there. I don't know what he intends to accomplish but you and I both know that his place is here with us, as is yours. He will not relent to this. You know how single-minded he is. _

_I'm sorry this couldn't be better news, but Naruto and I are going to need you here. Damage control is going to be a bitch. _

_Kakashi_

* * *

Itachi frowned at the contents of the letter, the gist of the letter clear. They intended to switch back. She was going to go home because there was some sort of trouble brewing. It had to do with his brother. His mind began to work fast and furiously. He wasn't ready for her to leave. No.

He didn't want her to leave at all.

Uchiha Itachi was certain of one thing. This woman belonged with him—even if he couldn't admit it out loud. He had made a grievous mistake with the other Sakura. He had assumed that she had no feelings for the Copy Ninja.

Why would she wait that long to go after what she wanted? Surely, that was indication of disinterest.

He was wrong. He hated to admit it, but he was. That Haruno Sakura had not been the one for him. She was not his match in any way. She wasn't a compliment to him.

However, this new Sakura...she was an entirely different entity. She was passion and loyalty personified. He had never imagined that a woman could be so soft, yet hard at the same time. She would not allow herself to be walked over, nor taken advantage of. She would always do what was best for those around her. She took care of what belonged to her.

She was so much like him in so many ways, it was frightening.

He followed her home and found her sitting behind his desk, attaching what he assumed to be a letter to the back of the dog-nin. It disappeared shortly thereafter. Once the dog had disappeared, she looked up and into his eyes. He gave her a minute to speak first and tell him the situation.

Silence.

It became obvious all too quickly that she had no intention of doing so.

"Tell me what happened where you are from."

He needed to know. At first, he wasn't so sure that it mattered. She was here now. They would build on that. Now, that wasn't going to happen. The haunted look in her eyes as she looked at Hatake's letter seemingly sealed her fate.

"The long and short of it? There was an Uchiha massacre, not a rebellion. Everything is different where I come from. _Everything_."

Sakura watched him as what she said hit home. His eyes darkened momentarily. She saw that the enormity of the situation was not lost on him. She should have known that would be the case. If anyone in this world could imagine what would happen, if he had made a different decision, then it would be him.

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"He hated you so much and for so long that there was nothing that could stop him from accomplishing his goal—killing you. He didn't find out the truth until after you were dead. Madara told him."

Sakura was watching for it, and she saw Itachi flinch. She made a mental note to ask him about Madara here, but then immediately dismissed the idea. It wasn't like she'd be staying.

"He planned on destroying the village. Naruto and I...we caught up to him before he could make his plans a reality. By then, he had already done so much…" Sakura shook her head, refusing to think of the ones that Sasuke had killed in order to obtain his revenge. "We caught up to him. He revealed to us everything that he had found out. He told us that he would not allow us to stand in the way of destroying the people that had caused the death of his family. To him, the whole village needed to be purged. Us included. Naruto and Sasuke fought. They fought long and hard. Eventually, Naruto lost control of the Kyuubi. He was too determined to bring Sasuke back. He would have sacrificed anything—everything, for us just to be together in the end. Sasuke was his brother—the only family Naruto had, except for me and Kakashi-sensei. He would never leave Sasuke to wander in darkness alone, even if he ended up joining him in that darkness. In the end, Sasuke and I had to join forces in order to bring Naruto under control. We all almost died that day."

Sakura gave him a brief, nostalgic smile. "Do you know how we calmed him down?" Itachi shook him head briefly. "Sasuke said he'd come home. I think a few more words were exchanged between the two of them, but I was too out of it at the time to find out what they were. Sometimes I wonder if Naruto had really lost control that day or if it was just an act just to get Sasuke to come home. Anyway, we all made a vow. Sasuke vowed to come home, and in return, we would assist him in showing the village the corruption of the village elders. Naruto vowed to become Hokage. He always makes that vow, but this time, he made it in order to assure Sasuke that things would change. He gave his word, and that's not something that Naruto takes lightly. Sasuke knows that. I vowed that I would be everything that Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kakashi-sensei needed me to be. We would both stand at Naruto's side to make sure that what happened to the Uchiha clan never happened again. Not as along as we were alive. We would instill in future generations the importance of caring for the needs of _all _citizens of Konoha. And then the Uchiha clan would be revived."

Sakura looked away from his intense gaze then. He was staring at her, into her soul, and she didn't want him to see too much. She didn't want to be examined by his eyes because for some reason, even though she knew it wasn't possible, it seemed as if he knew her. As if he understood everything she intended to do.

"The Uchiha clan would be revived…" Itachi began. "Through you."

"If that is what Sasuke wants then, yes." Sakura nodded her head in confirmation.

"What about you? What do you want?"

"Me? I just want us all to be happy."

"Do you think that in the end that _you _would be happy?"

Sakura hesitated. She was happy. At least she was happier than she'd been in along time.

Wait.

She thought about that statement. Yes, she was happier...but could that be because she was not with _her _team? She was in this strange world with this man—this man who was staring at her as if he was trying to decipher all of her secrets. She began to wonder at the wisdom of telling him as much as she had.

"Why does it matter to you, anyway? I'll be leaving soon, and you'll have your fiancé back. It's what's best," Sakura said, slightly turning his earlier words back on him.

"Ah, so there you go again with your black and white. Can you not see the gray?"

"What is the gray, Uchiha Itachi? I _have _to go home. They _need _me."

"That may be true, but I say that _you _need _me_."

Sakura stared at him, flabbergasted. "What?"

"You're too noble for your own good. You'd sacrifice your whole self for your team—"

"They'd do the same for me," Sakura protested.

"But what good would it do you? In the end you'd be miserable, and your unhappiness—"

"I would not be unhappy!" Sakura argued hotly.

But she wondered if she truly believed her words.

"It would eventually leak onto them and cause an innumerable amount of problems. Your initial plans will not solve the problems of your team. You have to change things. You have to shake things up a bit."

Sakura looked at him, trying to decipher his meaning. But she came up with nothing.

"Speak plainly. The cloak and dagger thing doesn't suit you."

His lips twitched upward momentarily, before he became serious once more.

"Sasuke is never going to be happy. I knew that. That's why I made the choice that I did. Sure, your plan to deal with the council is a solid one, but in the end, will that make Sasuke happy? He'll still be alone. You'll try to fill that void that he has, but because you have no feelings for—"

"I _love _him," Sakura countered—but he ignored her proclamations of adoration.

"Him, you'll never be able to make happy. Yet you are probably the only female that he has a remote attachment to. Naturally, he'd turn to you."

"You don't know anything about us. How dare you presume to know what we need?! I don't need your advice. I'm going home to fix whatever the hell is broken there." His words had a sting of truth that she refused to listen to. He wasn't right. She would not allow herself to be fooled by his words. Wasn't he a master manipulator? It didn't matter what world he was in.

As she had discovered from Naruto, some things remained the same.

Sakura stalked out without another word. Or at least, she attempted to. He blocked her exit.

"You're letting anger and letting emotion cloud your judgment."

Sakura flipped her middle finger in reply and attempted, albeit unsuccessfully, to go around him.

"You will listen to me."

"And you will realize that you cannot tell me what to do. I am a person, not some animal that will obey you blindly."

"I do not treat you like you're an animal."

"Prove it to me. Step aside."

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the woman before her. He was constantly bowing to her wishes, yet she refused to give an inch. She was beyond infuriating. He was torn between wanting to wring her neck and wanting to—

His lips swooped down and claimed hers. Surprisingly, there was no resistance on her part. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and molded her body to his. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist, reveling in her soft body, her sweet fragrance. He explored her mouth slowly, but surely.

Thoroughly.

He pulled back and looked at her swollen, red lips. He gazed at her flushed face as her quickened breathing caused her chest to heave slightly. She stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to steal another kiss—but he wouldn't let her. Not before he said what he needed to say.

"Stay here…with me."

He watched as her passion-induced haze cleared. Her face tightened as she remembered who she was, and what she had to do.

She remembered her duty, her loyalty, and her team.

She tried to disentangle herself from his body—but his hold grew tighter. She settled for turning her head away from him. She would not look into his eyes. This man belonged to another woman. It didn't matter to Sakura whether or not that woman wanted him or not. He was technically still off the market. She had no right to be here with him like this. For all she knew, Saku could come back realizing what she had at her fingertips and be anxious to get him back. Sakura was a brief interloper—that was all.

He didn't want her. He wanted Saku. She was her replacement.

Not that any of that mattered, anyway. She had a responsibility to come home. Kakashi-sensei needed her, and she would not fail him.

"I can't," she finally replied.

"Fine. But when you leave, I'm coming with you."

"That's insane. If you leave, then who will be the next Hokage? Do you think that your clan will accept your disappearance as if it were nothing? They will assume the worst—that you have been killed in order to keep you from taking your place as the Hokage. The Uchiha massacre could still occur here. You are a symbol to the Uchiha clan. You won't turn your back on them."

"There are only two choices here. Either you stay or we both leave. I'll let you make the decision."

"What is wrong with you? What is my staying here going to accomplish?"

"My reasoning is simple if you think on it. You and Uzumaki have become a crutch to my brother. If my other self went through with my original plan, then your Sasuke has been manipulated for quite some time. Then I can only assume after he disposed of me, Madara began to manipulate him...and then lastly, you and Naruto."

"We do not manipulate him!"

"Don't you? Weren't you the one who said you weren't sure if Naruto really lost control of the Kyuubi?"

"I—"

"It's time for Sasuke to learn another lesson. First, he needs to learn to use his own mind. He needs to stable independently from you and Uzumaki. If you go back, then things will undoubtedly go as you planned. Uzumaki will become Hokage. The three of you will unite and clear the village of corruption. You will marry my little brother and sire children. And then you will realize that something is missing in your life—something that Sasuke will never be able to give you. Resentment will fester inside of you, and in the end the _love_ you feel for my brother will turn to loathing. You will eventually do something to betray him. Perhaps you'll take a lover or maybe you'll just leave. In the end, whatever you do will destroy him. Second, he also needs to learn how to forgive—he needs to forgive and let go. This is what you should be helping him with."

Sakura stared at him quietly. The scenario that he had just played out ran through her mind and left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was true. It was all very much true. She didn't love Sasuke. Well, she did...but she didn't love him in a way that would make a marriage work. If she went home, it would be her that would eventually put the final nail in the coffin of Team Seven.

She could still leave and determine that she would not be Sasuke's wife, but she knew Sasuke. He would feel as if she had betrayed him, anyway. It was true that in reality, he had no claims on her—but Sasuke's mind didn't work that way. He had not expressed a desire to be with her, but in his mind she knew that it was his intention all along. Sasuke would think that she was rejecting him, when all she was trying to do was ensure his happiness. He would not forgive her easily, if he forgave her at all. He would become frigid and distant.

Who knows what he would do?

Just thinking about it scared her.

Wisdom would indicate that her best course of action would be to stay. Sasuke wouldn't expect for Saku to become his wife. He would be forced into taking another path, but...wouldn't that be her manipulating him? Sakura's brow furrowed in irritation. There was no right choice. No right path that she could walk on. She was being torn in two with no hope of salvation.

"Stay with me." Itachi's voice interrupted her train of thought. "And I will help you."

Sakura looked into his ebony eyes that shone at her with such confidence, such assurance that she couldn't help but believe him. She knew she shouldn't, because of who he was. She shouldn't trust him. Sure, he hadn't massacred the Uchiha clan, but he had thought about it. That he could even think of it was reason enough not to trust him.

Yet she did trust him.

Insanity didn't run in her family, but she knew without a doubt that she was going mad. Sakura's tongue darted out and moistened her lips. She ran her fingers through her hair, then opened her mouth to utter the words that she somehow knew would change her destiny.

"I will stay."

* * *

"Kakashi, report."

"One of my hounds was sent here by my other self with some sort of message for Sakura."

"Were you able to obtain the message?"

"The actual letter, no—but I was able to see what was written on it."

"And?"

"They plan on switching back."

"What action has Itachi taken to prevent this?"

"He has convinced her to stay."

"Good," Tsunade said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Did Itachi sense your presence?"

"If he did, then he did not let on or he just didn't care," Kakashi said, trying to keep the bitterness from creeping into his voice. "Hokage-sama, if you don't mind me asking..."

"That depends upon what you are asking."

"What exactly are you planning?"

Tsunade turned her chair and looked out the window. "That, Kakashi, will all be revealed in time."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this chapter for me and never once complained when I kept adding stuff and sending to her again and again. _

_Gasp! What is Tsunade up to? _


	12. Dimensional Crossing

_A/N 1: Well, I noticed that since the last chapter of Reflection that I have received quite a few new readers and to you all I say, "Welcome to my imagination." To my other faithful readers, I say "Sorry for the really late update. I'm posting this earlier because of that. Thanks for continuing to read." That being said..._

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

**_Dimensional Crossing_**

* * *

_Kakashi-sensei, _

_I'm not sure how I ended up here. All I know is that the Hokage sent me to get some herbs from the Nara's. I came across this field of lilies. It was beautiful, Kakashi-sensei...I couldn't resist. I...um, for lack of a better word, frolicked in the field for a while (Don't you dare laugh!). Eventually, I fell asleep in said field and went I had awakened, I was here. That's all I know._

_Take care of Sasuke, Kaka-sensei. And figure out how to get me home soon. _

_Sakura_

Kakashi stared at the letter, chuckling to himself. Frolic. Sakura was so odd. Of course, that could be a case of the pot calling the kettle black. He shrugged that off. It wasn't really important.

"What's so funny?"

"Hm?" Kakashi murmured, looking up at his visitor.

"What's in the letter that's so amusing?" Saku asked curiously.

"Nothing. Tell me, Saku...I know I found you in the Uchiha district. Is that where you were last in your world?"

"No. I wandered there afterwards. I was trying to go home."

"Then where were you?"

"In this field. It was full of the prettiest—"

"Lilies?" Kakashi said, cutting her off. She could tell that for some reason, he was laughing at her. She was beginning to become irritated by it.

"What?!"

"Nothing," he reiterated. "Look, I think I figured out the common denominator between you and Sakura. Sakura came across a field of lilies as well. Can you take me to it?"

Saku eyed him suspiciously. She was still a little peeved because she knew he was still laughing at her, and the reason why eluded her. Saku stood up and Kakashi followed suit. He walked to the door. Saku followed behind him and was given the opportunity to glance at his form. He wore a form fitting black shirt and black slacks. He looked rather appealing. But she was letting her mind wander in a direction she shouldn't. Home. That's what she should be thinking about. Home. Kakashi promised her he'd get her back, and she knew without a doubt he was a man of his word.

They traveled further than he originally thought they would. What in the world was Sakura doing this far from the village?

"This is it."

Kakashi looked around at the field. A picturesque scene greeted him. The field was larger than he imagined. The lilies blew gently in the breeze. They seemed to sparkle a bit as the light danced on them. He suddenly knew why Sakura was 'frolicking'. He chuckled once more at the image. It was reminiscent of the old Sakura. The girl she was before Sasuke left. Kakashi sighed. That girl was gone and in its place was a woman that he was proud of.

A woman that frolicked.

He was _never_ going to let that go.

"So where did you wake up?"

Saku frowned at him. "You expect me to give you an exact location?"

Kakashi looked down at her expectantly. He didn't think he was being unreasonable. "Yes."

"Not likely, Kakashi," Saku said, rolling her eyes at his absurdity. "So what do we do now? Wander aimlessly, hoping to fall into another world?"

Saku looked at Kakashi, expecting some sort of brilliant scheme to emerge from his lips—but his ever-present eye crinkle made despair well up in her chest.

"Aw, Kakashi...this field is freaking huge!" Saku complained.

"Sometimes the best plan is the simplest."

"Argh!" Saku muttered and performed a few hand signs, making a clone of herself. "Fine. I'll start at the west end of the field." Kakashi just nodded and began his own search.

They had been searching well over an hour before Kakashi's arm disappeared. He could feel it still attached to his body but, he couldn't see it. It was actually rather amusing to look at. It didn't take him long to realize that he had found what they had been looking for.

"Saku!" he called out and stepped away from the portal. "I've found it."

Saku ran over to where Kakashi was and looked around briefly. "Where?"

Kakashi raised his hand and Saku watched as it disappeared. "There," he replied.

"So what do I do...just step through it? Is it as simple as all that?" Saku asked, ready and willing to go.

"_You _are not going to do anything. _I'm _going to step on the other side to make sure it's safe and if it is, then I'm going to track down Sakura and bring her back—_then _I'll send you back through."

"Why can't I just come with you?"

"I don't know what this is, Saku. I'm not going to risk your life on this."

"So it's okay for you to risk yours?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sakura, you will stay here and that's an order!"

Kakashi took Saku's unmoving form as a sign of acquiesce and moved to step through the dimensional tear.

Saku's mouth dropped open, stunned at Kakashi's harsh tone.

Sakura? She thought momentarily. She was _not _his Sakura. He could not order her to jump and expect her to say 'how high?'. Who exactly did he think he was? It had been a long time since she followed the orders of Hatake Kakashi. It wasn't something that she was going to start doing anytime soon.

Saku's thoughts caused outrage to pour through her, compelling her to follow behind the imperious Copy Ninja.

And as Saku's foot left the ground of Sakura's world, she was unaware of the violent tremor that went through that world at her, or rather _their,_ departure.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saku stepped through the tear and looked around, expecting to find Kakashi somewhere nearby. But he was nowhere to be found. Saku frowned. Where could he have disappeared to?

Of course, since he was nowhere in sight, she had to ask herself a few very important questions.

Was she indeed home? Or had they been thrown somewhere else in the grand scheme of things? She hoped not, because she would certainly feel foolish if she had left a perfectly safe haven for someplace that was less than hospitable.

The best way to determine this would be to go home and see Itachi. Saku frowned when Itachi came to her mind, because it immediately brought to mind her situation with Kakashi.

Itachi was soon forgotten.

Now was the time to fix the relationship that she feared she had damaged beyond all repair. Yes, she would go talk to Kakashi and she would set matters straight. Or at least try to if he would hear her out…

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Kakashi trudged slowly back to his apartment. He pulled off his forehead protector and let it dangle in his right hand loosely. His other hand, he placed against his throbbing temple.

Again. It was happening again. She was choosing Itachi over him. Different Sakura. Same story.

It wasn't even that he had feelings for Sakura, his heart belonged to Saku, but to see that bastard claim another woman so easily—

Kakashi stopped walking as the pain worsened.

"You okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi cracked his eye open and glanced at his blond-haired former pupil.

"I'm fine, Naruto," he said, and continued his trek to his home and solitude.

"Seriously? Because you look like crap."

"Naruto, I just want to be—"

"Alone? Yeah, that's what you always want. You know, maybe it's time that you stopped this feud or whatever it is that you have going on with Sakura. You need to talk to her."

"Mind your—"

"Yeah, yeah. Look. Sakura's my friend. You're my sensei and I'd like to consider you a friend, too. I know we've drifted apart ever since your friendship with Sakura dissolved, but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about either of you. So, as a friend, I'm asking you to talk to her. We're a team always, even if we move on to other things. We're family."

"Naruto, there are things you don't know." Kakashi started to explain, but he had no idea why. He stopped explaining himself a long time ago.

"Maybe, but I do know that Sakura's sitting outside your apartment right now and has been for some time. Make it right, Kakashi-sensei. It's time."

Kakashi frowned, wondering what Sakura was doing outside his apartment. He had watched her in Itachi's arms not too long ago. He hadn't thought she'd be leaving him anytime soon.

"At my apartment?" he asked, just to make sure he had heard him correctly.

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling so brightly at him it put the sun to shame. "So go on."

Kakashi continued walking onwards, puzzled as to what was going on, but certain that something wasn't right.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Great," Saku muttered and allowed herself to slide down to the ground. She leaned against Kakashi's door and brought her knees up to her chest.

He would _not_ be at home. Kakashi could never make any situation easy. Saku briefly contemplated looking for him, but disregarded the idea. He had to come home sometime, didn't he? Of course, that was assuming he was in the village and not on a mission. Saku growled in frustration.

Mid-growl, she caught a glance at Naruto strolling down the street. She stood up immediately in order to catch his attention.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto glanced around, looking for the familiar voice. Looking up, he saw the shockingly pink hair of his teammate and immediately waved at her. His delight at seeing her soon turned to shock because he realized where she was. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her anywhere near Kakashi-sensei's apartment, let alone outside his door.

"Sakura! What are you doing over here?" he called out.

"Looking for Kakashi. Have you seen him? Is he in the village?"

Naruto looked into Saku's eyes and saw the hope shining back at him. He briefly remembered the conversation that he had with Sakura. She asked him if he thought she was in love with Kakashi-sensei. He couldn't answer her right then because he wasn't sure.

Looking at her now, however, he had a definite answer.

_Yes. _

_Yes, she was_.

_A blind man could see it. _

"No, I haven't seen him. But if I do, I'll send him your way."

Saku gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded and continued to stroll along. Saku briefly wondered where he was headed and what he was up to, but dismissed it when thoughts of Kakashi began to fill her head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi arrived home to discover that Naruto was right. He had somehow managed to convince himself that there was no way that Sakura would be standing outside his apartment, and that Naruto was just crazy.

He was wrong.

Naruto was still crazy, but Sakura was sitting outside his apartment. Asleep. Night had fallen and her hair was askew. Her mouth was agape slightly and a light snore emanated from her lips. He stared at her for a moment, drinking in her beauty, even though she really wasn't a pretty sleeper. Then he reached out a hand and shook her slightly, but she didn't respond. This was typical for Sakura.

"Sakura."

Saku opened her bleary eyes and looked at Kakashi's form. He looked disheveled, and she had to admit to herself that he was more than a little attractive. How had she not seen this?

"Hey," she said, standing up and stretching her body.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked bluntly. "I told you, you couldn't stay with me. At this point, I don't know why you'd want to." Kakashi gently moved her out the way so he could open his door.

"What are you talking about?" Saku asked him, still a little foggy from sleep.

"I'm talking about why you're here." Kakashi opened the door and stepped into his apartment, Saku following behind him.

"Oh, well, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

Kakashi frowned. There wasn't an 'us'. What was she talking about? Kakashi wondered.

"What's wrong with you, Sakura?"

"Why do you keep calling me—" Saku broke off as realization dawned on her. She was pleased at first to find Kakashi was at least willing to let her into his apartment. She assumed that this meant he was willing to give her a chance to explain. Of course, that wasn't the case. He just thought she was the other Sakura and was barely tolerating her because of that fact.

"Kakashi." Saku stared into his eyes, waiting until his full attention was focused on her. "It's me, Saku."

Kakashi involuntarily took a step back. "How did you—?" He let the question trail off.

"Does it matter, really? I'm home and I need to talk to you."

A myriad of emotions flashed across Kakashi's face.

Disbelief.

Rage.

Joy.

Those were among a few of them and Saku saw them all. The shade that had covered her eyes was now lifted. She truly saw the man before her. It encouraged her like nothing else did.

"Kakashi, I—"

"Go."

Saku's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Go home to your fiancé, Saku, before you lose him, too."

"I'm where I want to be, Kakashi. It's time we talked. Don't you think?" she said, a bit hesitantly.

Naruto's words flashed through his mind briefly, but he pushed them aside. What good would talking do? She had made her choice. She chose Itachi. He couldn't stick around and be a 'good buddy' to her while she gave her heart to another man. He wasn't that strong.

So, he did the only thing he could do to keep himself from going completely insane.

Kakashi grabbed Saku's arm and began to gently, but firmly lead her out of his apartment.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

He didn't reply but kept moving. He was afraid. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth and said one more word then he wouldn't be able to stop the swarm of emotions that he was barely holding back.

When he had ensured that she was out of his apartment, he looked down at her, into her vibrant eyes that stared up at him so hurt, so solemnly that it nearly killed him. Yet, he shut the door firmly in her face, anyway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saku stared at the door for a good ten minutes, hoping against hope that he would open the door again. But that would be too easy, right? Their story wasn't ever going to be simple. He didn't come back and open the door. At least, he hadn't hurled her out. _That was good, right?_ she thought, trying to be optimistic.

But she failed miserably.

She truly hadn't thought that he'd listen to her willingly. Not after years of silence.

But she had hoped.

Spending time with Sakura's Kakashi had been enlightening. She had seen a side of Kakashi that she hadn't seen in so long and it lightened her heart. It made her hope. Surely, the man she loved wasn't gone forever. He was just buried under layers of pain.

Sakura's Kakashi had faced so much more tragedy and he bore it well. He kept fighting. He kept hoping. He kept loving. How could her Kakashi be any different?

Yes, he was buried under all that pain, just waiting for someone to help free him.

Saku glanced around and found herself back at the field of lilies. She wasn't alone when she reached the field. There he stood.

Sakura's Kakashi, staring at her.

Waiting.

"I ordered you to wait on the other side."

Saku's lips curved upward slightly. "And you really thought I'd listen?"

"Not at all, that's why I waited. So, you want to tell me what happened?"

"He threw me out before I could say a word." Kakashi nodded, as if that were to be expected. She guessed to him it would be expected. Saku looked around. "What about you? Did you find her?"

"I did, but she's decided to stay."

"With Itachi?" Saku asked, surprised—and for some reason, a bit relieved.

"I think they're still working out the details," Kakashi said, chuckling. "So, are you coming with me?" Kakashi extended his hand out in invitation.

Saku stared at his hand. It would be so easy to take his hand. To follow him into another world and give him all the love she so desperately wanted to give to her Kakashi.

"I can't."

"Saku, you do realize that there will be repercussions if the both of you stay here. There has to be balance in both worlds."

"I know, but I can't leave him. Not again. I love him," she explained gently.

Kakashi sighed. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you to come with me?" Saku shook her head. Kakashi closed the small distance between them. He lowered his mask and whispered in her ear, his lips brushing it lightly. "Nothing at all?" Saku eyes widened, and she took a hasty step back, almost falling in her urgency to get away.

Kakashi chuckled, pleased by her reaction. Saku looked up and saw that his face was covered once more and he was walking away from her.

"Then I will give you the key to winning me over. Hopefully, it will help you to get through to him, me, whatever." Kakashi reached into his pocket and tossed something at Saku over his shoulder, which she caught immediately.

Saku looked down at the old, worn, orange book. Her nose immediately wrinkled in disgust.

"Page 146. The answer is there. By the way, tell Sakura I'm counting on her."

At the thought of somehow winning her Kakashi back, Saku immediately opened the book to the page he had instructed. Her eyes had to strain in the darkness to see what was written there but she could make out the title of the chapter plainly. A smile broke out on her face. She raised her head to thank him—but when she looked up, he was already gone.

Saku closed the book and slowly walked away with a little orange symbol of hope clutched to her heart.

* * *

_A/N 2: Thanks to cutecrayice for being a wonderful beta especially with all that work I sent you recently. BTW, that little bit you added at the end of All's Fair sent shivers down my spine. It's amazing how just a little can do so much to a scene. Thanks once more._


	13. Currently Untitled

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**_Untitled(For Now)_**

"I will stay."

Sakura didn't know what she expected Itachi to say or do at her announcement, but she certainly didn't expect what she got.

Suddenly finding yourself tossed over someone's shoulder was a bit disconcerting. She was beginning to think that he had caveman issues.

"Itachi, what are you doing?!"

He didn't reply, which worried Sakura and made her begin to struggle. But he merely swatted her behind with his hand.

"Itachi! Oh!" she cried out when he slowly lowered her down the front of his body and backed her up against the bed.

It was suddenly clear to Sakura what his intentions were. Sakura raised her hands and pushed against his unyielding body. Her actions caused her body to topple over onto the bed. Itachi smirked in response.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi stepped through the dimensional tear and looked behind him. He expected Saku to follow him. He actually expected her to be hot on his heels, but that wasn't the case. Well, he figured she'd follow when she was ready. Kakashi shrugged and continued to the place where he had found Saku in his world.

He whipped out his constant companion and soon found himself in the Uchiha district. It was odd to find it bustling with people. It was so _alive. _

He almost chuckled to himself when he realized that everyone in the district was eyeing him 'discreetly'. Well, not everyone was discreet, some were downright hostile as they stared at him. He normally would have guessed that it had something to do with the Sharingan, but this time he had the feeling that it had something to do with a woman with an unusual hair color. Kakashi ignored them, because they had nothing to do with him. He was here for one reason and one reason only…to bring Sakura home.

He stood outside the door and raised his hand to knock, then realizing it was just Sakura, decided not to bother and just let himself in.

He immediately tensed when the strength of a familiar chakra signature hit him. His body automatically went into fight mode and he had to remind himself that there was no reason for that here. After that, he sensed Sakura's signature and followed it to where she was. And what he found…surprised him.

Sakura's hair was fanned out around her. One of legs was bent at the knee and the other was spread wide open. Between her thighs was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi's brow rose as he watched the Uchiha's hands roam over his former student, and closest friend's body. At least she wasn't naked…yet.

"Well, well, well. You started off frolicking in lilies and ended up romping in bed with—" Kakashi double-checked just to make sure it wasn't some other Uchiha. He couldn't be too sure in this alter world. "Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura froze. A moan had almost erupted from her lips, but the sound of Kakashi's voice killed it.

Yes, Kakashi was something of a buzz kill, and at the moment she was glad of it. Things were moving a bit too fast for the likes of her with the Uchiha. Sakura began pushing at his chest in order to get him to move, but he wasn't going to budge without force and chakra.

Itachi turned his head and looked at the Copy Ninja. "Do you mind?" Itachi asked, his voice frigid. He knew the moment that the Copy Ninja had entered the house and he had hoped he would just leave, especially when he saw Sakura in his arms. Jealousy tended to be a powerful motivator. But he had no such luck.

"Not at all. Go right ahead," he replied, leaning in the door frame and showing no intention of leaving.

It was then that Sakura realized that it was _her _Kakashi standing in the doorway. The perverted bastard. That knowledge motivated Sakura to use a bit of chakra and force Itachi off her.

She was off the bed in seconds. Her joy at having him wih her again overwhelmed her irritation. "Kaka-sensei!" she said, launching herself into his waiting arms. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close momentarily, before pulling back and ruffling her hair. She swatted at his hand, but he paid her no attention.

She pulled back her arm and punched him in the shoulder.

"Pervert! And I told you not to laugh about the 'f' word," she yelled.

"I couldn't help it. Who knew that the Hokage's apprentice, the scourge of Team Seven, gave in to such childish impulses? You're so much trouble. We're going to have to tie a bell around your neck so we don't lose you again."

Sakura huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I am not a cow!"

"You sound like one when you're sleeping." Sakura's eye began to twitch.

Itachi watched the exchange cautiously. He realized just by Sakura's behavior that this wasn't the Kakashi he was used to dealing with. It was obvious from her mannerisms that they were close. No, it was obvious that she loved this man.

Deeply.

"Whatever, Kaka-sensei. How did you get here, anyway?" Sakura asked, trying to take control of the conversation that was going downhill rapidly. It would just evolve into one of their normal spats, and she could already feel herself losing her self-control. All it would take was one hard shove and she'd snap—and for some reason unknown to her, she didn't want Itachi to see her like that.

Little did she know that he would and soon.

"I went to the infamous field, of course. You know the one you fro—"

"Stop it," Sakura said, cutting him off.

"Frol—"

"Stop it!"

"Frolic—"

"Kaka-sensei! Please!" Sakura said, glancing at Itachi. Kakashi, who saw the glance, realized that he was _definitely_ going to finish his sentence.

"Frolicked in."

"Argh!" Sakura screamed, hitting him again. "You are impossible!"

"It's why you love me."

Sakura hit again with enough force to knock him off balance. He vaguely thought his arm would be numb by the time they made it home.

"Okay, Sakura. Let's go home. Say your goodbyes to the would-be mass murderer."

Sakura frowned. "Don't call him that."

Kakashi paused momentarily, looking at the Uchiha. He recognized that petulant tone. He had heard it before when he had scared off one of her would-be boyfriends. The ones that had swarmed around her before Sasuke returned home. Before the infamous battle that had changed her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Flashback:_

_He had heard a wild rumor. He was certain it wasn't true, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. The Yamanaka girl was talking to the one—whose last name he couldn't remember for the life of him—about Sakura._

"_Yeah, Sakura just left. Apparently she has a date with Kiba tonight, so she went home to get ready."_

_Kiba. Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _

_So upon hearing this piece of information that for some reason Sakura decided not to share with him, he decided to investigate. (And by investigate, that meant masking his chakra, breaking into Sakura's home, and waiting to see if the Inuzuka boy showed up). _

_Unfortunately, for him, he did. _

_The conversation was brief. Kakashi opened the door before he even had a chance to knock. He quickly stepped outside and shut the door behind him, thankful that Sakura was taking _forever _to get dressed._

"_So, you're taking Sakura out." Kakashi said, his arms folded over his chest, studying the boy critically. _

_Kiba stared at Kakashi cockily. "Sure am."_

"_That's nice. But before you do that, I need to lay down some ground rules."_

"_What are you? Her father?" Kiba asked incredulously._

"_Worse," Kakashi replied. "I'm her friend." Kakashi wished at that moment he was inclined to show his face, because he would have given Kiba a smile that frightened old ladies and small children. And mongrel dogs._

"_As I was saying, rules. Don't touch her. That means no hugging, no kissing, not even any hand holding—because I'm quite willing to break every bone in your body."_

"_You don't frighten me."_

"_I don't? Well…" Kakashi leaned down and whispered something in Kiba's ear that was so horrifying, so frightening that to this day, he still has nightmares about it. _

_But he didn't dare touch Sakura on that date. Kakashi knew because he observed the whole thing. Of course, he never asked Sakura on another date again._

_Eventually, Sakura found out what he had done and she was less than pleased. Hence, he was familiar with Sakura's petulant tone of voice when it came to her love interests. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Kakashi smiled to himself. Good times. Good times.

"Kakashi-sensei! I mean it."

"Of course, Of course." Kakashi glanced over at the Uchiha, knowing that he couldn't take him in a fight…if he fought fairly. He also had a good idea of where this was all leading, but decided to deny it for a while longer. The thought of letting go unsettled him a bit. "Let's go, Sakura."

"Um, Kaka-sensei…"

He waited quietly for her to finish. She looked like she was working up a bit of courage. She also looked a trifle nervous. Sakura took a deep breath and reached for his hand.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei. I need to talk to you in private."

Their hands intertwined immediately, as if it were something that they did often. Itachi frowned at this. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her this time. He had no intention of letting them out of her sight even for a moment.

"Whatever you say to him," Itachi spoke up for the first time. "You can say in front of me."

Itachi's frown was immediately forgotten when he saw the irritated look on Sakura's face. He smiled then—or what accounted for a smile in the stoic Uchiha.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, woman."

Kakashi's eyes widened. She was going to blow up at any second now…

And then she didn't. She immediately calmed down, looked up at Kakashi and said, "I'll get my things, Kaka-sensei."

It was at that point that Kakashi wished he had some popcorn because the show was just getting started.

"You are not going anywhere." Itachi's cold voice cut through the air.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sakura whirled around fire dancing in her eyes.

"Someone needs to or else you'll just do something foolish."

"Now, I'm foolish. Well, I guess you're right. Since I thought about staying here with _you._"

"Listen to reason and stay in a woman's place."

It was at this point in time that Sakura's body launched itself across the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After some time, Kakashi decided that it was time to stop the fight. Although he enjoyed the show, Kakashi discovered a small piece of information about Itachi. He _liked _provoking Sakura.

He asked himself what type of sick bastard gets a good time out of provoking an innocent woman?

Wait.

Kakashi thought for a moment.

Once he realized he and Itachi had something in common, he decided to watch the man a little more closely.

Upon observation, he realized that his little kunoichi's relationship with the Uchiha was just plain weird. They fought almost the entire time he was there. He knew from experience that Sakura was just eating it up, too. She thrived on the controversy. He had never met a person who liked to argue more than Sakura, but what he found even more odd was that she liked to be stumped. She liked being pushed to a point where she couldn't think of a reply. He began to wonder if it was her special brand of flirting. That is what he had observed was going on between her and Itachi.

What he found a bit disconcerting was the fact that her relationship with Itachi was reminiscent to his relationship with Sakura. Only minus the groping. Kakashi shuddered at the thought. He briefly considered that maybe Sakura had been in love with him but immediately dismissed that line of thinking. They were more like brother and sister than anything. Nothing would ever change that.

So he eyed the Uchiha like a proper older brother taking his measure to see whether or not it would be necessary to hire some thugs to take him out. (Because Kakashi was by no means stupid and he certainly wasn't going to take him on himself. He'd a least get a few people to wear him down first before stepping into the foray. _The things he did for Sakura_.)

Coming to the conclusion that it was more trouble than what it was worth, Kakashi walked over to Sakura grabbed her by the waist, just as she was about to land one of the many punches she had thrown Itachi's way.

He _so_ had bad timing. Or good if he had been the Uchiha.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Yes, Sakura?"

Her chest was heaving, her face was flushed, the bedroom was destroyed and Itachi had a small smirk on his face. Sakura's eyes took in that smirk and although she found it sexy, it was infuriating as well.

"You pulled me away."

"Yes, I did."

"I am not happy with you."

"I know Sakura, but we need to talk."

"Okay." Kakashi released her and she straightened her clothes and turned and walked out of the room. The shinobi followed in her wake. He was a little afraid of her fast mood swing, but he figured that if it switched again, she'd probably take it out on her companion, not him. So he was good.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm staying here." Sakura glanced at Itachi's smug face, then rephrased her sentence. "I'm staying in this world."

"Sakura, you know we need you at home. Why?"

"Because I can't marry Sasuke."

"No one's forcing you to."

"Think about it, sensei. Everyone's expecting me to. Don't try and say that you weren't, because I know better." Kakashi shifted guiltily. "I don't love him. Not like that, anyway. And if I go home, then we'll end up married."

"Sakura, you can just tell him how you feel."

"You know how he is. He's pigheaded and stubborn. He won't listen to reason. He's an Uchiha."

Sakura tossed a look Itachi's way, but he said nothing at her thinly-veiled insult.

Kakashi held up his hand. "I see where you're going with this, Sakura, but that doesn't solve our problem. He wants to come here. Saku wants to come home. If you stay here and she comes home as well...what, then? There has to be balance in both worlds. You're putting our very lives at risk. And even if you're not, what about Sasuke? Am I to tell Sasuke that I misplaced you? Her? He's going to know what happened and it will all revolve around betrayal. And you know how Sasuke gets when he feels betrayed…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I know. You have to understand, Kaka-sensei, that I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would be everything that you, Sasuke, and Naruto needed me to be. Right now you need me to be here."

"Is that what we need or is that what you need?" Kakashi asked, glancing at Itachi.

"You know better than anyone that I would lay down my life for each and every one of you. Don't you dare accuse me of being selfish. _He _has very little to do with this." Sakura ground out. She had started to say nothing, but she would not lie to Kakashi. That was a pointless endeavor.

"I just want you to be sure of the reasoning behind your actions, Sakura. If things don't work out…"

"I'll be fine. You'll be fine. They'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"Sakura, don't make promises you can't keep."

"I _never _make a promise that I can't keep."

Kakashi reached out and ruffled her hair. "What am I to tell Sasuke?"

"Tell him…tell him to trust me. Tell him that I have never let him down before. I'm not about to start now."

Kakashi stared at Sakura, noting the sincerity in her eyes.

"Okay, Sakura. I trust you. You know that, right?"

"I know, Kaka-sensei."

"And you have to remember there must be balance in both worlds."

"I know, Kaka-sensei. I'll find a solution."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, you work your angle from here and find a solution. When I get home I'll speak to the Hokage." Kakashi paused for a second not wanting to speak his next words but knew they were necessary.

"You do know that this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other."

Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes at his pronouncement.

"Don't say that."

"You have to be realistic, Sakura."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and didn't reply. Kakashi walked over and knelt down in front of her, where she was sitting on the sofa. He leaned his forehead against hers, leaving her no choice but to stare into his eye. They said nothing. Only looked at each other. Neither moved. Neither made a sound.

He didn't know which one of them was the first to pull away, but one of them did and Kakashi stood to leave. He was almost at the door when he felt her small frame hit his body. Her arms wrapped around his waist and held on tightly.

"Thank you, Kaka-sensei, Thank you for understanding."

"Be happy, Sakura."

"I will."

Her arms slipped away and he disappeared into the night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked despondent. It made his heart clench just to see the lost look on her face. He wanted to swear because it looked as if twice now he had lost to Hatake. Not that it was a game—or maybe love was a game, a war, or whatever, but this time it hurt so much more. This time the woman didn't claim a piece of his heart. She took the whole thing, and now he was left with nothing. He was going to have to send her home. He wouldn't--couldn't do this a second time.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Sakura looked at his face. It was so fierce and disgruntled that it was a little scary.

"You love him."

"Of course I do. I told you that."

"No, you're in love with him."

Sakura stared at him with her mouth agape.

"What?"

"It's so obvious, Sak—"

He was cut off mid-sentence when a pillow from one of their sofas struck him in the face.

"That was childish."

"Well, your statement was stupid, so we're even. How could you think I was in love with Kakashi-sensei? That is just gross. He's like the closest thing I have to a sibling. I'm not _her_."

Itachi frowned. Her words held a ring of truth and no uncertainity. Still, his logic was hardly refutable--

"I still don't know what concern it is of yours, anyway. I'm not the one engaged. You are."

"Sakura—"

"You should know that while I agreed to stay in this dimension, that doesn't mean I'm staying in this house. I'm moving out as soon as possible."

It was then that Sakura noticed that Kakashi's chakra signature had finally left. Sakura rolled her eyes. He was always spying on her. For some odd reason, he really didn't trust her judgment when it came to men. Although, it had been quite some time since she had immersed herself in the dating game...

"No."

If she wasn't going to join Hatake then he'd be damned before he let her leave. Itachi hated when he doubted himself. What was it about this woman that made him feel so...much?

"Didn't you hear what Kaka-sensei said? Saku is coming home. Am I supposed to stay in her home as if this is my place and not hers?"

"I said no."

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"…not this time."

This time? Did that mean all their fights were—

That was all Sakura had time to think before he grabbed her and carried her to their guest bedroom.

_Itachi and his caveman tendencies_.

After being wrapped in his arms, she couldn't think of much else. Not that she wanted to.

Sakura sighed snuggling into his embrace. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this for me. If you find any mistakes it's because I went back and added stuff after she had sent me the corrected chapter. :p_

_The purpose of this chapter was mainly to convey the playful nature of Kakashi's and Sakura's relationship. I hope I got that point across. _


	14. Mirrors and Closure

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Mirror & Closure**_

_Yoichi watched the light sway of her hips as she walked away from him. His cheek still stung from where she had slapped him—but he wasn't a man to give up easily._

_He was determined. _

* * *

Saku closed the book with a roll of her eyes. She had just finished the chapter.

Kakashi was such a pervert.

She walked the rest of the way to Naruto's home with the book Kakashi had given her held tightly in her hand. Kakashi's parting gift was more than she could have hoped for—that is, until she began reading it. The title of the chapter itself—_Perseverance_—was what Sakura's Kakashi said was the key to winning her Kakashi. Don't give up—at least that was what she was choosing to believe, because when she read the chapter in its entirety, the main character persevered until he had the heroine flat on her back. Kakashi was so annoying sometimes. If that was what he meant, she would personally go back through that portal and kick his ass.

Although seduction may not be a bad idea...

A bleary-eyed Naruto opened his door for her, although she did wonder how he had managed to fall asleep so quickly. Glancing over his shoulder, Saku realized that more time had passed than what she originally thought.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, waking up by degrees.

"Hey, Sakura. Did you find Kakashi? I sent him to you."

"I did," Saku replied, remembering the outcome of her meeting with Kakashi. Naruto, taking one look at her, stepped to the side and let her in.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto asked, aware that something was going on with her, but not sure what.

"No, I'm not going to keep you up. You go to sleep and I'll be fine…as long as you don't mind me staying over tonight."

"That's fine. You can sleep in my bed," Naruto offered, yawning midway through his statement.

"No, you take your own bed. I'm fine on the couch." It wasn't like she was going to be sleeping anytime soon, anyway.

Saku knew he was really tired then because he didn't argue with her any further.

"G'night, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

* * *

She didn't get up the next day until noon. She knew she needed to report to the Hokage, but she just couldn't manage to get out of bed. It had taken forever to fall asleep, but when she finally did...well, it _was _noon. She didn't even wake up of her own accord. A loud knocking indicating a visitor was what pulled her out of her slumber. Saku groaned, wondering why Naruto wasn't answering the door.

Then she vaguely recalled Naruto waking her and telling her something about training with Sasuke. Saku sat up and padded her way over to the door, expecting to see a lavender-eyed beauty inquiring about the whereabouts of one knuckled-headed ninja.

"He's not here—" Saku broke off at the sight of the person standing before her.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't move.

She was frozen to her spot.

...

And she was afraid.

She was very afraid.

Her visitor spoke the words that were on her mind that she couldn't quite get to come out.

"Isn't this against the laws of physics? Shouldn't we be disappearing or crying out in agony because two Sakuras can't exist in the same world?"

Saku blinked, realizing that nothing was happening. That they were still very much alive, and still staring at each other. Saku's horror was quickly replaced by curiosity.

Their faces were identical. There was nothing in their bone structure that would help anyone to tell them apart. However—and Saku was the first to notice this—their hair, while still being pink, were different colors. Sakura's hair was a small shade darker than her own.

"I guess not," Saku finally replied. "Since we're still here."

"Hmm."

Silence.

"So, are you going to let me in or not?" Sakura continued. "Where's Naruto?" She looked behind Saku, expecting to see an orange bundle running at her in full speed.

"Training with Sasuke."

Sakura nodded as if that were something to be expected. In actuality, it really wasn't. While Saku, Naruto, and Sasuke were all friends due to their genin days, neither guy really spent that much time with the other. Both spent a fair amount of time with Saku, but somewhere along the line they had drifted apart, like friendships sometimes do. This specifically happened when Kakashi joined ANBU. Soon thereafter, Team Seven was disbanded.

They continued to stand there, Saku in the door frame and Sakura on the outside, staring at her counterpart.

"It's odd. Isn't it?" Sakura stated. "Looking at yourself without a mirror."

"I'm not you."

"I know." An emotion covered her face that Saku couldn't quite put her finger on. But before she could question it, Sakura spoke again. "So, can I come in?"

Realizing she was being rude, Saku stepped aside and allowed Sakura to enter. Saku softly shut the door, then turned to look at Sakura.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Naruto if I could move in with him."

"I think I beat you on that one. Besides, I thought you and Itachi had a thing going on."

Sakura frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Kakashi."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I assume you mean my Kakashi-sensei. By the way, you seriously screwed your Kakashi over. Why would you get engaged to Itachi if you wanted Kakashi anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Saku snapped, irritated.

"Come on," Sakura said with a small smile, not at all disturbed by Saku's irritation. "If you can't talk to yourself…who can you talk to?"

"I'm not you," Saku reiterated.

"No one knows that better that I do." Sakura's eyes clouded over momentarily. Shaking herself out of her daze, she resumed the conversation. "Seriously, since we've found each other and we're not dying or anything, we need to talk."

"About?"

"First, Kakashi. Then…Itachi."

"What does Kakashi have to do with you and me?"

"Everything. I need to make some things clear to you. I'm not going back home. This is my place now. In order to stay here, then I need to have a relationship with Kakashi."

Saku's eyes narrowed and in suspicion. "If it's your intention to—"

"To echo your words earlier, I'm _not_ you. I have no intention of trying to get into Kakashi's pants." Sakura scrunched up her nose distastefully.

"Just Itachi's," Saku said nastily feeling an odd bit of irritation that this woman could step into her shoes so easily.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, studying the other girl curiously. Her temper began to flare once she realized what the girl was implying.

"No, that's not my intention at all. Since you seem to want to talk about Itachi first...well, let's do that, then. If it were my intention to screw Itachi, then I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be in his bed because that's where he wants me—not here with you. However, since my whole relationship with the man is based off of yours, I just don't feel right being with him—in any fashion. In fact, I have no intention of going any further with the man until you talk to him and end your relationship with him. So _you _need to decide what it is that you want to do. Is it Itachi you want or Kakashi? Once you decide, this time there's no going back. Your fickle behavior is doing nothing but hurting both these men more and more, and it has to stop. I really don't know your Kakashi, but I know mine and he is a wonderful man—when he isn't getting on my nerves. And Itachi…"

Saku saw the look in her eye when she mentioned the Uchiha's name. It was a mixture of reluctance and longing. Of pain and hope.

"Decide, Saku." Sakura turned and walked to the door. "I'm going to the Hokage to notify her of the happenings here. I'll see you around."

At her exit, it was then that Saku decided that perhaps she had done things out of order.

She should probably go speak to Itachi.

* * *

The house was dead quiet when she finally arrived. Saku walked to his study because that's where she always found him when she came home.

Only he wasn't there.

So, she traveled to their bedroom…only to find the room utterly destroyed. It looked like a battle happened in the room. Saku frowned. What the heck happened in here?

"You came back." Saku whirled around at the sound of the voice that still sent shivers up her spine.

"Itachi!"

Itachi frowned and looked at her. "You're not Sakura."

"I'm your fiancé."

Itachi said nothing, but rather crossed his arms over his chest that happened to be bare. Saku frowned at that. That was unusual. Itachi was normally dressed and gone by this time of day. And if he wasn't gone, he was in his office working on clan business.

"Are you okay?" Saku asked hesitantly. Itachi didn't reply, so Saku sighed and decided to just go ahead and say her piece.

"Itachi, I've come to tell you—"

"That you're in love with Hatake and you're ending our engagement."

She nodded her head and slipped the ring off her finger, slowly handing it back to him. Itachi palmed the ring and motioned for her to follow him, which she did. Something was on his mind and it was really bothering him. Someone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to perceive it, but she could see it in the set of his shoulders. In the way he moved.

Saku watched as Itachi sprawled across their living room sofa and covered his eyes with his arm.

Sprawled.

The Itachi she knew didn't sprawl. He sat up straight at all times. His posture was so perfect that you could put a book on his head and it wouldn't fall off...while he was fighting. So to see the man _sprawling_ worried Saku more than a little.

"Why?" he asked in a monotone that Saku knew was just his way of disguising his emotions.

Saku could pretend to misunderstand, but judging from his behavior thus far, she didn't think it would be wise.

"I've always loved Kakashi. I was just a little slow in realizing it. I wouldn't have gotten involved with you if I had—"

"I'm not angry. I just need to understand."

"I know you're not angry."

"I should be."

"Yes, you should," Saku quietly agreed.

"Why am I not?"

"Because I think you've known for a long time that we weren't right for each other. That it wasn't going to work. And perhaps you've found someone who suits you better."

Itachi uncovered his eyes and looked at her. "You did know how I felt about you, didn't you, Haruno?"

Saku took a moment to notice the past tense spoken in his words before she replied.

"Of course I knew. Why wouldn't I?"

Itachi said nothing at first, so Saku waited quietly for him to open up and tell her exactly what was on his mind. She knew better than to pry. Whatever was on his mind, he would tell in his own time and not a moment before.

"She thinks I want her because she looks like you."

Saku blinked, then chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry, but _what_?"

"Like you're some sort of fucking toy I lost, and now I want a shiny new one." He stood up and began to prowl around the room like a caged animal.

Saku's mouth formed a perfect O when the swear word left his mouth. Itachi _didn't_ swear. He always felt that there were better ways to express your emotions than to demean yourself with profanity. Saku watched, amazed as Itachi's Sharingan flickered on an off. He was working himself into a fine rage. It was something that she had never seen before. The entire time she had spent with the man he was nothing but calm, polite, and suave. He had been like a lamb.

Sure, she knew that Itachi was going to be the next Hokage for a reason, but she had never realized that this was a man that she should fear. In fact, just sitting in his presence was a scary thing.

He had always seemed so peaceful. Now, she realized that there was a ravenous wolf lingering below the surface of his indifferent facade. He would have devoured her had she married him. His powerful presence would have eaten her whole. She would have been miserable. How could she have not seen that?

But what puzzled her even more was how Sakura could even desire a relationship with him. Why did she want this man?

However, Saku wasn't a bad person—and if her other self wanted this man, then she would help her.

"Itachi…can't you see where she's coming from?"

"Of course I understand. That doesn't mean that she isn't being ludicrous."

"Or maybe you're being unreasonable."

Itachi stopped and gave her a look that made her blood run cold. Saku made herself open her mouth and finish her statement. "If I were her, I'd feel as if you were transferring your unrequited—" The look he gave her turned nastier. "—feelings to another person. How easy would it be? She looks just like me—"

"You may share the same appearance, but you're nothing alike."

Saku paused, bit her lip, then continued.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not. So, I'm just going to let that go."

"My apologies. I meant no insult," Itachi said distractedly. "Tell me why you love Hatake. She loves him as well. Perhaps that is where I should start."

Saku didn't even hesitate answering, even though he seemingly changed the subject. "I heard this myth once about how all humans started off with four legs, four arms, two heads, and one soul. Zeus, for some reason or another, split us apart. So we became as we are now. One head, two arms, but forever missing half of our soul. Doomed to spend our lifetimes searching for that other piece of our self. Kakashi is the other half of my soul. Without him, I'm incomplete." Saku closed her eyes momentarily because her heart began to ache at the loss of her other half. Once the pain had subsided, she opened her eyes once more. "However, I'm pretty sure that whatever her feelings are for Kakashi—they're platonic. So you can't base her feelings for him on her feelings for you. You have to develop your own niche in her heart. Itachi, you can't just expect her to pick up where we left off. She's an entirely different person. You have to treat your relationship as such."

Itachi seemed to be studying her, but Saku knew that his mind was working a mile a minute. If she spoke at this second, nothing that she said would be heard. If she left the room, he wouldn't even realize it. In fact, she was going to do just that.

She was going to pack herself some clothes.

* * *

When Saku returned, Itachi was waiting for her. She recognized that look and knew that they had more talking to do.

"Why did you never tell me of the nuisance that my parents were making of themselves?"

Saku sat her bag down and sighed.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_You don't deserve my son. In fact, I'm quite certain that you don't deserve anyone."_

"_Pardon me?" Saku said, bewildered._

"_You are not worthy to carry the Uchiha name. You're nothing but a filthy little whore jumping from man to man. First Sasuke, now Itachi—and I am certain that you don't even love Itachi. What is wrong with you?"_

"_Don't claim to know my heart. I love Itachi—"_

_Mikoto scoffed. "What do you know of love? Nothing. You probably think love is sunshine and rainbows and maybe even bells ringing when you kiss. That's utter nonsense. Love is waking up every day and washing that man's dirty underwear because he's been out dealing with clan business and making money to put food on the table—and protecting our country. Love is dealing with his foul temper because he has one little girl. The fact that you probably haven't seen it is proof enough that you're rushing into things. Love is putting him first before your little '_friends_', before yourself. Love is endurance. Because marriage is a trial that only a woman who is _truly _in love can handle. Love is about compromise and all you do is take, take, take from my son. Love, no _true love_, never fails. And this farce of a relationship you have with my son is going to fail. Mark my words. It. Will. Fail."_

"_Mikoto—"_

"_And don't you dare call me by my first name. You're not my friend. You're just something despicable that my son keeps around. I anxiously await the day that he grows tired of you."_

"_Uchiha-san, I will be the next Uchiha matriarch. I will be a good wife to Itachi whether you believe it or not."_

"_A good wife? What would you know about that? My _son _is the one that cooks and cleans. He is going to be the provider. He does _everything. Everything, _and _y_ou're not worth anything. You're a burden and in no way an asset to him!_" _Mikoto shrieked, her face turning an unnatural shade of purple._

_Saku began to tremble slightly in the face of that rage. She had either two options—she could lose her temper with the woman and yell back the myriads of words that were running through her head and blatantly disrespect her fiancé's mother._

_Or she could leave. _

_Saku chose to leave, but that didn't stop Mikoto from hurling obscenities from behind her as she left the woman's home._

_

* * *

_

"Itachi. Your parents love you—especially your mother. They only want what's best for you. They didn't think I was it. They were right. Besides, you can't tell me you didn't know how they treated me. If you really wanted to, you would have put a stop to it. But you didn't."

And with those parting words, Saku grabbed her bag and left the elder Uchiha to a home full of silence.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you cutecrazyice!!_

_So now we know as of now that both Sakuras can coexsist. And if you didn't notice my little flashback kind of tied in to Itachi's puzzled musing about Saku several chapters back. And what is this with Saku's parting words? Does she hold a small bit of irritation towards Itachi? Does she still love him? Or is this truly the end of Saku and Itachi? Hmm. We shall see. And Mikoto's kind of mean isn't she? Will this mean anything for Sakura in the future? And what happened between Itachi and Sakura? _

_All in due time. _


	15. Sasuke Returns

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Sasuke Returns**_

_Canon world:_

"Hokage-sama."

Honey-colored eyes looked at the ninja that had just arrived in her office without knocking.

"There's a door for a reason, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at said door. "Hmm. What reason would that be?"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed at his blatant antagonism.

"Tell me why you're here and then get out."

"I have taken Saku back to her original world—and Sakura decided to stay there as well."

"Of course."

Kakashi blinked. "You knew that this was going to happen?"

"I'm the Hokage. I know everything."

Kakashi was glad he wore a mask, because his utter disbelief would have been evident on his face.

"I was aware of the minute you departed with Saku."

"How so, Hokage-sama?"

"The second you left, we began to have violent earthquakes throughout the village."

Kakashi frowned. "Do you think they're directly proportional to my departure?"

"I know they are."

And suddenly, suspicion started to grow in Kakashi's heart. The Hokage knew more about this situation that she was letting on.

"And since I've returned?"

"The earthquakes continue, but not as violently as before. I have no doubt that if a solution to our 'Sakura situation' doesn't present itself, then we're all going to die."

"You say that a little too calmly, Hokage-sama."

"That's because I have complete and utter trust in my student. Don't you?"

"I trust Sakura with my life."

"Good—because you're going to have to."

_End canon world._

~~**~~

Morning came and the sun's rays poured onto Sakura's face. She found herself wrapped securely in Itachi's arms and she didn't want to move, but she had to. Sakura began scooting close to the edge of the bed, pulling herself out of his firm grip. Freedom was close to being in her grasp, but suddenly his arm tightened and pulled her back into her original position.

"Where are you going?" he asked, voice rumbling in her ear.

"Itachi, I told you last night. I'm leaving."

"No."

"You can't tell me no."

"I just did."

"Itachi, you can't control me. I am my own person. You can't control me."

"Admit that what you wish is to be where you are."

"You're a pushy bastard."

"…"

"Let me go, Itachi."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do this. I'm not her."

"I'm well aware of who you are."

"Are you? Because you could have fooled me."

"…"

"I'm not her replacement. You don't even know me."

"That can be easily rectified."

"No, it can't. You're engaged to another woman."

"A minute detail that can be rectified as well."

"Minute?! I'd hardly call that a minute detail."

"You're overreacting."

"No. In essence, what you're doing is asking me to be your mistress. I think any woman in my position would feel the same way."

"I have no intention of marrying her."

"Oh? And why should I believe that?"

"Because I said it."

"You do, of course, realize that I hardly know you?"

"You are not lacking in intelligence. You realize that I say what I mean."

"Are you even listening to me? I'm not comfortable with this, Itachi. I can't do this. You only want me because I look like her."

The arm that had been holding her in place suddenly disappeared, leaving Sakura bereft and relieved.

"You're a foolish woman, Haruno Sakura. Leave. If that is what you wish," Itachi said, standing up and leaving the room.

Sakura listened to his steps echoing in the hallway, then released a choked sob.

~~**~~

Sakura had just left Naruto's apartment after her confrontation with Saku. She was…not exactly what she had been expecting. To her eyes, the woman appeared fragile—but perhaps that's what people thought of when they saw her. A small, petite, fragile little thing.

She seemed to be lost and bewildered. But who was Sakura kidding? She was lost, too.

Frankly speaking, romance was just too much work. Was she really overreacting about the whole 'fiancé' issue? Everyone knew that Saku loved Kakashi and vice versa. It was probably only a matter of time before they got together. So maybe she should have just stayed with Itachi…

No.

She couldn't do that, because regardless, what was the basis of their relationship? There was no basis.

She was doing the right thing. Somehow, Sakura found herself outside the Hokage's office. She knocked twice on the door and went inside once she heard 'enter'.

"Sakura, how are you?"

Sakura gave her a small smile. "I've seen better days, Lady Tsunade. I've come to ask to either be put back on the roster for missions or to be allowed to work once more in the hospital."

"We always need help in the hospital, but you know that. You can start tomorrow."

"Yes, shishou. Oh, by the way. I thought I'd tell you that my counterpart has returned."

"Oh?" Tsunade said with a nonchalance that puzzled Sakura.

"Yes."

"Sakura, you do know the consequences if there is no balance in both worlds?"

"Not the exact consequences, but you shouldn't worry. I will find a solution."

"Sakura, you do realize that you're not alone in this. You have plenty of people to help you."

"Like who?"

"Your team, for instance."

"I don't have a team, technically."

"True. However, who here do you trust the most?"

"Kakashi," Sakura answered immediately. "And Naruto."

"Not Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, studying her intensely.

"Your Sasuke is certainly different, however…"

"This Sasuke can be trusted without a doubt, Sakura—I would not steer you wrong on this. He would probably be the most useful to you. I would encourage seeking him out. Actually, I'm not only encouraging you. I'm _telling_ you. That boy has the fascinating ability to solve puzzles, and his skill would be useful to you."

"Yes, shishou."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and studied the kunoichi closely.

"So. My apprentice is back. Has she taken up residence with her fiancé?"

"As far as I know, she's staying with Naruto."

"Really...and what of you? Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere…yet."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to seek out Sasuke. I'm sure he'd be willing to help you."

~~**~~

She found him on the trainings grounds. She had just missed Naruto, but that wasn't a bad thing, because it meant she had the opportunity to talk to Sasuke privately.

However, that opportunity didn't go exactly as she planned.

Pool of tears ran down the Uchiha's face because he was laughing so hard. Sakura stared at him irritably. How could she have thought she preferred him happy? He was an annoying bastard.

His chest heaved up and down heavily as he tried to compose himself.

"Say it again, Sakura. Say it again."

Sasuke looked at her animatedly, waiting for her to utter her absurd words again.

"I'm not joking, Sasuke."

A chuckle escaped from Sasuke once more. "You _have _to be joking to think that I would agree to something so stupid."

"Damn it, Sasuke. You're a grown man. You shouldn't still be living at home with your parents."

Sasuke raised his hand and began counting on his fingers the plausible reasons for him to _not _leave home.

"Free food. Free housing. Free clothing. And being the second son, they don't expect me to _do _anything. All responsibilities lie on Itachi's shoulders. Poor bastard. All I have to do is just be my normal, adorable self. Life is sweet. Why would I give all this up so that I can move in with _you_?"

"Sasuke, _please_, I don't have any money and I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You can go back to Itachi. He'll give you a room."

"Hell, no."

"You can stay with us—"

"Sasuke, I will rip your head off and serve it to the dogs."

Sasuke chuckled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, you're cute and all, but I am not going to give up my sweet life for you. Why don't you do things like normal people do and ask for money?"

"I don't want your money," Sakura grumbled, prideful.

"That's the only thing you have a chance of getting, so you'd better ask for it."

Sakura crossed her arms in an indignant huff and stared at a point just over his left shoulder.

"I'm waiting," Sasuke said, amusement laced in his tone.

Sakura let out an irritated growl.

"_SasukecanIborrowsomemoneysoIcanrentmeanapartment?" _

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch all that," Sasuke replied, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"You are the spawn of Satan."

"And I dance gleefully in hell because I have you to torment. So, what was that you wanted to ask me?"

Sakura ground her teeth together. "Can I borrow some money so I can rent an apartment?"

"Hmm," Sasuke said, pondering the situation.

Sakura threw her hands up in exasperation. How the heck did people deal with him?

"Sure, why not?"

"Why the heck couldn't you have said that before? You knew you were going to give me the money!"

"Ah, but it wouldn't have entertained me that way."

"I could really learn to hate you."

"Stop lying."

Sakura didn't bother to reply. So Sasuke went ahead and pulled out some money and handed it to her.

Sakura's eyes grew large at the obscene amount of money.

"You carry this much money around with you?!"

"It's not like anyone would be foolish enough to steal from _me_."

"…"

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or what?" Sakura looked at Sasuke sharply. "Don't look at me like that. I know you whether you're the Sakura I grew up with or not."

"We're not the same."

"Essentially you are, but that's not the point. The point is something is on your mind. I grow weary of waiting for you to get to the point."

"The other me has returned."

"Oh?" Sasuke murmured, displaying a small amount of interest. "Where is she? I'd like to hear of her adventures in wonderland."

"I don't know," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so if she's returned why are you still here?"

"You want the edited story or the whole gory story?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"The whole gory story it is."

~~**~~

They had walked around the village and oddly enough, ended up on the road that led out of the village near the bench that her Sasuke left her on that cold night many years ago.

Sasuke stared at the bench that Sakura had told her about, frowning.

"How can you even bear to be around me?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile. "Because I can forgive. I forgave Sasuke a long time ago."

"Yeah, well, I sound like a bastard."

"Let me assure whether your disposition is sunny or not, you're still a bastard," she grumbled still disgruntled that he had laughed at her request.

"That was kind of harsh."

"Not really. You're just being overly sensitive." Sakura paused and sighed. "Still, despite his personality flaws, I love my Sasuke."

"Well, if you love him, which I can understand since it's _me_, then—"

"It's not _that _kind of love, you arrogant bastard."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Do you think I made the right decision?"

"Coming from one Sasuke about another? Yes."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I can be rather territorial—and your Sasuke sounds worse than I am. I'd say you lucked out. Because if I were him...we'd already be married."

Sakura quietly thought about his words. She wondered briefly if Sasuke had been planning to make a move in that direction.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke surprised. Then she quickly averted her eyes.

"You know, that's starting to become creepy."

"What?" Sasuke asked, gently probing.

"You looking in me and through me like that. I don't like it."

"Well, what's the point of having friends if they don't know you?"

"You consider yourself my friend?"

"Tch. I wouldn't have said so if I didn't."

"Why? You don't even—"

"Sakura, don't tell me you haven't met a person who you just automatically liked within moments of meeting them."

"Well, there was you...but that hardly counts."

"It does. I have a personality that most people just can't resist."

"Are you really this annoying?"

"Yep."

"Why am I talking to you again?"

"Because I'm the logical choice. Now stop trying to distract me. Just tell me the truth. What's going on between you and my brother?"

Sakura turned quickly and looked Sasuke in the eye. His gaze was knowing and certain. It was also warm and inviting. Oddly enough, Sakura felt a calm settle over her heart after looking into his eyes.

"Your brother—" Sakura sighed. "Is one hell of a man."

"Ah. I see."

"See what? I've barely said anything."

"All things don't have to be said with words, Sakura," Sasuke said, reaching over and tugging Sakura's hair slightly. She swatted at his hand.

"Then what did I say?"

"You're falling in love with him."

"…"

"And you're agonizing over it because he's engaged to another you. You know, the typical female reaction."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That women think too much."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up," Sakura said, effectively closing the subject. "Look, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening."

"Shishou encouraged me to talk to you about the consequences of me staying here."

Sasuke raised a brow. "What consequences?"

"Potentially, the destruction of my world—and yours."

Sasuke's brow shot up even higher. "And you need to talk to me because…?"

"She thought you could help me figure out a way to keep this from happening."

"Do we have any evidence that anything will occur?"

"Not as of yet."

"Well, there's a simple solution if push comes to shove."

"What is that?"

"You'll have to go back."

"Sasuke—"

"I know you don't want to go back—probably because of your disgusting fascination with my brother—but if we can't come up with something…well, a solution is better than no solution."

She couldn't help but inwardly agree.

~~**~~

"This has to be the best day of my life," Sasuke declared, laughing hysterically for the second time in one day. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I have no qualms about killing you, little brother."

Sasuke paid no attention to his brother's threat. Not this time. Because Itachi _needed _him—which only served to make Sasuke laugh harder

That is, until Itachi pulled out a kunai and looked at Sasuke pointedly.

Sasuke sobered.

"Okay. Okay. No need to be such a jerk. Oh, wait, I forgot. That's just your regular personality." At the expression on Itachi's face, Sasuke changed his tune. "Come on, Itachi. You know I'm joking. How can I pass up such an opportunity? You don't give me many."

Itachi folded his arms across his chest and waited silently. The man had humbled himself. _Humbled himself! _And asked Sasuke what he was doing wrong in his pursuit of the lovely, new Haruno Sakura. How he wished that he could have recorded the moment, because it surely was a priceless one.

"Fine. You're going about things the wrong way. The two Sakuras—they're different. Take for instance, your fiancé—"

"Ex-fiancé."

"Whatever. Now Saku has always been easily distracted by pretty things."

"I am not some frivolous inanimate object."

"But that was the whole problem with your relationship. You were a frivolous object. You held no real importance to her besides the fact that you're pretty—"

Itachi threw the kunai at Sasuke, who simply caught it and twirled it around his finger.

"And you're an Uchiha, which therefore means you're a wonderful lover. The same thing does not hold true for this new Sakura. She won't be distracted by a—" Sasuke threw the kunai back at his brother in an attempt to catch him off guard, albeit unsuccessfully. "Pretty face. If my deductions lead me to believe that this new Sakura is…not quite as soft as ours. Her life has been harder. Her priorities are different."

"Explain."

"See, that's the problem, aniki. You're aware of Saku's strengths and weaknesses because you got to know her. You have to get to know this Sakura—and you can't go about approaching her like she's Saku."

"Do not lecture me, Sasuke. I am aware of all this."

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want my help. My reasoning abilities have helped you too many times for you not to listen to me now. Aniki, I want what's best for you and honestly, I think Sakura would make a fine matriarch. However, leave the seduction out of your pursuit."

Itachi smirked.

"I'm serious. It's going to hinder you more than it's going to help with this one. You're intrigued by her mind and heart, not her body—although it is a fine body." Itachi threw the kunai back and this time, Sasuke narrowly dodged the kunai. It landed in the wall behind him on the bed he had been reclining on with a solid thunk.

"_Itachi and Sasuke, I swear if you're throwing weapons in this house, your asses are mine!" _

Itachi paid no attention to his mother's enraged statement, but Sasuke's lips quirked upward as he continued speaking.

"So it only makes sense that you should pursue that."

"Hmm. I understand your logic, Sasuke." Sasuke stared at his brother because it seemed like there was something else on his mind, and he was just refusing to say it. And Sasuke knew what it was.

His brother never had problems gaining the attention of women. It was usually keeping them that created the problem. They practically threw themselves at him if he said a few honeyed words. He never had to do much else. Usually, he would grow bored with them and send them on their way. And if that didn't happen, they normally couldn't handle the pressure of just dealing with the Uchiha family on a regular basis. The Uchihas as a whole were a bit overbearing. He had actually expected one or the other to happen with Saku, but it did not.

Surprise of all surprises, his brother had actually fallen in love with her. To top it off, Saku had stuck by Itachi's side.

Their whole relationship baffled him, and that didn't happen often. However, with the recent events and the information that Sakura had supplied him with, he had begun to develop his theory about why things were turning out the way they were.

There were two dimensions. So therefore that meant—at some point—two of everyone. Now in his world, there was Saku who he knew had feelings for his brother. He knew Saku. She loved Itachi.

Now _why_ she loved him was beyond him, but he wasn't one to judge.

But Saku cared for him more than any other woman that his brother showed any type of interest in. He may joke and say that Saku only wanted his body, but he knew it wasn't true. However, Saku's feelings for Kakashi could only be described as true love. The once in a lifetime, if-he-dies-she-dies type of love. Her feelings for Itachi paled in comparison.

Yet, despite the fact that the majority of her belonged to their former sensei, a small part of her heart would always belong to Itachi.

Why was that?

Sasuke had a feeling it had something to do with Sakura. He would never tell Sakura, but he had a feeling that Uchiha Itachi in her world was her soul mate. She just never got the opportunity to find out. Based upon the information given, had the timing been just right, Sakura probably would have defected from the village and become a missing-nin to join his brother.

She had told him of the fight Sasuke had with his brother. He knew all about that other him. Oddly enough, he understood the man. He understood his actions and could very easily see where he could be driven to take the same path. Sakura never had the opportunity to pursue anything with the deceased Uchiha.

He could also see other things. He was a good shinobi. He knew that, and most people depended on him for his ability to connect the dots—to be able to see beyond what is, and also to see what could be.

Sakura told him before that she didn't date. Sasuke suspected it was because the only person she felt any sort of pull towards was her sensei—but only to a small degree, because Kakashi wasn't her soul mate. Not in that world. So there was not enough to make a romantic relationship out of. Yet they had a bond that was probably unbreakable.

Then Sakura came here and had the chance to be face-to-face with his brother. The chemistry was instant and magnetic. It was like an explosion.

He seriously thought that the two Sakuras were born in the wrong world.

The bottom line was that the Sakuras, Kakashis and Itachi were inexplicably tied together. Their roles in each others' lives had somehow become a tangled web. There was some sort of fabric that drew them to each other. It was fate or destiny or something along those lines. Whatever it was, it had to be sorted out in order for a solution to be obtained. At least, that is how it seemed to him in that moment. He still had more thinking to do on the subject.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Itachi said, breaking Sasuke's train of thought. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that his brother wasn't going to question him on how to pursue Sakura.

"But—"

"The rest, I will do on my own. You have done enough. All I needed was confirmation from you."

Sasuke said nothing more. He didn't even mention his theories to his brother, because even to him, they sounded crazy.

And that was the last thing he needed to give his brother ammunition against him.

~~**~~

Kakashi looked up from his book at a pounding on his door. He frowned, because he couldn't tell who was outside the door. It was either a civilian, which was unlikely, or someone who was masking their chakra.

Kunai in hand, he opened the door slowly—only to find an unlikely visitor.

"Kakashi-sensei—"

Kakashi then proceeded to shut the door in her face. He took a step away from it, only to hear more furious pounding.

"Kaka-sensei! Open this door, or I swear I'll tear it off the hinges!" He smiled to himself at the image of surprise on her face when the door slammed suddenly. His smile faded away when he realized she intended to carry out her threat.

He quickly opened the door.

"What do you want?"

Sakura pushed her way in past Kakashi.

"I'm moving in," Sakura said, heading towards Kakashi's refrigerator.

"No."

"I'm not asking you, Kakashi."

"This is my apartment."

"Our apartment."

"Sakura—" Kakashi broke off as Sakura began pulling food out of his refrigerator and began making herself something to eat.

"You know what, Sakura? I'm sure you miss your home and all, but you can always go back."

"No can do. My place is here and I need your help so that I can stay here."

"I'm sure Itachi..." Kakashi trailed off, grasping at straws—but the sheer determination in her eyes left him a little daunted by her whirlwind presence.

"If I wanted Itachi's help, I would have asked for it. I need you."

Kakashi studied her silently. Then he said the words that needed to be said.

"I'm not your Kakashi, Sakura. You can't make me into him."

Sakura paused. "And I'm not your Sakura. So stop being an ass and accept that I'm not going anywhere."

"You—!!"

"Are wonderful? Exceptional? One of a kind?"

The tension that was radiating throughout his body left in a rush. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Something like that," he said, studying the girl quietly.

He was so tired of being angry all the time. But he didn't want to deal with Sakura—_any_ Sakura.

It seemed that he wasn't going to be given much of a choice, though.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "So, does that mean I can stay?"

"You ask now that you've barged your way in and made yourself at home?"

Sakura shrugged.

Kakashi sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

Sakura beamed. "Thanks, Kaka-sensei."

"And stop calling me that. I'm not your damned sensei!"

To his dismay, Sakura only beamed wider.

_A/N: Much love to cutecrazyice for doing that whole beta thing for me. _

_How many people thought by the title of the chapter that canon Sasuke was going to show up? Show of hands please. _

_Okay, so I didn't mention what Sakura did with the money Sasuke gave her. No particular reason but I'll tie in an answer for that in future chapters. And Sasuke is shaping up a nice theory, isn't he? But is it accurate? I wonder...._

_And Sakura was by no means joking when she said she wanted a relationship with Kakashi. She just barged right on in, didn't she? _

_Until next chapter..._


	16. Frame

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Sixteen

_**Frame**_

* * *

Saku had just walked into the Hokage tower when she was she spotted Itachi walking towards her. His stride was swift and sure and he had that look in his eye. Something was on his mind--and whatever it was, it was something that he thought she could help him with.

So she stood there waiting for him--because why wouldn't she? There were no hard feelings between them. He wasn't her first failed relationship, but hopefully he'd be the last.

_Kakashi. _

His name floated through her mind and heart causing a fierce longing to envelop her.

"Haruno. How did you get there?"

_Where? _

The question was rather vague and it wasn't like Itachi not to be direct.

"Get where?" Saku asked tilting her head to her left side slightly curious.

The stare that he gave her let her know that he had been deliberately vague. Whatever he wanted of her he didn't want it to become public knowledge. She should have realized immediately what he wanted but her mind had been so Kakashi centered that she was a bit slow that day. However, once she did realize what Itachi wanted she didn't even hesitate to tell him. She trusted him. He would never do anything to put them at risk.

"There is a field of lilies near the Nara land. It's there. Why?"

But he didn't answer and he was gone before she had the opportunity to question him further.

This wasn't necessarily a bad thing because shortly after her ex-fiance's disappearance the person who mattered most to her in this world entered her line of sight. His hands were shoved deeply in his pockets and he scanned the room bored.

Soon his eyes landed on her. She started to smile in greeting but that smile quickly fell away when his eyes shifted away from hers. Saku sighed. This was by no means going to be easy.

He continued on to his destination no longer paying her any heed. She needed to follow him, really. She couldn't just let him the opportunity to smooth things out pass her by so she called out trying to gain his attention.

"Kakashi!"

He glanced over in her direction but didn't pause in his movements. If anything he moved faster. Saku hurriedly ran after him. She felt rather absurd chasing after him like this but this was mainly her fault so she was willing to put aside her pride for him.

"Kakashi, you can't avoid me forever."

"Who says I'm avoiding you?" His tone was uninterested and held not a hint of warmth in it. Not that this was unusual. Perhaps the time she had spent with that other Kakashi made her heart yearn for what she once had with hers. So even if it killed her she would forge some place in his heart even if it was as a friend. Even though she longed for more….

"Kakashi, will you please just talk to me?"

Kakashi stopped walking and turned and faced Saku. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Saku chewed her bottom lip. She said nothing at first just stared at his face with his disdainfully raised brow that made her want to cry, to shake him, to kiss him….

"I want to fix this rift that has developed between us. I don't want to live my life without you in it."

Kakashi stared at her quietly. He hadn't walked away so Saku felt emboldened to continue. She took a small step closer and reached out to him imploringly, resting her hand lightly on his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I never meant for any of this to happen. You are the most important person in the world to me. I, I love you."

Saku stood there in an eternity of silence waiting for some kind of response. Anything would do. He stared at her hand seemingly frozen in spot. For one wild moment hope sprag eternal. Saku thought that she had reached him.

Of course she was wrong. She had not reached him.

She quickly changed her mind about that 'anything' once he finally did respond with his voice cold, and his eyes hard. He shrugged her hand off of him.

"You love a lot of people."

And with those final words he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Saku stared at the place where Kakashi had once been. Her heart was aching and her mind reeling. She was in a bit of a daze and her mind kept replaying his departing words.

_A lot of people?_

Surely, he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying. Saku's fists clenched at her sides. Her nails dug so deeply into her hands that she drew blood but she was oblivious to the pain and the crimson fluid that started to trickle down her palm and drip slowly onto the floor.

Her past with men was not exactly….

Okay, she thought she had fallen in love a few men. Well, she did love them in her way.

So maybe she deserved his parting remark.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

_Canon World:_

_The earthquakes came at regular intervals--every seven hours by Kakashi's count like clock work. However, on this day the seventh hour earthquake was late. The people of Konoha were scared and worried. Was this the calm before the storm? Or had a solution been found?_

_Kakashi Hatake knew that a solution had not been found rather something was going on that he didn't know about. He had a feeling that the earthquakes had subsided momentarily because someone had come through the portal. Someone that was not Sakura. If it had been Sakura she would have found him immediately._

_He hadn't had the chance to talk to Tsunade about this sudden change because the Hokage was up to her neck in meetings with the council and Suna--because the earthquakes traveled that far. As far as they knew anyway. No other nation had mentioned any problems. Not that they would._

_The tremors weren't as severe in Suna as they were in Konoha but still it was a cause of dread._

_Tsunade was fighting with the council. They wanted to evacuate the whole country but Tsunade seemed to think it wasn't necessary. She asked for time. She told them all she had shinobi working diligently on the problem but she needed a little more time. When she was asked who it was that was working on a solution she informed that it was a Team Kakashi._

_That itself had been an issue. The council felt that with their very lives at stake that at the very least Shikamaru should be working on this issue. Tsunade however, fought them on this. She assured them that Team Kakashi was perfectly capable of producing results. She also said she'd stake her life on it._

_Kakashi had been forced to sit through these meetings--as well as Naruto. They were the only two present who knew about the Sakura switch and Tsunade had swore them both to secrecy. It was a matter of national security. Of course that was part of the reason why Sasuke was not allowed to sit in. Simply put, Tsunade still did not trust the_ _Uchiha and Kakashi_ _had also advised Tsunade that it would not be in their best interests to have Sasuke in a meeting with the council. They would all end up dead--and after seeing what the other dimension looked like he couldn't say that he blamed the young ninja. His life could have been so much _more_. It was times like this that Kakashi couldn't wait for Naruto to become the Hokage. The young ninja already had plans to form a new council one he could trust and who would trust him in return._

_Darkness had fallen when Kakashi finally dragged himself home. He didn't bother to turn on the light switch. He had the position of every object in the room memorized so it was highly unlikely that he would run into anything. He collapsed on his bed and his eyes closed throwing him into a fitful sleep._

_Kakashi didn't know whether or not it was the nightmare that he had been encased in that woke him up or the disturbing aura that had filled the room. Nevertheless, his hand automatically wrapped around the kunai under his pillow his body caught in a fight or flight mode._

_"I am not here to harm you."_

_At the sound of the voice it did nothing to allievate the tension in Kakashi's body. If anything, it made it worse. His eyes slowly scanned the room looking for his visitor. He found him standing in the corner with his arms folded across his chest. _

Itachi Uchiha.

_"How did you get here?"_

_"It wasn't hard. I am the future Hokage. Saku wouldn't keep any information away from me that is deemed important."_

_Kakashi slowly sat up. He started to turn on the light but decided that it would probably be best if he didn't. Besides their was sufficient moonlight shining through his windows to provide adequate light. So Kakashi turned his head in the direction of Itachi Uchiha and instinctively avoided looking directly into his eyes. He knew then that Itachi's presence was the reason for the temporary cease in the earthquakes. Apparently, the Uchiha had been waiting for him to return home for quite some time._

_"You shouldn't be here. Do you have any idea the trouble your presence could spark?"_

_"I have an idea."_

_"Then go. You have no business here."_

_"On the contrary. I believe I do."_

_End canon world_

* * *

"I need your help." Saku looked imploringly at her pink haired counterpart as she was writing notes in a patient's chart she had in hand.

"Mmm." Sakura said holding up one finger while she finished her notes. "Okay, so what were you saying?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

Saku just looked at Sakura who looked back expectantly. Both women were oblivious to the blatant stares and whispers that their were two Sakura Harunos in their midst. But later, much later they would realize that two Sakuras in one world would create problems that would need to be solved quickly.

"Kakashi."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but a chuckle came out instead.

"I don't find anything amusing." Saku said folding her arms across her chest.

"You would if you were me."

Saku rolled her eyes. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Depends. Does this definitely mean that you and Itachi are over?"

"Yes."

Sakura shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Then I'll help. Although I don't know how much help I can be."

"Why do say that?" Saku knew that Sakura's relationship with her Kakashi was certainly better than hers. Who better to help her win over Hatake Kakashi than the woman who knew him the best?

"I've never dealt with a Kakashi in love before…or rather a rejected Kakashi."

"I never rejected him!"

"You say potato I say potato." Sakura said using that old phrase.

"I didn't come here to argue with you."

"I know." Sakura sighed. "I'll stop by after my shift and we'll talk. That sound okay to you?"

"What time will you be done here?"

"In a couple of hours…hopefully." Both women shared an amused glance because they knew what a couple of hours could turn into in Kohona's hospital.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

* * *

Three knocks in quick succession pulled Saku from her thoughts. She glanced at the door and considered getting up to open it--but it wasn't locked.

"Come in."

Saku called and watched as Sakura walked in. She looked haggard and tired as she slowly walked inside and collapsed in an undignified heap on Naruto's sofa. Her back lay flat against the cushions and her legs were propped up on the arm of the chair. Sakura used her feet to slide her shoes off and wiggled her toes in relief from the constricting confines of the confounded apparatus.

Her eyes fluttered closed soon after. Saku stared at her from her position on the floor where she sat cross legged. Saku thought, for a moment, that she had fallen asleep but that was not the case because soon after Sakura's intense green gaze was focused on her.

"You needed help."

"Yes." Saku said quickly and with more confidence that she should have felt but she had somewhat decided on her course of action and she would follow through.

"Well, what have you done?"

"I've tried to talk to him a few times but in the end all he does is kick me out or disappear."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I apologized. I told him I wanted him in my life. That I love him…."

Saku's voice trailed off. She was still staring in Sakura's direction but she no longer saw her. Her mind was replaying her conversations with Kakakshi thinking of things she could have said or should have said in order to win him over.

"Mmm. Well, I can automatically tell you what the problem is."

Saku's eyes immediately regained focus. How? How could she have possibly defined the problem when she hadn't even been here for ten minutes. She looked tired, and slow. Her mind couldn't be sharper than hers. For days she had been trying to--

Saku's thought process was broken when Sakura began to speak.

"Stop talking to that man. With everything that has happened between you two…words are not going to be enough. You're going to have to _show _him that all you see, all you want, all you desire is him. You hurt him, Saku. He lost you before he even had you and now he's angry. Angry at you. Angry at himself. And simply put he's probably not willing to put his heart out there again for you to trample all over. You're going to have to prove that you're in this for the long haul."

"So in essence you're saying I'm going to have to embark upon an endeavor to court a recalcitrant lover."

"Essentially, yes."

"But…that sounds so much like chasing after him and I really don't like the image that leaves in my mind."

"Well then ask yourself this…is he worth a chase?"

Saku bit the inside of her cheek and didn't reply verbally. Although inside her mind an answer formed.

_Yes._

_Kakashi is worth the chase._

Acknowledging that didn't help much. Because she had no idea how to woo a man. Especially one that wouldn't let her get near him.

* * *

It was a well known fact in Konoha that Kakashi Hatake didn't do relationships. It was more widely known that this was because he was already in love with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It wasn't something that he had declared to anyone. One look at his face and women knew that he was too far gone for any other woman to bring him back from that line on love.

So naturally, it was a greatly celebrated thing when it was known that Saku was attached to Itachi. (At least to those women who preferred Kakashi to Itachi.) Because that meant that Kakashi would move on. Right?

Well, that wasn't the case. Although, Saku belonged to the super delicious Itachi Uchiha and even though it appeared that Kakashi had a strong distaste for Saku he never looked at another woman.

In fact, it was noted by several people that the only woman he ever looked at was the one he seemingly despised.

Love and Hate.

The line between it was so thin.

However, it seemed that Kakashi hadn't crossed it like many had hoped. In fact, Kakashi had never stopped loving the obtuse, pink haired, kunoichi. It wasn't for a lack of trying however. He tried. He _tried_. But, even watching her on the arm of another man wasn't enough to kill that ever present, persistant emotion.

He tried to hate her. But how could he hold on to that hate when she looked at him with such care, such concern?

So, he made her hate him. And it worked. He drove her away so he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

From time to time he'd see her in the village and he'd stop and stare and wish.

As time passed he'd only stop and stare.

And as more time passed…he still loved her.

Now, Kakashi wasn't one to pat himself on the back but could honestly admit that he was a patient man. It was one of the few redeemable qualities that he had and he knew it.

However, even the most patient of men can be pushed to their limits.

There was no escaping Sakura Haruno. It didn't matter which way he turned or where he went to hide one of the two were always there. Whether they were barging into his home or cornering him in the Hokage tower--there was no peace for him. He didn't ask for much. All he wanted was for every single emotion that he felt for the woman to die. Was it too much to ask?

All he really wanted to do was bury the remainder of his feelings he had for the woman and pretend they never existed in the first place. But he had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't going to happen.

He had been certain that he had pushed Saku far enough that she would leave well enough alone. He had accepted that they weren't going to have the realtionship that he wanted. Perhaps he hadn't quite let go but that was something he assumed it was going to take time and effort.

"_I, I love you."_

A pang went through his heart as he remembered her words. How long had he waited to hear those words? How long had his heart ached because he knew he would never hear them? How long had he watched her in the arms of other men? Watched quietly as she smiled sweetly at them? As she gave her love to everyone but the one who loved her the most?

Kakashi was patient man but he was by no means a foolish one. So no matter how the ache in his heart eased when he heard those sweet words he would not give in. He couldn't. He couldn't accept her into his heart only to have her walk away.

Kakashi was a patient man but how often did patience help when it came to love?

It certainly hadn't helped him.

Not one bit.

So it didn't matter if he constantly saw Saku's face in his home or heard her voice softly pleading with him. He would remain alone and he would get over her and he would let her go because that was the best course of action because Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake just weren't meant to be.

And as Kakashi looked down on the ground from the tree that he had been 'reading' in and saw her sitting at the base of the tree looking up at him hopefully, expectantly. Something inside him wavered briefly. But only briefly because he was a man determined.

He could tell them apart now. It was all in how they looked at him. Sakura generally looked at him with the exuberance of a child looking at their father or maybe a sister at her older brother. Saku, on the other hand, her eyes were always sad and solemn. He recognized that she was hurting but he was hurting too and had been for so long.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree landing without a sound by her side and walking away with the intent to go home.

"Kakashi."

Her arm reached out and grabbed his. Her grip was firm and he knew that she had no intention of letting him go until he heard her out. So he waited and said nothing which was becoming something of a habit between the two of them.

"I love you." She said again, more firmly than she had the previous time. And that ache that ever persistent ache….

Kakashi scoffed. "Loving someone isn't enough."

"Maybe not. All I know is that for me you're the perfect picture of what love should look like and if I can't be in your picture I'll settle for being your frame."*

She smiled at him then. A smile that was so familiar yet currently so foreign that he couldn't move. He didn't move at all when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug that was more fulfilling than the most luscious banquet. And then she pulled away slightly arms still around him loosely and looked up into his face and suddenly Saku found that the man in her arms was now a log.

* * *

_A/N: Again many apologies for the delay in this chapter. _

_Cutecrazyice thanks for the looking over this chapter even though I wasn't able to post it. :( _

_And also thank you to another of my favorite authors selandora for agreeing to look over this for me when she has the time. You should check out her stuff. She's awesome. _

_*You may have recognized this. Then again you may not. It's not mine. The orignal quote went: "It's only been an hour since you left me. I wish I had somebody to blame. But you're the perfect picture of what love should look like and I want to be your frame. It's only been an hour but it feels like a million days." It came from the song _A Million Days.


	17. Bad Influences

_**WANTED: BETA FOR REFLECTION**_

**_MUST BE ABLE TO WAIT A FEW DAYS BEFORE THEY ACTUALLY BETA CHAPTER AFTER I SEND CHAPTER TO THEM._**

**_PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED_**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Bad Influences**_

She had seen neither hide nor hair of Uchiha Itachi. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to rant and rave, and scream her heart out—but really, what right did she have to do all that?

Itachi had laid no claim on her. He wasn't her boyfriend, nor was he her lover. Sakura was the one who left his sanctuary—and she'd do it again.

Still, she missed his overbearing presence.

Sakura sighed as she lay curled up in Kakashi's guest bedroom. It was time to get up, but she wasn't quite ready to. Sakura sat up and swung her feet to the floor. She heard Kakashi's movements in the next room and got up in order to say good morning.

His head turned in her direction as soon as he heard her door open.

She smiled warmly at him, but she wasn't greeted with the familiar eye crease that she was so accustomed to.

"Good morning, Kaka-sensei."

At his glare, Sakura realized it was _definitely_ not the look she was accustomed to. Sakura sighed inwardly.

"When are you leaving?"

"For work?" Sakura asked innocently, even though she knew that wasn't what he meant—especially since the aura around him was suddenly very scary. But she didn't back down. Backing down from Kakashi could only lead to worse things.

"When are you moving out of my apartment?" He clarified.

"Well…I have enough money for an apartment, but I still need to work for a while to have enough money for food and furniture and whatnot."

"How much?"

Sakura blinked, well aware that he would probably just give her the money she needed in order to get her out of his hair. The kunoichi, however, wasn't going to take anymore handouts. Besides, she didn't want to live alone—not yet, anyway. She was in unfamiliar territory, and it would help her a lot if she had someone around her she was at least semi-comfortable with.

Naruto was out. Sasuke as well.

So that left Kakashi, who was her first choice anyway.

Sakura just shrugged off his question.

"I'm going to shower," she said instead, and left Kakashi glaring at her retreating form.

* * *

"Itachi!"

Itachi froze at the familiar voice calling out his name. It was one of the main people that he had been avoiding. Shisui was way too informed about his life for his taste. It was only a matter of time before he found him and began prodding him with questions that he had no business answering. He would call himself being a friend—and Itachi supposed he was. In fact, he was closer to Itachi than anyone else.

That didn't make him any less of an annoyance, though.

"Itachi! Are you walking faster?!"

And of course he hadn't picked up speed. He would never lower himself to running from anyone—even if they were his family.

Shisui just felt like the younger man should have stopped walking when he realized he was nearby. But he was Uchiha Itachi.

Enough said.

Shisui ran and caught up to Itachi, hitting him hard on the back. It was only his skill that kept him from toppling over.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

Itachi glanced at Shisui.

"I could say the same about you."

Shisui just laughed in response. "So you think you can tear yourself away that sexiest ball-and-chain ever to grace the earth and hang out for a while?"

"I assume you mean Sakura."

"Who else would I mean? Unless something is going on that I don't know about…."

Itachi stiffened almost imperceptibly. Almost, because out of all people, Shisui knew Itachi well enough to notice all his mannerisms—much to Itachi's dismay.

"Wait. You're not cheating on her, are you?"

Shisui stared at Itachi, aghast. Unfaithful. It wasn't a word that he would combine with Itachi's name—but something was going on and he knew it.

"As always, Shisui, you show a lack of intelligence and common sense."

"So I must have hit the nail on the head, then."

"…"

"You know, your behavior is unfitting of the future Hokage."

"I'm not cheating on Sakura." Itachi explained with a patience he didn't really feel. His relationship with Sakura or lack thereof should be no one's concern but his own. Although with a clan like his that was not case. He knew that.

"You sure?" Shisui asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Since when are you my watchdog?"

"I can't remember the exact time I was appointed…."

"Now I know why Sasuke is such an annoying brat."

"It's your fault. You brought him around me."

"And you corrupted him."

"Look at it this way—with my influence, you never have to worry about Sasuke. He not only has a loveable personality, he's an exceptional ninja."

"Hn." Shisui would take credit for the sun rising if he could.

"Oh, by the way, you haven't distracted me. What's going on with you and Sakura? There are a lot of rumors going around."

"My personal life is just that Shisui—_personal._"

"You know better than that, Itachi. For you, there's no such thing as personal. The clan is never going to just let you be. If something is going on with your intended—"

"What are the rumors?" Itachi asked, cutting him off. He was in no mood to hear a lecture from the older man.

"That she has left you and is now living with Hatake."

"How much do you believe is truth?"

"All of it."

"Why?"

"I saw her entering his apartment. I waited, but she never left. I searched your house—all her belongings are gone."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Saku was certainly moving fast. He had thought the Copy Ninja would at least put her off for a while. Still, there was a more pressing issue that he had to address first.

"You searched my home."

Shisui just shrugged. Suddenly, Itachi became a blur to any who happened to be passing by. The older man—who knew what was coming—flickered out of the future Hokage's sight.

Itachi stopped, a smirk appearing on his lips. Of course Shisui would dodge the deserved hit. It was just his way to cause trouble, then hightail out of it once he had the pot nice and stirred. He'd just find him later—so they could 'talk'.

* * *

"Mother, where is Father?" Itachi asked as he entered his mother's garden, where she was staring off into space.

Mikoto turned her eyes to her eldest son, and her eyes warmed considerably. He frowned wondering what was on her mind. It wasn't like her to lose herself like that.

"He's in his study. Would you like me to retrieve him, son?"

"I'll go with you. I need to talk to you both."

It was Mikoto's turn to frown as Itachi veiled all expressions on his face. Something was happening. Something big. But what could it possibly be?

Mikoto held out her hand and Itachi grabbed it giving her support as she rose from the bench was sitting on. As they walked sedately to Fugaku's office Mikoto linked her arm in Itachi's.

Fugaku's head rose slowly as his wife and son entered his office. Itachi led his mother to a chair and she sat down primly smoothing her hands over her skirt after she had seated herself.

"Fugaku, Itachi needs to speak with us."

"About?" Fugaku asked looking at Itachi curiously.

"My engagement to Haruno is over."

Mikoto let out a delighted squeak. Itachi gave his mother a sharp look. Upon catching said 'look' his mother let all emotion slid off her face. She became an almost perfect blank slate. Almost being the key word. He could still see the joy in her eyes.

"Well, I have to say I'm proud of you Itachi. I was beginning to think you'd never see the light and end things with that woman but--" Fugaku began.

A small smirk appeared on the Uchiha heir's face.

"I didn't end it with her. She was the one who ended it."

And silence reigned.

"Why did she end it?"

"Does it matter?" Itachi asked curiously.

"…"

"…"

Itachi folded his arms across his chest and stared blankly at his parents. He could tell his mother had some things she wanted to say, but she was allowing his father to take the lead in the conversation.

"Itachi, do you realize the damage this will do to the family name?"

Itachi raised his brow quizzically.

"Itachi," his mother began, finally unable to keep silent a moment longer. "Although we are glad that this fiasco of an engagement has ended…the fact that she insulted our family cannot be ignored."

"What insult has she bestowed upon our family?"

"She is saying that you're not good enough—that the Uchiha name isn't good enough for her," Fugaku answered for his wife.

"That's some conclusion that you've drawn."

"She's with the Copy Ninja, isn't she?" his mother asked with her eyes narrowed.

"It is no longer my concern. Nor should it be yours."

"I'll have to address this with the clan elders."

"No. You do not."

"Itachi…" His mother began.

"You have a responsibility to this clan, Itachi. You will have to marry and after this fiasco, they will not accept your choice in a bride. We will pick—"

"I will marry Haruno Sakura or I will marry no one."

"Itachi!" his mother exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

"I will not accept you chasing after this girl. You are the pride of our clan. And if you, the best of us all, is made a fool of—" Fugaku growled.

"Has not love made fools of the mightiest of men?" Itachi's brow rose as he studied his parents curiously.

"You can't still love her! Not after this!" Mikoto cried.

"You will have to trust me."

"I will not," Fugaku said gravely. "At the next clan meeting, we will discuss the recent events. Since your judgment can no longer be trusted, we will choose a bride for you and as the next head of the Uchiha clan, you will marry her."

Itachi smirked, for his father had just placed himself in the palm of his hands.

"If that is how you choose to play the game, Father, so be it. I wash my hands of the Uchiha clan. I will not do as you 'ask'. Sasuke will take my place as heir."

"Itachi!" Mikoto gasped.

The three inhabitants of the room froze as they all heard a loud, "Nooooooooooooo!"

Fugaku stared at his son, who gazed back at him unflinchingly.

"I thought you had more backbone than this, Itachi. To be led around by your nose by a woman—"

Itachi's brow arched and looked pointedly at his mother, who in turn glared coldly at her husband. Fugaku continued on, oblivious as to the hell that was going to be raised by his wife later on.

"—is just preposterous."

"It's none on your concern. If you'll excuse me."

Itachi turned to make his exit, but his mother's voice stopped him.

"Itachi."

Itachi slowly turned and faced his mother. Her forearms were on her calves and her unbound hair was hiding her face from him.

"Yes, Mother?"

Mikoto spoke softly. "Fugaku, my love, may I please speak with Itachi alone?"

Fugaku stared at his wife, who had not bothered to raise her head when she made her request. She was really bothered by this, so he stood slowly and quietly made his way to the door.

"I'll be back shortly," Fugaku said, directing his comment to his wife.

Her head moved up and down in a slight nod of acknowledgment. Fugaku left the room, then, allowing Itachi to step aside and let him pass. The two men said nothing to each other—nor did they even make eye contact as they passed one another.

It wasn't that Fugaku didn't love his son. He did. In fact, Itachi was his favorite. It was just that the two of them never saw eye to eye on anything. After the rebellion, they argued about everything. The quiet, obedient, genius child that he once knew disappeared seemingly overnight.

Their arguments were the stuff of legend. Yet despite it all, he could say one thing about his oldest son that he was unable to say before—he respected Itachi. Maybe it didn't always show by his actions, but he did. Fugaku was just a man who had to always test his boundaries. In a way Itachi, was like him in that manner.

Mikoto waited until she heard the soft click of the door before she began speaking.

"I do not entirely agree with your father—about choosing a bride for you—and I will not lie to you and say I'm sorry that your relationship has ended. However, I am appalled that you intend to continue your pursuit of this woman."

Mikoto sat back then. Her hair parted, revealing her face. Her eyes sparkled with a passionate response to her son's foolish actions—or what she deemed foolish. Looking at Itachi, Mikoto noted that Itachi wanted to speak, but she would not allow it.

"No. You will listen to me, my son. It is now my turn to speak."

Mikoto's voice rang throughout the room, strong and sure. "Who was the one you came to when you heard of the rebellion?"

"You, Mother."

"Who stood at your side and help you sway the clan to the side that you believed was best for us all?"

"You, Mother."

"Who was it that spent a day and a half in labor with you?"

"You, Mother."

"Who taught you right from wrong? Who helped you balance in your mind and heart good from evil in the shinobi world?"

"You, Mother."

"Who was it that loved you unconditionally? Whether your choices were good or bad?"

"You, Mother."

"Who was it that didn't say a word when you suspected that _she _was in love with another man?"

"…that was Sasuke."

"That's right. It was Sasuke. So if you think I'm to keep my mouth shut now, then you're sorely mistaken."

Itachi suppressed an amused chuckle.

"I want her head on a silver platter with fresh parsley sprinkled around it. I despise her. I despise her because she hurt you. My baby. I cannot rightly say that I have it in me to show her any kind of respect. I'm not perfect, my son, nor can you expect perfection of me."

"I'm well aware of your imperfections, Mother."

Mikoto picked up a paper weight from her husband's desk and threw it at her son, who caught it with ease. Sometimes Itachi thought that part of his speed as a ninja came from dodging the objects his mother had thrown.

"Knowing all this, I ask you to give me your reasoning. Tell me why you are so insistent upon this woman and I will support you. I can't say that it will be easy for me, but I will do it."

And so Itachi set out to answer his Mother. His eyes lost all the arrogance that he wore like a mask. He let her see exactly how he felt for the new young medic.

And she saw so much in his eyes.

Desire.

Passion.

Joy.

Admiration.

Respect.

All of it bled rapidly through his eyes.

"Enough. Enough, Itachi. I see. I understand."

Itachi immediately put his emotional walls back up once again, looking cold and calculating.

"There is more to this than what you're telling me, isn't it?"

Itachi didn't reply. But that was answer enough for Mikoto.

"Fine. Do what you must, and I will do what I can with your father.

Itachi inclined his head slightly in thanks. But she waved his thanks away. He was her baby. It was her job to help him.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Does she feel the same for you?"

"She will, Mother."

"Itachi, if she hasn't by now—"

"Mother, are you with me or not?"

Mikoto sighed. "Fine! _Fine! _But if this doesn't work out, Itachi, so help me…"

Itachi smirked once more. "Goodbye, Mother."

"You'd better come by more often."

* * *

His family business had been settled—temporarily. He had no doubt that his mother would be less than pleased with what she had agreed with. At the very least, she would seek out Haruno. Who knows which one she would end up running into. It would probably be best if he took measures to ensure that the women were forewarned.

If Itachi believed in luck, he'd say he had a stroke of it when as he was leaving his home, he ran into his annoying little brother.

"Itachi! What the fuck was that?"

Itachi raised his brow.

"What, pray tell, are you talking about, little brother?"

"I heard you, you bastard! How dare you try to foist our crazy ass clan off on me?"

"That is what you get for eavesdropping."

Sasuke glared at Itachi, who was unfazed by the younger Uchiha's malice—mainly because holding a grudge was just too much trouble for him. Itachi frowned. His mind drifted to another Sasuke who wasn't quite as fortunate as his own little brother—who indeed held grudges extremely well.

"Sasuke, I need you to go to Sakura and warn her about today's events."

Sasuke gave his brother a look that was a pale imitation of said brother's withering stare. He needed to work on it a bit more, Itachi noted dully.

When Itachi said nothing in reply, a low growl emanated from Sasuke's throat. Then he turned and stalked angrily, to Itachi's amusement.

Finally, Itachi was able to focus on the information that he had received from that other Kakashi.

_Flashback:_

_"You shouldn't be here. Do you have any idea the trouble your presence could spark?"_

_"I have an idea."_

"_Then go. You have no business here."_

"_On the contrary, I believe I do."_

_Kakashi, unwilling to hear a word his unwanted visitor had to say, stated plainly,_ "_You need to leave."_

"_I came here because we have a very common thread between the two of us."_

_Kakashi studied Itachi silently. He would allow the younger man to say what the common thread was. Kakashi could only think of two things: the village…and Sakura._

"_I am here because Sakura fears for the safety of this village—her village. Do you have any leads on how to resolve the problem?"_

_Of course, Kakashi thought. He would combine the two. _

"_I do now." Yes, Kakashi had figured out part of the puzzle with just the presence of the Uchiha—but he wasn't going to just spew the words from his mouth. No, he'd wait a little. Make the Uchiha sweat a bit. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask._

_But the Uchiha waited, showing the patience of a saint—and in the process, spoiling all of Kakashi's fun._

"_She has to come back. It's the only way the earthquakes will stop for good. That is the balance that must be maintained. This world is missing a person and if that person is not returned, this world will destroy itself."_

"_So she returns. What if I return with her?"_

"_That's impossible. The world believes that Uchiha Itachi is dead. He—"_

"_Sakura informed me—"_

"_Of his seeming betrayal? Of how Sasuke eventually found out the truth? His actions did destroy Sasuke. Especially after he found out that everything that he thought he had known was a lie. You coming back here would not be good for Sasuke's mental health. Besides, if you left, there would still be no balance. Instead of our world falling to pieces, yours would instead. The only solution is to let her come home."_

"_No."_

"_So you would allow a whole world to die? I should have known. You're not that much different from your counterpart."_

_It was years of training and discipline that kept Itachi from slitting the Copy Ninja's throat in a fit of rage. The only outward indication of his ire was the twitching of his left hand. His face remained a mask of impassivity._

"_I sense a bit of anger in you, Copy Ninja. What have I done to displease you?"_

"_You are not worthy of Sakura."_

"_What do you know of me, Copy Ninja?" Itachi waited a brief second for a reply then continued speaking. "Nothing. You know nothing of me but I can assure you that Sakura will be happiest with me."_

"_Sakura was happy here."_

"_And for how long? Until she was pushed into a marriage she did not want with a man who would never make her happy?"_

"_That's where you're wrong, where she's wrong. Sasuke would have made her happy. I would have ensured it."_

_There was something about the tone in Kakashi's voice that made Itachi ask his next question._

"_You would have him killed?"_

"_Of course not. That would have made Sakura sad, which would defeat the purpose. There are better ways to go about doing things."_

_A noise made both ninjas still._

"_Kakashi," a familiar voice called out. Kakashi frowned, wondering what the hell he was doing in his apartment. He never came over unannounced. That was not his way. "The Hokage—" His voice was cut off just before he entered the Copy Ninja's bedroom. Itachi and Kakashi's eyes locked. _

_The door swung open with a force that shook the door on its hinges._

_Then Itachi vanished with a quiet, but very distinct poof._

"_Where is he?!" __Sasuke demanded._

* * *

**_A/N: Many thanks to cutecrazyice for beta-ing this chapter for me. _**

**_I hope everyone followed this chapter. It was kind of weird to me. Not much Ita/Sakura action in this chapter but a few things have to happen for them first. Maybe in the next Ita/Sakura chap we'll have some interaction. And gasp! Sasuke knows something is going on. Dum. Dum. Dummmmmm._**

**_This is going to be the last chapter for a bit. Going on vacation. Hopefully, I'll have lots of new stuff by the time I come back. _**

**_Many thanks to my anon. reviewers. (I thought I'd tell you guys that since I can't contact you via private message)_**

**_On another note. I thought I'd just say...wow. I have never had as many readers/reviewers for a story as I have for this one and I'm not even done yet. On the one hand I'm extremely proud and flatterered. On the other_ _hand I really have to not think about_ _it or I'll run screaming into the_ _night. The pressure man. The pressure_. **


	18. It's Big It's Heavy It's Wood

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eighteen

_**It's big. It's heavy. It's wood.**_

* * *

"You've been staring at that wood for days. Why?" Naruto asked, staring at Saku curiously.

"Because it's better than bad. It's good." Saku said snidely, sarcasm rolling off her in waves.

Naruto, realizing that saying the wrong word could possibly get him knocked into next week, decided to proceed with caution. "There are rumors going around about you."

Sakura sighed heavily and shifted her body weight.

"That's nothing new."

Naruto nodded. Ever since she had started dating Itachi, Saku had been the topic of many conversations, none of which had been good. "Yes, but people are saying that there are two of you."

It was at this precise moment that Saku realized that she had not come up with a cover story for herself. What the heck was she supposed to tell people? She certainly couldn't tell the truth. To let spill her secret would cause an uproar that would be disastrous. Saku sighed and decided to take the easiest way out. "I have a sister."

"What?! And you never told me! Where did she go? Why is she back? What 's going on?"

"It's news to me too, Naruto." Saku's eyes couldn't meet his as she bit her bottom lip. Yes, it was definitely news considering she just made it up. "I really can't tell you much more than that." Saku said softly, still staring at the log.

"Is she like you?"

"No!" Saku snapped, pulling her eyes away from the offending object. "She's nothing like me."

Naruto let out a relieved breath. "Good. That means she won't beat me up all the time."

"I wouldn't put my money on that." Saku muttered under her breath.

"What?" Naruto asked, his attention beginning to wander the longer he sat still.

"Nothing."

"When can I meet her?"

Saku looked at Naruto. "You're just a million and one questions tonight, huh?"

Naruto just shrugged and grinned at her sheepishly. Saku shook her head.

"I don't know Naruto. I just--" The girl's gaze traveled once more to the object of her mockery.

"The Kakashi thing bothering you again?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. "Yes, the Kakashi thing is bothering me again."

"I don't see why you don't just rape him and be done with it."

Saku reached out and smacked Naruto upside the back of his head. "Naruto!"

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!"

Saku hit him again. "_That _is for not knowing what you did in the first place."

Naruto pouted childishly, scooting just out of Saku's strike range.

* * *

"So which one are you?" Sasuke said eyeing Saku contemplatively as she picked over fruit she wanted in the market.

"You'd think you would know your own teammate."

"Ah, my almost-but-not-quite-sister-in-law," Sasuke smirked, realizing who he had just stumbled upon.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" The Uchiha sniffed in affront, turning the Evil Eye on his friend as he quipped,

"Is that any way to greet your almost brother?"

Saku's lips curled into a sneer that Sasuke in no way took seriously. "Don't you have something better to do? Something involving _not _harassing me?"

Sasuke paused, pretending to consider this as he studied his cuticles. "Nope."

Sasuke sauntered over to Saku and tossed an arm over her shoulder. He said nothing, simply walked along with her as she gathered her groceries. It should have been an annoyance--his arm flung around her, but she was too comfortable with Sasuke for it to mean anything more than brotherly affection. However, his silence was becoming more and more unsettling as he had to have come for a reason. Of that she was certain; plus, he was choosing his words carefully which meant the situation was serious.

"I'm a big girl, Sasuke. Just tell me the problem."

After a moment's hesitation Sasuke sighed and spoke.

"I came to warn you."

"Warn me? What's wrong?" Saku looked up at Sasuke curiously.

"Itachi told the parental units that the engagement is off."

"Did he tell them about the other me?"

"Not at all."

Saku groaned. "So when should I expect the pitchforks and torches?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. Where you're concerned they really don't tell me much of anything. I guess since I consort with the enemy and all it makes me untrustworthy."

A normal person would have been a bit bitter at such a pronouncement but the grin on Sasuke's face showed he wasn't the least bit bothered by his family's treatment. He was sort of like the black sheep of the family,though he was loved too much to be treated as an outcast.

"So, I'm the enemy now."

"You've always been the enemy."

Saku opened her mouth to say that she had never been their enemy, and that she had always tried damned hard to please those stuffy bastards, but nothing she did was ever enough. However, before those burning words could reach past her lips, a calm settled over her heart, a calm that came from knowing without a doubt that you are not crazy. The kind of calm that told you that everyone else might be a few kunai short of a full pouch, but you weren't.

"Sasuke, you do know that the Uchihas are nuts, right?"

"Someone has to be. Everyone has to have their place in the grand scheme of things."

Saku rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the warning, Sasuke."

"No problem. And if you see the other you tell her to lay low until after they've killed you."

"…bastard."

A flashy smirk had her shoving an arm into his side.

"You know you love it."

* * *

Of all the people to come and represent the Uchiha clan the last person she expected was Uchiha Shisui. She had finished grocery shopping and had just dropped the food off at Naruto's apartment. She had just begun heading back out in search of a certain ninja that shall remain nameless when suddenly he appeared before her.

"Shisui!"

"We need to talk." His eyes were dark and serious as he took her arm in a no-nonsense grip.

Saku frowned. He was generally a flirtatious bastard who couldn't seem to stop mooning over her, but this man was a stranger. Sakura blinked slowly and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what he had to say.

"Do we need to go somewhere private?"

"That would be for the best." Saku nodded and began walking. He glanced at her with eyes that saw more than they let on.

"You don't look all that surprised to see me."

"It was only a matter of time before one of you guys came to see me. You're very simple in your dealings with people outside the Clan."

Shisui narrowed his eyes, unsure of whether or not to be insulted. He looked around and noticed that Saku had led them to a small park. He gently steered her to a small bench in the park where they could sit and talk quietly. The wind blew and leaves flew past their faces and two small children ran past them giggling joyously. They watched the two for a while as one tried to steal a ball from the other.

"So talk." Saku said, breaking the silence. She was impatient to be going and really didn't want to deal with the Uchiha Clan.

"We want you to stay away from Itachi."

"Shisui, it's over between Itachi and I. I have no plans on mending our relationship."

"You may not have plans but he does."

Saku sighed, knowing this had everything to do with her double. Why did she have to have this conversation? He had the wrong Sakura and she wanted to tell him that, but if Itachi hadn't told them she certainly didn't think he'd want her to spill the beans. The last thing she needed on her hands was an irritated Uchiha Itachi. Kakashi's anger was enough for her to deal with.

"I can't stop Itachi from doing what he wants. He's his own man. Perhaps you should be talking to him."

"There is no talking to Itachi. You know that."

"Shisui…there are things you don't know."

"And there are things _you_ don't know. I have been sent because I'm the one who can be the most peaceable."

Sakura paused and mulled over that statement. She didn't like the way it sounded. It sounded like—

"Are you threatening me?" Shisui's eyes widened but his voice was calm as he said,

"No--but there are others who would have no problem doing such a thing."

Saku stood up then, her eyes flashing with barely concealed anger. "You can not order me--none of you Uchiha can order me to do anything! I will do what I please. If I don't want to marry him then I won't marry him. If I want to speak to Itachi then I will speak to him. If you have a problem with it take it up with the Hokage and leave me alone."

"I didn't come to make you angry…just aware. And if it comes to going to the Hokage then we will do what we must."

"You know what, Shisui? …fuck off." She left a very stunned Uchiha in her wake as she marched off, doing her best not to create craters as she moved. She wouldn't allow them to make her completely fly off the handle. The nerve of them! Saku was suddenly very glad at the recent events that led to her break up with Itachi. She did _not _want to deal with the Uchiha Clan for the rest of her life. They were no better than thugs, warning her off like she was some dirty little secret. Hell, for all she knew the next person was going to come to her with money trying to buy her off. Saku paused. If they did that she'd take it. She'd take the money just to be ornery because she knew--

Saku frowned when she felt the earth tremble beneath her feet. It was a small tremor but she couldn't recall ever having been in an earthquake before. She was far away from the training grounds so that couldn't be it, but just to be sure Saku began to search for nearby chakra signatures. If some shinobi were out fighting then she should probably stop them.

Her search turned out to be in vain because she found nothing. So what was the cause of the quake? Icy dread began to form in Saku's heart. Something wasn't quite right and she could only think of one person to go to.

* * *

"What's going on with you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up from his trusted orange companion. "Did you say something?" he seemed unfazed as his droopy eyes alighted on Kurenai's irritated visage.

"Why did you ask me out if you were just going to ignore me?"

"Is there anything wrong with lunch between friends?"

Kurenai frowned, recalling the way Kakashi had leaned down and whispered a suggestion for lunch in her ear. There was nothing 'friendly' about his invitation. The appropriate word would have been 'sensual'. "You know, only bastards lead women on. I didn't take you to be the type, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and closed his book, preparing for a slap across his face. "I knew it was a mistake after I did it. I apologize Kurenai."

"That was really rather insulting to say asking me out was a mistake." Kurenai growled, narrowing her ruby eyes at the Copy Ninja, who looked embarrassed and contrite. She was feeling a bit forgiving so she decided to let him off the hook. "You can make it up to me by telling me why you would even consider asking me out in the first place." Kurenai could tell immediately that Kakashi was closing himself off, but she wasn't letting him get off that easily.

"Oh no, Mr. Broody. I'll have none of that. Tell me what's going on Hatake, and you'd better tell me right now."

"Saku…" He trailed off, not saying anything more. However Kurenai saw where this was going and became confused.

"So she finally sees you. What's the problem? Why are you here with me when you should be with her?" Kakashi's aura darkened quickly, which made Kurenai shiver involuntarily.

"Maybe she's not what I want anymore."

Kurenai laughed immediately, letting go of the small iota of fear that had crept into her heart. "That's a load of crap, Kakashi. You have what you always wanted in your grasp. Why are you running? I never thought of the Copy Ninja as being a scaredy-dog."

With a sniff, Kakashi opened his book once more and began to ignore her.

"Okay, Okay." Kurenai held up her hands in order to placate him. "So you don't want her anymore. That's fine, but prove it. You asked me on this date, so then you'd better treat me like a date." Kakashi glanced at her and saw the challenge in her ruby eyes. She really didn't believe that he was done with Saku. The man was known to live and breathe for her. So to say she was shocked when his book snapped shut and he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips was an understatement.

Kakashi began to kiss each one of her finger tips. "I can treat you like my date, Kurenai," He growled between kisses, "But I don't think that's what you really want."

"What do I want?" Kurenai asked as her heat began to pound and she became little breathless.

"You want to be seen with me in order to make someone else jealous." Kurenai gasped when he took one of her fingers into his mouth. The feel of the mask stretching around her finger and feeling the warm moisture of his mouth was incredibly erotic, but she didn't really feel comfortable with such a public display of sensuality.

"I don't think--"

"Of course not. Why should you?" Kakashi murmured. He glanced up at Kurenai's face and noticed the surprised look in her eye. He opened his mouth to question her but didn't quite get the opportunity to.

* * *

"Oh! There you are. I'm so glad I found you."

Sakura smiled at Saku, thinking she had something exciting to say about Kakashi. "What's going on?"

"Did you feel it?" Saku asked anxiously.

Sakura frowned. "Feel what?"

"I felt an earthquake. I need to know if you felt it too."

Sakura shook her head. "I've been in surgery all morning. My mind has been a little preoccupied. If it didn't shake the building then I'm at a complete loss."

Saku nodded. "It wasn't a major one but we've never had earthquakes in Konoha. At least not ones that I didn't create." Both Sakura's smiled at each other. "I'm worried. Kakashi said that there had to be balance. What if this is a warning sign?"

"You said it was a light one? Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination? Have you come across anyone else that has felt it?" Sakura fired off questions a mile a minute.

"Yes. No. No. I came straight to you."

"Then there's only one thing left to do," Sakura said.

"What?"

"We find Kakashi and Itachi."

Saku began shaking her head immediately. "That is not a good idea." Saku suddenly remembered the threat that was not a threat that Shisui had delivered.

"Of course it is. Let's go." Sakura reached out and grabbed Saku and began dragging her along. "Have you seen Itachi? I haven't. Not for days." Saku picked up on the irritated yet sad note in Sakura's voice but decided not to say anything about it.

"No. I haven't." Saku replied prying her hand free. "And I have no intention on doing so."

Sakura frowned at her counterpart. "What's going on with you?"

Saku sighed. "You haven't run into Sasuke, have you?" Sakura shook her head. "Itachi told his family that our engagement is off." Sakura look at Saku blankly.

"Okay." Sakura said, not sure where Saku was going with her statement.

"You know nothing of the Uchiha Clan, do you?"

"There is no Uchiha Clan where I come from. You should know that."

"That doesn't mean that they don't keep records of their history. Have you ever come across it?" Sakura shook her head, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Saku sighed loudly in irritation. "They aren't very nice people. In fact, that's an understatement."

"That can't be true! your Sasuke--"

"Is the exception and not the rule."

"Then what about Itachi?" Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips. "How would you describe him?"

"Itachi reminds me of your Sasuke… only not quite as…." Saku trailed, off not able to find the right words.

"Not as tormented?" Sakura finished, to which Saku nodded. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"What is your Hyuuga Clan like?"

"Strict and anal but they are loving in their own way."

"Now take that strict and anal and multiply it by about twenty, add overbearing and prideful then take away some of the loving and you have the Uchiha Clan. The Clan whose future head I just broke an engagement with. The Clan who just sent a representative to tell me to stay away from Uchiha Itachi, the man who has every intention of pursuing you. The man whose Clan in no way approves of Haruno Sakura and will do everything in their power to ensure that such a union never occurs."

The duo stood on the street staring at each other. Understanding began to dawn on one and pity welled up in the other. Saku watched as Sakura squared her shoulders and stiffened her back.

"It doesn't matter. I will deal with the Uchiha Clan if and when it becomes necessary. Right now there are things that are more important." Saku's brow arched, impressed at her alter's determination.

"Let's go then," Saku said and the two walked down the street in search of their ninjas.

* * *

"There are two of you." Kurenai gaped, astonished. Looking back and forth between the two women, her hand lay in Kakashi's grip, limp and forgotten. "What's going on?"

"If you don't mind," The one spoke up that Kakashi knew to be the new Sakura. "Can you remove your hand from Kakashi-sensei's? We have something important we need to talk to him about."

Kakashi ignored Kurenai's startled look and rose to his feet. He glanced at Saku, noticing with a slight pain that she wouldn't meet his gaze. In fact, she looked rigid and cold. Kakashi sighed inwardly. This was the last thing he wanted. He didn't know what he was thinking when he asked Kurenai out for lunch. All he wanted was just for a little while to think about something other than Haruno Sakura. Then he saw one of the sexiest ninjas in Konoha: Yuhi Kurenai. His Y chromosome took over and the next thing he knew he was asking her out. Five minutes hadn't passed before regret began to form. Asking Kurenai out had been a mere whim that he should have let pass. Yes, she was nice to look at, but first off she was in love with Saratobi Asuma. Or at least thats what he thought. Second, she just wasn't the woman he yearned for. That woman was decidedly hurt by his actions.

Why should he care anyway? It wasn't like he had any attachment to her. They hadn't really spoken to each other in who knew how long. Just because she decided on a whim that she wanted him didn't mean he had to go out of his way and spare her feelings. She needed to grow up and realize that people don't always get what they want.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! I don't have all day. I'm on my lunch break." Kakashi glanced at his housemate. "Perhaps you should go find someone else to assist you. As you can see I'm busy." Saku flinched but she covered it up rather nicely.

"Come on. We'll just go find Itachi." Saku said to her companion.

Kakashi felt anger flare through him at the name. He immediately turned to Kurenai. "My apologies Kurenai but I'm going to have to take a rain check." Kurenai nodded in response and Kakashi made a swift exit and joined the Harunos.

* * *

Saku looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. Her heart was aching. It had never once crossed her mind that his constant rejection had something to do with another woman. She was too late and it served her right. It wouldn't take any normal woman any time to realize that the love of their life was right under their nose.

Saku's hands balled into fists at her side. It was over--over before it had even begun. Could she just accept that? Could she just walk away from what could possibly be the best thing in her life…or rather on the fringes of it?

"Saku?"

Saku shook herself out of her daze. "Yes?"

"Tell Kakashi about earlier."

Saku looked at Kakashi fully who in turn gazed back at her expectantly. Saku decided then to just keep it all business related. She wouldn't--couldn't deal with Kakashi's new relationship right that second. "I felt an earthquake not too long ago. Did you feel it?"

"…no."

Saku glanced at Sakura. "So was it only me? Maybe this is all my imagination."

Kakashi sighed. "Even if it was only you it's cause for concern. We need to go to the Hokage. She knows more about this than what she's letting on."

"Tsunade-sama?" Saku asked, curious. "What could she have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing. Everything. That's for her to say. Let's go."

"Shouldn't we go get Itachi first?" Sakura asked.

Saku gave Sakura a sly look. "Anxious to see him much?"

"Shut up." Sakura replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"He's probably already at the Hokage tower. We'll come across him along the way."

Sakura glanced back and forth between Kakashi and Saku then made a quick decision. "You two go on ahead. I have to head back to the hospital. My shift isn't over yet. Later." Sakura was gone before either could tell her to stay.

An awkward silence descended between the two. Saku was out of sorts. She had no idea what to say to break the silence. At least, she had nothing to say that wouldn't involve her crying her eyes out and she certainly didn't want to do that.

Kakashi watched as Saku ran her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture. She was upset and rapidly getting more and more worked up. He supposed he should say something to calm her down before they reached the Hokage's office. He had just opened his mouth when Saku spoke first.

"Itachi!" Saku waved her hand catching his attention just as he walked outside the tower. Itachi immediately changed course and headed towards them. Kakashi inwardly seethed.

Itachi immediately greeted them both or what applied as a greeting for him. "Hatake. Haruno. You two certainly move fast."

Saku flushed at Itachi's implication. "It's not like that. Kakashi's with--"

Kakashi cut her off. "We have some information that we need to share with you and the Hokage. Come with us."

"Hokage-sama is in a meeting right now. We can't disturb her."

Kakashi's brow rose suspiciously. "Why aren't you in there with her?"

"As of yet I am not the Hokage. I am not required to attend all meetings involving the village. In fact, I was just leaving."

"Wait. Don't leave yet," Saku started. Itachi stared down at Saku, waiting expectantly. "I need to know something. Did you feel an earthquake today?"

"Earthquake?" Itachi said sharply, studying Saku. "When did you feel an earthquake?"

"Over an hour ago. Was I the only one? Did you feel it too?"

"No. I felt no such thing. However, this is a problem."

Saku nodded. "I thought so. We don't have earthquakes in Konoha."

"It's not a common occurrence, but they have happened before. Given the recent events I worry that some action will need to be taken--and soon. I've spoken with Hatake--the other one." Itachi clarified when confusion showed on both of their faces. "They are having earthquakes in Sakura's original world. They started off small but they are getting worse. Hatake is of a mind set that the only way to get them to stop is for Sakura to go back home."

"Sakura doesn't want to go back. If anyone leaves it will be me."

Itachi glanced at Kakashi, wondering how he was taking Saku's announcement. It didn't look like he was taking it well. "Sakura's practically engaged to my foolish little brother there. You know that right?"

"That's only a small piece of the whole picture. Sakura can be happy here. I won't force her to give up a chance at happiness because I want to stay here as well."

"Don't be stupid Saku." Kakashi said harshly. "This is your home. You belong here."

"That's where you're wrong. I don't belong anywhere." Saku turned to Itachi then. "Please, tell Tsunade-sama what's going on. She'll want to be informed." Itachi nodded his head and Saku left the two of them alone. The two men watched her go.

"I take it there's trouble in paradise," Itachi mocked smugly.

"Mind your own damn business, Uchiha."

"She's not living with you, is she?"

"No," Kakashi hissed tersely, turning to leave. However, as he turned to go he saw an expression settle across Itachi's face. An expression that greatly resembled…rage.

* * *

When she finally reached home Saku threw herself onto the couch. Her shoulders immediately began to tremble as she let the tears that she had been holding back flow freely. Saku's chest heaved and felt like the life was being squeezed out of her. Maybe it was because that's what it felt like.

_Kakashi and Kurenai?_

Who would have thought that they would end up together? She certainly didn't. It was quite the curve ball that had been thrown her way. And she knew there was no way she could hit it.

* * *

_**A/N: Many thanks to BlueArticWolf for looking over this chapter for me and for her wonderful suggestions that helped clear my writer's block for this chapter.**_

_**Also, the title chapter (if you didn't know) refers to the Log song. If you want to hear it go to you tube and type in Log Song Ren and Stimpy. **_

_**...Kakashi and Kurenai. Why do I love Kurenai so much? It's like she's my own personal OC. **_

**_QueenOfHalf-BakedIdeas: I tried. I don't know whether or not I succeeded. _**


	19. Duty and Honor

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Duty and Honor

* * *

**_

One could call it unethical to spy on your Hokage, but it truly hadn't been his intention. However, he did find the words that were being spoken….. quite interesting. The young man was not in the mood to wait as he had pressing information, but he had stumbled upon a priceless moment as his Hokage conversed… with herself.

"_You have no right! She is _my _apprentice! She belongs here!" A voice spoke harshly, muted by the thick oak door._

"_That's not going to work." An exact voice replied, irritation lacing her voice. "Things are too far gone for that. We have to regroup and-"_

"_My world is about to rip apart at the seams! Give me my apprentice or I will get her myself." _

"_We had reasons for doing this. Those reasons still stand. But, I have a suggestion that I think will please us both."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Well,-" there was a remarked hesitation, and Itachi shifted closer to catch the conversation._

"_What is it?" She asked suddenly, wondering why she had stopped. _

"_I have company. Come in, Uchiha."_

Itachi, whom had never in his life been caught, stepped in as though he had not been shamelessly eavesdropping. He glanced around covertly, looking for the source of the second voice. He wondered if perhaps the second Hokage had somehow crossed over into this dimension, but there was only one chakra signature in the room. Itachi was sure of that much, as he would not have missed the sense of a second chakra. He stood stiffly and nodded in salute to the disgruntled woman before him.

"You seem to be looking for something," Tsunade said, her brow arched. Itachi didn't bother to hide that he indeed was looking for his Hokage's counterpart.

"In fact, I was. I believe I heard you talking to yourself."

Itachi smirked as Tsunade's eye twitched in irritation. His word choice had been very deliberate and provoked the much desired response. It was like telling Sasuke after he had spent hours in the bathroom gelling his hair that he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. His younger brother was very protective of his doo.

"I should send you flying halfway across Konoha, boy. Such insolence!" the woman grunted, searching for a sake bottle, only to find none about. She sighed and glared at her chosen replacement.

"But you won't. I _am _your successor after all."

Tsunade frowned, puzzling Itachi. Normally, she would come back with some scathing retort but instead she trudged over to her desk and collapsed into it. She opened her drawer and finally found what she was looking for. The woman threw back a dredge of warm sake, closing her eyes against the sweetly tart flavor.

"What is going on?" Itachi demanded softly. The Hokage normally chose not to drink in his presence. In the past, he had made several comments about her unsightly habit that had resulted in her screeching at his forwardness and him snarking off more comments about her age. He was very good about getting under people's skin.

"What do you think is going on Itachi? I'm sure at this point you have some sort of guess. You wouldn't be one of my top ninja if you didn't, and I would be severely disappointed."

Everyone in the five great nations knew that for the exception of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi was the top genius to ever emerge from Konoha. It took only moments for him to fit together the bit and pieces of information he'd gathered. He stared hard into the Hokage's eyes.

"You're behind the Sakura exchange."

"I am." Tsuande confirmed without a hint of remorse in her voice. Her eyes were steely as she caught the anger that stiffened his body. He said nothing, which was wise because he truly did not have enough proof to condemn her, and information was what he needed right now.

"Why?"

"_I'll tell you why."_

Itachi frowned as he heard the Hokage's voice while her lips had not moved. He knew she was no ventriloquist so he looked around the room closely to find the source of the eerily familiar voice. His gaze landed on a mirror where the Hokage had once been standing. Her reflection was still in the mirror, even though she was nowhere near it.

"What sort of jutsu is this?" Itachi asked as he approached the mirror slowly.

"One I stumbled onto quite accidentally. I would tell you the story but it's too long. Just know that it involves a bet, some sake, and a fire. You don't need to know anything more."

Itachi turned his head and glanced at his Hokage. Years of training kept his face blank but sometimes the woman surprised him. Their relationship during his time with her had been rocky at first. The woman had been pissed when told that she had no choice in her successor. He knew that she had already been grooming the Kyuubi into the next Hokage and that she had a strong fondness for the boy. He held no grudge against her for this, as he himself liked Naruto.

To put it simply, Tsunade hated Itachi. If he had been a lesser shinobi she would have killed him by now. However, his skill and abilities were unsurpassed, which was why he supposed that she had not protested as strongly against him.

Over time they had wormed their way into each other's affections. The bond wasn't tight because by general principle Uchiha Itachi didn't let that many people into his inner circle, but nevertheless Senju Tsunade was one of the few people he could honestly say knew him well and that he respected-even if she was an alcoholic in the making.

"_Although it's against my better judgment to trust an Uchiha, are we going to tell him what's going on or what?" _

The voice floated again from the mirror, drawing his attention once more. "Are you Sakura's Hokage?"

"_I am boy, and believe me when I say that if you harm her in any way, I will gladly tear you limb from limb, heal you, tear you apart again and then leave you to rot in the mess I have made of that body your family seems to worship so much."_

Itachi smirked. She was a bold woman, and that was something that wouldn't change no matter what dimension she was in.

Tsunade sighed. "I will tell him what's going on. Itachi, have a seat." Itachi didn't move. He stood quietly, allowing the women before him to see a stubborn streak that none but the Uchiha could claim. Embarrassed, Tsunade barked, "You will sit the hell down or I'll have ANBU remove you for insubordination!"

Itachi remained standing for a while longer, just to test her. He then sat gracefully, as if it had been his idea all along. Tsunade stared at his expectant form and sighed once more. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You will not be the next Hokage."

Itachi froze. Of all the things he expected to come out of her mouth that was the last thing that came to mind. He had worked so hard for this village to maintain peaceful relations for everyone and she was telling him now it was all for nothing. Everything that he had worked for would be undone on a mere whim? He said nothing, though, deciding to let her say her peace before he replied to her words. "I am aware of the deal that you made with the council concerning the Uchiha rebellion. However, the council does not trust the Uchiha clan. Not even you, Itachi." Itachi's eyes narrowed into slits. This did not come as news to him. They were a rather untrusting lot. They didn't even trust the Hokage that sat before them-and they had picked her. "They'd prefer Naruto to being Hokage than you. They say that at least _he _is trustworthy."

"Are you implying that I am not?"

Tsunade paused, certain that for a second she heard a thread of hostility in Itachi's voice, but surely not. Uchiha Itachi never lost his cool. It wasn't his way.

"Of course not. Believe it or not I trust you, Itachi. You have proven to me that you are capable and wise enough to lead when I am finished, and while I prefer Naruto, I know you would make an exceptional Rokudaime."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I talked them out of keeping you from being the Hokage, but there was a price that came with it."

"What price?" Itachi asked cautiously.

"They wanted you to marry someone that they trusted. Someone whom they felt would put loyalty before love. Someone who would watch you thoroughly and warn them if ever you decided to turn against the village."

"Haruno." Itachi stated dully. Realizing that his whole relationship with Saku had been a farce concocted by the council was a hard pill to swallow, but as always he pushed back the anger and resentment, forcing himself to focus on his leader's words.

"Yes. I noticed a while back that you were intrigued by my apprentice. Do you think it was by chance that I couldn't find the marriage scroll on the day of Iruka's wedding?"

To this Itachi said nothing. "I admit that I had a part in manipulating Sakura in your direction. I am not sorry for it. It was a logical decision to me-a good one. Things between Sakura and your brother did not work out. I assumed she wanted someone a bit more…mature. Why not you? You're passably good looking. You come from a good family, although a bit crazy. Again I say why not?"

"Your interference is not appreciated."

"Maybe not, but you of all people should understand where I'm coming from. I made decisions to save the Uchiha clan-"

"Why didn't you talk to me about this farce?"

"It wasn't a farce Itachi. Saku knew nothing of this. She truly cared, no, _cares _about you. I just didn't realize that her heart lay with someone else. Had I known I never would have pushed the issue."

"So why switch them?"

"Well you, of course, now realize my situation. My alter, well she-"

"_I can speak for myself." _Tsunade's reflection interrupted, her voice strong and hard.

"Then perhaps you will tell me your reasons for putting us all in this situation." Itachi said, turning his head and looking over his shoulder at the mirror.

"_Well, it started with a bet, some sake and-"_

"A fire." Itachi finished hard pressed not to roll his eyes.

"_No, actually it was a flood." _Itachi looked at his Hokage who smiled at him smugly. _"Anyway, my main concern is for my apprentice. The fact of the matter is that she was unhappy. She never showed it but anyone who knew her saw it clear as day except for Uchiha Sasuke. She fought for years to bring him home and when she finally did he made her miserable."_

"Sakura cares for Sasuke."

"_Yes, she does. More than she should. It's not like he actually deserves her affection. Sasuke is _never _happy. He wallows in misery and all he does is drag Naruto and Sakura down with him. They bend over backwards for him like his happiness is all that matters and in the process they neglect themselves. I wanted her to be happy."_

"So you decided to take things into your own hands? Putting both our worlds at risk?" The disapproval was evident in every fiber of him. Tsunade had never seen Itachi display such emotion. Perhaps she should have kept this information to herself, but it was too late to look back. She would forge ahead and hope things worked out for the best.

"_You can look at it that way. However, I have other concerns that are just as important. I uncovered an assassination attempt on Sakura just in time to save her."_

"What are you talking about? Sakura never mentioned any attempt on her life."

"_And she wouldn't because she knows nothing of it. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are under the impression that the council is about to be disbanded when Naruto becomes the Hokage. Such is not the case. Those bastards aren't going to relinquish their position even when they're rotting in their graves. How do you think Sasuke would react if he knew this?"_

Itachi's eyes narrowed. It would be a nightmare that he couldn't possibly imagine.

"_And Naruto and Sakura at this point would support him in everything he does. Especially since they now know what happened to the Uchiha Clan."_

"What would be the purpose of killing Sakura?"

"_Do you know what her death would do to Naruto? To Sasuke? The Uchiha is already close to being insane. Things are much different in our world. Your alter's actions in this world damaged our Sasuke in ways that I pray your Sasuke will never face. Sakura's murder would give him the push he needed, while as for Naruto… Well, they just want an excuse to lock him down because of the Kyuubi. Sakura's death would do just that."_

"And what of Hatake?"

"_Who do you think uncovered the plot in the first place? He brought it to my attention and from there I took things into my hands."_

"So, in essence, what you're truly saying is that she really can't go back to your world."

"_Sakura's place is here. We will protect our own."_

"How do you propose to do such a thing? And what was the purpose of switching the women if there was an assassination attempt on one?"

"_That's simple. Your Sakura is the stronger of the two. According to your Hokage she was trained not only by her but by you as well. A combination like that is damn near unbeatable."_

"So she was your bait."

"_I would not use such a term. It implies that she was helpless. My understanding is that the girl is far from being such. I had every intention of eventually explaining the situation to her but she was so devastated by the loss of you-" _Itachi frowned, puzzled at her statement. An odd pang lanced through his heart at the words. _"That I thought it would be best to wait a while until she got settled. At any rate, we figured that she would probably be happier here with our Kakashi but we…miscalculated. "_

"How so?"

"_We never expected her to want her own Kakashi back. Her desire threw a monkey wrench in our plans."_

"And so?"

"_And so here we are with two Sakuras in your world and none in mine. My world is crashing down around me and a solution needs to be found."_

"Do you have a solution?" Itachi inquired of his Hokage.

"Actually, yes I do."

:::

:::

_A short while later:_

"Absolutely not."

"It's the best solution for both our worlds. You know it as well as I." Tsunade said.

"No."

"What reason could you possibly have for not doing this? Tell me, Itachi."

"It is too much to ask."

"You have devoted your whole life to this village. Isn't your desire to care for it's people and to protect it?"

"I will not."

"Look Uchiha-"

"_I will not!" _Tsunade stared at Itachi, stunned. It was the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice to anyone. He was always calm and controlled. The duo stared at each other quietly until Itachi turned and left the office. A soft click sounded, letting her know that he was gone.

"_We will all die because of him." _

Tsunade glanced at the mirror. "He will do what is right. Whenever he's backed into a corner he always comes out fighting. He will not fail us."

"_I think your faith in him is misplaced. My Itachi killed his clan. They are essentially the same."_

"They are no more the same than you and I are. He will come through."

"_I want to talk to my apprentice. I have more faith in her than your Itachi." _

To that Tsunade had no reply.

_:::_

_:::_

He was waiting for her outside the hospital, leaning in the entryway. For a split second he looked dangerous-so dangerous that she was once again reminded of the Itachi in her world. She was tempted for a brief second to run but he looked so delicious with his arms folded across his chest and a few strands of hair escaping his usual pony tail. He wore the black high collar Uchiha shirt with matching black pants. She had no idea as to how to approach him, yet her feet started moving of their own volition and stopped before him. It had been awhile since they had last spoken, and Sakura's body was having a field day with her hormones. She was sweaty and hot all at once, and as she neared him she slid her palms down the sides of her pants, hoping to dry them in case he wanted to hold hands—not that she was expecting that or anything!

He stared down at her and she could see a myriad of conflicting emotions running through his eyes. That itself was unusual. The only thing she normally saw when he looked at her was lust. She opened her mouth to question him about it, but he spoke first. His voice rushed over her like a cooling waterfall, filling her with a sweet joy and peace. She did not hear what he was saying as she basked in the dark chocolate that was his voice. It was a few seconds later when his words did penetrate her brain. He was not speaking in words of love, as he was an Uchiha, after all.

"You're living with Hatake." He said it in such a way that made it seem like they were shacking up or something. It immediately raised her hackles. The good will she felt after finally seeing him went up in a puff of smoke.

"Yes, I am." Sakura said, trying with little success to curb her attitude.

"It would be in your best interests if you moved." Sakura was a bit befuddled. He seemed to be in an unusual mood. It seemed like he was a ticking time bomb. If she said the wrong thing he would explode. What was going on?

Sakura calmly wiped out any trace of the hostility that she was currently feeling, which was a feat in itself because she was positively livid. "No."

"You will just make things harder with my clan if you are living with him."

"You need to tell your clan about me-about the fact that there are two of us. That should clear up a lot of issues." She hissed, wanting him to know that she didn't think of them as an item, just that she was an individual and not an extension of another woman.

"No. It will only make new ones."

Sakura sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "What does it matter? It's not like we're together anyway." She moved to step around him but he simply whirled around and placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the hospital and away from the numerous whispers.

Itachi looked down at the woman with her chin upturned and saucy attitude and realized that she was upset and maybe a bit angry.

"You are upset."

"I'm not upset." Yet her actions belied her words when she rolled her eyes and stormed away from him. Itachi followed her with a light smirk on his lips. "Tell me why you are upset." He had an idea why and it was that idea that took away the edge of his anger about her current living arrangements.

Sakura paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "I am _not _upset."

"Do not insult my intelligence." Itachi snorted with a scoff of indignation.

"I could make all sorts of retorts to that but I won't because I'm a nice person." They reached the outside of Kakashi's apartment a little too quickly for Sakura's tastes, so that was when Sakura whirled around to face Itachi. Her hands were on her hips and her cheeks were flushed with anger. "Where have you been?"

Itachi kept his face neutral. It was just as he had expected. She had missed him. She thought of him when he wasn't around. "Keeping my promise."

"To whom?"

"To you."

Sakura froze. That wasn't the reply she expected to hear. In fact, she didn't know what she expected to hear, but for some reason her heart was fluttering wildly-even though she didn't know what promise he made to her. "What promise?"

"I told you that I'd help you figure out a way to stay here." Sakura thought she saw something flicker in his eyes. Some sort of unease or discomfort but the she was unable to focus on that thought because another quickly followed suit.

Sakura said, "That's right! Did Saku and Kakashi catch up to you? Did they tell you about the earthquake?"

"They did."

"And did you talk to shishou? What did she say?"

"I haven't spoken to her about this as of yet. She was in a meeting earlier. I will tell her about this later."

"How later? This is really important, Itachi." Sakura looked up at him worriedly.

"Later tonight, but we may already have a solution."

"A solution? Have you guys figured something out?"

"…Haruno did. She said she'd go back in your place."

"_What?"_ Itachi raised a brow at her quizzically. "She can't do that! She has to work things out with Kaka-sensei!"

"…"

"Oh, don't give me that I-could–care-less-look. Do you know how hard she's taking this? I mean just hours ago that idiot was all over Kurenai like a cheap suit and Saku _saw _that. I mean why would he do that when he so obviously loves her? Are men born stupid or do they just become idiots once hormones take over?" Itachi didn't deign to answer that question but instead mulled over the piece of information that Sakura had just provided. Hatake and Kurenai? How…interesting. "Are you even listening to me?"

Itachi's brow raised once more as Sakura began tapping her foot in irritation. "Their relationship or lack thereof has nothing to do with me-or you for that matter."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Itachi sighed. "It's not our business. I don't make it a habit of getting involved in other people's affairs."

"I can't let her just walk away like this."

"Why?"

"You know what, Itachi? I know you have issues with Saku and Kaka-sensei, but if I believe what you're saying and that you truly want to be with me then you wouldn't begrudge them their happiness."

"If they have their happiness then what about ours?"

"I thought you of all people understood what it meant to put someone else's happiness above yours."

"You're talking about the woman who left me for another man."

"In essence, didn't you leave her for another woman _first? _Or do your claims of wanting me actually mean nothing?_"_

Itachi was silent for maybe a second too long and Sakura began to doubt. She doubted that Itachi truly wanted her. But she wouldn't speak on it. Not yet. She was focused right now on her counterpart. She was worried about her. That came first.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Itachi asked the woman before him.

"You're being deliberately obtuse. We owe this to them. We can't let her leave without making her peace with Kaka-sensei."

"What makes you think she wants anything to do with him now?"

"You know what…maybe she doesn't…but if she _truly_ loves him, she'll at least want his forgiveness for-"

"What do you expect _me _to do?"

"I don't know! Nothing really. I just…I know what's it's like to have your heart broken. I know what it feels like to have the love of your life turn their back on you. She deserves a chance to-"

Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders drawing her undivided attention. "I have spent my whole life taking care of and protecting others. Is it wrong for me to be selfish just once? To put aside duty and honor-" Itachi stopped. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them Sakura saw some sort of change. They were no longer talking about the same thing. He was staring at her intently, as if she had the answer to all the questions in the world and it made her nervous. She didn't have that type of knowledge and the fact that he was looking at her for such knowledge was unsettling. Instinctively, she knew something was going on that he wasn't telling her about. Something potentially big and she wanted to help him. She wanted to be there for him.

"What's going on?"

He immediately took a step back away from her. It was obvious what he was doing. She had experienced it so many times with Sasuke that she recognized the signs. He was withdrawing from her mentally as well as physically. "Nothing. Have a good evening." He made a move to leave but Sakura's hand darted out, grabbing hold of his shirt. She stared at the ground while her mind whirled with confusion that women were known to feel when her place in the life of the man that she cared about has not been confirmed.

Itachi looked down at her restraining hand and then back at her. "Who am I to you?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. He had been acting strangely since he had met her at the hospital and now he was trying to walk away. She had a feeling that he was trying to walk away for good.

"Your question is not clear."

"It's very clear. You're choosing not to understand it. Who am I to you?"

At first she thought he wasn't going to respond but he did and the answer she received was not what she thought to hear, nor what she wanted to hear.

"I don't know."

Sakura's hand dropped to her side in shock. He sighed softly, turned swiftly and walked away. Sakura watched him go, noting that not once did he look back in her direction. He kept walking away from her. A bitter smile formed upon her lips. She guessed it was her destiny to have Uchiha men walk away from her. Sasuke had done it, and now Itachi was doing it. There must be something wrong with her.

:::

:::

"What's wrong with you?"

Itachi cracked open an eye to see his little brother standing over him. "Your presence is not required here."

Sasuke looked down at his brother. This was Itachi's spot. The one where he went to think silently when something was weighing him down.

"You know, I'm not a little kid anymore, Itachi. Maybe I could help you if you'd act like a normal person and open up once in a while."

A smirk flickered across the elder Uchiha's lips but was gone as quickly as it came. Sasuke sat down on the ground next to his brother. It was with a disinterested look that Sasuke noted that the tree cushioning his brother's back was the oldest one in the entire Uchiha district. It had been here since the beginning of the clan. The silence stretched into eternity and Sasuke waited silently hoping that just once his brother would do what he had always done for him.

_Let him be there._

"I am not going to pursue Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke blinked.

"That was completely random. Why not? I thought you wanted her-"

"I do."

"Then why the hell would you walk away from what you want? That's not like you."

"I was received some news earlier today."

"Did the clan-"

"This has nothing to do with the clan. Or maybe it has everything to do with the clan. Regardless it's irrelevant. Certain issues have come to light that if she is made aware of then she will be less than pleased with me pursuing her. She will feel used. I will not allow that."

"Have you even considered talking to her?"

"There is nothing to discuss."

"So, you're just going to walk away from her? Break her heart?"

"…"

"Did she ever tell you about her relationship with her Sasuke?"

"They were eventually going to marry."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Itachi. Damn it, you stubborn ass! I told you, you need to get to know her. You can't go making decisions for her without talking to her first. She is _not _Saku. She is _not _me. She is _not _the clan."

"You forget your place little brother." The words were like an icy warning. Sasuke only growled and forged ahead.

"And it's about damn time that I did! So you're a fucking genius. That doesn't mean geniuses don't make mistakes. You're going to throw away potentially the best thing that ever happened to you-why? Because of 'certain issues'? Fuck those issues. For once-_for once _do what's best for you."

"You're too emotional Sasuke. You can't let sentiment rule your life."

Sasuke stared hard at his brother. Sometimes the bastard could be as dumb as Naruto. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I always listen to you, Sasuke."

"No, you always hear me Itachi. You don't necessarily listen."

Sasuke stood up. "If you won't listen then I'll go talk to Sakura. Maybe she can talk some sense in to you."

"Do not interfere with my affairs."

"Do you know how many times I could have said the same thing to you?"

"But you never did because you know my decisions are always for the best."

"I never said anything because you're my brother and you wanted to protect me. I understood that. Now I'm going to do the same thing." Sasuke said softly. Finally, he could return the favor his brother had been gifting him with since he was a baby. He stood and walked resolutely away.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Many thanks to BlueArticWolf for looking over this for me._**


	20. Dear Goodbye

_**A/N: Um, just about everybody makes an appearance in this chap. I hope everyone can follow along. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Dear Goodbye**_

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you." Saku stared at the woman before her incredulously. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was slightly agape.

"I said I'd like you to come over for tea. Say tomorrow at 11 o'clock?"

Saku continued to stare at Uchiha Mikoto as if she had just said that Sasuke secretly loved kittens and pink. The woman had never, ever offered to sit and have tea with her before much less have anything to do with her. This fact was what drove her to ask her next question.

"I'm sorry if this seems terribly rude, but why would you want to have tea with me?"

The pleasant look that Uchiha Mikoto had been sporting slipped. Saku fought back a smirk, realizing that the truth of the matter was about to be revealed.

"We need to talk about my son." Saku inwardly cursed Uchiha Itachi and his parents. Must everything be a theatrical production?

"There's no need. Shisui delivered the Uchiha message to me already. In fact, he gave me the whole back-off-or-else spiel. "

Mikoto's eyes narrowed as she said sharply, "I have not said I needed to speak to you on behalf of the clan. I said I needed to speak with you about my son. You will come for tea tomorrow at 11 o'clock." With those imperious words Uchiha Mikoto departed quickly. For a brief moment, Saku began to get upset at the woman's audacity until she realized that it wasn't her that Mikoto wanted to speak to. It was her double. So she'd be sure to pass the message along and not let it bother her in the least. So she brushed the encounter off like it was dirt on her shoulder but she did, however, feel a brief moment of pity for Sakura.

Saku maneuvered her way through the streets of Konoha, headed home when she bumped into the person she least expected to see.

Uchiha Itachi.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Itachi looked down at her with a slight frown on his face. His shoulders were stiff and full of tension.

"Of course." Saku said, more out of habit than anything, Saku linked her arm in Itachi's and allowed him to guide her along. She remained quiet, waiting for him to tell her his problem. Because it had to be a problem for him to search her out. It was natural instinct for people to avoid their ex.

"In the span of our relationship did you feel that I was controlling?" It seemed to be a day where the Uchihas were shocking her one after the other. Saku's eyes slowly closed contemplatively, trusting Itachi to guide her and not let any harm come to her. It was almost laughable. It was his job to cause harm and yet he was one of the most trusted persons in her life. When she finally opened her mouth no words were forthcoming. She was glad that his gaze was focused ahead of him instead of on her because she truly didn't know how to answer that question tactfully. "You may be honest." He chuckled, sensing her hesitation.

"It's not a question of honesty, Itachi. I wouldn't lie to you. I just--"

"You will not hurt my feelings. Just tell the truth."

"Itachi, you're very organized. For you everything has always needed to be 'just so'. It's not a bad trait."

"But?" There always seemed to be 'a but' with Saku. It usually preceded a painful but necessary blow.

"There is no 'but'. At that time in my life you were what I needed. You were what I wanted. I needed you to be who you are."

"Which is controlling."

"Why are you putting words in my mouth?" Sakura said sharply, sensing a much deeper reason for this little chat. "What's going on Itachi?"

"Were you ever coerced into being with me?"

Saku stopped walking and pulled her arm away from him. She turned to face Itachi and looked into his eyes searchingly. "What are you talking about? Of course not! I was with you because that was where I wanted to be."

"And now you want Hatake? Why is that? Did--"

"Where is all this coming from?" Itachi didn't reply. His solemn and sad eyes surveyed her with a cutting precision. Saku knew he would not answer a single of her questions until his were finished. "Itachi--" Saku sighed. "I never would have called you controlling while I was with you. Now on the other hand…."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I'm being subjected to an inquisition. I'm not sure I like it too much." He started to turn and leave when Saku stopped him. If she didn't get him to talk now he would let it fester inside of him and eventually he would do something that would irritate her. "No. Don't go. Talk to me."

"There are things I cannot tell you."

"Tell me what you can." Saku said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"The Hokage indulged in matchmaking in order to get us together." Saku looked at him blankly, not seeing the problem. "She had reasons for doing it. Reasons that were less than innocent." This didn't seem to faze the pink haired girl. "Why is this not bothering you?"

"That's Shishou," Saku said with a shrug. "She does stuff like that. You either get used to it or you go insane. She always has my best interests at heart. I just keep that in mind."

"Did you ever really care for me?"

Saku stared at Itachi, not believing that he had asked such a ridiculous question. This must have been bothering him big time to make him so curious to her reactions. She knew then that this was indeed much deeper than she had thought.

"Does it matter, Itachi?"

Itachi paused and stared at her contemplatively. "I think it does. I need to understand why you came to me and why you left." He was leaving something out and she knew it, but Uchiha Itachi was really no longer her concern. In all honesty it would probably be best if they went back to being mere acquaintances, but she decided to answer the question anyway. She wouldn't be long in this world and it would be best to tie up any loose ends before she left.

"I loved you, Itachi. I loved you very much. You were a rock when I was in a dark place. I needed you because I was too emotionally weak to stand on my own. I guess, now that I think about it, I used you. I apologize for that, but now I've reached a point in my life where I have to stand on my own two feet. I can't lean on you or Sasuke or Kakashi. I have to be me. Somewhere along the way I lost myself. Me loving Kakashi is a main reason for me leaving you. I cannot marry a man who does not have my complete heart, but that's not the only reason. You took care of me. You are a care taker. You give and give and never ask for anything else, but I never did that for you. You have too much responsibility on your shoulders to not have a woman at your side that you can lean on. I'm not her, Ita." Saku cracked a smile in order to lighten the atmosphere. "Besides, your family is a little too out there for me."

Itachi felt a smirk appear on his lips. Saku felt her heart warm at his expression. "Friends?" Saku asked questioningly. Itachi just nodded.

"Sakura doesn't want you to leave in her place." Itachi stated.

"Why? I thought--"

"She's worried about you and Hatake. Perhaps you should speak to her before making any final decisions." At that Itachi took his leave of his former fiancé.

Saku made to leave as well before she realized that she meant to tell Itachi that he needed to tell his family that there were two Sakuras and not one. She was really getting tired of being mistaken for someone else.

:::

:::

Saku found herself in a dilemma. Itachi had told her that she needed to go speak with Sakura and she had every intention of doing so. It was just that she realized as she stood outside of Sakura's residence with her hand poised to knock that it was also Kakashi's place. How could such important information have slipped her mind? Was he in there? She couldn't sense his presence. However, that really didn't mean much. How often had they hid thier presence from each other just to avoid the inevitable confrontation? Yet she couldn't take the coward's way out this time. Sakura was in there and they needed to talk about her decision. Saku knocked on the door and waited expectantly for a familiar masked face to appear.

She was rather disappointed when the door was not opened by him. Actually, it wasn't opened by Sakura either. The door swung open with a force that startled Saku, making her step back quickly. Dark eyes filled with frustration greeted her.

"Saku! I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her into Kakashi's home. Her eyes did a quick scan, revealing to her that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Saku bit back a sigh of disappointment. He was probably out somewhere with Kurenai.

"What's going on?" Saku asked quizzically, but had no chance to receive an answer before she was shoved into Sakura's bedroom with Sasuke stepping in behind her, firmly shutting the door.

"Tell her that Itachi's only pushing her away because he thinks that is what is best for her."

Saku took in Sakura staring out the window. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she appeared to be ignoring the young Uchiha. Her shoulders were stiff as if she were on the edge of losing her self control.

"What happened?"

Sakura turned then and Saku could see the hurt that decorated her face. Saku inwardly sighed. So this was why Itachi seemed so off earlier.

"I was dumped before I was even dated," Sakura said with a twinge of bitterness.

"What?" Saku immediately walked across the room towards Sakura. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't matter." Sakura said waving the subject off.

"It does matter." Sasuke interjected. He began to pace, and Saku could see the worry etched on his face. It seemed he was destined to be a caregiver, just as his brother before him.

"I'm done talking about it, Sasuke." Sakura's firm voice closing the subject. Her hurt eyes turned to Saku. "Did Sasuke call you here?"

"No, I came on my own." Saku decided that she wouldn't mention the part where Itachi had sent her to Sakura.

Sakura laid down on her bed and gave Sasuke a dark look, clearly demanding that he leave. Apparently Sasuke had an anti-SCRAM shield up, for he merely stopped pacing and flopped down beside his new friend.

"I actually came to tell you that I've decided to go back to your world in your stead."

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura screeched at once. Saku bit back a smile at the girly sound that came out of Sasuke's mouth then sighed.

"You both know it's the most logical choice. I wanted to stay so that I could make amends with Kakashi, but he's with Kurenai now so…." Her voice trailed off and she shrugged a bit.

"And you honestly think that wasn't just an attempt to make you jealous?" Sakura demanded. "Come on now."

"Why would he try to make me jealous? He can't stand my presence. He looks down on me with his superior attitude and--"

Sasuke cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both women. "You saw Kakashi and Kurenai together?"

"We both did," The Sakuras answered.

"I think you're both making too much of this."

"And why is that?" They questioned.

Sasuke pinched bridge of his nose, becoming slightly annoyed at their harmonious questions and replies. "Because you're women and therefore you think like women." He would have said more but he realized immediately that his words had provoked an unwanted reaction out of both girls. Sasuke mentally began a countdown. Three, two, on-

"Uchiha Sasuke! What the hell is--"

"That supposed to mean? Just because we're women--"

"Doesn't mean we come up with anything--"

"Less than a logical conclusion. You weren't there. You didn't see--"

"The way he kissed her hand…" Saku felt tears spring to her eyes and turned her back on the room to immediately wipe them away. The room fell silent and Sasuke moved to pull Saku into his chest. He held her tightly as she sobbed, and Sasuke shared a tense glance with Sakura. She turned with a small sigh exiting her room and left the two friends to their privacy.

:::

:::

Kakashi entered his home to sense a rather familiar chakra signature, or was it signatures? Kakashi shook his head to clear it. He would have turned around and left if the figure seated on his sofa hadn't crooked her little finger at him, beckoning him to come join her. He mentally sighed and wondered at the wisdom of simply ignoring her, but something about the look in her eye told him that she would hunt him down to the furthest corner of the earth if he tried to escape her now. It was probably just best to let her say whatever it was that she wished.

Kakashi slunk over to her and sat at her side, pulling out his trusty reading material. He did nothing to initiate conversation, which he knew irritated Sakura. He inwardly chuckled while he could because he was certain she had some things to say that would only serve to irritate him.

"What's going on with you and Kurenai?"

Kakashi glanced away from his book and looked at her with a raised brow. He could have said that it wasn't any of her business, but she knew that and it hadn't stopped her from asking the question in the first place. So he didn't reply and blocked Sakura's hand that was aimed for his head.

"I am not your Kakashi. It would be best if you remembered that."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "You're right. You're nothing like my Kakashi if you can hurt people like that. My Kakashi taught me the meaning of loyalty and friendship. I wonder if you have any concept of it." Kakashi's grip tightened on his book and he made an attempt to rise to his feet but Sakura grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him. "I'm sorry. That was unnecessary. I'm going through some things right now and I think I just took that out on you."

Kakashi looked at her quizzically but didn't ask any questions. Questions would lead to concern and perhaps friendship and he didn't want to solidify any bonds with a Sakura. He was simply waiting for the time when she would get a place of her own or move in with the Uchiha--whichever happened first. So he sat back down and the two reveled in silence for a while the only sounds being heard was the sound of a page turning and soft breathing.

"Are you going to let her leave?" Sakura finally asked, unable to bear the silence any longer. He was surprised that she had lasted in the silence as long as she had. He could tell that she was itching to put him through an inquisition.

"I can't control what she decides to do. If that is what she wants then--"

"And what if that's not what she wants?"

"Then she shouldn't do it," Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sakura let out an aggravated sound that made Kakashi chuckle. She cast an irritated glance at him.

"Aren't you going to at least talk to her and try to stop her?" Sakura threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. Kakashi lowered his book, closing it softly. He turned to face her, pinning her with his gaze.

"Why should I? She's her own woman and she makes her own decisions."

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it, seeming to think on her words first. Kakashi watched as a myriad of emotions washed over her face. Her lips settled on a bittersweet smile and her eyes were glazed over with dulled pain. This was a pain he'd seen before. It spoke of broken dreams and wounded hearts. He knew it so well because it had been his constant companion for quite some time.

"When I was twelve years old I was madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He was everything a girl dreamed of. Smart. Handsome. Strong."

"I remember Saku having a similar obsession." He was surprised that he was able to say that without a trace of bitterness. At that particular time he did not have any sort of feelings for Saku, but just the thought of her being able to bestow her affections on everyone but him was disconcerting.

Sakura chuckled softly. "The difference is that my Sasuke chose to leave the village. He chose to walk another path in order to satisfy his desire for revenge. I knew what he was planning. To this day I still don't understand how I knew, but I did. I also knew that I stood very little chance of stopping him, yet I had no choice but to go. To try and stop him, to tell him how I felt. I poured out my heart to him and in the end he rejected me."

"A pointless endeavor."

"I wouldn't say that. Sure, at that point I didn't have the physical strength to even dream of stopping him and so I had to beg him to stay, but I know if I hadn't tried it would be a regret that would have stayed with me for the rest of my life. I put my pride aside because I loved him enough to realize that he was worth it."

:::

:::

"Are you okay?" Sasuke murmured softly pulling away from Saku and looking down into her eyes that glistened with her droplets of sorrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just being silly is all. I'm sorry. I know how much you hate tears…."

"Hn."

"Don't go all monosyllabic on me." Saku said with a watery smile. Sasuke smirked back. Very few people got him to speak in full sentences. Saku was one of those few.

"He's out there, you know."

Saku looked at the door that separated her from Kakashi with a bit of despair. She moved away from it as if she could truly put more distance between the two. "I know, but what can I do? Jump out the window and run? That's pathetic." Even after her admission she eyed the window speculatively, causing Sasuke to shake his head.

"You Haruno women are a piece of work." He groaned, running his hands through his already unruly hair. Saku pursed her lips, unsure whether or not she should be offended. "Go talk to him, Saku."

"About what Sasuke? I've already made several attempts, but he won't listen."

"Then try again and again and again until he listens. You're good at bugging people. With a little effort he'll eventually cave."

Saku was annoyed by his statement but she could admit to herself there was truth in his words. "Fine."

"Good." Sasuke opened the door and gestured for her to exit before him. She did, with her shoulders stiff and back straight.

:::

:::

Sakura and Kakashi turned towards the door as it opened suddenly. Kakashi pulled out his book as soon as he heard the door creak, studiously ignoring the occupants of his home. Yet he couldn't get Sakura's words out of his mind. They whirled round and round in an endless circle, plaguing him constantly. She had begged her Sasuke to stay by her side.

It had to have taken courage to put your heart on the line like that not knowing the response that you would receive in the end. He felt grudging respect for the woman at his side. She had said that she didn't have the strength to stop her Sasuke and yet her actions spoke of a strength that he found admirable.

He never had the opportunity to tell Saku how he felt and while he was certain she knew of his feelings, he regretted not telling her face to face. Maybe if he had, things would be different between them now. That was the past, though. He shouldn't dwell on it and yet he inwardly knew that was something he had always done.

Unbeknownst to him Kakashi raised his head, his eye going directly to the woman who once held his heart in the palm of her hand and crushed it thoughtlessly. She was staring directly at him. A familiar ache went through his chest but he was able to ignore it because Sasuke walked into the room, distracting him.

"Sakura, we have a conversation to finish."

"No. We do not." Sakura said, giving Sasuke a look that held none of the fondness that he heard in her voice when she was speaking of her Sasuke. Kakashi wondered at that. People generally tended to love that particular Uchiha within minutes of meeting him, yet Sakura seemed ready to bite his head off.

"Sakura?" Saku said, speaking up and distracting her attention from Sasuke. Sakura's expression completely changed as she turned to look at her counterpart.

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

They had his full attention by then. Saku's voice didn't sound exactly pleased. Something was going on. He wondered briefly, with a frown, if this had anything to do with Saku's impending departure.

"Go ahead." Sakura said, sounding confused by the seriousness in Saku's voice.

"I ran into Uchiha Mikoto today. You're having tea with her tomorrow at 11 o' clock."

Sakura turned and looked directly at Sasuke. "You're behind this, aren't you?"

"Tch. As if anyone could control my mother."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Saku's voice stopped her. "Sakura? Sasuke? Can you guys excuse me? I need to talk to Kakashi."

The duo exchanged a glance and Kakashi almost laughed at the speed at which Sakura and Sasuke left his apartment. He quickly sobered when he realized he was alone with her. This was something that he had been trying to avoid for some time now. He suddenly became hyper aware of her. Her sweet scent filled the air intoxicatingly. Her eyes gazed at him steadily filled with hope and quite a bit of fear. A small part of him wanted to alleviate that fear, but found that he could not. He didn't know what to say to her and even if he did, he wasn't sure if he could actually let the words escape him.

"Kakashi." She seemed to be struggling with her words, as if she had so much to say but could not quite part with the words. Her hands were clasped together, close to her chest. "I--" Saku paused and he waited, wondering what she would say this time. "I don't want to leave with us on these terms. I--"

"So you're definitely leaving, then." Saku's eyes widened, surprised that he had actually spoken to her. She had expected him to brush her words off as if they were a grain of salt and then toss her out on her ear.

"What other option is there?"

Kakashi didn't reply because he didn't have an answer. One of them had to go back. It was as simple as that. And so silence reigned. Saku stood staring at Kakashi, who in turn looked back at her.

"I'm not angry at you, Saku." Kakashi said finally, but Saku didn't believe him. There had been so much animosity between them for so long that it just wasn't probable that it had all vanished. Saku still held a little bitterness for their past misunderstandings, but she had pushed it aside because she felt that rebuilding their relationship was more important. Forgiveness was essential in a relationship because no person was perfect.

Kakashi took in Saku's skeptical look and realized she knew he was lying through his teeth. Which was puzzling because he was normally rather good at lying--when he wasn't telling lies about his tardiness, that is. She couldn't possibly know him well enough to discover his untruths. If she had she would have guessed long ago that he was in love with her.

"There's no need to hide the truth, Kakashi. How you feel is written all over you."

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand over his masked face. "That obvious?" Saku just nodded. "Well, then let's just agree to let the past go. There's nothing we can do to change it now." Saku nodded once more the crossed the room until she stood right in front of Kakashi. She held her hand out for him to take it.

"Friends?" Saku asked hesitatingly.

Kakashi looked at her hand for a moment then shook his head. "I can't be your friend Saku." Kakashi ignored her flinch and continued speaking. "There are no hard feelings." He said softly, having no desire to truly hurt her. However, his words didn't have the desired effect. Saku dropped her hand back to her side and avoided eye contact. She didn't want him to see how badly he had hurt her. Sure, she could deal with his previous anger but a complete dismissal just hurt. It was like they had never been friends to begin with.

"I suppose that's more than what I expected. For what it's worth Kakashi-- I'm sorry." She left then, not hearing his softly spoken words.

"Me, too."

* * *

**A/N: My thanks to BlueArticWolf for looking over this for me.**

**In November I've heard that a lot of authors are doing that nanowhosawhatsit. I actually think the whole concept is a very good idea, but I won't be participating in it. In actuality the beginning of Novemeber is going to be rather busy for me at work because I have this big inspection thing going on (I hate Novembers) so I've been working my assets off trying to prepare for it. I think everyone gets what I'm trying to say here.**

**However, (and I've just noticed I use that word a lot) at the end of November I have a week off and I will use this time to get you guys some more chapters on Reflection or another story I'm working on. We'll see which one gets the update.**


	21. Words Between Women

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Words between Women**_

"Why am I having tea with your mother?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who looked like she was about to pull her hair out. The honest truth was that she was frustrated with everything Uchiha related--himself included. He had previously tried his hardest to get her to understand his brother but it had been to no avail.

She had stated to him while looking down at him haughtily, "_I will not chase a man who does not want me_." And that had been that. No amount of cajoling or explaining had been able to move her. It was so much easier to deal with Saku. At least she knew him well enough to know that whatever he did was for her own best interests. Saku actually listened to him. Sakura, on the other hand, was as stubborn as a mule. He wondered how Itachi and Sakura would ever make a relationship work when neither one was willing to bend. A relationship, much like a sword, must have some bend or it will shatter when put to the test. If they would just stop being so damn stubborn for just two min-. Sasuke's train of thought broke off when he noted Sakura was looking at him expectantly. Judging from the look on her face, the young man decided she wouldn't like his answers.

"Because she gave you the imperial Uchiha command," Sasuke smirked, ducking quickly to avoid Sakura's bear swipe. He'd seen the damage she could do, and he was sure Naruto had developed some brain damage thanks to the many smacks to the head he'd received.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as they continued to wander aimlessly. Sakura didn't speak; simply kept going. Sasuke toyed with the idea of asking her back to the mansion, but decided that wouldn't go over well. Perhaps he could get her to spar with him. Surely that would take her mind off her woes.

"I don't care, Sasuke. Anywhere is fine. I just want them to have plenty of time to talk."

"Well, since they're talking--"

"I have no desire to discuss Itachi." Sasuke blinked. He hadn't been about to say anything about his brother just yet. He was bored and itching for a good fight. Saku always put up a good one and he thought that maybe the same would be true of her counterpart. But Sakura's mind was nowhere near violence at that time, he realized. Her thoughts were centered on Uchiha Itachi, and he began to wonder why. Why, if she had no desire to chase after him? Was the lady protesting too much?

"So…you're running?"

"There's nothing to run from." She stated seriously, but Sasuke saw a flicker in her eyes that belied that claim. "We have no relationship to speak of whatsoever which makes me wonder even more why I have to endure tea with the woman who called me fat."

"You know, believe it or not, this is my mother you're talking about. Not some random woman." She had said 'the woman' with a edge that bordered on disgust that didn't sit well with him. Yes, Sasuke knew what his mother was like but he also knew that she always meant well. His mother loved her children with a fierceness that was oftentimes smothering but he didn't begrudge her that. That was her job after all, to be a mother.

Sakura sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair, throwing it into a messy array.

"I meant no offense, but she just rubs me the wrong way. You were there when she called me portly. Portly! I am _not_ putting on weight. If I'm putting on anything it's muscle. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at her harping on her weight.

"Well, if you were so bothered by it why didn't you speak up for yourself? From what I can discern you don't have a problem any other time."

Sakura's mouth opened but no sound came out. For a moment she was at a loss because she couldn't figure out why she had let the Uchiha matriarch degrade her so. The memory flooded her senses and she snapped back to attention.

"Because I was supposed to be pretending to be someone else. Someone who, when they were in those shoes, would have let her say what she wished."

Sasuke just shrugged. "I don't know if it would have mattered that much."

"The whole point is moot since I can't go back and change things."

Sasuke nodded absently, trying to figure out how to bring up the topic she actually wanted to talk about--Itachi.

"Tell your mother that I regretfully--" Dark humor allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Decline her invitation."

"No." Sasuke replied immediately. Now, Sasuke was by no means a coward. When he had issues with his mother he let her know candidly what his issues were and they dealt with them. However, this was a matter that did not concern him, and he was not about to throw himself in between two women with such forceful personalities. No, Sasuke was no coward, nor was he anyone's fool.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her ebony haired teammate, placed her hands on her hips, then turned and looked at him expectantly. "Why not?"

"Because some battles you have to fight on your own." He walked away from her then, knowing that she was anxious and furious at the same time.

:::

:::

In the end Sakura decided that it was just too bothersome to deal with the wrath of the Uchiha family so the next day she dragged herself along in order to meet with the woman who had summoned her.

"You're late."

Sakura glanced at the clock that graced the hallway of the Uchiha estate and saw that she was, in fact, three minutes early. She bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood so that she wouldn't contradict the woman. She knew she had been summoned there so that Mikoto could argue with her about her son, perhaps degrade her a little, and warn her to stay away from her family. So she decided to keep the arguments to a minimum until it was necessary to lay them out. Although, later she would realize that her expectations had been far off the mark.

"My apologies. I was under the impression that you had said 11 o'clock--not earlier."

Mikoto looked at the girl whose face radiated sincerity. The older woman bristled, wanting so badly to pick a fight, but knowing that now was not the time. She simply turned on her heel and walked down the hall, sensing Sakura following behind. The air around them was thick with tension.

It wasn't long before they reached the living room. Mikoto slid the door open and the women entered. With a flick of her wrist the Uchiha Matron indicated that Sakura should sit. Sakura gingerly lowered herself into a blush burgundy chair, the only offsetting color in the otherwise white room. Several paintings hung on the walls that looked as if it had been splashed with white and burgundy paint. They drew her eye for some reason. At a glance it looked as if they could have been done by a child but as she studied it more she began to doubt that a child could put so much passion into a work of art. It moved her to the point of wanting a closer look, but Mikoto had begun to pour the tea, and Sakura was afraid that were she to even breathe wrong she'd find a kunai protruding from her throat. She noted with slight jealousy that while Mikoto was much older than her, the fingers gripping the teapot were long and graceful, showing only the slightest hint of age.

The silence between the women continued as Mikoto began slowly pouring tea into each of their cups. Sakura briefly wondered if it was poisoned, but shook off her fanciful imaginings. She brought her cup to her lips, slightly tasting the warm brew that was more than satisfactory. She focused on the tea instead of the silence that filled the room, though the oppressive feeling was making her rather uncomfortable. Mikoto was the first to speak and Sakura found herself glad that the woman had finally done so, even though the topic she brought up was a slightly distressing one.

"It has been brought to my attention that there are two women in the village that look exactly like you."

Sakura nodded her head, seeing no need to deny the information. It was information that was easily verified. "Ah, I see word travels fast."

"Are you the woman who was engaged to my son?"

Sakura briefly thought about evading the question but decided at the last minute to take an honest approach.

"I am not."

"I see." Sakura wondered did she really? Did she really understand what had happened? Or had she come to some conclusion close to it? She found herself wanting to understand this woman who was Itachi's mother. Sasuke's mother. "Have you met me before then and I did not realize it was you?" Again Sakura hesitated. Answering this question would lead to why she was posing as Saku in the first place and that was information that she could not divulge. So Sakura merely smiled at the Uchiha matriarch, causing her to frown in return. "I asked you a question, did you not hear it?"

"I heard it, but I have chosen not to answer. Pardon my rudeness." Sakura lowered her eyes demurely, but this did not appease Mikoto.

"Just because you ask for pardon does not mean you will receive it." Her tone indicated she was unimpressed and a tad bit irritated by her response, but there was nothing that Sakura could do about that. The woman was not entitled to some information so she would have to deal with it.

"I'm aware of that."

"And yet you still refuse to answer my question. That is an answer in of itself."

"Perhaps." Sakura smiled in a way that she knew was infuriating. For some reason she was beginning to enjoy teatime with Uchiha Mikoto. She reminded Sakura of Sasuke, who was also easily irritated by evasive tactics. Running circles around the Uchiha was something Sakura found herself becoming increasingly good at. It was easy to see that Mikoto was intelligent. Matching wits with her would be no easy feat, but Sakura didn't exactly feel inclined to go toe to toe with the woman. Instead, she realized that she had spent entirely too much time around Hatake Kakashi, because the course of action was reminiscent to the path that he would probably take in a similar situation.

Evade.

Evade.

Infuriate.

Evade.

That was all that was rushing through her veins at the moment. Of course she had learned from the master….

Mikoto's eyes narrowed on Sakura, though she forced her lips not to form a smirk. "I have brought you here to answer my questions and you will not leave until you have served your purpose."

"So…I'm being held hostage."

"Call it what you will." Mikoto said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Sakura's mouth dropped open. The woman had just openly admitted to what in essence could be termed kidnapping so that she could interrogate her for information. The woman was…a piece of work.

"Who are you?"

Sakura blinked, startled. "Is my name of any importance to you?"

Mikoto's brow raised. "I would not have asked the question if I didn't deem it of some relevance. And let me remind you that you are the one to answer questions, not I."

"Then in turn I will tell you that you catch more flies with honey."

"Who would want to catch a fly when I have you before me?" Sakura made a valiant effort to keep a grin from spreading across her face when the woman deliberately ignored the idiom.

"Exactly." Sakura said, staring directly into the older woman's eyes. Mikoto glared at the Sakura look-alike and didn't know whether or not she was an idiot or a genius. What she did know was that she had been in the room with the girl for roughly twenty minutes and she still did not know her name. "I believe you wanted to speak to me about your son." Sakura said, changing the subject. Mikoto, aware of what she was doing, allowed it.

"My son tells me that he has every intention of marrying Haruno Sakura and I must admit that this worries me. Haruno Sakura is in love with Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes, I have heard this same thing." Sakura said, nodding her head. "I can understand why such a thing concerns you."

"Can you? I find myself at times wondering at the wisdom of my son's actions." Sakura made an encouraging noise. "He's brilliant and yet--"

"He acts without thinking?" Sakura supplied, although she knew that couldn't possibly be the case. This was Uchiha Itachi that they were talking about.

"On the contrary--he thinks too much. To him choosing Haruno Sakura to be his wife was a logical choice. He never said any such thing, of course, but I know my son. He was not using his heart when he decided to pursue _that woman_." Sakura blinked at the venomous note in Mikoto's voice. It spoke of how much she had truly despised her counterpart. That much hate could be poisonous.

Sakura found that she didn't agree with the woman. She knew without a doubt that Saku and Itachi had held some form of affection for each other. Just as she knew that Saku wouldn't agree to marry a man who cared nothing for her. There had to have been something there. In a small way Sakura could admit that she was jealous of the relationship that Itachi had with Saku--especially since she doubted she'd get the opportunity to have such a relationship herself. "You disagree?" Sakura realized that she must not have been masking her facial expressions since her thoughts were so easily voiced.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't speak for Itachi. I don't know him all that well, I can however speak for the other party."

"You know her well?" Mikoto asked gently, but Sakura knew she was still probing for information.

"I would say so."

"And based upon such knowledge, you truly believe that she loved my son?"

It may have been a question or a statement, but Sakura wasn't sure which. She did know for certain that Uchiha Mikoto did not believe it was a love match. Not true love, anyway. That much was obvious.

"I believe that she cared for him as much as she was able. I've met your son…and he strikes me as the intelligent, not to mention handsome type. It's not hard to believe he would catch her attention. It was probably quite easy to be swept up in his charm."

"Speaking from experience?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Maybe she was. She wasn't sure. It was an issue that she refused to allow her mind to probe too deeply into.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand the question."

"Then I will speak plainly. Do you desire my son?"

Sakura froze. A cold sweat slid down her back. She wasn't joking when she said that she would speak plainly. Sakura found that blunt also seemed to run in the Uchiha veins. That shouldn't have surprised her, because the entire Hyuga household was blunt, and the kunoichi decided that it must be a Clan thing. She sighed and spoke. There was no harm in telling this woman the truth.

"Yes."

"Then as his mother don't you think you owe me something as simple as your name?"

She had a point. There was no denying it. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

Realization dawned quickly on Mikoto as she recalled her son's words to her. _"I will marry Haruno Sakura or I will marry no one." _A smile came unbidden to her lips as she discovered the secret that Itachi had been hiding from her.

"I see."

:::

:::

Sakura left the Uchiha home with a somewhat different opinion of Uchiha Mikoto. Yes, the woman was still…well, she guessed she was overbearing might be too strong of a word. Perhaps overprotective. Sakura frowned thinking both words fell short. Strong willed! That was it! The young kunoichi idly wondered at what made her the way she was. She also wondered how different she was from her Sasuke's mother.

After Sakura told her what her name she noticed a change in her. Whereas before she had been slightly hostile, the moment she mentioned her name the woman seemed intense and very engaging. She had questioned her tirelessly about her background and her relationship to Saku. Mikoto hadn't believed for one second that they were sisters, but that was her story and she was sticking to it. It wasn't like anyone would go through the trouble to prove her wrong. Then again, one never knew.

In the end, Sakura decided that while first impressions were important--because she would never forget being called portly. Her second impression was just as important to unraveling the mystery of Uchiha Mikoto. She knew that it was a mystery she would have to unravel because she knew that this would not be the last time she appeared before the woman.

Sakura had insisted that it was unnecessary for the older woman to escort her out. She remembered quite well how to get out on her own. Mikoto had relented, and that was how she found herself face to face with Uchiha Itachi in the hallway of his parent's home.

His hair was bound neatly at the nape of his neck. His dark eyes bore into hers and she could feel the unasked questions in his gaze. She didn't answer them, though. Instead, she simply inclined her head in acknowledgement and stepped around him, continuing on her way. She half expected him to grab her arm and stop her from passing, but no such thing occurred. She walked by him unmolested and disappointed.

:::

:::

"Mother, why was Sakura here?"

"That is some greeting. I would have, of course, preferred a 'Hello, Mother' or a 'How has your day been?' but I suppose that will do."

A smirk appeared on his face after being properly chastised. Itachi walked over to his mother's side and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him affectionately especially when he greeted her properly.

"Hello, Mother. How has your day been?"

"Utterly lovely. I invited Haruno Sakura over for tea. I learned quite a bit."

Mikoto looked at her son pointedly. He said nothing in his defense which irritated her a bit, but that was to be expected of her son.

"Am I to assume that this is the woman you desire to marry?"

"Mother…there has been a change of plans."

"What change of plans?"

"I do not intend to pursue Haruno Sakura."

"Oh? I never pegged you for a fool. Perhaps in my old age my intuition is losing it's edge."

"Mother." Itachi had never been one to show his exasperation, but Mikoto could almost see him sigh in irritation and roll his eyes.

"Or maybe something else is going on that I should know about." She paused, waiting for words that she knew would not be forth coming. "I had tea with that woman and I realized two things when our time together was done. The first being, she is a strong woman--worthy of standing by your side. The second is that she would stand by your side if you would let her. I don't know what changed your mind. I'm not exactly sure that I care, but you should unchange it before she does something stupid, like marry your brother or that Hyuuga boy."

"My personal affairs--my love life… is none of your concern Mother."

"Perhaps if I had made it my concern to you before, you would not have made the mistakes that you have."

"You call your actions with my ex-fiancé _not _making it your concern?"

Mikoto sniffed delicately and turned her nose up at her son. She waved his words away with a gentle flick of her wrist.

"That's neither here nor there." She ignored his laughter. "The point is--that one is a keeper."

"And why is that?"

"That's rather simple. She only sees you."

:::

:::

"How was tea with Mother?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, allowing a smile to appear on her lips. "Enlightening."

"She didn't eat you for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure that I'm what she likes to eat."

Sasuke paused, shook his head of the disgusting mental picture, and continued, "So, did you see Itachi? He was supposed to stop by today."

"I suppose that's why you wouldn't help me get out of my 'tea date'."

Sasuke just shrugged not bothering to reply. "So did you guys talk?"

"No, we didn't."

Sasuke's lips curled in disgust. "Am I going to have to lock you two in a closet somewhere?"

"The only thing that will accomplish is one of the two of us getting raped. I'm not sure which."

"…" Sasuke looked green, like the time he ate a rotten tomato and spent three days puking his guts out….

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go. We have to see Saku off."

"She's leaving already?" Sakura said tossing Sasuke a surprised glance.

"What reason does she have to stay?"

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. She supposed things hadn't gone right with Saku and Kakashi. When she had returned from her walk with Sasuke, Kakashi hadn't been there. She waited up for him but he either didn't come home or he came in after she had fallen asleep and left before she had arisen. That itself was a sign. Now Saku was leaving and the only people to see her off would be her and Sasuke. They had decided it would be for the best if Naruto didn't know what was going on. Naruto would have persuaded her to stay. He was just like that.

So Sakura guided the young Uchiha to the field of lilies where Saku was waiting. It looked different from when she had last seen it. The flowers looked wilder, more beautiful than she remembered. She paused, allowing the wind to blow it's sweet fragrance to her nose. She inhaled and for a moment she felt a sense of calm overtake her. It was then she realized that this was a peaceful place for all the chaos it had evoked.

Saku waved at them as she saw them approach. Sakura waved back and Sasuke immediately closed the distance between them and his teammate. As soon as he had reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Be good Sasuke. Don't drive everyone too crazy? Okay?" Saku asked with tears in her eyes. She hugged him back, knowing that this might be the last time she would ever get to hug Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where's the fun in that?" Saku let out a watery laugh and Sakura smiled sadly at the scene that played out before her. It was kind of lonely. She wasn't able to say goodbye to her family, or her friends. She could imagine what that felt like. She hadn't the chance to say goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke. A pang of guilt spread through her heart. All this because she was too selfish to leave. Maybe--

"Don't." Saku said, interrupting her thoughts. Sakura was surprised to see Saku staring directly into her eyes. "I'm going because that's what I want to do. It's the right thing to do." Sakura nodded her head while Saku glanced around her. "Itachi isn't coming?"

"I didn't tell him you were leaving." Sasuke stated. "I thought it would be better this way."

Saku nodded. "It is."

"How are we going to explain your disappearance?" Sakura asked. "There are people who know that there are two of us."

"I'm sure whatever you come up with is fine. I already informed the Hokage of my departure but--"

Sakura sensed the hesitation in her counterpart. "But what?"

"It didn't seem like she thought I would be gone long."

The trio glanced at each other uneasily, but instead of dwelling on things they didn't quite understand yet Sakura decided that now was the time to make her request.

"Saku?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll take care of my boys. I haven't said much about it but I've been worried sick about them. Tell Kakashi I'm fine. He worries so much. Tell Naruto I love him and tell Sasuke…tell Sasuke that everything will be okay. Tell him, tell him…."

Saku placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It will be alright. I'll take care of them." Sakura nodded and took a step back. "Of course, I'll expect you to do the same."

"Naturally." Sakura replied, elbowing Sasuke, who was grumbling about not needing to be taken care of.

Saku took a step away from them as petals of the flowers dancing around her legs, then paused. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't give up on Itachi. It would be sad if neither of us had a happy ending."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but it was too late. Saku was already gone.

:::

:::

She brushed Sasuke off after Saku's departure, needing some time alone to think. He left her alone willingly enough but, of course, had to leave with a irritating comment or two. A smile came unbidden at the thought.

Sakura came across a small café and was currently eating something sweet that looked good on the menu and tasted even better than it looked. Her mind was centered on Uchiha Itachi. She had told her Kakashi that she wanted to stay for Sasuke's sake. She had convinced herself that her motives were altruistic. But were they? Were they really?

Uchiha Itachi had turned her world upside down with the tale of how he had saved his clan from utter annihilation. One man made such a big difference in this village. The man had the type of charisma that she had only ever attributed to Naruto. And the truth was she wanted to know him. Yes, she was attracted to him. That was a given, but she really wanted to _know _him, to understand him. And yet how was she supposed to do that? The mutual attraction she thought they had he had so casually brushed off. Sure, Sasuke said that for some reason or another Itachi thought that their parting was for the best, but if that was the case why wouldn't he talk to her about it? That's what people did. They sat, socialized, and if they had some sort of problem they addressed it. No, it had to be something more going on. It was tempting to just let her pride overrule her intelligence, but that would be running away. And while she would not chase after him she would understand why he had so coldly pushed her away.

:::

:::

"I'm sure you've been informed of Saku's departure." Itachi raised a brow at the Hokage statement. He knew of no such thing. "So, that leaves the other Haruno here. Have you made any progress with her?"

"No." Itachi said curtly. Tsunade frowned at his tone. "Look, responsibility comes with obligation. You know that better than anyone. Just like you know what will happen if you do not marry a Haruno Sakura. So--"

"I will not force a woman to stand at my side for political reasons."

"No one's asking you to force anyone into anything. In fact, if you even considered forcing her then I assure you, you won't live long after it."

"Do not threaten me."

"Do not disrespect _me_. The words I speak are for your own good, for the good of your clan, for the good of this village. Do you find her that distasteful? Or is your heart still tied up in knots over your fiancé? Excuse me, ex-fiancé."

"I am not here for you to pry into my personal life."

"You no longer have a personal life. Not when the security of this village is at stake."

"You cannot force my hand on this matter."

"I damn well can."

"Who I marry and who I do not is clan business."

"Shall I go to your clan on this issue then? Are we really going to go there?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being backed into corners. In fact, he usually didn't allow for such circumstances to occur. So it was time to turn the tables.

"If this is what you desire then tell her. Tell her that you brought her here so that you can use her as your pawn. See if she responds favorably to it. She deserves to know the truth, does she not?"

Tsunade sneered at the man that she had spent much of her time arguing with. "So be it. Bring her to me."

_**A/N: My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for looking over this for me. : )**_


	22. Uneasy Conversion

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Uneasy Conversion**_

_Canon world:_

She sensed his presence as soon as she crossed to the other side. Saku turned her head to see him staring directly at her--as if he had been waiting for her to appear. He didn't move from his spot where he was leaning against the tree, his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were partially closed as if he were dozing, but she knew that an elite ninja of his caliber would never truly be unaware of his surroundings. It felt like his eyes were raking over her, taking in her every move and cataloging it for the future. She took a step towards him and then another until she was facing him fully.

"Were you waiting for me?" He didn't reply to her question. Instead he reached out for her. For a second, she thought that he meant to place his hand on her shoulder but instead he turned her head to the left and then to the right, studying her features.

"You're the other one."

Saku didn't bother to deny it. She had a feeling that lying to this man would be one of the worst things she could do.

"I am."

"Where is Sakura?"

"It was decided between your Hokage and mine that it would be for the best if Sakura stayed in my place and I came here in her stead."

He didn't reply to her words, instead only stared at her. His eyes were cold and expressionless. It made her want to squirm. She was unfamiliar with this look on a Sasuke. It was a million times wrong.

"Come with me." He said tersely and Saku felt a moment of unease flow throughout her.

_End Canon World_

:::

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to say _anything?_"

Kakashi looked up into the accusing eyes before him. She had been pacing back and forth in front of him, pausing, staring at him, and then resuming her pacing. She had been doing so for an hour or so and it was driving him crazy--not that he'd actually admit that out loud. You would think she would heed his earlier warnings about him not being the companion that she was used to but alas, she would not.

"Actually, yes."

Sakura's breath caught in anticipation. She stood there, waiting for an impassioned speech about how he had been a fool to let the love of his life walk out on him. She was hoping to hear that he simply couldn't exist without her and it took her finally leaving to help him to realize just how much she meant to him.

Sakura, of all people, should have known better. This was Hatake Kakashi--the most infuriating man she had ever met.

"You're nagging. Go away." He smiled at her happily, seeing her look of utter shock and outrage. Sakura knew then that she was going to kill him. She took a step forward to do just that, but the knock on the door drew their attention away from their impending fight. Kakashi shooed her towards the door, expecting her to answer it--probably because she was already on her feet. Sakura scowled at him and moved over to the door. She opened it only to an ANBU operative.

"Haruno Sakura, you're wanted in the Hokage's office." Sakura sighed, then looked over at Kakashi who only looked all too happy to see her disappear. She pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"We'll finish this conversation when I get back." Kakashi only continued to smile, knowing that he wouldn't be anywhere in the vicinity when she returned home. He was really going to have to get her out of his apartment. The living arrangements were not sitting well with him.

He waited a moment or two before leaving, knowing that Saku would know he intended to disappear….

Kakashi frowned as Saku crossed his mind for the umpteenth time. It had not been even been three days since her departure and yet he felt like it had been three years. He could still picture her face as he told her that he could not even be her friend. He could still see the pain that had been put there by him. He felt guilty but what reason did he have to feel that way? He had only told her the truth. The truth sets you free…does it not? Unless it wasn't the truth….

Kakashi blinked, realizing that he had been staring into space for quite some time. He stood, not knowing when Sakura was go to reappear and left his apartment knowing he wasn't going to return until well into the night.

:::

_Canon World:_

"Where are we going?" Saku asked the recalcitrant Uchiha Sasuke, only to be ignored. She let out a slight huff, becoming more and more unnerved by his unnatural silence. Her Sasuke was about as talkative as Naruto on coffee, but this one seemed to be nothing more than a human puppet; alive, but unable to speak or show any emotion. Saku felt tears prick her eyes at just the realization.

She found herself lead into the now dead Uchiha district. Saku shivered as she looked around her. She had been unnerved the first time she had come here but now, with the only remaining Uchiha, it seemed worse.

"Not a person, not one single person remains of my clan--except me. My mother, father, brother, cousins, aunts and uncles are all gone." Sasuke looked around him and then turned and looked at Saku. "And yet there is a whole clan full of Uchiha's right within--"

"Sasuke." Saku watched as something cold and deadly flickered in the Uchiha's eyes and she instinctively took a step back. "How long has she been here?" Kakashi asked, watching as Sasuke slowly turned around and faced him.

"Not long."

Kakashi's eye happily creased as he crooked his finger in her direction. Saku immediately followed the unspoken demand. She kept her pace calm and sedate when she really wanted to rush to Kakashi's side and hide behind him. What was it about this Sasuke that suddenly terrified her? Was it like that when she was here before? She didn't recall, but somehow she knew he was different. Something happened to make him this way. How was she supposed to keep her promise to Sakura to take care of her boys when she could hardly stand being in the presence of the one whom she seemed the most concerned about?

"She'll be staying with me for a while to get her acclimated to the village." Kakashi explained to Sasuke. Saku looked back and forth between the two, wondering why the explanation was necessary.

"Unnecessary. She's been here before." Sasuke replied. "She knows how things work."

"I suppose we should leave it up to the lady, then. Saku?"

Saku bit her lip and tried not to show her agitation at the dark undercurrents running through the conversation. Why did it seem she was always in the middle of these situations? They were both staring at her expectantly, and as she answered, Saku edged towards Kakashi.

"I'm going to stay with Kakashi for a while. I'm not quite comfortable here yet. Everything is so different." She looked Sasuke in the eye when she said it. For some reason she felt like she should get his acceptance of the situation before she actually made a move. Going against him seemed to be a very dangerous thing….

"Aa." He replied and was quickly gone from her sight. Saku opened her mouth to speak but Kakashi shook his head briefly, letting her know that now was not the time. They traveled quietly to his home. Once they entered Saku shook her head at the similarities between the two. She felt herself weighed downed with insecurities and knew that she would have to find her place quickly or she'd go insane.

"The Hokage informed me that you would be returning. She wants you to report to her first thing in the morning."

Saku nodded. "Any idea why?" Kakashi shook his head slightly and then moved on to the subject that concerned him since he had discovered Saku was back.

"What were you speaking of with Sasuke?"

Saku wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms to rid herself of the chills that ran up her spine. "What…is wrong with him? He seems different from when I was here last."

Kakashi sighed. "Itachi, your Itachi, somehow found the entrance to the portal you came through. He stopped by to see me." Saku's eyes widened once she realized how _that _event had occurred. "You know something?" Kakashi asked reading her facial expression correctly. Saku nodded.

"I told him."

"Why?"

"Because he asked."

Kakashi closed his eye briefly then looked at Saku. "Sasuke discovered his presence here. He didn't quite see him but he sensed that he was here. He didn't take it well. Sasuke assumed when you came through that it was something that only Haruno Sakura could do. It seemed prudent that I not correct him of that assumption. However, now he knows better."

"He knows where the portal is. He saw me come through. You don't think he'll…"

"I don't know, but it is dangerous information for him to have."

"So what do we do?"

Kakashi sighed. _"We _don't do anything. _I'll _take care of Sasuke."

Saku frowned and shook her head. "Wait a minute, Kakashi. This is my fault. It's only right that I help you with this."

"And I appreciate your concern but this is a team matter and--"

"So, I'm not apart of the team." Saku stated calmly, although inwardly she realized that she had no place in this world, either.

"You know what I mean. There are things that you just don't understand about us."

"And so what? Because I've never experienced it I could never understand?"

Kakashi was silent as he stared at Saku, trying to find the right words to make her understand that Team Seven had history that not just anyone could step into. He thought about how badly Sakura and Naruto had dealt with the arrival of Sai on their team.

"I'm not saying that at all. You're being too sensitive." Suddenly struck with inspiration Kakashi said quickly, "You know what? I'll have Sai come by and you can talk to him and maybe you'll understand."

"Who's Sai?"

Kakashi blinked. It had never occurred to him that perhaps she didn't know who Sai was. Was he still buried deep within Root? Did they even have Root?

"He replaced Sasuke when he left."

Saku looked suitably horrified just as he expected her to be. "Sasuke's not replaceable!"

"Neither is Sakura." Saku flinched. "And yet," Kakashi continued on, "He is just as important of a member of our team as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, but that's because he made his own place."

With that piece of advice Kakashi left Saku on her own.

_End Canon World_

:::

He didn't really think that she would go to the trouble of finding him. He fully expected her to return home and not traipse after him. Didn't she have better things to do? Perhaps he should give her a book to read or something. She didn't say anything, just sat down next to him where he was leaning against a tree on some unused training ground.

Kakashi glanced down at her, noticing that her face looked a little pale and pinched. Something had happened in the Hokage's office he surmised--something that had unsettled her. Still, she said nothing about it and he was tempted to ask, but didn't dare. He stiffened when she laid her head against his shoulder and he frowned when he felt tears dampening his sleeve. Soon, he just couldn't help himself. He had always hated to see her in tears.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up righting herself. "I'm fine."

He should let the matter drop. He knew better than to pry into someone's personal business, but his mouth opened of it's own accord. "You don't look fine."

Sakura sighed. "I know. I'm being silly." She rose to her feet. "Sorry. I just--"

"Just?" He prodded.

"I miss him sometimes. My Kakashi. I just really don't have anyone to talk to."

Kakashi sighed and said the words that he knew were going to doom him to a life of eternal living hell. "I'm here."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Surely, she had heard him wrong. "What?"

"If you didn't hear it I'm not going to repeat myself." Kakashi said stiffly, but Sakura ignored it and sat down by his side.

"No, I heard it, but I'm not sure I understand everything that 'I'm here' entails so let's clarify." Kakashi sighed, resigned. "Does this mean you'll be my friend?" She reminded him of an eager puppy dog awaiting some form of treat from her master. Kakashi smiled. He didn't think she'd appreciate that analogy.

"Hmm." Kakashi said not giving her an answer immediately. Sakura's eyes narrowed at him dangerously. "It means…I'll think about it." He disappeared, leaving Sakura in a cloud of smoke. Her first instinct was to get angry, but she paused realizing that it was exactly what her Kakashi would have done, and she did something that surprised even her. She started laughing and suddenly her day seemed a bit better.

:::

_Canon World:_

The next morning Saku found herself in the Hokage's office watching as the blonde woman nursed a killer headache. Her hair was disheveled and a scowl seemed to be permanently attached on her lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She barked.

Saku sighed. Some things didn't change no matter where you were. "You summoned me, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade stared at her as if searching for the reason that she had called her to her office. A light shone in her eyes once she finally realized who she was and why she was there. "Ah, yes, Saku. Sit down."

Saku did as she was told and waited while Tsunade held her head as if to try to stop the world from spinning.

"I need your assistance with a situation. A serious situation." Saku nodded, encouraging the woman to continue. "There have been several assassination attempts on Haruno Sakura's life and while you are here I expect those attempts to continue."

Saku frowned, not particularly liking being put in such a situation, but it would get her mind off…other things so she wouldn't complain. "Did she know of this?"

"No. Most of these attempts occurred while she was outside the village. She typically thought it was just regular mission stuff, but there was one attempt inside the village that was stopped by Hatake Kakashi. He then began to monitor such attempts."

"Did he figure out who was trying to kill her?"

"We have an idea, but nevertheless I want you to be on guard. As of right now Kakashi has his hands full with another issue. I would have one of her other teammates with you at all times, but it would be unwise to tell to inform them of the situation."

"Why?" Saku asked curiously.

Tsunade sighed and asked, "What is your relationship like with your teammates in your world?"

"We aren't really teammates, Tsunade-sama. I'm close to Naruto and Sasuke, but I'm estranged from Kakashi. We rarely go on missions together anymore. I mainly work at the hospital and when I do go on missions it's usually on Itachi's ANBU team as a medic."

"I see." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Things are a little different here. This team always has been and always will be a family before anything else. Even when Sasuke defected they never gave up on him, much like you would with a relative who's ill. You hope, wish, and pray that they'll take a turn for the best, and when they don't it kills you inside a little each day. Each person has a special role since they were put together. The foundation of the team is Uzumaki Naruto. He's the driving force behind them all." A far a way look crossed the older woman's face. This was a look Saku didn't understand, but it looked remarkably like hope. "I suppose, if Naruto is the driving force, then Hatake Kakashi is the backbone, the support. The Uchiha is the power of the team."

"Shouldn't that title belong to Naruto?" Saku asked confused, as she thought on the massive amounts of power that her Naruto was able to exude.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? However, when I say power I don't mean strength, but rather influence. Sasuke's decisions nowadays influence the balance of the team. The boy holds power in his hands. He wouldn't know how to be anything but the power. It's all he's ever sought." Tsunade turned her chair towards the window looking out over the village. "Sakura was the heart of the team. Which, on this team is a dangerous position to be in. What do you do when the heart of the team is gone? If something happens to it? Haruno Sakura is on --was on a team with several of the most powerful shinobi in this village. They all love her in their own ways. So what happens when she's gone?"

Saku didn't know how to reply to that because she had never been in such a position. Her boys didn't really need her anymore. They were a connected, close knit unit. They didn't have trouble functioning without one another. So, she waited quietly for Tsunade to answer the question on her own.

"The team falls. Think about it. With their deep attachment to Sakura the only person who I honestly think won't go all 'vengeance is mine' is Naruto, and I sometimes have doubts on that."

"If Kakashi didn't seek revenge for the deaths of Rin and Obito why would he seek revenge for Sakura?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"…"

"I'm sure the first thing that comes to your mind is that he's in love with her, right?" Saku blinked, and then nodded her head. It had been the first thing to pop into her mind. "That was my first thought too, but he vehemently denies such a thing. The fact is that Kakashi is an enigma, a wildcard. Always has been."

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama, but what is your point?"

"My point is that Haruno Sakura's death is a risk that I cannot take. It would be the beginning of a civil war."

"Surely, one person--"

"Wars have been started over less. Ten years haven't even passed since the issue with the Akatsuki--" Saku frowned, unfamiliar with the name. "And frankly the village is still a mess. I cannot take any chances."

Saku's head began to pound with the overflow of information. Questions flowed through her mind, but she did not get the chance to ask them.

"The bottom line is stay alive until I can do something about this situation."

"It would help if I had more information."

Tsunade stared at her momentarily before making a decision. "In time. Just not today."

"Tsunade-sama, knowledge is power and if you equip me with it, it will not be a decision that you'll regret." Her words gave Tsunade pause and Saku could see that she was wavering in her decision. "How can I live here if I don't know the history?"

"You know of the massacre?" Saku nodded. "Then I'll give you a brief summary. Sasuke was twelve when he left this village. In his wake he left a broken hearted Haruno Sakura and an equally devastated best friend--Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto and Sakura vowed that they would do everything in their power to bring Sasuke home. Well, during Sasuke's travels he discovered some well hidden village secrets. These secrets were revealed to Sakura and Naruto. Sakura later told me that she was horrified by the actions that this village had taken against Sasuke's family, and she understood his defection a bit better even if she did not whole heartedly agree with it. Naruto is in the process of being trained as my successor and the three of them together have been working to weed corruption out of the Leaf village. Their success in this situation has been astronomical. The spearhead of the project has been Sakura."

"Why her?"

"Why do you think?"

Saku frowned and thought carefully. "Because…because she's the smartest."

"Yes, and it's through her diplomacy that all the changes that have taken place in the Leaf have not been objected by the Clan heads. All these were carefully calculated moves in order to put them in a position to remove certain people from positions of power which was their next move. Before that chance came, the assassination attempts began."

"Who is it? Don't gloss over names. If someone is going to try and kill me then I have every right to know who it is so that I can protect myself."

Tsunade sighed. "Do you know of Danzo?"

"Vaguely." Sakura replied barely able to come up with a face that matched the name.

"Well, then, let me tell you about him."

* * *

_My thanks to BlueArcticWolf._

_My apologies for the delay._


	23. Proposition

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Proposition**_

"You summoned me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura glanced at Itachi, wondering why he was sitting in the Hokage's office as well. He didn't look in her direction; instead he seemed to be fixated upon Tsunade's face. She snorted angrily. He was giving her the signature Uchiha Silent Treatment, coupled with their famous "If-I-Don't-Look-At-You-Then-You-Aren't-There." Sasuke used to do that all the time.

"I did. Have a seat," She said, gesturing for Sakura to take her place next to Itachi. Sakura did so with a bit of trepidation. She glanced back and forth between Itachi and Tsunade, noticing the serious looks on their faces. Neither one of them seemed to be willing to speak on the subject that had brought her here, thus she was once again left to take the initiative.

"What's going on?" A stray thought struck her mind causing a bit of mild panic. "My world is fine, right? Saku made it back safely, didn't she?"

"Of course she did. Why you're here doesn't have anything to do with that."

Sakura closed her eyes and slumped back in her chair, relieved. Nothing could be that bad if her friends and family weren't in danger. "Then what's the problem?" Sakura asked, "How can I help?"

Tsunade studied her for a moment. "I want you to marry Itachi."

The statement was blunt and didn't fail to take Sakura off guard. Her mouth opened and closed in a way that was very similar to a fish and her face flushed a deep red. After a while she was finally able to compose herself and come up with a few words to say that wouldn't make her seem like a complete idiot.

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

Sakura nodded her head calmly, belying the fact that her heart was still beating wildly, that her palms were sweaty, and that she just really wanted to run out of the room. "You're right. I should have said, 'why?'"

"To prevent the elimination of the Uchiha clan." Sakura gasped, not realizing that a situation so dire was going on beneath her nose.

"The Uchiha clan will not be eliminated." Itachi interrupted, giving the Hokage a hard stare. Sakura noticed that he still hadn't looked in her direction and found herself a bit dejected at that fact. The Hokage had just asked her to marry him. The least he could do was look her in the eyes and let her see what was going through that mind of his.

"You don't know that for sure and it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"No, _you _don't know that for sure." Itachi contradicted stubbornly. Tsunade toyed with sending him flying, but decided that she needed her successor alive for the time being.

"Oh please, Itachi. Relations between the Uchiha clan and the village are tenuous at best."

"The Uchiha clan has done nothing to foster that belief."

"Itachi, just a month ago Fugaku was talking about how the village was going to be run into the ground by it's no account leaders before you got the chance to be the next Kage."

Sakura's eyes grew round at that statement. She had met Itachi's father, but he wasn't the one that made the impression on her mind. It was his mother that stood out. Fugaku sounded like a very cold and hard man. It made her think briefly that her Sasuke had quite a bit of his father in him. She wondered how he would feel at knowing such information. Sakura frowned, already knowing the answer. He would be hurt and angry because he had never gotten the chance to know his father.

"I can handle my father."

"Can you? Can you really?" The look on Tsunade's face was nothing but skeptical and it made Sakura uneasy.

"Um--" Sakura interrupted, "What does any of this have to do with me?"

They both turned and looked at Sakura, and she immediately regretted opening her mouth. She had no desire for her Kage to knock her across the room at such insolence. "I've spoken with council and they will not oppose Itachi being the next Hokage if he is married to a kunoichi that they trust."

"I don't understand. Why do they think Itachi is untrustworthy? Of all people he should probably be the one they trust the most."

"You'd think that, right? But Itachi's an Uchiha. After the Uchiha rebellion, trust with the clan was at a all time low," Tsunade explained.

"But that was so long ago," Sakura argued. "Surely they aren't still mistrustful."

"It is what it is, Sakura," Tsunade said, spreading her hands out before her.

"I still don't understand. If they weren't going to trust Itachi why would they say he could be a Kage in the first place?"

Silence blanketed the room, and Sakura wondered briefly who would be the one to break it first. It was a legitimate question that had taken both occupants of the room by surprise. Surprisingly, Itachi spoke up.

"It was simply strategy. You, of all people, should know what could happen to the Leaf village without the Uchiha clan." Sakura's eyes clouded at the statement, but continued to listen. "Perhaps they foresaw that. If it would calm the Uchiha down and keep the village safe, why not promise to make me a Kage?"

"I see." Sakura said a bit uncomfortably at the thought of such deception, but this was a ninja village and deception was the way they survived.

"Do you see why I need you to marry Itachi?" Tsunade prodded.

"Not really. I'm not really a part of this village. Why would they trust me?"

"Who's to say that you aren't the Sakura that they've always known?"

It all suddenly became clear to Sakura what the Hokage wanted. Sakura closed her eyes briefly, suddenly sick of politics and intrigue. Yet, it seemed she would be stuck in its sticky web for the rest of her life.

"You want me to lie about my identity for the rest of my life." Her eyes remained closed. She felt a shroud of ice cold settle across her heart, numbing it to the detrimental loss of her identity. Could peace for the village really be worth herself? Later, later she would take the time to feel the pain that would eventually take over her at having all her choices taken away from her.

"Yes."

"Why me? There are other kunoichi in this village that would be more than happy with the role."

"There are three people in this village that I trust more than anyone and two of them are male. The other is Saku."

"What about Shizune?"

Pain flickered across Tsunade's face at the mention of the woman's name. "Shizune passed away some time ago."

A stab of pain echoed throughout Sakura's heart. It had never once crossed her mind that not everyone that she knew and loved from her world would be alive and well.

"I see." It was those sadly spoken words that reached the Hokage. She knew that she would like Sakura based upon the fact that she was so similar to her own, but now she knew that the girl had a heart of gold. She would do what needed to be done--even at her own expense. The thought made her a little sad, but she still couldn't help but be thankful and a bit protective of her.

"Do you find Itachi distasteful?" Tsunade asked.

"It's not about finding him distasteful. I just dislike having my choices taken away."

"I'm not taking away your choices, Sakura. I'm asking you to do this."

"And how can I say no knowing what my refusal could mean for the village?" Tsunade said nothing and Sakura turned her head to Itachi. "And how do you feel about all this? Is this why you have been avoiding me?"

"I will do what I must to protect this village and my family."

It wasn't an answer--not a satisfying one anyway. At least there would be no opposition.

"He'll do what he must and so will I. So when's the wedding?" Sakura asked flippantly.

:::

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Itachi grab her upper arm firmly. She opened her mouth to blast him, but found it was unnecessary when he released her and took several steps away from her. The anger that had built up in her quickly dissipated as he now had her full attention. She supposed a simple touch from him could do that.

They stood outside the Hokage tower since they had just been released. The Hokage had left the details of their nuptials in their hands which disconcerted Sakura a bit. She had sort of hoped for a quick and private ceremony, but apparently the Hokage felt the need for a little more than that. She truly just wanted this thing over and done with. Sakura looked up into Itachi's face, thinking that he would want the same thing she did, but that was not what she saw.

He looked irritated, and a bit angry. She was surprised she could tell such a thing. She supposed she was beginning to be able to read him--which was a good thing seeming as though they were to be married. Unless, of course, he wanted her to know exactly what he was feeling—which was likely the case.

"Why did you agree to this?'

His eyes bore into hers and Sakura fought not to squirm. Instead, she squared her shoulders and looked back at him. She had no reason to feel guilty for the choices that she had made. They were good choices and she would stand by them.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been backed into a corner. No one likes having their options taken away."

Sakura blinked. Yes, her options had been taken away, but this was her home now, her village. She would do what she must to protect it. Wasn't that what she had always done? What he had always done? Didn't he understand that?

"No. I don't like having my options taking away. However, I'm willing to make the best of the hand I've been dealt. Aren't you?" He didn't answer her question, and his lack of answers was beginning to annoy her. "Aren't you?" She repeated in a tone that let him know that she fully expected a reply from him, but to no avail.

"I didn't want to put you in this position. This is my responsibility, not yours."

Sakura's mouth opened but no sound came out. Is that what he truly thought? That the safety of this village…of his clan rested solely upon his shoulders? She was beginning to see why Sasuke loved this man so much. Itachi was the type of person who would carry the village and all of its problems on his shoulders and never falter. Sakura felt admiration well unbidden inside her.

"The safety of this village lies with the shinobi that reside within it--not just with you. I will do what I must, Itachi."

"What was the point in your staying? If you were just going to be forced to marry someone you didn't want you could have returned to your home and married Sasuke."

Sakura shook her head. She understood his reasoning, as his words were very true. She could go home and marry Sasuke, but…

"No one is forcing me to do anything. What I do, I do willingly. If I wanted I could walk away from this."

"Are you saying you want to be my wife?" And suddenly Sakura could clearly see what he was asking of her. He wanted to know if she was going to break his heart. Once she was joined with him in marriage, she would never be able to leave him, he would never allow such a thing. It was not a matter of love, but one of pride. Sakura wondered if perhaps Mikoto had been put in the same situation.

"I'm saying that it's not something that I'm rejecting without thought. There could be worse situations."

A silence settled between the two. They gazed at each other intently, each one waiting for the other to waiver first.

Sakura was the one to break the silence first. The tension in it was just too much for her to take. "So what do you propose we do first?"

He continued to stare at her, weighing her silently. Sakura let out a soft sigh, folded her arms across her chest, and just waited for him to answer her. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he uttered a word. And his words knocked her off balance and snatched her world from beneath her feet.

"You start by leaving Hatake's residence and returning to mine."

:::

She hadn't told Kakashi that she was leaving. Part of the reason was because he disappeared on her so abruptly. The other part was that she wasn't quite ready to walk away from her safety net. She had no relationship with Kakashi except as a roommate and to harass him occasionally about his relationship with Saku, but he represented something to her.

She supposed he represented what she left behind and leaving him meant she was truly closing the door on that part of her life. Tears sprung to Sakura's eyes at the thought. She loved her boys _so _much. She supposed it hadn't really hit her that she would never see them again. She could still see clearly in her mind Naruto's bright grin, Sasuke's scowl, and Kakashi's-- Sakura swore softly.

She was well aware that there was, in fact, a Naruto and a Sasuke here in this world. One could even say that perhaps they were 'better' than hers. However, in Sakura's mind, there was no one better than _her _boys.

Her vision blurred and she realized that she was going to have to stop these thoughts. They were doing her no good. In fact, they were crippling her, creating a bitterness that would fester and destroy her unless she learned to accept her losses. A sad smile crossed her lips at the thought. Sakura swiped her face, ridding herself of her tears. She could just imagine the scowl on Sasuke's face if he saw her blubbering like an idiot. Kakashi would tap her upside the head with his beloved pornography and Naruto would stare at her worriedly.

None of that would happen again. Unless--

Sakura blinked as an practically impossible idea popped into her head. But it gave her hope because it wasn't completely impossible. Only practically.

So with renewed determination Sakura put together her remaining belongings.

:::

"Why so serious?" Mikoto asked, not looking at her son. She was in her garden watering her plants. Gardening wasn't something she could do as much as she used to. She had to hire gardeners for the major upkeep, but just watering her plants soothed her nerves.

"I'm engaged once more."

Mikoto froze. She couldn't believe her son had actually listened to her. He was known to follow his own mind which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Actually, the only time that she could think of where it had become a bad thing was his previous engagement to that other Haruno girl. Mikoto frowned, wondering briefly where the girl had come from. She had received no answers from Itachi, nor the Haruno that she actually liked. It was rather annoying and troublesome.

How had Itachi snagged such a girl with a backbone that quickly, anyway? Well, she knew her sons to be suave and charming, but that was a little ridiculous. Had she misjudged the girl? Mikoto frowned. She didn't think so. She was usually a good judge of character so that meant--

"Mother, we need to talk."

Mikoto slowly turned around. Itachi's voice had gone blank which meant he was hiding some emotion from her. Sedately, she walked to a nearby bench and seated herself, arranging her dress neatly around herself and watched as Itachi slowly approached and settled himself at his side.

"There are few things that I don't know," Mikoto restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Mikoto loved her son, she really did, but that statement was far too arrogant--even for him. "And the things that I don't with a little ingenuity of my own I can figure it out." Mikoto nodded her head. She supposed she could agree with that. He had never been one to allow a puzzle go unsolved. He tended to mentally dissect things until he understood them completely. "However, I find for once, that there is something that I don't understand."

Mikoto turned her head and glanced at her child whose eyes seemed to be drinking in the scenery before him. "And what is that?" She inquired softly, awaiting his answer.

"Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto paused considering her words, but couldn't help say what was first and foremost on her mind. "You do realize that she is _someone, _rather than _something."_

"I wonder."

Mikoto sighed. She wasn't about to debate the subject with him--at least not today, especially when she was clearly in the right. "Itachi, not being able to understand her is a good thing."

"How so?"

"It means your life will never be dull."

"Perhaps, I want a dull life."

Mikoto raised a brow, knowing her boy was just being contrary. Sasuke usually liked that role, so this was new. "Itachi, you had a dull partner and you weren't satisfied with her. What you need is someone who is more your opposite."

"Mother…did you just call me dull?"

"I would never call you unintelligent. You've often been praised for your intellect," Mikoto said with a wave of her hand. Itachi's eyes narrowed on his mother's deceptively innocent frame and decided to let the comment slid this time.

"If it bothers you so much that you don't know her well, then find her and get to know her. It will ease some of the conflict in your heart. Your father had to chase me across three countries before I promised to marry him. But, he only caught me because he'd taken the time to get to know me."

Itachi rose to his feet and bowed slightly, making a hasty retreat before he was forced yet again to listen to his mother's account of his parent's love story.

:::

"I apologize. I did not mean to keep you waiting." Itachi opened the door to his home silently. He stepped inside and Sakura followed him, feeling like a rabbit stepping into the fox's den. Itachi waited as she kicked off her shoes and padded along behind him. He listened to her gentle steps, wondering if and when she would break. He was surprised she'd held up this long.

"Where are we going? Where do you want me to put my things?" Sakura asked softly. Itachi glanced over his shoulder to find her looking at him curiously.

"Leave your things there. We're going to my office to…talk."

Sakura slowly lowered her bag to the floor and his eyes followed her movements. As she straightened she took a few steps forward so that she could walk at his side and not behind him, and he found his lips curving to a smile at the action. Was it meant to send him some sort of message? He had a feeling that it had.

Itachi continued walking and Sakura was fully aware of the heat that radiated from the man. She found that she wanted to gravitate closer to his body, but withheld from the wild impulse. Instead, she let her mind wander to the possibilities of what he could possibly want to talk about. Wedding plans, perhaps? Sakura wrinkled her nose. She had a feeling that given his status that it would be necessary for him to have some grand and lavish wedding. It would be something that wouldn't bother her if she were in her own world, but she wasn't. Of course, in her own world she wouldn't be marrying Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura blinked, realizing that they had reached his office and they stood inside. Itachi sat behind his desk. His back was straight and he peered at her intensely. It made her uneasy. She had a feeling that she was going to be put through some sort of inquisition.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular."

Silence engulfed the room with Sakura looking at Itachi as if he had grown another head and Itachi waited patiently for Sakura to start the conversation.

"So--" Sakura began, "You brought me in here to discuss…nothing?"

Itachi frowned. "Of course not."

"Then…" Sakura said encouragingly.

"You claim you're Haruno Sakura and yet you're not Saku. In what ways?"

Sakura eye twitched in irritation. His statement made it seem like there was possibility that her earlier statements declaring that while she was Haruno Sakura that she was a separate entity from her counterpart could be false. Instinct told her to blast him, but she had learned one thing since she had been here in this odd world. That one thing was that Uchiha Itachi's actions could easily be misinterpreted. So, Sakura took a deep breath and calmly spoke. "Are you trying to get to know me?" Itachi nodded his head curtly. Sakura had asked the question and yet she found herself surprised yet pleased by the reply. "Then might I suggest that we change the setting. Sitting in here makes me feel like I'm in Ibiki's interrogation unit."

Itachi glanced around him. "There is nothing wrong with my office."

Sakura immediately countered. "Then let me sit behind the desk so I can stare at you all suspicious like."

Itachi felt his lips quirk upwards. "If you're uncomfortable standing there then take a seat. There _are _chairs."

Sakura glanced around her, noting that he was right. There were chairs that she could sit in, but that would make it all so impersonal. She really didn't have the time for impersonal. She had no idea what bit of naughtiness had awakened within her, but she strode over to his desk and slid on top of it. She placed her arms at her sides and looked down at him. His features remained blank, but Sakura had a feeling he didn't like her position.

"So, you wanted to talk."

"…yes."

"About the wedding?"

Itachi realized that the wedding was as good of a place to start as any. "My mother will plan the wedding if you do not wish to."

"Why would I let someone I hardly know plan my wedding? No disrespect to your mother, but a woman's wedding is a woman's wedding. It's special."

"You have no problem with doing it all yourself?"

"All by myself? Isn't this your wedding, too?"

"Weddings are for women, not men." Oh… no… he… didn't…

"…"

"…"

"Are you serious?"

"It is a well known fact."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I suppose the only things I need for the wedding, anyway, are a few kunai held to my back."

Itachi's eyes sharpened on Sakura's frame. "So you do feel forced."

Sakura took in the strained look on his face. "It was a joke, Itachi." When it was evident that he didn't believe her she sighed. Eventually, he looked away from her and that made Sakura frown. This road she was walking down was evidently going to have more bumps in it than she had realized.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"No." Sakura wasn't sure that she believed him. His denial was immediate and yet…

"Then it must be hard to have to marry a woman with her exact face." He didn't reply and Sakura sighed. "You were the one who wanted to talk, Itachi."

"About you." Sakura mentally cursed herself as she felt a blush stain her cheeks. Why would she blush because he wanted to know her better? It was only natural that he would. "I find you to be an enigma and I want to figure you out." Sakura tilted her head to the side considering his words.

"And what happens once you do?"

"Satisfaction."

"And then?"

"We'll see."

Sakura stared down at him, noting that he was staring at her just as intently. It made her slide off his desk and move behind his chair so that he could not see her, but he was not to be deterred. He merely swiveled his chair around so that he could watch her movements--or rather her lack thereof. For a moment she felt frozen, as if Shikamaru held her tightly in one of his shadow jutsu. Sakura felt it was funny that a pair of eyes could hold her thus.

"I want to know the woman you are." Sakura felt her heart rate pick up and her palms dampen.

"Then ask me anything."

"Anything?" Itachi inquired and Sakura nodded her head. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Then, I must ask…do you want to return home?"

Sakura sighed, thinking on Itachi's question. "If I could go back and spend a little time with my friends then yes, I would, but that's not what you're asking is it?" Sakura walked to the other side of the room, suddenly uncomfortable with her close proximity to Itachi. Her heart ached for her team, but that didn't mean that she'd abandon her fiancé for those bonds.

That is precisely what Itachi was--her fiancé.

"Itachi, marriage is not an uncommon occurrence. Women leave behind their family, friends and villages for new lives with their husbands. Do I miss them? Yes. Do I want to go back to them? Yes. Will I? No. My place now is here with you. I accept that. I understand that. I won't deny that. I'm not leaving you. If you want to get rid of me then you will have to do the leaving."

Itachi rose to his feet and walked to where Sakura stood. Sakura's shoulders stiffened as he advanced. She had no idea what was on his mind and it unnerved her more than she'd like to admit.

"It was not my intention to imply that you had no integrity, or that you would leave at the first opportunity. My wish is to ascertain what you desire."

"Why?"

"Because your happiness is now my responsibility. I intend to ensure it."

Sakura scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't ensure someone's happiness."

"I can." The surety in his voice let Sakura know that he was serious. He truly believed that he could serve happiness to her on a silver platter. He reminded her of Naruto with that self assurance. Either he was insanely arrogant, or he was a kind hearted man. She was beginning to believe he was both. "You don't believe me."

"I don't," Sakura informed him.

"Why?"

"Because, I know better than anyone that you can offer a person the world, your whole being, in order to make them happy but they can simply reject it."

"Is that your intention?"

"…no."

"Then I don't see the problem." Sakura pursed her lips together momentarily stumped. The man was a piece of work. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and looked at him mutinously. "You're a rather stubborn woman."

"And you're a ridiculously arrogant man." Itachi simply shrugged as if her statement was of no consequence. "Let me ask you a question, this time." Itachi raised a brow that Sakura ignored. "Do you think…in the end…that you could be happy with me?" Sakura could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to attempt to avoid the question. Sakura lightly placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him imploringly. She could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her palm and she wondered why such a thing would cause hers to speed up. Itachi's head leaned down closer to hers and for once she didn't feel anxiety, worry, or anything at all except a heat low in her stomach as his lips lightly touched hers. He pulled away too swiftly for her tastes. Sakura was so busy mentally complaining about her lack of physical contact with him that she almost missed

"I'd like to try."

_My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for betaing this for me. _


	24. Students & Teachers

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Students and Teachers**_

_Canon World:_

Saku opened her eyes and immediately realized that she wasn't where she had started off. Snapping shut her eyes once more; she kept her breathing steady and even so as not to alert whoever it was that had removed her from Kakashi's dwelling place. With a little concentration she was able to even her heartbeat and survey the room through squinted eyes.

The room was completely foreign. She had never seen it and had no idea where she was. She supposed she would never know if she didn't get up and poke around the scene, but the thought of the Hokage's words of assassination kept her from revealing her conscious state. It would be better to find out who or what had abducted her before attempting to do anything.

The pillow that cushioned her head was immediately snatched away. Her head hit the bed with a muffled thump and she groaned as a kink in her neck made itself known.

"Get up." Saku's eyes snapped open in recognition.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Saku sat up slowly, eyeing the last Uchiha cautiously. He appeared to be doing nothing more than staring down at her. She remained still and cautious, afraid that if she made any sudden moves he was going to attack. "Why am I here?"

"Because I brought you here." He replied shortly before turning away and stalking out of the room. Saku wondered if she was supposed to follow him and decided after he didn't immediately return that she should. She swung her feet to the ground and stood up swiftly, briefly pondering the method he had used in order to get her there without waking her. Surely, he hadn't used the Sharingan on her, right?

She found him in the kitchen. He stood at the counter and from what she could see he appeared to be cutting something up. Frowning, Saku stepped forward to get a glance at what he was doing only to find that he was chopping up a tomato. Every now and then he'd pick up a piece and pop it into his mouth, juice dribbling down his chin as he chewed. He wiped the liquid from his face with a red stained cloth, striking Saku how much he was like her Sasuke with this love for tomatoes.

Saku, said nothing, opting to lean on the counter and watch him work. She briefly wondered if Kakashi had noticed she was gone yet. Saku grimaced at just thinking his name. The man infuriated her, sending a little pang through her heart at a mere mention of him. She wasn't exactly unhappy to not be with this world's Kakashi. The fact was that looking at his face was a painful reminder of what she had lost and what she would never have. She wasn't too sure she could take it day in and day out. Still, being with this Sasuke wasn't much better. He was unnerving with his tense silences and curt sentences.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and tossed an uncut tomato her way. Saku caught it with ease, supposing that this was her breakfast. Her Sasuke had also been in the habit of only packing tomatoes when he was in charge of lunch for their team. He seemed to believe that nothing in the world was more nutritious or tasty than a ripe red tomato. She herself wasn't too fond of tomatoes, but she had a feeling that this was all she was going to get. She bit into the smooth skin, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She heard Sasuke grunt in what she assumed to be approval and they ate breakfast in silence. However, the silence didn't last long and surprisingly she wasn't the one to break it.

"How is she?"

Saku blinked. "She?" Saku's eyes rounded once she realized that he meant Sakura. "The last time I spoke to her she was fine, but she was worried about you."

"Did she relay any messages?"

"Yes." Saku paused, shivering as she noticed that she had his undivided attention. He looked at her, his whole body still and alert. It made her uncomfortable given the fact that the message she had was so brief. "She said that everything would be okay."

He said nothing for a long while until, "Take me to where you are from."

Her reply was immediate. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. If you leave then both worlds will be destroyed."

"It would be worth it, to see my family again."

Tears sprang to Saku's eyes. Now she knew why Sakura was so worried about her Sasuke. Pity welled up in her heart for the man who had lost everything at such a young age. However, one look on his darkened face showed he would not react well to any words or gestures of such a feeling. Besides, she had no time to feel bad for him as she had to make him see reason.

"And so you would murder them, the way your family was murdered?"

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about."

"Fine. I'll speak of what I do know. They have a son already. They have a wonderful young man named Sasuke. He is their son, not you."

Saku barely had time to move before he came after her. Unfortunately she wasn't able to completely evade him. He caught hold of her wrist, holding her in place. Saku glared into his eyes defiantly. She would not let him leave this world. Yes, she had family and friends that would not survive, but more than that, the man she loved dearly resided there and she would not let him die on someone's mere whim.

_End Canon World_

:::

Three members of Team Seven sat in a badly lit bar in silence. They were at a table in a dark corner hidden away from the prying eyes of others. Sasuke reasoned that it was a good thing given the circumstances. They had never seen Kakashi drunk and they probably never would-the man had a tolerance that put Naruto to shame-but that didn't stop the older man from downing one drink after another, for once not even bothering to hide his face. At first the duo had been thrilled to finally see what he had been hiding for years, but not once they saw the scowl that seemed to be permanently attached to it. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, neither knowing what to say. They had never in their lives seen Kakashi so…unapproachable, at least not with them. They had grown used to the cold shoulder that he showered Saku with, but no amount of reasoning had been able to talk some sense into him. Both wanted to leave him in peace but they knew it would be unwise to do so. There was no telling what kind of trouble he would get into if left alone.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began, but stopped short when Kakashi turn that lone eye upon him, daring him to say anything. That gaze made him falter, but to Naruto, Kakashi was family and you took care of your family… even if they did currently look like evil incarnate. "What's wrong?"

"Does it really even matter, Naruto?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "If it didn't then you wouldn't be sitting here attempting to get shit-faced would you?"

Kakashi raised a glass and saluted the loud blond for his perception before he took another drink.

"Just talk, man. Drinking yourself into a stupor is pointless," Sasuke argued around what looked like a salty tomato slice.

Kakashi slammed his drink down onto the table with enough force to crack the glass. "Pointless? Not at all. It will at least give me several hours of peace where I think of nothing, especially not her."

Sasuke frowned, staring at to his teammate's face. He had never seen Kakashi so cold, so serious. "If you loved her you never should have let her go."

"Why not? It's not as if things could ever go back to way they were. I don't want them to. Besides if she didn't leave the world could possibly be destroyed. What choice was there?"

"There's always a choice," Naruto replied. "There's always a way, Kaka-sensei. You just have to believe it."

Naruto took in the smile on Kakashi's face that was decidedly humorless. It was also unnerving. "You always were an optimist Naruto."

"There's no point in focusing on the negative. What will it get you?" Sasuke asked.

"And you two were always peas in a pod. Especially on missions where you got to harass your old sensei," Kakashi continued, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling.

"You know what Kakashi? You're better than this. You want her, go get her."

"Life isn't that simple, Sasuke."

"It is if you make it," Naruto supplied, slurping up a long drink of a blue slushy substance. "Just do it. We'll support you on this."

"No. She made the choice to leave so I have to let her go."

"She never would have left if you had shown a little compassion!" Sasuke bellowed, suddenly unable to hold his tongue. He threw a hard glare at the bartender who looked as if he intended to come their way. The man took one look at the green flak jackets on their backs and the shinobi headbands they sported and decided against it. He turned away with a huff and went back to polishing glasses.

"I never wanted to give her my compassion. All I wanted was to give her my love, but she wanted it too late."

"That's the alcohol talking, Sensei. You're not making any sense," Naruto growled. "It's never too late to grab the one you love and never let them go."

"Enough," Kakashi said, dismissing them with an idle wave of the hand. "Just leave. This is my pity party and you're spoiling it." There was no point in getting Naruto going on his love speech. The boy seriously believed that if you loved someone hard enough, then that feeling could weather anything. Kakashi himself knew this wasn't true. He took another long drink and suddenly wished he was on a beach somewhere in Water Country.

"No," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. "I'll make you see reason even if I have to beat some sense into you."

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi rose to his feet and pulled his mask back into place. It was about time to remind these two upstart pups that not only was he their senior teacher, but he could still whip their asses any day.

"Fine. Let's do this."

:::

_Canon World_

"Is this some sort of game to you?" Sasuke's face hovered in front of hers. The heat of his body mingled with hers and his breath tasted of anger and hate as it brushed against her skin.

"I could ask you the same question," Saku said defiantly, not for one second even thinking of backing down from the powerful shinobi.

Sasuke pushed her away from him, growling angrily. Saku caught her balance and soon the two people from vastly different worlds were staring at each other across the space of the kitchen.

"It was not a request. You will do as I tell you."

"So you're under the impression that I am to be your slave? If so, then you are mistaken. There are countless lives at stake here. Can't you see that? Don't you know the fate of both our worlds hangs in balance? I have people I care about even if you don't."

Sasuke stared at her silently. Saku hoped that he was truly thinking over her words and not planning to attack her. His body was tense as if he was expecting to have to move suddenly. This man was so different than her Sasuke. Her Sasuke was relaxed and laid back. If he moved, no one would ever have expected it. Saku eyed the dark man before her warily. She suddenly felt like a cornered rabbit about to be pounced on by a fox. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"If I stay, what will you give me in exchange?"

Saku blinked, confused. Sasuke's dark gaze never wavered. If anything he looked more intense in those seconds than he had when he asked to take him to her world.

"I…don't have…anything to give."

"Oh?" Sasuke said, raising a skeptical brow. "I'll let you think on that and we'll speak again later." Saku stood frozen as he moved past her and out the kitchen. The fabric of his clothes brushed against her arm breaking her out of the dark spell he had cast upon her, causing her to shiver.

He paused for a moment in the door frame before completely leaving. He didn't turn back to face her, as if knowing she wouldn't have moved.

"You will be here when I return." His voice held no hint of compromise or warmth in them. She was frozen in anger and a slight fear as his tone promised a swift and deadly retribution should she choose to disobey him.

Saku had been on many missions in her lifetime. There had been times when she, and those close to her, had come close to death and she had been afraid. She had accepted that as a part of the life that she lived. It no longer bothered her. However, the first time she had ever tasted fear was when she heard that simple command come forth from a dark Uchiha Sasuke. The fear was bitter and remained in her senses long after he finally disappeared. It was a feeling she would never forget, but always wish she could.

:::

'_It would be foolish to follow his orders',_ Saku thought hours after he had left. While this Uchiha Sasuke seemed synonymous with death, it would probably be unwise to back down now. It would set the tone for their brief but necessary relationship, and while he was more deadly than any other ninja she'd ever faced, Saku was not inferior to him. So then, why wouldn't her feet move? Why couldn't she walk out that door and feel confident in her own abilities to keep herself safe? Saku growled in frustration as she paced back and forth in the kitchen she couldn't bring herself to leave. She was hungry and tired, even though she had not been awake for very long. Her stomach rumbled in protest to the small amount of food she'd ingested, and suddenly the table looked like tasty dark chocolate.

"Is there any particular reason why you're wearing a hole in the floor of Sasuke's kitchen?"

A gasp slipped from Saku as the very familiar voice asked that question. Saku turned around to face Kakashi, knowing just by the look in that solitary eye that he was amused. Saku opened her mouth to say 'yes, there's a damn good reason why' when she suddenly thought on that. Her previous conversation with him flooded her brain.

_"Sasuke's not replaceable!"_

_"Neither is Sakura." Saku flinched. "And yet," Kakashi continued on, "He is just as important of a member of our team as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, but that's because he made his own place."_

Saku shook her head to clear it momentarily. No, it would not be good to run to Kakashi with her problems. She would handle this alone… and she would carve her on place in this team that was not yet hers. Saku squared her shoulders, looked Kakashi in the eye, and said, "There is."

"Oh? Anything I can be of assistance with?"

"Not really. There's not a lick of food in this place and I was wondering whether I should wait for Sasuke to return to get something to eat or if I ought to leave and find my own food."

"Why are you lying, Saku?" Kakashi demanded mere seconds after she had completed her sentence.

"Why would you assume I'm lying?"

"Because you went to sleep in your bed at my place and yet here you are."

"And you never once thought that maybe I got up early and came here?"

"Why would you? It's obvious that you're terrified of Sasuke."

"Maybe I am, but like you said Kakashi I have to make my own place on this team and that means getting over such fear."

"Saku…I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, and it's okay. Really, it's okay," Saku added when it looked like he wanted to argue.

"Fine-but tonight you come back to my place. Understand?"

"Actually, I think it would be best if I went to Sakura's apartment. If I'm going to take her place then I need my own space."

"I don't think that's wise. With the assassination attempts-"

"I wouldn't have been brought here if the Hokage didn't think I could handle it. I'll be fine."

Kakashi stared at her, noting the stubborn glint in her eye and nodded his head. If she was like Sakura, there would be nothing he could do to change her mind at this point so he would retreat, but only temporarily. With a nod of the head and a wave of the hand Kakashi left Saku alone.

As Saku watched Kakashi go, she wondered what Sakura would have done in this situation, not knowing that the _first _thing she would have done was consult Kakashi.

_End Canon World_

:::

They met on the training grounds. Naruto and Sasuke stood on one side while Kakashi stood a great distance away from them, one hand idly twitching its fingers. Naruto noted that this was the hand Kakashi usually used for Chidori. He turned and looked at Sasuke. "He's drunk, right?"

"Nope," Sasuke replied. At a glance Naruto could see that Sasuke was tense and ready for battle. He never once turned and looked at him and Naruto bit back a groan.

"He's pissed, isn't he?"

"Yep," Sasuke replied.

"We're going to regret this in the morning, aren't we?"

A smirk graced Sasuke's lips. His visage was already dissipating into thin air as Naruto caught his answer, "I won't…but maybe you will."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, and then jumped back, barely missing the fist that Kakashi swung at him. They moved with the grace of dancers, neither landing a hit. For Naruto, it was about respecting his teacher and being mindful of the raw power the older man had. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but he knew the damage Kakashi could administer with a well aimed blow. Kakashi was also holding back, only wanting the boys to mind their own business, but ready to beat them senseless if need be. Sasuke attacked from the left, launching several shuriken at Kakashi's back, not at all surprised to see the man 'go up in smoke.' However, he felt a frisson of surprise when the Copy Ninja appeared behind him. Sasuke had no time to move as a fierce left hook connected with his cheek, sending him flying. Kakashi didn't get the time to gloat over his small victory as Naruto launched thousands of shadow clones in his direction.

Kakashi's facial expression was grim as he dispelled clone after clone. The duo alternated between attacking and sitting back and waiting for openings. He was glad to see that they were tag teaming, a tactic he had taught them. The two boys seemed to do better when working together. However, no matter how hard they fought, he still couldn't shake the feeling that Saku should have been fighting right alongside them. The battle raged on for hours, a process that continued well into the night, only stopping when all three finally collapsed from exhaustion.

:::

They lay on the ground in what remained of the field they had demolished that day. The blades of grass brushed against their skin, irritating the wounds that they should probably get treated…but wouldn't. The sky was filled with stars that twinkled brilliantly in the night sky. The sounds of crickets chirped wrapping them all in a cocoon of serenity.

"Sakura is marrying Itachi," Kakashi said after a while. Sasuke frowned and Naruto looked at Kakashi, puzzled.

Sasuke, unsure of the relevance of the statement spoke cautiously, "Sakura has feelings for Itachi in a way that Saku never could, so that's not surprising."

"Why is it that I always loose to him?"

"Eh, sensei, do you love the new Sakura?" Naruto inquired.

"…Love…? No…but-"

"Then it doesn't matter. You should be happy for her," Naruto stated, cutting him off.

"You're using this situation about Sakura to run away from your personal feelings for Saku," Sasuke finished. "You need to go claim your woman-before another Kakashi does." Kakashi opened his mouth to reiterate that his situation with Saku was irrelevant since she was no longer in their world, but closed his mouth. He was not going to explain himself to Naruto and Sasuke. Although, he had to admit he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. While he was fine with letting her go, letting her go to another him was worse than Itachi and that was saying a lot. He didn't know how he could live with the knowledge that somewhere in the universe, a part of him was happy with Saku but he would never consciously know it. The thought was mind boggling.

"I'm serious," Sasuke said, sensing that Kakashi was going to be stubborn about this. "Whether you realize it or not this situation with Saku is far from over."

"You know nothing about 'this situation', Sasuke." Kakashi snapped, not liking the know-it-all attitude that was apparent in Sasuke's voice.

"Do you love her?" Naruto asked, not bothering to wait for a reply since it was already known. "That's all he needs to know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kakashi," Sasuke said after some time, "How did you know that Sakura is marrying Itachi? They haven't even told me yet."

"She came and packed up her stuff. I could be wrong but she seemed a bit upset. She also didn't realize I was there so I followed her to the Uchiha's place. After that it wasn't hard to put two and two together. I've seen that look on that face before. I know what it means."

Silence settled over them all once more, this time decidedly less comfortable than before. It was ridiculous that the three of them couldn't have a simple conversation about their female fourth.

"There's no Itachi in that other world. Sakura told me the story. Actually, in her world it's fully expected that she'll marry _my _counterpart." Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke incredulously. The thought of Sakura and Sasuke together in any world was hardly imaginable for them. On some levels it was frightening. The two squabbled like cats and dogs, and had both at one time or another expressed a desire to end the other's life.

"We _did _date for a while."

"Yeah, but Saku realized her stupidity fairly quickly," Naruto said, earning him a hit from Sasuke. Naruto whined in pain and cranked back to retaliate, but stopped when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Saku could possibly walk down the path that Sakura started on. She could fairly easily slip into Sakura's life like a pair of well worn shoes. Wouldn't that be…interesting? I wonder if she'll be happy," Sasuke said with a grin. Jealousy was a powerful thing, and if Kakashi was anything concerning Saku, it was jealous.

Kakashi simply frowned. He knew what Sasuke was trying to do and he wouldn't let it get to him.

He wouldn't.

* * *

_My thanks to BlueArcticWolf_


	25. Undercurrents

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Undercurrents**_

Sakura sat staring at Uchiha Mikoto incredulously. Surely it was all just a big misunderstanding and the long ass list of names she was holding in her hands wasn't people she was expected to invite to her wedding. She did not recognize one name on the list. Where were Ino or Shikamaru's names? Not even Naruto's name was on the list!

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that for me?"

"These are a list of the names of the people who I expect to be attending the wedding. They're listed in order of importance. The first ten people on the list are all the Uchiha council. They should receive an invitation to the wedding almost directly after you and Itachi set the date-which should be soon. There's no need for dilly-dallying. The next ten people…"

Sakura turned her head and looked at Itachi, who happened to be going over some sort of paperwork the Hokage gave him. In all honesty, Sakura thought it was a farce so that he wouldn't have to help her plan the wedding. She had expected this type of behavior but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to kill him.

"Do you honestly expect me to invite all these people to our wedding?"

"Of course." Mikoto immediately replied. "These are important members of the Uchiha clan. There is no possible way that we can snub them by not inviting them to the Clan Heir's wedding."

The Clan Heir! Sakura didn't give a damn one way or the other who came to the wedding so long as it occurred. She knew truly that her Sasuke loved and missed his family, but there were some advantages to being the only one left. How often was she going to have to deal with these little nuances from the Uchiha clan? What the heck would Saku do in this situation?

"Itachi?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. The kunoichi turned her head over her shoulder to glance at Itachi where he was sitting quietly. She could hear the light scribble of his pen as it went over some paper that he was now writing on. He took a moment to finish what he was doing before raising his head slowly. His eyes met Sakura's emerald orbs that stared at him expectantly.

He had been working on the paperwork assigned to him by the Hokage but he had been mainly listening to the exchange between Sakura and his mother. Sakura would have been right in assuming that this was his way of weaseling out of wedding prep. He'd rather face a thousand enemy ninja with no weapons than attempt to have anything to do with the wedding. But, Sakura was angry and Itachi knew it was time to play mediator.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had before about the wedding?"

"Mmm."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Itachi's lips quirked upward at her belligerent tone. "Yes, Sakura."

"Do you remember what you told me?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Do you stand by that?"

Itachi hesitated a moment, unsure of where she was headed with this line of questioning but because he was curious enough to go along with it he replied, "Yes, Sakura."

"Good." Sakura turned her head and faced Mikoto once more. "Forgive me Uchiha-san, but I am _not _inviting four hundred people that I do not know to my wedding."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. These are important people to the Uchiha Clan and as the future bride of the clan heir you have responsibilities as well as an image to uphold-"

"Do you know what my dear, sweet fiancé told me not too long ago?" Itachi had to work hard to keep a smile off his face. She had never once called him 'dear' or 'sweet' while they were in private. The words coming out of her mouth were pure sarcasm and he loved every bit of it. The woman was insane. He was learning that quickly. Her temper was easily riled and it was so much fun watching her get worked up. He knew that life with her would never be dull, and he was excited to get started.

Mikoto didn't reply to Sakura's question, only stared daggers at they younger woman who dared to defy her. And she thought that she actually _liked _this girl.

"Since you won't guess, I'll just tell you. He said that weddings are for women. In other words, this wedding is for me. It's about what I want. Not about clan tradition or any other such thing. I will speak with Itachi and he will tell me who exactly he wants invited to the wedding and he will tell me a reasonable number." Itachi did chuckle that time. He knew a threat when he heard one. "And then I will decide who I want to come to this wedding and when I'm done there will not be anywhere near four hundred people there. I'm having a wedding-not some sort of political party. It's about me spending the rest of my life with your son and only people that we are close to will be there."

Itachi frowned; "Sakura-" Sakura whirled around to face him, her hair spinning wildly with her.

"Don't you dare even think of contradicting me Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi raised a brow at her tone. It was one thing for her to speak like that to him when they were alone. It was another thing all together when they were in the presence of other people. It wouldn't do. Itachi turned his head and looked at his mother. With a slight movement of his head he indicated that she should leave, but his mother stared at him mutinously. Itachi frowned thinking that much of his future would probably be tied to these strong willed women.

"Perhaps, you should remember who it is that you are speaking to."

Sakura paled momentarily and Itachi knew immediately that she had misconstrued his words. It was clear by the fear on her face that his words reminded her of the Itachi from her world. He wondered at the change in her; the color fled from her face and her fists tightened. They would need to work on this, but he pushed those thoughts aside.

"I'm not him, Sakura." Itachi could tell his mother was trying to figure out what was going on, and he knew she would question him relentlessly as soon as the opportunity arose.

"I know that," Sakura said, but looked away from him.

Itachi reached out a hand to her, "Then come." Sakura didn't immediately move but Itachi's arm never dropped, never wavered. He did not have the dead eyes of the monster of a man in her world. This Itachi had a warmth meant only for her, and as Sakura placed her hand in his, those fingers that could kill with just a flick closed gently around her own. He bent down and kissed her hand, his lips soft and wicked against her skin. Sakura felt a smile form on her lips that faded away when she heard Itachi's mother say, "I'm leaving." The words held a tinge of disgust at the display of affection and it made Sakura blush furiously. She made an attempt to pull her hand away, but Itachi's hand tightened on hers.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," Sakura said, contradicting him. Itachi's eyes narrowed knowing that she was lying through her teeth.

"Fine," He replied dismissingly. "However, I have to ask that in the future should you find yourself displeased with me that you speak with me in private-not in the presence of others. What we do, what we argue about, is not the business of anyone but you and me."

Sakura frowned. It was a concept that she wasn't quite used to. Her team-with the exception of Sasuke rarely kept anything away from each other. She supposed this was different, though. Itachi wasn't a teammate. He was going to be her husband. She didn't think it was too much to ask-but it didn't mean it wouldn't be difficult. When she was angry she let out her frustrations immediately. She wasn't used to holding back nor was she used to moderating who she was in front of other people. It was something that she didn't think she'd like too much.

"You're frowning," Itachi remarked idly.

"You're asking me to be something that I'm not."

"I'm not asking you to change who you are, Sakura. Just to be mindful of other people who will talk about what they see and hear."

"She was just your mother."

"She's not just my mother. She's the wife of the current Head of the Clan."

Sakura frowned, suddenly realizing the enormity of the situation that she had gotten herself into. She suddenly thought of Hinata and all the trouble she went through with her clan. "I don't want to be a part of a clan."

Itachi lips quirked upward. "Sometimes, I don't either."

A knock on the door brought a halt to the conversation. Sakura glanced at Itachi. "I'll get it." Itachi nodded his head and looked back down at the work that lay forgotten.

Sakura opened the door to see the pale eyes of Hyuuga Neji looking back at her. Sakura frowned inwardly, not really knowing how to address her visitor. At home they had not been particularly close and yet he was still one of the Konoha twelve which afforded them some closeness. Neji solved the problem for her by inclining his head respectfully as she was accustomed to and Sakura smiled back at him.

"The Hokage wishes to see you and the Uchiha in her office immediately." Sakura nodded and Neji left before she could say anything at all.

Sakura made her way back to Itachi wondering if Tsunade wanted to see them to see how the wedding plans were progressing. If that was the case Itachi's presence was hardly necessary.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, causing him to look up as she approached his desk. "The Hokage wants to see us."

Itachi rose to his feet with grace befitting a Uchiha. "Shall we go then?"

:::

Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk looking back and forth between Itachi and Sakura. Sakura worried that some other issue had come up since the woman didn't immediately begin asking questions about the progression of the wedding plans. Itachi, on the other hand, stared at the woman mildly curious as to what she was in a snit about this time.

"Itachi, have you thought about what we spoke of?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. What they spoke of? His mind briefly flickered through subjects they had spoken of concerning him and Sakura then froze. Surely, she didn't mean…

"I sincerely hope that you do not mean that farce of an arrangement that you meant to fix my world as well as Sakura's." His words held a hard edge to them that caused Tsunade to glare at the Uchiha.

Sakura looked back and forth between Itachi and Tsunade, thoroughly confused. The mounting tension was starting to annoy her. Every time she walked into this office she felt like she was walking around blindfolded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a proposal some time ago to Itachi on how to keep my world and yours from crashing down around us. I'm wondering if he has considered it."

"Isn't that a moot point?" Sakura questioned. "Saku already went back in my place and thus far things have been fine."

"They have." Tsunade agreed. "The last I spoke to my counterpart things were going smoothly. However," Tsunade paused for dramatically. "This different solution would be more of a benefit to your world. Would you like to hear it?"

Sakura glanced at Itachi whose form was stiff. Waves of anger flowed through the room, making the air heavy and stifling. It was obviously something that made Itachi unhappy and yet…the Hokage implied that this solution would be better for her world, for her boys. How could she not listen? Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said.

"Yes, I would."

:::

They stood outside the Hokage tower whispering back and forth furiously. They received odd looks from ninja who came in to do this and that but neither paid any attention to them.

"Itachi, her plan is logical and the best possible solution for-"

"I will tell you what I have told the Hokage. _I will not." _Itachi shrugged off the hand that gripped his shirt tightly to keep him from disappearing on her. Not that he would leave her behind. He honestly wouldn't but he suspected that she didn't know that.

"And she may accept that decision but I will not. Can't we at least-"

"Sakura, I have said that I will not."

"Why are you being so closed-minded about this? I can appreciate your concern, but-"

"Can you? Do you really see what she's trying to do? Can't you see that she called you into that office to manipulate you into swaying me on my decision?"

"It's a good decision! Had I thought of it first I would have suggested it."

"And my decision would have been the same."

"Itachi, it's not your choice to make."

"It is my choice."

"Itachi…please. _Please. _You don't know just how much this will help-"

"I do. I do understand and yet what I'm being asked is too much of a sacrifice-even for Konoha."

Itachi then put an end to Sakura's words by grabbing her elbow and pulling her closer to him and started their journey home. Sakura initial thought had been to pull away, but she thought better of it. Perhaps it was a lot to ask, but her heart told her she still had to try.

:::

A lone figure strode into the Hokage's office and sat in the chair. The figure looked at the Hokage's face and knew immediately how the meeting with Itachi had gone.

"I take it that it went as well as it did the first time." Tsunade's lips quirked upward as she pulled out some sake, pouring her companion a drink first before getting one for herself.

"Sakura will ensure that he caves."

"If she doesn't then I will." The visitor reassured.

"Really? I thought you said it would be best if he came to the decision on his own with a little persuasion from Sakura."

"I did, but he's stubborn. It will be no easy feat for Sakura to win him over. We should at least have a backup plan."

"You're right. If we didn't have back up plans things could be a lot worse than they are now."

"Yeah, we could all be dead." Tsunade's companion said chuckling softly. Tsunade nodded her head quietly agreeing. The Hokage raised her glass saluting her cohort who automatically raised his glass with her.

"To a new future."

The occupants drank the sake quickly sitting their empty glasses down on the desk.

"Do you trust me?" Tsunade's partner in crime asked her.

"There are only two people that I trust as much as I do you." Tsunade replied. "One is Saku and the other is Naruto. You won't disappoint me."

"You're right. I won't."

_A/N: My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for looking over this for me. _

_So, um, it wasn't really my intention to post this chapter today. It was my intention to get together several chapters of this but well; things don't always go as planned. I was working on another story when I realized that I was almost done with it. What I want to do is finish that other story first so I will be working solely on it. So here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think the wait for the next will be any longer than usual…considering how long it takes me to finish a chapter nowadays anyway. So thanks for your patience. It's appreciated. Really, it is. -J _


	26. Be Silent

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**Be Silent

* * *

**_

_Previously in the Canon World:_

_"Is this some sort of game to you?" Sasuke's face hovered in front of hers. The heat of his body mingled with hers and his breath tasted of anger and hate as it brushed against her skin._

_"I could ask you the same question," Saku said defiantly, not for one second even thinking of backing down from the powerful shinobi._

_Sasuke pushed her away from him, growling angrily. Saku caught her balance and soon the two people from vastly different worlds were staring at each other across the space of the kitchen._

_"It was not a request. You will do as I tell you."_

_"So you're under the impression that I am to be your slave? If so, then you are mistaken. There are countless lives at stake here. Can't you see that? Don't you know the fate of both our worlds hangs in the balance? I have people I care about even if you don't."_

_Sasuke stared at her silently. Saku hoped that he was truly thinking over her words and not planning to attack her. His body was tense, as if he was expecting to have to move suddenly. This man was so different than her Sasuke. This man was coiled tight, so tense and forbidding that nothing seemed to permeate the darkness around him. And then there was his chakra: thick and dark, boiling and venomous. It choked anything around it. This man was danger personified. Her Sasuke was relaxed and laid back. If he moved, no one would ever have expected it. His chakra was gentle and cool, smooth and relaxed. He calmed her senses and gave her peace. Saku eyed the dark man before her warily. She suddenly felt like a cornered rabbit about to be pounced on by a fox. It wasn't a pleasant feeling._

_"If I stay, what will you give me in exchange?"_

_Saku blinked, confused. Sasuke's dark gaze never wavered. If anything he looked more intense in those seconds than he had when he asked to take him to her world._

_"I…don't have…anything to give."_

_"Oh?" Sasuke said, raising a skeptical brow. "I'll let you think on that and we'll speak again later." Saku stood frozen as he moved past her and out the kitchen. The fabric of his clothes brushed against her arm breaking her out of the dark spell he had cast upon her, causing her to shiver._

_He paused for a moment in the door frame before completely leaving. He didn't turn back to face her, as if knowing she wouldn't have moved._

_"You will be here when I return." His voice held no hint of compromise or warmth in them. She was frozen in anger and a slight fear as his tone promised a swift and deadly retribution should she choose to disobey him._

_:::_

"Let's go." Saku slowly raised her head from where she was sitting on Sasuke's couch. She focused on his form, taking in the many differences between him and the Sasuke from her world. The first difference would have to be his eyes. They held no warmth, no life, and they only promised pain and sorrow. Those eyes of his raked over her like hot coals, causing her face to flame. She had been sitting there quietly since Kakashi's departure, just…thinking. A part of her knew what Sasuke wanted. He wanted her. He wanted her to attempt to take the place of Sakura. She would even think of the impossibility of the task. Rather she decided to focus on something else-the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke. Somehow, instinctively, she knew that there was something that had been going on between the two. She knew Sakura didn't love him—at least not in the romantic sense, but that really didn't mean anything, given their history. But what was so deep about Sasuke and Sakura that she would throw away her potential happiness just to stay at his side? It made no sense. Saku understood selflessness but such an action went beyond selfless and moved straight into stupidity.

Sasuke scowled when Saku didn't immediately rise to her feet. He was swift to reach her side. Saku found herself hauled to her feet unceremoniously and before she could think to complain Sasuke grabbed her wrist, tugging her after him. She practically had to run to keep up with him. Scenery passed by swiftly and she wasn't able to take it in. Dread formed in the pit of her stomach causing a knot so tight it was hard to keep from retching. Whatever was going on couldn't be good.

"Where are we going?" Saku asked as she began tugging to get her arm away from his vise-like grip. He didn't answer and Saku wondered again how her counterpart could put up with someone so quiet and tense. Her Sasuke had his moments, and he even ignored her, but he didn't frighten her like this man. She kept silent after that, wondering how much longer her patience would hold. How would this Sasuke react if she attempted to punch some sense into him?

Then suddenly she knew.

She knew where they were going and her heart found its way up into her throat. "Sasuke…" Saku began as they drew near to the field of flowers that had brought her to this strange world.

"I asked you a question earlier. Have you thought on it?"

Saku frowned. He had asked her what she would give him in exchange for steering clear of her world. She had told him she had nothing but she knew what he wanted. Her heart began to hammer harder and it wasn't a pleasant feeling…not in the least. Frustration bubbled up within her. This fear…was making her irrational because he made her feel helpless. How did you fight someone that you had pretty much promised to protect, to take care of?

How did you fight darkness itself and come out unscathed?

"Yes, I have."

"And?" He said not pausing in his stride, continuing to drag her along.

Before she could answer a figure appeared in front of them. Sasuke stopped moving and Saku almost slammed into his back before she caught herself.

"Going somewhere, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his eye creasing slightly. The pleasant look on his face belied the tension that centered on the three of them. It didn't fool Saku in the slightest.

Sasuke stopped and dropped Saku's arm. Saku pulled it close to her rubbing her wrist. Red fingerprints encircled her thin wrist like a bracelet. They would bruise if she didn't see to them soon. Sasuke's face took on a bored look before he turned and looked at Saku. "I don't know. Are we?"

Saku saw the question for what it was—a threat. The man was insane. Saku had no idea how Sakura put up with him. How was it that she didn't live in constant fear that one day he would turn on her and kill her? Where was the good that she saw in this man? Was there any of the Sasuke she knew in there? His eyes were so dark and angry. His chakra was spiking slightly, and just the feel of it make Saku sick.

"No, we're not." Saku answered, meeting Sasuke's gaze unflinchingly. Before he could make some sort of scathing retort, he froze. His body stiffened and those fathomless eyes began to dart from place to place, looking for something. Saku didn't understand it at first, but then the feeling of being watched crashed over her. She noticed that Kakashi was scanning the surroundings with practiced ease. If she didn't know what to look for, it would seem that the Copy Ninja was oblivious.

"We should head back." Kakashi said, but his hands slowly slid to his kunai pouch. Saku mentally swore as the reason for her staying here in the first place brutally came to the forefront of her mind. Someone had been trying to kill Sakura, but they wouldn't attack her—not while Kakashi and Sasuke were present. That wouldn't make sense…unless they wanted them to know what they were up to. After all, what good was her death if it was made to look accidental?

Kakashi casually moved closer to the two of them, but Sasuke didn't even bother with pretense. His Sharingan blazed to life like a pair of bloody rubies. His hand was snake-like in it's speed as he grabbed Saku and pulled her out of the blast range of a kunai with an exploding tag. The ground erupted from the explosion and smoke filled the air making her eyes water slightly before she jumped away and hid herself.

She took the time to note that Sasuke and Kakashi had done the same thing and while she was relieved it also made her uneasy. She had only trained with them once—and that had been a one on one battle with Kakashi. They were very different from the team she was used to working with. She hoped it wasn't something that worked against them.

Sakura's eyes scanned the area looking for her attackers and found none. They were extremely well hidden and it seemed as if they would bide their time and wait for the opportunity to strike. It was like they had all day to play this game.

Kakashi appeared then, his hands flying into a jutsu before he slammed his hand to the ground. Saku realized immediately what he was about to do and gave up her hiding spot to cover him while he finished summoning his dogs to flush out their attackers.

Someone appeared suddenly. He was clothed in the standard black and grey gear. Saku's heart pounded as she recognized the man for what he was—an ANBU operative. If there was one then there was more. She knew for a fact that they wouldn't send only one ANBU if they knew Hatake Kakashi was around. It wouldn't be enough—not by a long shot. Saku slid in front Kakashi just as his nin-dogs appeared. She didn't hear the instructions he gave them but as they disappeared, she knew he was already formulating a plan of attack.

Instead, her attention remained on the man before her, who slowly pulled out his katana. Saku's eyes narrowed, waiting for some sign of hostile intent before she attacked. He could possibly be on their sign as backup but she was crazy enough to simply fall into that illusion so she prepared herself for the worst. ANBU was very fast and very unpredictable. Forcing this one to move first would allow Saku time to gather her wits for defense.

'It was a sad thing being right', Saku thought as he swung the katana in a downward arc with the sole intention of removing her head from her shoulders. This was no friend as she had foolishly hoped for a second or two. She mentally prepared herself to block an attack that…never came. Suddenly a broad back blocked her view. She glanced behind her to see Kakashi locked in a fierce battle with two other ANBU members. She looked forward once more as her brain registered that it was Sasuke standing before her. She jumped back a few feet and saw a sword in Sasuke's hands blocking the operative's strike. Kusanagi, the demon sword of the Snakes. Such a weapon was too dangerous for someone such as Sasuke, but the Uchiha had no problem wielding it.

Her thoughts raced as she watched him effortlessly fend off the attacking ANBU. Why would he defend her? Hadn't he been ready to kill her himself? She had no more time to think on it as another ANBU attacked her from the side.

The kunoichi allowed charka to flow directly into her capable hands. Her arm darted out to punch a hole into his back but at the last minute he whirled out the way almost causing her to punch a whole through Sasuke. Sasuke, upon seeing this, made no attempt to move but instead raised a single brow at her. She glowered at him and turned to fight off the rest of their enemy. She snarled at him to help Kakashi, and sighed when he made no move to leave her side. He wasn't any better than her Sasuke at taking orders.

She didn't have time to argue with him as more exploding tags flew their way. Saku barely dodged them and ended up being partially caught in the explosion. She swore softly as the pain from the burns on her left arm became the focus of her attention. Agony filled her and she wanted to scream, but she remembered an old trick Shizune had taught her. Deadening the nerves was a temporary relief, but it left her open to attack.

"Heal yourself." Sasuke demanded. "Then hide."

"In case you don't know it they're here for me and not you. No matter where I go they'll keep searching for me. So it's best to get this taken care of now."

Sasuke turned to her then and his eyes glowed with an unholy malevolence. "Why are they here for you?" Saku suddenly had a feeling that she had just made a mistake of dynamic proportions with her words. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she realized her mistake. It just wasn't very wise to tell someone who was obsessed with you—or the you from this world—that someone was trying to kill you.

"Now is not the time for this. Fight first. Talk later." Sakura turned then ignoring the heated glare on her back as she scanned the area. She expected an argument—it's what would have happened if he had been her Sasuke but instead she heard the imperious command, "Sakura! Move!"

Saku followed instinct and did as Sasuke bid her. She dove to the side, tucking and rolling her body as a volley of shuriken landed where she once was. Saku looked around realizing that somehow she had lost Sasuke. She didn't for a second think that he was dead. No, she had a feeling that that man was like a cockroach. The whole world could be destroyed but he'd someone survive.

Her thoughts of Sasuke immediately disappeared as someone appeared before her. His mask was that of a wolf that seemed to leer tauntingly at her. He was the one who specialized in the weapons and exploding tags. A part of her wondered if he was somehow related to Tenten. That same part wished she had trained with the weapon's mistress more than what she had in the past—which was hardly. Saku's eyes narrowed and she called out, "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"We want you to make the world a better place…by dying."

Saku rolled her eyes at the melodramatics and moved towards the Explosive ANBU swinging her fists with a swiftness that she had forgotten was there with all the recent drama in her life, but he dodged every single punch to a point of frustration.

Then….then…she landed a hit. It was just too bad it was an explosive one.

_End Canon World_

:::

He had no idea what he was doing here. It was a mistake. He should turn around and head back to his apartment and read his favorite novel in the comfort of his now quiet home. Yet there he stood, hesitating between stepping into another world to see a woman that he had for all intents and purposes shunned.

What was he thinking? This was beyond stupid, but all he wanted to see was if she was alright…if she was settling in well. It would be a brief visit. He was a ninja. She wouldn't even know he was there. And so after Kakashi convinced himself of this little piece of foolishness he stepped through the veil that separated his world from hers.

He found himself in a bloody battlefield. The ground was smoking and on fire. Visibility was near zero. He should probably step back and go back from where he came. This was none of his business and he truthfully had no right to interfere. And yet he hesitated and was suddenly glad that he did as the forest rocked with another explosion and a body was suddenly thrown into his arms. Automatically his arms wrapped around it tightly and once realization as to whom it was that had literally fallen into his arms. She groaned and he loosened his grip slightly.

Saku raised her head and looked at him. Blood was smeared on her face and her clothes were torn haphazardly exposing copious amounts of skin. She flinched slightly as his arms touched her back so he quickly adjusted his hold, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were cold and a hint blood thirsty. It was a look all ninja got during the heat of battle, but he was too angry that she was in danger to be worried about what her eyes were telling him.

"Kakashi, Sasuke and I were separated. I don't know if he's dead or alive. And this goddamned mother fucker and his fucking explosions make me want to kill the bastard! I can't see shit. Have you dispatched the two you were with?" She pulled herself out of his arms and landed on her feet that almost immediately went out from beneath her. Kakashi reached out and steadied her and he found himself speechless when she tossed him a grateful look. It wasn't a look that she had given him in some time. Before she left it the looks were generally forlorn, before that indifferent maybe hostile. It sent an odd pang through his heart and for a second he began to think that maybe he was wrong for letting her go, letting her leave him for a Kakashi that she could give 'grateful smiles' to. To some other him whose arms she felt comfortable in.

"Kakashi, have you-?" Her words were cut off and she slowly turned around. Kakashi frowned as he stared at the three Leaf ANBU who that stared at them quietly.

"We need to move," Kakashi said quietly, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that these men were not there on friendly terms. It was also imperative that they did not breach the dimensional tear. Saku nodded her head slightly, although he wasn't sure she understood his reasoning. "Can you still fight?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not ready to go down yet," Saku said with a cocky grin that reminded him of an orange clad ninja rather than the kunoichi before him. Kakashi took a moment to take in her appearance. Her hair was askew, her face was covered in blood, one of her arms appeared to be not working, and she was barely standing on her own two feet. Yet he knew that she was right. She was just getting started. She looked like hell but she wasn't ready to go down yet.

Years ago there had been a mission…a mission they didn't talk about, that they pretended never happened and yet always lay between them. She had been captured, tortured as a means to hurt him, to hurt them all. They tried to break her mind, not knowing that Saku was made of sterner stuff. If they did other things Saku never mentioned, and no amount of prodding, bullying, and flat out nagging would get her to give them any clue as to the extent of the damage done to her. Tsunade knew but all she had told them was not to worry and that Saku was fine.

They had rescued her in the end. But Kakashi thereafter had put her through some of the most hellish training that anyone had ever experienced. She hated him during those long months and she told him so frequently but he hadn't cared. He rather she was alive and hating him…than to be…

Kakashi brushed away the unpleasant thought which was immediately followed by another. It was something he hated to admit it, but Itachi had done a hell of a job smoothing out her rough edges. If there was anything that he was grateful to Uchiha Itachi for it was that.

"That's my girl."

:::

He was different. It was something Saku immediately noticed after he called her his girl. Even half dead she felt a blush stain her cheeks at the words, but she forced herself to pay attention to the situation at hand and not dwell on Hatake Kakashi. To start down that path would end up with her getting killed.

"Heal your arm, Saku," Kakashi ordered and moved in front of her.

"But—"

"Do it." His tone booked no arguments and Saku thought to mention that he might need healing later but from the looks of him he was perfectly fine and in prime condition. Saku blinked. To be in peak form after what she knew had to be a brutal battle had to mean that this man was one hell of a ninja or—

No. That couldn't be the case. It was crazy of her to even think it for a second. Instead, her mind dismissed it. Saku raised her hand and let a faint green glow appear in her hands in an effort to do enough healing to make her arm usable but she had barely done anything before she found herself dodging a swing. Her mind automatically blanked. Training and instinct took over like a hand fitting into an old glove. Move. Dodge. Counter. Counter. Dodge. Move. It was a deadly dance that she had moved to for the majority of her life. She may not have always moved well but she liked to think that she could hold her own. That is until the operative managed to connect several hits to her torso, they didn't hurt—not really, but they did distract her long enough for him to grab her useless arm. Saku heard the sickening crunch that heralded the breaking of a bone. Deadened nerves could only deaden so much pain as a scream bubbled up her throat and tore the air.

Saku heard her name shouted by several voices before she managed to come to her senses. The ANBU was behind her and in her momentary delirium had somehow managed to get her to her knees. Her head lolled forward and the effort to stop screaming drained her. She knew she only had seconds before the finishing blow came and she wondered briefly if she should let it.

It was just a passing fancy, though. Instead, she let her body drop as if she had passed out from the pain. For a brief moment he tried to hold her up by her now broken arm but Saku knew that such an action would be awkward. She'd make him come to her, let his guard down.

Then…

It was all going according to plan. He knelt down at her side and Saku quickly used her good arm to cut his legs with her charka scalpel rendering him useless. He fell back with a cry and Saku immediately pounced on him and took out his arms before he could attack. Once he was immobilized she took the kunai that he intended to use on her and slit his throat with it. Blood splattered across her face and she wiped her eyes of the hot, sticky fluid.

Saku sighed and looked around her, searching for Sasuke and Kakashi to see if they needed any help. She wasn't sure how much she could give them given how she was feeling but she'd do what she could. Her concern was misplaced though as when her eyes finally landed on them they were headed her way. Saku frowned wondering why Kakashi hadn't dispelled his clone.

Saku rose to her feet and slowly made her way to meet them. One of the Kakashi—Saku assumed it was the clone moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her. Slowly they moved over towards Sasuke and Kakashi and Saku's attention was drawn to the fierce argument that they were having.

"You should have told me he's been trying to kill her."

"And what would you have done, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and the look on Sasuke's face was answer enough. Even Saku knew what that look meant. There was only one word for it—revenge. "That is exactly why I didn't tell you. Things were going according to plan. Thus far we've been keeping her safe."

Sasuke turned and looked Saku up and down and arched a single brow. "Safe?"

"She's alive, Sasuke. It counts."

"Had Sakura been here she would have died. She's not as ruthless as this one."

"She's _not_ here and this one _is_ ruthless." Saku wondered which she should take offense to first: them speaking as if she weren't here, or calling her 'this one'. "She can handle herself."

"No one touches Haruno Sakura but us. You know that. I know that. He dies."

Saku suddenly felt the need to speak up. Sasuke was plotting murder and she knew that if Sakura found out that she had let her boys run amuck…well she knew how she'd feel in the reverse situation. She be breathing fire-and not with the aid of a jutsu.

"Look, is this what Sakura would have wanted?"

"Sakura would have been overruled." Kakashi answered before turning to his clone but Saku didn't quite believe him. Naruto wouldn't agree to this. It would have been two against two. Then again there was the one they called Sai…and she had no idea how he'd react to the situation. "Take her back to your world. Keep her safe."

"What?" Saku asked stiffening. "Wait. What are you talking about?" Saku raised her head and looked up into the face of the 'clone' that was supporting her. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi slightly inclined his head at her acknowledgement of his presence. Saku immediately pulled herself out his arms and took a few steps back, catching herself before her knees buckled. "What are you doing here?" She asked incredulously.

"Just passing by." Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders slightly unaware that an amused smile was on his counterpart's face.

"Kakashi, you can't be here. There must be stability. You can't just stroll through here like nothing's wrong, like it's okay. I-"

Saku broke off when she felt a warm presence at her back. Her eyes widened in alarm until he leaned towards her ear and said, "Sakura." Saku's heart stopped at the sound of the rich voice in her ear. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Be silent." Sasuke said before pain filtered her senses and sent her into darkness.

Sasuke picked Saku's body up with ease and walked over to the man who was waiting to take her back and slipped her into his arms. Sasuke paused for a second looking steadily at her face for a moment before moving away. The man looked at him quizzically but it was Kakashi who answered the unspoken question.

"Sometimes you have to knock her out to get her to shut up. When she wakes up, if I were you…I'd run."

:::

Kakashi and Sasuke stood together silently after the two passed through the dimensional veil. Kakashi had given several instructions to his counterpart; the main one being 'don't tell Sakura anything'. It was a hopeless endeavor because he knew that at the first opportunity Saku would tell her _everything. _So the second happened to be 'don't let Sakura come back'.

All that awaited her in her homeland was certain death and that was something that neither Kakashi nor Sasuke was willing to tolerate. If she wished it she could come home when it was safe and not a moment before.

"Are you with me on this?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. Truthfully, Sasuke expected to hear the older man say 'no' and have him run telling Naruto on him but he found himself surprised—although he didn't show it.

"We'll do this." Kakashi replied. "But we won't be stupid about it. We're ninja and stealth is a priority."

"Hn."

"Time is also of the essence. You know what will happen the moment Sakura finds out."

"Aa."

"Fine. Let's go."

The two ninja left after they had taken care of the bodies, dwelling on plans of ridding Konoha of Danzo.

* * *

_Author's Log: I'm back and apologize for the long wait. A few things you should know: after this chapter there will most likely be no more separating of the Saku and Sakura chapters. I'm seeking to finish this story up and methinks to move this along expeditiously at this point I think it's time to combine the chapters. It should be easier anyway since both Sakura will be in the same world. _

_Why did it take so long to update? Honestly? Well, I knew six or seven months ago how this chapter was going to go down so I didn't want to write it. Instead, I chose to finish All's Fair and use it as a guinea pig for writing a fight scene. I'm more satisfied with the fight scene in this chapter than I was with the one in AF so hopefully it was satisfactory. I must also thank Rene2 because in AF she gave me a few suggestions on how to make my fight scenes a little more workable so yeah, thanks chica. _

_So as I said before I'm working to complete Reflection. It's time. Don't you think? So with the exception of writing one chapter of another story my sole purpose will be Reflection until it's completion. Thank you for you patience. _

_My thanks to BlueArcticWolf for betaing his chapter for me._

_\_

_-JnR_


	27. Laid Bare

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_**Laid Bare **_

_Previously on Reflection:_

_They stood outside the Hokage tower whispering back and forth furiously. They received odd looks from ninja who came in to do this and that but neither paid any attention to them._

_"Itachi, her plan is logical and the best possible solution for-"_

_"I will tell you what I have told the Hokage: I will not." Itachi shrugged off the hand that gripped his shirt tightly to keep him from disappearing on her. Not that he would leave her behind, but he suspected that she didn't know that._

_"And she may accept that decision but I won't. Can't we at least-"_

_"Sakura, I have said that I will not."_

_"Why are you being so closed-minded about this? I can appreciate your concern, but-"_

_"Can you? Do you really see what she's trying to do? Can't you see that she called you into that office to manipulate you into swaying me on my decision?"_

_"It's a good decision! Had I thought of it first I would have suggested it."_

_"And my decision would have been the same."_

_"Itachi, it's not your choice to make."_

_"It is my choice."_

_"Itachi…please. Please. You don't know just how much this will help-"_

_"I do. I do understand and yet what I'm being asked is too much of a sacrifice-even for Konoha."_

_Itachi then put an end to Sakura's words by grabbing her elbow and pulling her closer to him and started their journey home. Sakura initial thought had been to pull away, but she thought better of it. Perhaps it was a lot to ask, but her heart told her she still had to try._

_:::_

He hadn't spoken to her in over twenty-four hours. Sakura had given up trying to make him see reason. She understood how he felt. If she had been in his position she would have felt the same way, but since she was not in his position, she agreed with Tsunade. However, that didn't mean she was angry with him. It meant that she missed his constant, annoying teasing/flirting.

"Itachi, are you going to talk to me today?"

As usual he was working on some business that had to do with the clan. She wondered briefly what he'd do once he was the head of the clan as well as the Hokage. The sheer amount of work would be astronomical. There was no way he'd be able to handle it all alone. Sakura decided then that she'd help him. She'd help him whatever way possible—even though she knew that this would mean dealing with the clan on a regular basis. She had to get used to the idea, though. She was the future Matriarch, after all. Sakura nearly groaned as just the thought was daunting.

Itachi raised his head and looked into Sakura's sad green eyes. She was leaning in the door frame one arm dangling at her side the other wrapped around her middle. She looked a far cry from the spitfire that gave his mother hell about the wedding preparations a few days ago. Her shoulders slumped and she looked… resigned.

He wasn't angry with her, although he was certain she thought otherwise. He was more annoyed than anything. As per his father's way of going about things, Itachi had just stopped talking altogether. This seemed to do the trick, but at the same time had caused a wide and vacant distance between them which was not what he had intended.

"It wasn't a matter of me not talking to you, Sakura. I simply refuse to talk about that specific issue any longer."

"I pressed too hard."

Itachi slightly inclined his head. "Indeed."

"I only did because it's important to me. I never meant to offend or anger you."

"I understand that as well, Sakura. I know how much your homeland means to you. Your actions were not unexpected, but do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"I do Itachi. I just…want you to know that I'm here. No matter what happens I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you. I'm here to help you. You won't be alone. And that's all I'll say on the matter."

They sat in silence for a while before Itachi raised a single hand and beckoned her forward. Sakura walked over to him slowly and said nothing when he took her hand in his. His fingers came up and gently flicked her forehead, and Sakura snuggled into his side.

Nothing further was said.

:::

Saku groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt like she had been beaten with a baseball bat. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had to. She raised herself up on her elbow and looked around the room she was in, immediately recognizing it as Kakashi's. Her heart froze for two reasons the first being because of her whereabouts. The second reason was because she realized she wasn't alone. Slowly, she turned her head and met the lone eye of the Copy Nin. There was something in his eye that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end for some reason that wasn't necessarily bad.

He sat on the end of the bed as if he had been expecting her to wake up any second. Saku opened her mouth but then closed it as prior events flooded her mind. Her eye twitched in anger as she recalled the heat of Sasuke's breath on her neck and the words whispered softly in her ear right before darkness claimed her. "So you just let him knock me out like that? You know how important it is that I stay there!"

"At the risk of your own life? I disagree. They were right to send you back."

"Since when do you give a flying fig about me?"

Kakashi's brow rose at her questionable word choice but said nothing in reply to her question. Saku made a move to stand but found her body wracked in pain at the effort. Kakashi rose to his feet.

"You should heal yourself. I was only able to do the bare minimum." With that he exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Saku closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly in an effort to keep from murdering anyone. Once she was sure her composure was firmly intact, she began to slow process of healing her arm. She noticed that the burns on her back were gone, although she was still a little stiff. She also noticed that her clothing was different and there were no traces of the blood that had coated her body during the battle.

She didn't know what to feel about the fact that he had undressed her and then bathed her. A part of her was thankful that he had been thoughtful enough to take care to get her cleaned up. Another part of her was embarrassed that he had seen her in various stages of undress, never mind that he'd seen the same thing on missions. Then there was the anger that he'd taken such liberties with her. How dare he WASH her?

A tired sigh escaped her lips. She needed to talk to Kakashi, yet the thought filled her with dread. Lately they hadn't been having the best conversations in the world. Maybe she should just leave well enough alone. Sakura snorted. And let it fester in her mind while she was slowly being driven insane by silence? Not likely.

Why had he even been there in the first place? She didn't buy that whole 'just passing by' thing. What was it with that man and his obvious lies?

A while later her arm was, while not completely healed, moveable with very little pain. Sakura stopped there, not wanting to deplete her charka just yet. She figured it would be a good thing to get something to eat. She rose to her feet and quietly walked over to the door and slid it open. Saku stuck her head out peering around to see if Kakashi was anywhere visible before stepping outside the room. She moved to the kitchen after a brief search and realized that Kakashi was gone.

Saku frowned and felt a little put out that he didn't bother to tell her he was leaving—not that it was really any of her business anyway. So she went to the refrigerator and swung it open only to find spider webs and moldy cheese. Saku stifled a groan as her stomach began to rumble in protest. She moved over to his cabinets opening them one by one only to find herself feeling like the dog in Old Mother Hubbard by the time she was finished.

With a snarl Saku slammed the last cabinet shut and whirled around with the intent to leave in search of food only to find Kakashi standing behind her with arms filled with grocery bags.

"What did that cabinet ever do to you?" Kakashi inquired, but Saku paid no attention as she moved over toward the food. In those moments she felt something like a ravenous beast that was seconds away from pouncing on it's prey so she only listened with half an ear to what Kakashi was saying.

"What did who do to me?" Saku murmured and made an attempt to snatch the food out of Kakashi's hands that pulled it just beyond her reach. Saku scowled.

"The cabinet-what did it do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Saku said her face scrunched up in confusion all the while trying the grab the food out of Kakashi's hands without making her arm complain too much. "The cabinet didn't do anything to me."

"Then why did you slam it closed?"

Saku paused and looked at him, finally realizing that he was just screwing with her. She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a glare that wasn't the magnitude of which he deserved.

"Because I'm hungry and it had no food. Now may I please have some of whatever the hell it is you brought with you?"

Kakashi extended the food to her. "All you had to do was ask." Saku scowled and took the offered object.

She didn't remember eating her food. That was probably a bad thing but it wasn't something that she would worry about right then. Instead, she took a moment to look at the man seated across from her. He was finished eating as well—it was likely that he finished before her and that was saying something.

It was all to soon when she felt his heavy stare upon her person. When she finally built up the courage to meet his gaze he was lazily staring back at her knowing that she would say something.

She had plenty she wanted to say and it was time to stop sugar coating things and mincing words.

:::

He found her in their bedroom sitting in the bed with a picture in her hands. The picture was Saku's and Itachi was amazed that she had left it behind but more than that he was surprised that Sakura had found it in whatever hole it was lying in.

It was of Team Seven.

She didn't look up when he entered the room and so Itachi took a seat beside her.

"They were my world." She said softly. "I didn't know how much of my life revolved around them until I came here. They were my boys, my family, my friends...and I miss them." Sakura smiled and traced her finger along the picture. "Everything that has been going on here has done a good job of distracting me from their absence, but it's in moments like this that I feel the loss the most. It's worse than them being dead—having them within reach and not being able to go to them."

Itachi said nothing. There were some moments where words were more of a burden than anything. It was a moment he had expected to come after she had agreed to be his wife. That it had taken her this long to come to it spoke of a mental strength that was phenomenal. The only thing he could do for her was give her his silence, a listening ear, and hope it was enough.

"Most things we did together. Laugh, fight-we didn't cry together. I think I was the only one that ever did that—maybe Naruto did too. Kakashi and Sasuke were too manly for tears." Sakura rolled her eyes even as she smiled. "Still, we were something more, something great. Not every team can say that they've been through the things we have and were still together in the end—but that's just it. We're not together anymore and no one can fill the hole that they left in my heart. I feel so alone here and so I feel like I'm focusing the attention that I once lavished on them on you. But it doesn't feel right Itachi."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I feel like I'm caught up in a whirlwind and I don't know which way is up, which way is down. What's right and what's wrong."

"…"

"It's a given that I have to marry you and the truth is I'm not opposed to the idea. Despite some of your…ways—" Itachi raised a brow. "I like you. You're a good guy. For a while I thought I was in love with you."

"And now you don't know." Itachi summarized and Sakura nodded her head in confirmation.

"Now I don't know. I'm attracted to you—really attracted. But am I mixing lust with love? That's such a dangerous thing to do. I like to think the fact that I'm even questioning it means that it's more than attraction. That it's just me fearing a future without those closest to me at my side, but I truly don't know. Regardless as to how I feel we're together. We're officially a couple but I'd like to be certain of what it is that I'm feeling. I don't like being in the dark, especially about my own emotions. I wish…I really wish Kakashi was here so that I could talk to him. I need him."

Itachi subtly flinched but Sakura didn't notice. She sighed. "And now I feel foolish for telling you all this."

"Don't. Having no one to share your thoughts with will only make you feel worse. I do not want you to be miserable at my side. Just as you are here for me I am here for you as well."

"But do you love me?" Sakura shook her head before Itachi responded. "That's not something you have to answer—at least not right now. A part of me still worries that for you I'm a carbon copy of Saku. I know you said that you don't love her but I think sometimes that one day you'll wake up, look at me, and realize I'm not the woman you really wanted and that scares me too."

Itachi knew at this point he could give her words of reassurance, but he held back. His words had not stopped her fears before. So he decided to try another tactic. "Shall I tell you my fear, then?"

"You have them?" Sakura asked somewhat mockingly. She was surprised to see Itachi's lips lift into a smirk.

"Upon occasion."

Sakura smiled and wiped at her face, finally noticing the tears that had come from nowhere. "Go ahead. Tell me then."

He didn't immediately speak and Sakura wondered at his hesitation. He had freely offered the information and now he seemed reluctant to speak.

"An elaborate dream."

Sakura blinked confused. A dream? That didn't make any sense. Itachi fearing a dream was ludicrous. He had to be yanking her chain…or maybe there was some deeper meaning behind his words. Maybe he meant…

"Do you mean genjutsu?" Although that hardly made sense either since the Uchiha were synonymous with genjutsu Itachi replied,

"Perhaps." He rose to his feet and then said, "I have to head to the main house. I won't be gone long."

He was gone before her brain could compute his statement. Sakura sat in the bed staring into space a while after that. Puzzlement was soon replaced by irritation. How exactly was that supposed to make her feel better?

Although had she thought about it she would have realized that she was no longer saddened by her separation from her team nor did she worry about her the concept of her transferring her affection onto to him. She was far too annoyed for all that.

:::

"Why did you cross over into the other world?" Kakashi looked at Saku steadily and replied with a question of his own. "Why do you think?"

Saku's brow twitched in irritation. "If I knew then I wouldn't have asked." When it looked liked Kakashi had no intention of answering her question she let out a growl of frustration. "You shouldn't have come. You didn't belong there."

"Neither did you." Kakashi countered. "You would have died had I not shown up."

"I can take care of myself," Saku said, her chin rising defiantly. She pushed away from the table, rose to her feet, and looked down on Kakashi. Perhaps a small part of her brain intended for it to be an intimidation tactic but if fell short because Kakashi only slightly raised his head and looked at her with the same bored look on his face.

"If that were the case why do you think they let me take you…no, why do you think they told me to take you?"

"It doesn't matter what they 'told' you to do. I can't stay here. We'll all die if I do."

"I love you."

Saku was about to launch into a tirade after his reply until she realized what it was that he had said. "You what?" Her green eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't have said what she thought he did. There's no way that could be true. All the years of bitterness and anger between them he couldn't possibly hold onto to any affection throughout it all—especially not an emotion as intense as…love.

"Sakura told me before you left to stop you, to tell you how I felt because if I didn't it would be something that I regretted for the rest of my life. I disagreed. I thought telling you would be pointless since while I love you…I hate you as well. I couldn't make any harmony come about between those conflicting emotions."

"You love me and you hate me," Saku mumbled, confused slightly by how the two were possible. Kakashi just shrugged and Saku sighed. She had been told already that he had feelings for her and yet a small part of her hadn't believed it. Or maybe she was just too afraid to believe something that could possibly not be true. She would have been disappointed and she wasn't sure she could handle it. "How long have you loved me?" Saku asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered honestly. Saku sank back into her chair and looked down at the table. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too but somehow it didn't feel right. She didn't think he'd believe her. In all honesty if she were him she wouldn't believe so she kept quiet on how she felt. "I couldn't let you stay there when I knew the life you would be living would have you ending up constantly fighting for your life like you were when I found you. No matter how much I hate you, I still love you and want you safe so when they told me to bring you home…I did. The world be damned, I did what was right and not you or anyone else will tell me otherwise."

:::

Sakura blinked once she found herself staring at Saku. Since Itachi had left to visit the Main House, that left her alone with nothing much to do except clean. The truth was she hated cleaning—and that was putting it nicely. However, when Itachi said that he was going to have a few women from the clan who were willing to come over and clean the house for them Sakura decided right then and there that she would take care of their home. She didn't want any outsiders—especially those from the Uchiha clan having free reign of her house.

She knew Itachi trusted the Uchiha clan but she didn't. She had seen the hatred and viciousness from two different worlds, and her Sasuke had suffered because of it. She probably never would trust them, and she would not give anyone the opportunity to let harm fall upon her household. So she'd clean the house herself and while she'd hate every minute of it—it was preferable to the alternative.

She wore an old shirt of Itachi's and a bandana to cover her hair but not much else. The shirt was long enough to serve as dress, but Sakura ran her hands over the shirt, suddenly self-conscious.

"You look…comfortable," Saku said and stepped inside once Sakura recovered enough to allow her entrance.

"I don't have many clothes." Saku had taken all hers and even if she hadn't she wouldn't have cared to wear them. It was something that didn't sit well with her. It was like she was trying to slip into her old life in every way possible—and that was not what she was trying to do. "I tend to wear Itachi's since…he doesn't mind."

"He wouldn't mind if you went shopping either. Have you spoken to him about it?"

"…no."

"You should. It's not fitting for the future matriarch of the clan to not have any clothes." Her voice sounded hollow and wooden to Sakura, sort of like she was repeating a speech that she had been saying over and over again.

Sakura said nothing to that since she secretly liked wearing Itachi's clothes. And then reality came crashing down upon Sakura's shoulders once she realized that she was talking to Saku.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wondered when you'd realize…come on, let's go talk." Sakura sat down her broom a little eagerly and followed Saku into the living room. It bothered Sakura that she took the lead when it wasn't her home anymore. It annoyed her yet she kept her mouth shut. There were more pressing things to concern herself with.

It didn't take the two long to settle themselves in the room before Saku spoke. "I know you wonder why I'm back."

"Is it Kakashi-related?"

Saku paused for a moment. Sakura noticed that her eyes took on a pained expression and Sakura knew that it was definitely Kakashi related.

"He brought me home."

Sakura's eyebrows rose incredulously. "He did what?" Sakura then saw Saku shift and wince. "Wait, what happened? Are you hurt?" Saku nodded her head.

"I healed a lot of the injuries myself, but…" Sakura immediately jumped out of her chair and moved to Saku, searching her body for injuries. Sakura scowled.

"If this is your idea of healing a lot of the injuries then you were either half-dead when they brought you here or you're just plain crazy."

A smile flitted across Saku's face. "The first one."

Sakura glanced at her face but focused on her healing directly after. "What happened?"

"Did you know someone was trying to kill you?" The question startled Sakura so much that her arms dropped down to her side as she stared at Saku incredulously.

"What?"

"I think that's the whole reason we're in this mess in the first place. I've had some time to think about it…Sakura, they wanted you out the way. Apparently the Konoha you and your team were aiming for was not something that Danzo intended to come to fruition. Tsunade believes that he thinks that if he takes you out then Team Seven will be too weak with grief to continue with their plans. Not only that, she said you were the spearhead behind the project. If they lose you everything falls apart."

"Danzo." Sakura snarled and clenched her fist. "It's too fucking late for that. I already had things set up before I even came here. My absence or death will make very little difference. All I was truly waiting on was for Tsunade to step down and for Naruto to be named Hokage."

"That's a good thing I suppose. However…your team knows that he was trying to kill you."

"What do you mean 'my team'? Just Kakashi, right?" Sakura realize that alarm had worked its way up into her voice. Her breathing quickened and her palms became damp as she realized by looking at Saku's face that Kakashi wasn't the only one who knew. "Who else?"

"Sasuke knows."

Sakura closed her eyes and collapsed at Saku's side. "I have to go home for a while."

Both women jumped when a voice responded to her statement. "You're not going anywhere."

:::

"What's going on, Itachi?" Itachi had just walked through the front doors and found himself standing face to face with his mother. A smirk flitted across his lips as he knew she had been waiting for the opportunity to grill him. He could see it in the way she raised her chin, the way it shone in her eyes. "Why is she afraid of you?"

"She's not."

Mikoto snorted at the obvious fabrication. "I know fear when I see it."

Itachi said nothing at first and then moved to his mother, taking hold of her elbow and steering her to her favorite room. Once he made sure she was seated he took his place at her side.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" He inquired.

"No…he's seems to have made himself scarce lately. You don't think he has a girlfriend do you?"

"If he does he has my sympathies." Mikoto narrowed her eyes at her eldest son. The look promised mayhem if he continued along that train of thought, but Itachi dismissed her by changing the subject.

"I've come to talk to you about the wedding."

"Oh?"

"Yes…and I've also come to tell you about Sakura."

Mikoto's brow rose. The simple fact that he wanted to talk to her about Sakura was shocking. That he was doing so willingly might just send her into a coma—the look on her face said so. Had he been Sasuke he would have rolled his eyes but he wasn't, so instead he held her gaze until she knew he was serious and he needed her to be as well.

"Go ahead, Itachi. I have a feeling that this is important."

"Sakura will have the wedding she desires." Mikoto opened her mouth to protest, but Itachi forestalled her with his statement. "She's not from this world, mother."

Mikoto was silent for several moments before responding, "Do you honestly think I hadn't figured that out Itachi? Honestly, the rumor that they're twins isn't even believable. For goodness sakes this is a ninja village. The least they could have done was come up with a name that was believable. Sakura and Sakura that would have meant either her parents were stupid or that everyone else is."

Itachi smirked and found he was unsurprised that his mother had slowly pieced things together. If his mother was anything it was by no means stupid. "In her world there is no Uchiha clan." Itachi said carefully watching his mother's reaction.

She was incredulous. The thought wasn't even feasible. What would Konoha be without the Uchiha Clan?

"…What?" Mikoto asked hoping that she had heard wrong but knowing that she hadn't. What could have happened to that girl's home to make it so that the Uchiha were nonexistent?

"Mother…there's more. I've come to seek your counsel."

Mikoto bit her lip. It couldn't be good. Whenever Itachi went to someone with his concerns, it was generally when all hell was about to break loose.

:::

_My thanks to BlueArcticWolf._


	28. Proposals

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**Proposal**_

Mikoto stared at her oldest child aghast. The story he had uttered was one of terrible tragedy and horror. Her hand covered her mouth in an attempt to calm the nausea that threatened to overtake her.

Mikoto studied her oldest child, knowing that he was perfectly capable of the cold blooded murder he had spoken of, but against his own family? It seemed she did not know him as well as she thought she had. The thought that her son would even think about committing genocide was enough to make her deathly ill. She knew of that what the council had asked him to do…but she had thought he immediately dismissed it. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe her son had contemplated killing each and every family member he had-people who loved, respected, and trusted him. Maybe he considered allowing the blood of countless people stain his hands for eternity. Maybe he thought it was something that he could live with. Maybe her son was just that foolish.

"Did you consider this plan that this…other Itachi went through with?" He didn't answer immediately and that was answer enough for Mikoto. Still, his spoken answer sent a chill down her spine.

"…It was an option that I couldn't discount." Mikoto covered her face with her hands to hide the tears that stung the back of her eyes. She couldn't look at Itachi. She had never in her life been ashamed of her children, but in those moments she was.

"Why would you even consider it? Are the lives of the people in our clan so minuscule?"

"Mother…I did not kill the clan."

"No, you didn't, but a version of you out there did."

Her mind ran to the little boy who had gone through so much, lost so much. Mikoto knew her son Sasuke was a ray of sunshine. She knew that there was no one with a brighter personality. However, faced with such darkness how would he have turned out? What would have become of him? She could imagine a boy who had to carry the death of his loved ones alone. What kind of monster would that create inside her sweet baby? A tear slid down Mikoto's cheek and pain squeezed her heart with an unbearable force.

"And am I to be punished for the sins of another?"

His question went unanswered as his mother was lost in her own thoughts.

"He's insane, isn't he?" Itachi was silent before he replied, "I suspect he is."

Her shoulders shuddered violently before she realized that she had to pull herself together. They had a 'situation' on their hands the likes of which she never expected to encounter. Her son was lost. The very foundation of their world was in peril once more. So she had to do what women had been doing for centuries. She was going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

Mikoto wiped the tears from her eyes and squared her shoulders. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her voice became hoarse as the tears continued to fall even as she wiped them away. Her mind had settled upon a decision. One that would be necessary not only for the stability of the two worlds, but for the mind of boy turned man who had grown up without that which he deserved. "Bring the boy to me."

Itachi shook his head negatively. "You know that's not possible. Our world would collapse."

"Any other plan is irrelevant as long as he is a wild card. From what I understand he's a ruthless young man that only wants what was taken from him…what his village and his brother took from him. He will not rest until he gets what he wants and I can't say that I blame him, Itachi."

"Mother-"

"No person should have to suffer as this boy has. If I can erase even a second of the hardships he has witnessed, I will do it no matter the cost."

Itachi was torn. It hurt his heart to know that somewhere, a Sasuke in some dimension had been failed by the Itachi that resided there. But, the damages that could result in his mother's request…

Mikoto, seeing the still hesitant look upon Itachi's face, eyes hardened into steel. "I know what I'm doing Itachi. Bring me my baby."

_:::_

Sakura and Saku turned to see Kakashi leaning in the door frame. His tall, lanky form was filled with barely contained frustration and aggression. For a moment Sakura was certain she was looking at an exploding tag because judging from the expression on his face, things were going to get destroyed if they dared to argue with him. That only served to stoke both women's temper.

"When were you appointed my keeper?" Sakura said, rising to her feet while folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot. Her brow began to twitch in anger, but fear was clawing up her throat. For some reason, though, Sakura glanced at her counterpart and realized that the tension in the air was thick and heavy. Because of that she made a valiant effort then to put a lid on her temper because the situation wasn't just about her. It was about Kakashi and Saku and all the feelings they had for each other but couldn't express to one another.

"I wasn't. That's your Uchiha's job. We wouldn't want to take anything from him."

Thereafter it took Sakura about ten seconds to change her mind about holding her temper. It was one thing to be upset about the way his relationship with Saku was going. It was quite another to drag Itachi into a situation that he was just a bystander in. Okay, honestly, Sakura knew that he was part of the problem but she also knew that it hadn't been a deliberately vicious action on his part. Kakashi should know that too.

"Look, you—"

"Kakashi," Saku said, interrupting her would-be tirade. Sakura scowled but otherwise held her tongue—for the moment.

"Who better to deal with her boys than her?"

"From what I could tell they didn't need to be 'dealt' with. It's a matter of her safety that's the concern. If she goes back there's a great probability that she'll die."

Saku shook her head negatively. "You don't know that. I didn't die."

"We're not talking about you."

Sakura took a moment to close her eyes and count to ten at the disparaging remark about her skills as a ninja. It made her angry but she wasn't childish enough to pitch a fit about it. Besides, there was more than one way to skin a Copy Cat. Instead she chose to hold up her hands and stop the fight that would break out at any moment. "Okay. Time out you two. There's a simple way to settle this."

Kakashi and Saku looked at her expectantly. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly before uttering her demand. "Kakashi, summon Pakkun."

"Why are you summoning Pakkun?" Sakura turned around surprised to see Itachi standing in the entryway. Her heart dropped into her stomach, annoyed that his sudden appearance frightened her so much. Couldn't the man make a little noise when approaching? And why did he have to come home now of all times? "And why is Saku here?" Especially with a barrage of questions that would only lead to uncomfortable answers.

"It has become too dangerous for her to stay there." Kakashi said locking eyes with the younger man. "I brought her home."

"I see." Itachi said, and then looked directly at Sakura. "And what is it that you plan to do?"

Sakura felt her heart stutter at his going immediately to the crux of the situation. She planned to leave. Things were getting out of hand at home and she knew her boys needed her. She had to go. And yet she had made promises here, promises that she needed to keep. Sakura suddenly felt like her emotions were tugging her in two different directions.

"I need to speak to them…I need to make sure they don't do anything foolish."

"And why would they? Have things not been okay?"

Sakura glanced at Saku and Itachi followed her gaze. Itachi surveyed Saku's form knowing immediately she wasn't in peak condition. "How badly were you injured Saku?" Saku blushed and glanced away from Itachi's knowing gaze. "Sakura, please continue healing Saku while I speak with Hatake."

Sakura wanted to protest but she knew that Saku, whether she mentioned it or not was in pain and she couldn't leave her in that situation. So she nodded to Itachi and watched worriedly as he lead Kakashi out of the room and into his study.

:::

The silence should have been awkward filled with tension and bitterness. It was indeed awkward but the tension that lay underneath the awkwardness was what they felt the most. It is what prompted Itachi to speak first.

"What happened?"

"Someone is out to kill your fiancé. They attacked Saku in her stead." Kakashi moved toward the chair in Itachi's office and collapsed into it. His hands reached for his reliable novel but in his rush to find Saku after she had disappeared from his apartment he had left it behind. He wondered briefly if the Uchiha would notice if he made a clone and slipped out to retrieve it.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly as the news washed over him. "Does her team know?" Kakashi was silent for a moment before replying with a terse, "Yes."

A frown marred the Uchiha's face. It explained why Sakura was so desperate to get in touch with her team. When he entered his home he could see the mild panic that was rapidly increasing with every passing second in her eyes. It only meant one thing. Sakura was desperate to get back to her team and that she had completely forgotten him.

"She can't go back." Itachi stated and to his surprise Kakashi agreed.

"You're right she can't. It would be a death sentence. Saku barely managed to survive herself."

"And yet she won't sleep at night if she feels her team is unsettled. It may cause her to do something…foolish."

"I assume you have a plan."

"I had a proposal before I even knew what was going on, but I suppose everything will play out as needed."

"And your plan?"

"…I intend to bring her Sasuke here to this world."

"Impossible and improbable. Sakura being here is already more than both worlds can stand. If they both are here then it's only a matter of time before—"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I know you know it, but perhaps you need to hear it out loud. Do not bring him here." Kakashi said rising to his feet and staring hard into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, Hatake. Be glad I share any information with you at all."

"And should I grovel at your feet because you deign to share with me?"

"At least you know your place."

A split second passed while Kakashi made a decision. The Uchiha clan had always hated him since Obito's eye had become his—they weren't exactly on pleasant terms before that either. However, he had always thought this particular Uchiha was different. No matter that Saku had chosen Itachi over him he still held some type of grudging respect for the man. Now that little respect he had dissolved into ashes that he could taste in his mouth. It fed a rage that had been held at bay for longer than he could remember. At with those few words that rage was set free.

_:::_

An earthquake rocked the house, it's strength causing Sakura and Saku's eyes to lock in fear. Both women jumped to their feet in order to rush to Itachi and Kakashi. Sakura reached the door first and threw it open only to stare at the room dumbfounded.

One of the walls was completely decimated. Sakura's eyes blinked slowly as she took in the room and the thoughts formed in her head while Saku said the words.

"They're going to kill each other."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. They both knew that animosity lay between both men, though thinly veiled civility had kept them from becoming outwardly violent. However, something must have been said to unleash the pent up anger boiling between the two men, and now a very dangerous mess was begging to be cleaned up. Both women darted out of the wall in search of the charka signatures they were so familiar with. Their hearts were pounding in fear that they'd take things too far.

Thankfully, they had enough sense to take their brawl to a training field but before the two women could interrupt the fight, they were both grabbed by familiar arms and thrown over two strong shoulders.

"Sasuke!" Saku hissed from her perch on his shoulder. "Put me down! Can't you see-"

"I can see perfectly well what's happened and I can tell you it's been a long time coming. The both of you will leave them alone."

"They'll kill each other." Sakura said from where she was thrown over Naruto's shoulder.

"I like to think they have a look more restraint than that. You should too." Sasuke replied, not once breaking his stride. Sakura let out a growl of frustration and briefly considered using her superhuman strength on the orange clad ninja but thought better of it. Sasuke was right. Itachi and Kakashi probably needed this fight in order to clear the air between them. She knew it was some archaic male _something_ that they just had to get out of their system. She had seen it happen often enough between her boys to expect this sort of behavior. It did feel, though, that she had exchanged one pair of knuckleheads for another.

Still, a part of her was disappointed that she was missing this fight that would probably be of dynamic proportions. The Last Hatake fighting the Uchiha Genius; this was the type of fight stories were written about. These men were the type of ninja that all ninja aspired to be like.

She really wanted to know…who exactly would win.

:::

There was no clear winner. Not in the traditional sense anyway. Taking a glance at the two of them one would think they were both dead, but the shaky rise and fall of their chest belied that notion.

Night had fallen and the two sat a respective distance away from each other in silence, nursing wounds and secretly admiring the fighting power of their opponent. However, things still needed clarification between them. The blood was flowing, now it was time to cleanse it of the poison.

"I hated you for taking her." Kakashi looked off into the distance instead of at his unwanted companion. He closed his single eye and could feel the bark of the tree behind him because of it. He focused on that instead of what he had just admitted out loud. His jealously had led to him hating a man so much that he wanted to kill him.

"And I hated you for being the one she wanted."

Kakashi paused, turned his head slowly, and looked at the younger man incredulously. Itachi had swept in and beguiled Saku before he could so much as blink his eye and _he_ was the one she wanted. "What?"

Itachi didn't reply, he simply leaned against his own tree and gazed up into the stars.

"How long?" Kakashi asked, needing to know how long Itachi had known of these supposed feelings that Saku had for him. Yes, she had confessed to him but he hadn't truly believed it. He couldn't believe it because everything about Saku was synonymous with pain.

"Perhaps from the very beginning, or maybe it was near the end." Itachi said vaguely. "Regardless, you've always held a special part in her heart even while she hated you, she loved you. Still, it's not something I think of anymore."

"Why would you-?"

"You aren't the only person who loved her for some time. I could never make her happy, but you can." Itachi rose to his feet, intent upon leaving but Kakashi had another question. "Are you transferring your feelings for Saku to Sakura?"

Itachi slowly shook his head. "They're two completely different women. That wouldn't even be possible."

"Do you wish you could?"

"No, I don't." And with those words Itachi disappeared.

:::

He only sensed Sakura's presence when he returned home and was glad that Saku had left. Still, he was alone with Sakura and bound to have another confrontation. He moved in her direction to find her in the office, cleaning up the mess that he and Hatake had made.

He had every intention of assisting in the cleaning but she raised her head and looked in his direction and he froze. Itachi found that he just wanted to look at her for a moment. He took in her disheveled appearance. Her clothes were streaked in dirt from the rubble and debris scattered here and there. Dirt was even smudged on her forehead and left cheek. She broke eye contact and continued cleaning for a moment or two before softly sighing and moving over to him to heal his injuries. She stopped briefly and then gestured for him to sit on the desk…the only piece of future that had survived the destruction.

"You look like hell." Sakura murmured, pushing his hair out of face and incidentally getting the debris on her hand in his hair. He noticed but didn't really care.

"Worried?"

"Annoyed."

"Mmm."

"Itachi—" Sakura began but Itachi cut her off, raising a hand and placing it on her lips.

"I won't make you stay." Sakura's startled green eyes met Itachi's somber ones. "They're precious to you and I won't make you choose between us. I don't have that right."

Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip worriedly. "I can't leave you."

"And I don't want you to stay out of obligation."

"When did it become obligation?"

"The minute you felt you couldn't stay, but had to because of me."

"I never felt that way."

Itachi's eyes locked with hers searching their depths for honesty. "Didn't you?" Sakura looked away in order to hide the truth that she knew would be evident in her eyes. "Go to bed Sakura. I'll finish in here."

"But-"

"Go." He said softly and for some reason, she went.

_:::_

Saku was walking to Naruto's place when she suddenly felt Kakashi at her side. It would have startled her but for some reason she had been expecting him. She wanted to question him about his fight with Itachi but she didn't really think she wanted to know the outcome. He looked bad though and she wanted to offer to heal him, but she wasn't doing so great herself. Sakura had healed her but she still felt like she had been hit with a truck and she knew she'd probably feel that way for a few days and since misery loved company….

"Saku," Kakashi began and Saku raised her head and looked up at him hesitantly, "If I asked you to leave with me…for that other world…would you?" Saku's mouth gaped open as she stared at Kakashi stunned. Was he…no, he couldn't be. Could he?

* * *

**My thanks to B**l**ueArcticWolf.**


	29. Crossing Bridges

**Chapter: Twenty-Nine**

**Title: Crossing Bridges**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Beta: BlueArcticWolf**

_**Previously on Reflection:**_

_Saku was walking to Naruto's place when she suddenly felt Kakashi at her side. It would have startled her but for some reason she had been expecting him. She wanted to question him about his fight with Itachi but she didn't really think she wanted to know the outcome. He looked bad though and she wanted to offer to heal him, but she wasn't doing so great herself. Sakura had healed her but she still felt like she had been hit with a truck and she knew she'd probably feel that way for a few days and since misery loved company…._

_"Saku," Kakashi began and Saku raised her head and looked up at him hesitantly, "If I asked you to leave with me…for that other world…would you?" Saku's mouth gaped open as she stared at Kakashi stunned. Was he…no, he couldn't be. Could he?_

_:::_

The night was silent as a grave. It was as if the world was holding its breath, waiting for her reply. In actuality the only person holding their breath was Saku herself. Did she dare simply answer the question? Blurt out an answer and hope for the best? Saku smirked inwardly, knowing there was no way she could do that. Her situation with Kakashi was too precarious to throw caution to the wind. Their feelings were too delicate at this point to risk throwing everything away on a feeling. She had to be cautious because perhaps her reckless behavior in the past is what destroyed them once before.

"I suppose, Kakashi, that would depend upon why you asked me in the first place."

His movements stilled for a moment and Saku was certain that for a brief moment he smiled before all traces of it disappeared. She had turned the tables, tossing the ball back in his court because he wasn't the only one that had a major stake in the outcome of them.

Saku's heart was hammering in her chest and she was certain he could hear it but she forced herself to meet his eye and await his reply like the woman that she was. Saku raised her hand up and ran it through her hair knowing the action would throw her hair askew but too nervous to care about it.

"And if it was because I wanted us to start over, give us a fresh start?"

"Then I'd say-even though it sounds rather corny 'I'll follow you anywhere'… but you're not asking are you?" Kakashi didn't reply but Sakura knew what his answer was anyway. He wasn't asking but that didn't matter to her because the fact that he had even considering a fresh start between them meant that they were healing and one day things would be alright between the two of them and she was happy with that. In life you had to treasure the small things and Saku would, no matter what, treasure this moment.

Another word was not passed between them for the rest of the trip to her temporary home.

:::

Itachi hadn't slept the previous night. He'd spent the entire night cleaning the room that he and Hatake had destroyed, not because he felt any guilt for doing it but rather because he didn't think he could go into the room he shared with Sakura and be content with the thought of her leaving soon.

He'd find some way to convince her to stay.

His eyes were blurry and bloodshot but he buried the temptation to rub them and kept working. His worried mind turned to his mother's outrageous request to bring the insane Sasuke of the otherworld to her. He was at a loss at how to achieve such a goal since both Sakuras were already in this dimension. However, Itachi knew that the Sasuke in that dimension was not going to rest until he found peace. His family had been ripped from him, and until he was able to return his heart to some semblance of order, he would continue to be a destructive and violent force. The Uchiha heir shook his head and sighed. Such anger in one person was devastating, but within his own brother…

No, that wasn't a conversation he could get out of. In fact, he didn't want to. He wanted to meet this man, this Sasuke that Sakura felt the strong urge to protect. The Sasuke that Sakura was willing to sacrifice so much for.

He wasn't sure how long he pondered the problem before he heard someone clear their throat. Itachi raised his head slowly to see Sakura standing in the doorway. Her hair was mussed from sleep and she wore-once again-one of his t-shirts. That almost eased some of the frustration that was welling up within him. However, everyone knew that almost didn't count.

"You didn't come to bed last night." A blush stained her cheeks as she said the words and Itachi reluctantly felt his lips quirk upward. He glanced around the room and saw what he had accomplished-which was surprisingly a lot. The room looked a million times better. All that was left to take care of was the actual hole in the wall and he was sure he could have that taken care of if he hired a few genin and thereafter reinforced the structure with a jutsu or two.

Sakura stared at him expectantly and he realized that she wanted him to say something, anything to her. Words came to mind but they would do him no good. So he decided to state the obvious and hope the peace between them held. He was in no mood for an argument or any justifications. The only thing they would do is anger him and right that second he was too tired to be angry.

"No, I did not."

She was silent a while before she crossed the room to stand before him. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes shining brilliantly and said,

"You should have."

Before he could reply she interlaced her fingers with his and dragged him out the damaged room and insisted he shower and then rest. He didn't fight her since an argument was what he had been avoiding in the first place.

So he stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over his body, removing all the grime and sweat that he had accumulated through the night. The sound of the water beating down on him soothed him in a way that it never had before. The water hit his face and Itachi closed his eyes, accepting the onslaught briefly before tilting his head back stretching a bit. Thereafter he grabbed his towel and a bar a soap. He lathered up and began running the towel over his body in a habitual manner. He froze when he heard the door to the bathroom open, his mind going immediately into fight mode-even though he was exhausted-until he heard Sakura's voice call out,

"It's just me." His brow furrowed in puzzlement until he felt her slip into the shower behind him.

"Don't turn around." Her voice sounded mildly panicked and Itachi closed his eyes wondering if she knew that words like that only heightened the temptation to do exactly that. Especially when he felt her fingers sink into his hair.

"Sakura-"

"Hush, let me do this." Itachi said nothing, knowing that he was too tall for her to wash his hair thoroughly but amazingly somehow she was able to do it. He nearly groaned when he felt her fingers massaging his scalp. He had learned that there were many things in life that were pleasurable but this was one that took the cake. His eyes fluttered soaking in the delicious sensations that her touch was evoking within him. He had never had anyone wash his hair before.

"Itachi," Sakura began. Her voice trembled slightly but her hands continued their wicked pleasure upon his head. "I know…that you know…I'm worried about my boys." Itachi felt his shoulders begin to tense but Sakura's hands immediately slipped down to his shoulders and began to ease the tension out of them before her hands drifted once more to his mane. Her firm but gentle touch was undoing him and he wondered briefly if she knew that she was turning him into putty in her hands.

"Yes, I admit my first impulse was to go back to them as soon as possible. Because whether or you realize it or not, _my _Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto are rather reckless. Someone has to keep them in line-and for many years now that has been my job. So much so that it's second nature to do what I must to protect them. Itachi, I'm not making excuses," Sakura said when she thought Itachi was going to pull away. "I'm just telling it like it is. Yes, I'd like to talk some sense into them but last night, when you didn't come to bed I realized something." Sakura sighed deeply. "My place is with you. I'm having difficulty letting them go and so I went about things the wrong way. I should have spoken to you immediately so that we could come up with a solution together. Look, I've been so confused lately but there's one thing that I can say without a shadow of a doubt right now and that is I want to be with you. That wherever you go I'll follow. I may seem silly and wishy-washy but I don't know how else I'm supposed to feel. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do in a situation like this but I'm trying. I'm trying really hard but I need-"

In that moment Itachi turned around ignoring her squeak of protest only to find that she had henged herself into a much taller woman. His eyes drank her in as she desperately tried to cover herself. Her henge dispersed and before she could say another word Itachi pulled her into his arms ensuring that she wouldn't be able to say anything.

:::

Morning came and Saku found herself in Naruto's kitchen scrounging for food. She was honestly tired of fussing at the man about never having anything edible-and ramen was not considered edible but she knew better than anyone that it was a hopeless cause.

"Morning." Naruto said groggily as he went to the cabinets and pulled out some ramen. She wasn't even sure he was a hundred percent awake yet but somehow he knew everything he needed to get his ramen fix. Naruto had always possessed the ability to accomplish things while still on sleep mode. Whether it was simple mission work or cooking ramen, Naruto was able to function while still sleeping. Saku supposed it was because he was a jinchuuriki.

"Good morn-" Saku's voice was cut off when she felt a violent tremor. Saku's brow furrowed before she said to Naruto, "I'll be at the Hokage Tower if you need me."

When Saku arrived at the Tower she was not surprised to see that she wasn't the only one waiting to see the Hokage. She glanced at Sakura, Itachi, and Kakashi and then nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment. Saku opened her mouth to speak but Itachi shook his head slightly so she clamped her mouth shut and glanced instead at Kakashi's slumped form. His novel was in his hand but his eyes were resting upon her face rather than the book. He looked at her somewhat expectantly, and a blush formed on her cheeks. She slipped into a seat beside him, trying to ignore the look he was still giving her.

She wasn't sure how to react around him; their verbal attacks were over, but the pain of their memories were still fresh. Saku supposed that things simply were starting to get that 'too good to be true' feeling and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Saku peeked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye only to find that his attention had since returned to his book, and she heaved a sigh of relief. She thought she heard him chuckle, and while she wasn't sure if it was aimed at the book or her, she was happy to hear the laugh. It had been a very long time.

The occupant left the Hokage's office and she heard the woman in charge bellow Itachi's name. Itachi rose to his feet quickly, signaling for Sakura to join him. Kakashi stood to follow him as well and Saku rose to her feet but was a bit hesitant about whether or not to join them. She didn't know why it was just for a moment or two the whole situation felt surreal. Before her mind could delve into that more Kakashi's voice broke her thoughts.

"You coming?" Saku blinked and didn't reply, choosing instead to follow him into the office. Saku entered the office only to catch the tail end of Itachi's statement.

"-Solution now. We've wasted far too much time as it is."

Saku closed the door behind her noticing the Hokage gesture to her causing her hands to immediately fly into a jutsu to ensure no one overheard their conversation.

"I have given you a solution Itachi, and you refuse to implement it. So now you must present me with options. I've given that genius brain of yours plenty of time to come up with a solution and yet I've seen no results."

"It wouldn't have been an issue if Hatake hadn't retrieved Saku."

Saku's heart stopped for a minute and she glanced over at Sakura who slowly began to maneuver herself between Kakashi and Itachi. Saku suddenly felt it prudent that she do the same. The fight between the two was still fresh in her mind and it just wouldn't do for another to happen-especially in the Hokage's office. She'd kill them both.

"I wouldn't have retrieved her if she wasn't sent into a deathtrap in the first place."

"It was none of your concern." Itachi countered. "Saku can handle herself."

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply with a caustic remark but Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk causing it to groan in complaint. "Shut the hell up, both of you. What's done is done. I won't be sending either woman back. In fact, I'm tired of being nice to you, Uchiha. This time I'm not asking for your opinion, or consent. What must be done must be done and if you're going to be Hokage you're going to have to learn that."

"Lady Tsunade-" Sakura began. Her tone was pleading and Saku wondered what Sakura knew that she didn't. She sent a puzzled glance Kakashi's way who only met her gaze and shrugged signifying his lack on intel as well. Saku sighed and decided to wait since the look on her mentor's face told her that she would find out sooner rather than later.

"Don't start with me girl. You know as well as I that this is the best solution." Sakura's head drooped and Saku felt her heart speed of at the thought of a solution that would settle things once and for all.

A knock on the door startled them. But what startled them more was that the person who knocked didn't wait for a response before entering. He closed the door behind and moved to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

Saku frowned and opened her mouth but before she could speak the Hokage's voice drowned out her thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby issued with an S-Class Mission. Your objective is go to the alter world and neutralize or eliminate the threat known as Danzo. Once this has been completed, you will no longer be a ninja of this dimension."

_-AN—This was supposed to be the last chapter and the next was to be the epilogue but it kept going on and on and on so I'm splitting it up so you won't continue to wait. Sorry for the delay. _


	30. Exchange

**Chapter: Thirty**

**Title: Exchange**

**Author: Juniper11**

**Beta: BlueArcticWolf**

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Exchange**_

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby issued with an S-Class Mission. Your objective is to go to the alter world and neutralize or eliminate the threat known as Danzo. Once this has been completed, you will no longer be a ninja of this dimension. We have decided to send you to be a permanent resident of the alter world. You are to gain the trust of a ninja that also goes by the name of-"

"No," Itachi murmured, his voice like darkness itself.

"-Uchiha Sasuke and together you will start rebuilding the-"

"I will not allow you to send Sasuke away."

"-Uchiha Clan. You are to make as many alliances as possible but first and foremost you must strengthen their Konoha. Strengthen their trust in the Uchiha once more. I trust-"

"The Uchiha Clan is my clan; my responsibility!"

"-No one more than you with this mission."

"You cannot just send him away. He's my little brother! He's my responsibility! I will not allow you to throw him to the wolves!"

Tsunade finally turned and faced Itachi, ice dripped from her eyes and venom from her voice. Saku hated when her mentor's voice took on that tone since it usually meant that pain was imminent.

"First and foremost Sasuke is a ninja of this village. He will do his duty."

Itachi opened his mouth but before he could say anything further a hand touched him on his arm.

"Itachi," Sasuke said. There was such wisdom in those eyes so like his own. Itachi could not help but remember the little boy who would constantly beg him to practice ninjutsu, throwing kunai, or to simply spar. He remembered every joke, every argument, every laugh and tear. This was not just some ninja of Konoha, but his own flesh and blood.

"I want to do this. I _can _do this."

Itachi shook his head slowly. "You want me to abandon you to an uncertain fate."

Sasuke snorted, ready to fire back a retort, but Sakura stepped in smoothly, putting her hand on Itachi's other arm.

"No one's fate is certain. If that was the case then your choices in this world would have been the same choices that were made in my own. We make our own path." Itachi hadn't walked out of the office so Sakura took that as a sign of encouragement. "My Sasuke trusts no one but himself. Who better to send in my place than another him? Someone he could possibly see as family, someone who wouldn't remind him of you and the pain he feels now that his older brother is gone. He could potentially ease Sasuke's pain more than I ever could. Can't you see that this could quite possibly be the best possible solution?"

"It would not," Itachi said immediately, negating her statement. "You fail to take into consideration one very important factor."

"And what factor would that be?" Tsunade asked with her eyes narrowed and arms folded across her chest. Itachi wasn't the one to reply though. Instead, Kakashi spoke up for the first time.

"That factor would be that the other Sasuke is insane. His actions and reactions to everything cannot be predicted. The fact of the matter is that should we send our Sasuke there and the other Sasuke sees how different his life could have been then it could possibly make him want to come here-which would put us back at square one."

Sakura blinked several times. "I hadn't thought of that. It's a possibility. Although, I wouldn't exactly call him insane."

Itachi snorted and Sakura glared in response.

Kakashi, vaguely noting the exchange, nodded and then said, "Then at this point, to isolate this potential crisis, I think we should send Sasuke to the alter world…and exchange him with the other."

Saku shook her head. "Kakashi, that still leaves us with the same problem. Sakura or I will have to go with him."

"You're right." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But it does eliminate the bigger problem."

:::

Sakura sat and watched while Itachi paced back and forth in front of Sasuke. The tenseness of his shoulders and the roiling anger in his eyes had the girl squirming in her seat. She tossed a look at Sasuke, who seemed as perturbed as his brother. Sakura sighed, having no idea how to handle the situation. He had been testy enough the first time she brought up sending Sasuke to her world. She had no idea how he would act now that he knew Sasuke was willing to go. She'd like to let the storm that was brewing blow over but that was probably asking for too much.

"Why would you do this, little brother? Why would you volunteer for this madness?" Sakura bit her lip to keep silent. She knew this was something that had to be settled between the two brothers otherwise nothing would come to fruition. It was hard keeping quiet but it wasn't like she had much choice in the matter.

"Is it madness, Itachi?" Sasuke countered. "It would kill you and Kakashi to part with either of your women. To me it wouldn't be much of a problem." Sakura gasped, shocked to realize Sasuke's reasoning. He was doing this…for Itachi. Sakura glanced back and forth between the brothers, wondering if they realized just how much they loved each other. In her world, Sasuke had been so full of hatred for his brother that seeing what could have been brought an ache to her heart. She couldn't fathom the lengths these two men would go to help one another.

"You'd leave your whole family behind? Your friends?"

"My _family _has never thought too much of me to begin with, Itachi. I'm not angry about it. I'm just saying they won't miss me."

"And what of Mother?"

"Mother is a survivor. She'll be just fine." Neither man mentioned Fugaku and it was something that made Sakura's stomach clench in response. Sakura looked at Itachi's face and knew instinctively that there was something else lurking beneath the surface of his face. It didn't take her long to identify it, perhaps because she recognized it. The pain of watching someone you care about leaving everything behind, even if the reasoning behind it was different, it still had to hurt. Sakura's heart went out to Itachi.

"And what of Itachi?" Sakura said softly, drawing Sasuke's gaze to her. "The whole Uchiha Clan may be fine without you, but will Itachi?"

"That's enough, Sakura," Itachi said cuttingly.

"No, Itachi. It's time you faced the truth. In fact, it's time we all did. I don't know why I didn't see it to this depth before but your love for Sasuke knows no bounds. In that sense you are the same as the Itachi of my world. As far as priorities go he has always been the most important thing in the world to you. if the village is your first then Sasuke is second. It's your nature to protect him and if he leaves this place then he leaves that protection behind."

"I can take care of myself," Sasuke groused.

"Yes, you can," Sakura agreed. "And it's time that Itachi acknowledged that as well." Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, who shoulders stiffened at their perusal. They sat waiting for Itachi to say something, anything to acknowledge Sakura's words but their wait was in vain, because Itachi simply turned and strode out the room.

:::

Kakashi found that he sought out her presence more than could help. What was it about her that kept pulling him back?

"Itachi is never going to agree to sending Sasuke to the alter world," Saku said shortly after Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke had left the Hokage's office. They still sat with the Hokage, who scowled at Saku's statement.

"It's not his decision. It's time that little boy learned that he doesn't have the power to control the world."

Saku just shook her head and Kakashi remained silent, thinking that perhaps he should leave since he was no longer needed…yet he didn't budge.

"Why didn't you ask me to talk to him about it? I could have made him see reason."

"Do you honestly think he would have listened to anything you had to say given the situation between you two?" Tsunade countered.

"He doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't particularly like you either. Your words will not hold the sway they once did on him. You know that as well as I."

"Still…" The whole conversation was getting on Kakashi's nerves. It simply served to remind him that Itachi and Saku were once together, once very close, and once very intimate with one another. It was something he'd rather forget, however it wasn't something that he could. Like it or not Itachi was part of Saku's past and the past doesn't just go away. He knew that better than anyone.

"There's nothing else to be done, Saku."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "And yet the situation still remains unresolved."

Tsunade stared at Kakashi curiously. She hadn't thought his mind was on the conversation but apparently she was wrong.

"Am I to assume you have come up with a solution?" Kakashi glanced at Saku briefly who only looked back curiously. Kakashi shifted uneasily in his seat, knowing that what he was going to say was probably going to make him look like an ass-but he didn't see anyone else coming up with any brilliant ideas so….

"Actually, yes, I think I have."

When he said nothing further Tsunade said testily, "Enlighten us, please, Hatake."

"Well, in light of the other Sasuke's alleged insanity," Kakashi briefly noticed Saku shiver and wondered what, exactly, happened with her interactions with the Uchiha. "I still think it prudent that we bring him here."

"You want me to bring a madman into our world?" Kakashi glanced at Saku and noticed that she appeared to be immensely uncomfortable with the idea as well.

"Yes because it is rather possible that bringing him here will tame the beast within." Kakashi saw the light dawning in the eyes of the women and continued. "His sanity began to deteriorate because of the loss of his family. If you give them back…"

"He slowly begins to heal." Tsunade finished. "Okay so we bring him here then he no longer is a threat. Then we need to send two people back. Sasuke and who else?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head. "That's where the problem lies. Itachi is going to fight tooth and nail everyone and anything that tries to send his brother to that world, unless we send…him."

Saku shook her head. "Itachi is going to be the next Kage! There's no way he can leave. He has a responsibility to the village as well as to his clan. It's not a possibility."

"And why does Itachi have to be the next Kage?" Kakashi asked, even though he already suspected somewhat the secret. Saku and Tsunade fell silent at the question and an uneasy silence fell over the room. Kakashi sighed and said, "Could it perhaps be because of some treaty made with the Uchiha Clan?"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Actually, yes, it's something like that."

"Then if an Uchiha has to be Kage…why can't Sasuke do it?"

Both women looked at Kakashi, their eyes blinking slowly as if their minds couldn't compute the question.

"You're talking about Sasuke? Our Sasuke? As Kage?" Saku asked while Tsunade simply started laughing hysterically.

"I never thought you hated the boy, Kakashi, but now I see otherwise." Tsunade said slapping her knee while her shoulders shook with mirth.

Kakashi stared at them puzzled.

"Come on Kakashi," Saku began, "Sasuke can be depended on for some things but as a Kage? He'd rather commit suicide. It's way too much responsibility for him. In fact, to be honest, I was surprised to see him offer to go to the alter world in my place."

"He's not as bad as all that," Tsunade interjected. "The boy knows how to pick his sake. He's alright in my book." Saku refrained from rolling her eyes while Tsunade cackled.

"It wouldn't work, Kakashi."

"How do you know? You're basing everything upon supposition. We all know that in a pinch Sasuke can be counted on. What would change that now?"

Saku and Tsunade were silent while they processed that information. Tsunade broke the silence. "He'd drive the elders crazy, but they'd trust him a hell of a lot more than they trust Itachi. However, the clan itself wouldn't dare trust Sasuke. He's too wild and rebellious. His power is unstable and he's more stubborn than a mule. In short, the clan doesn't want him because they can't control him. He is their black sheep after all-just the way Itachi wanted him to be."

"Wait, are you saying that Itachi is responsible for Sasuke's estrangement from his family?" Saku asked incredulously. It didn't seem like the Itachi she knew to deliberately damage someone's relationship-especially not _Sasuke's_ relationship with his family.

"I'm saying that genetically speaking Sasuke is Mikoto and Fugaku's child, but he is in fact, the child of Itachi's heart. It was Itachi who taught Sasuke everything he knows. Itachi trained him to be a top ninja, as well as allowed him to develop a personality not conducive to the desires of the clan. He raised him to be a man who can be respected and trusted -and the Uchiha Clan knows it. Hell, I trust Sasuke more than I trust Itachi."

"So are you somehow saying that Sasuke's flaky, annoying nature is all Itachi's doing? How can that be? Itachi is the polar opposite. It doesn't make sense that Itachi would make Sasuke into a spoiled brat."

"Sasuke is spoiled but he takes his responsibility seriously. You know that. It's why he gets away with so much stuff-within the clan and out of it."

"This is going to make a mess."

"Yes," Tsunade said with a bloodthirsty smile. "Yes, it is, but I sense a loophole somewhere in here and I intend to flaunt it-and I'll leave you two to deal with Naruto."

Saku's mouth dropped open.


	31. Devastation

**Chapter: Thirty-One**

**Title: The Devastation **

**Author: Juniper11**

**Beta: BlueArcticWolf**

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

He hadn't gone far, Sasuke noted. He sat in the garden of his home meditating or attempting to meditate-but he wouldn't be for long. Sasuke took a seat right across from Itachi, folding his legs beneath him. It came as no surprise that Itachi ignored his presence, so Sasuke did what any younger brother would have done in such a situation. He yanked a handful of grass out of the soft earth and tossed them into his brother's face. With the help of a small breeze jutsu, the grass tapped and tickled Itachi's eyes and cheekbones.

The response was immediate. "Must you be so childish Sasuke?"

"Just making sure I have your attention, Itachi."

"You don't," Itachi replied curtly.

"Itachi…." Sasuke whined, a near pleading note entering his tone.

"No, Sasuke."

"Why can't you see that this would be for the best? Why won't you let me do something for you for just once in my life?"

"If you want to do something for me then make a rational decision since the one you're currently attempting to make will by no means be for the best."

"You mean it won't be best for you? Because everyone else seems to think it makes a hell of a lot of sense. I don't get it, Itachi. I've never seen you put your feelings before the safety of the village before. "

Itachi's eyes snapped open and met his little brother's furious gaze. "Leave. I'm done discussing this."

"You know what? I am too." Sasuke turned to walk away, but suddenly Itachi was there blocking his path.

"Don't do anything foolish, Sasuke."

"I won't." Sasuke said, his eyes clashing against Itachi's in a battle of wills that was interrupted by a tremor more violent, more devastating than any they had felt before….because a lone figure stepped through the veil that separated the dimensions in search of something that was once stolen from him.

Sasuke's eyes locked with Itachi's and without a second thought they both sped off towards the dimensional tear. Only, once they reached the area there was nothing to be found.

:::

It was a devastation that could not be put into words. Kakashi walked through the village in something akin to horror. It had been quite some time since the village had been leveled like this.

The streets were littered with people trying to clean the mess that had been made. The people were frightened, he could see it in their eyes, but that didn't stop civilian and ninja alike from binding together and putting the village back together, carting people off the hospital, and just surviving in general.

Kakashi watched as Saku lifted debris effortlessly in order to get to someone that was trapped beneath it. Her determination and dedication poured off her in waves and a part of him could do nothing but admit he was proud of her before going off to offer whatever help that he could.

:::

A frown graced Mikoto's lips once she stepped into her garden to see her youngest son. She truly expected him to be out in the village with everyone else helping to put Konoha back together again and yet here he was being irresponsible.

The frown turned into a scowl once he turned around and faced her fully. A crimson gaze greeted her before she arched a brow at his audacity to even look at _her _with the Sharingan. The eyes quickly changed to black and Mikoto nodded to herself satisfactorily.

"Really Sasuke, must you continue pulling every ridiculous stunt ever invented? Go change your clothes before your father sees you. And just who did you get to sew the Uchiha Clan symbol onto that ensemble? You've been spending a lot of time with Naruto again haven't you? Wait…Sasuke what _is _that behind you? Is than an...ass bow?"

Mikoto watched as Sasuke stalked closer. His footsteps went unheard on the ground beneath him. His stride was that of a predator soft, certain, sure, and dangerous. Suddenly Mikoto knew that this wasn't the child that she had raised since birth. This was not the gentle boy who smiled like the sun shone from his heart. This boy had an aura that was dark and cloying. This boy seemed to be the embodiment of… hatred. This was the other one. The one she asked Itachi to bring to her.

The Uchiha Matriarch stood up straighter, wanting to present a better picture. She smoothed her hands over her clothes and thereafter did something that startled the stoic expression off Sasuke's face. Slowly she stretched open her arms and said with a voice full of a love that only a woman could give, "Come here son."

Sasuke hesitated for only one second before he moved wrapping the older woman in his arms, lifting her off her feet and burying his face in her neck. Mikoto could tell he was trying to control the amount the shivers that wracked through his body. She didn't know whether or not what he was feeling was joy or grief, pain or happiness but she knew that this moment felt right to her. A smile stretched across the woman's lips. It had been so long since either of her other children let her wrap her arms around them like this. She found that she liked it.

It was a while before he released her, but when he did Mikoto took a step back and looked him over. Her lips pursed and her eyes looked him up and down. A smirk worked his way onto his lips that he fought to erase, not knowing that with her next words it would die with ease.

"So you're the infamous Uchiha that I've heard so much about."

"You know who I am." His eyes studied her cautiously and Mikoto suddenly knew that now he was ready to treat her like a threat. It was a shame since she kind of liked the love that oozed out of him before he could control it.

"Why wouldn't I? But first things first let's get you into the house and get you changed."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes." Mikoto heard the irritation creeping into his voice but ignored it.

"Of course not if you're a rampaging psychotic homosexual, but something tells me that's not who you are…am I correct?"

Sasuke didn't reply and Mikoto quietly chuckled and turned away from him, walking into her home fully expecting him to follow. She wondered what he thought of it as he followed behind her silently. She was certain that his eyes flickered over everything, committing it all to memory.

"Where is…?" His voice trailed off briefly before he started once more. "Where is Father?"

"In a meeting with the Clan Elders. I should probably be with him to ensure they make no mischief but today…I'm tired. Besides, they're probably only discussing the earthquakes and I'm pretty sure I already know who's responsible for that."

Mikoto said nothing when instead of trailing behind her he took a few swift steps forward and grasped her elbow to help guide her along. She supposed he probably noticed it…the illness that her husband and children attributed to old age. But frankly, she wasn't _that _old. However, she supposed her family was _that _stupid. It worked to her advantage, though. She didn't have to deal with the harassment that was sure to follow if they knew her health wasn't as great as it once was.

"Have you had Sakura look you over?" His tone demanded an answer but at the name of the pink haired kunoichi Mikoto snapped. Her mind filled with images of the young girl who only pretended to love her son. The little girl that knew nothing of love and sacrifice and respect. The Sakura who had hurt her son so much.

"I'll die before I let her touch me."

Sasuke's grip tightened on her arm almost painfully. Mikoto realized belatedly that perhaps her word choice was poor given the person she was talking to. She found that there was no fear in her breast when those half-wild eyes landed upon her. In fact, he couldn't seem to _stop_ looking at her. She attributed it to the fact that since he had been so long without them, his fear that blinking would make her disappear was normal. "I didn't travel to another world just to watch you die again."

Mikoto pulled away. "I'm not dying."

"Perhaps not, but I'm going to ensure that you don't." Before Mikoto could blink she was being dragged out of her home. She dug in her heels using a bit of chakra to stick herself to the floor but a sharp yank quelled that attempt. It seemed that while he wouldn't let her die, he would allow her to lose an arm. After all, one didn't necessarily need an arm to live.

"Wait," Mikoto said, realizing that her dignity as the Uchiha Matriarch was about to be compromised. "Stop." She yelled when Sasuke kept going, but when he still didn't listen she cried out, "At least take off the ass bow!"

:::

Sakura blinked, stunned when Uchiha Mikoto was dumped onto her sofa. She had been on her way out to help at the hospital when she heard her front door crash in. She thought for a moment that she was under attack but the appearance of her future mother-in-law halted that line of thinking slightly.

The older woman looked rather disheveled and borderline outraged. Sakura had to bite back a chuckle because of all the women of the world she never expected to see Uchiha Mikoto looking thus.

Then she took a moment to look at the man who had brought her. It only took a split second for her to see that this Sasuke was from her world. She could see it in his cold, arrogant, aristocratic features, the expectant look in his eyes and the slightly raised brow, _the vicious, roiling aura of death and the crazy bright Sharingan eyes. _It all made her heart stop and then suddenly race with a feeling of hope. If only he could heal here. If only there was a way...

"Sasuke," Sakura said blinking slowly. _"Sasuke!" _She cried out and launched herself at him, not at all surprised when he didn't wrap his arms around her in return but entirely pleased by it. This is what home was. This was reality and she savored it like one would wine. She heard him grunt a bit and she slowly pulled away. "Sasuke what are you doing here? What's going on? Is everyone ok? Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Sakura paused and thought on that for a moment for realizing that the statement was entirely true. She missed the emo egotistical bastard. She was tempted to hug him again but she knew he probably wouldn't tolerate it a second time around.

"Sakura." Sakura grinned at him and then hugged him again, not at all noticing two figures entering the room. Not at all putting together that the violent quake had everything to do with the man standing before her. "It's time for you to come home."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"But before you do that you need to heal her." Sakura's eyes looked up into Sasuke's only to find that he wasn't looking at her at all. Rather, his gaze settled upon the woman that she would soon call mother-in-law.

"Mother, are you ill?" Sakura's head swung around to see Itachi and the other Sasuke standing in the room, moving slowly towards their mother. There was caution in their steps and both Uchiha men looked like they were ready for battle. Sakura briefly wondered why.

Mikoto waved them off and began to rise. "No, I'm fine. In fact, I was just leav-"

"Sit." Sasuke commanded and Sakura secretly thought that the woman had better sit. She knew that tone of voice and ignoring would be nothing but trouble-if not suicide.

A battle of wills was silently being waged and Sakura suddenly wondered if Sasuke's immense stubbornness had not come from his father as she originally assumed but rather from his mother. It was obvious who lost when Mikoto folded her arms across her chest and avoided looking at everyone. Sakura supposed under normal circumstances the woman would have won. But Sasuke had always been quite the stubborn one-and like with his training he practiced it religiously.

"Sakura, evaluate her." The curt tone cut through her thoughts causing her to move over to Mikoto who had sat down once more and began to shift awkwardly.

Her hands glowed green as she searched for whatever it was that Sasuke thought was there. It didn't take long for her to find it. Sakura's face took on neutrality.

"Yes, Sasuke, she is ill." Sakura confirmed.

"Mother," Itachi said and Mikoto waved her hand dismissingly.

"It's nothing serious Itachi."

Sakura bit her lip, hoping her Sasuke didn't question her on the validity of that statement. The woman's lungs were a mess. She had never seen anything like it. It was going to take a considerable amount of healing to…well, even ensure the woman survived. She had to be living on sheer willpower alone. Why hadn't the woman coughed up a lung yet?

Sakura lowered her hands. "That is it for today, Uchiha-sama. I will be by tomorrow to continue."

Mikoto rose regally to her feet. She smoothed her hands over her clothes and looked directly at Sakura's Sasuke. "I will be expecting you later." Sasuke said nothing in reply but Sakura knew that he would go to her-and nothing and no one would be able to stop him. Still, Sakura knew she had to at least try and reason with him.

The four people in the room stood in silence and Sakura knew that she would have to be the one to break it. Her Sasuke could go days without speaking and she suspected the other Uchiha were just too shocked to say anything at all.

"How did you know she was ill?" Sakura asked and Sasuke flashed his Sharingan at her. Sakura somehow sensed that Itachi had moved closer to her perceiving him to be a threat but that wasn't something she was worried about-at least not at the moment. Sakura nodded her head at Sasuke's answer. "It will take several weeks for me to heal her, Sasuke. It's not going to be an easy thing."

"Aa."

Sakura nodded. "You're not going to be able to stay here while I do it. This world is already breaking apart at the seams. It would be foolish to put the Uchiha Clan in danger once more."

"Tch."

"Yes, I'm well aware that nothing much has happened as of yet-if you consider the disastrous earthquake that signaled your arrival as nothing, but do you really want to take that chance?"

Sasuke arched a brow at her and Sakura ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

:::

Itachi stood with his brother watching the duo interact. He found it amazing the ease with which they communicated. It was otherworldly but more than that it made him uncomfortable. He wanted to interrupt them for no other reason than to stop the harmony that rang between them.

Was this the man that she thought that she wouldn't be able to live with peacefully? It seemed to him that she understood no one better than the one before her. Or maybe it was him that had decided that this Sasuke would be no fit for her. Itachi's train of thought was broken by his brother who whispered.

"That is one freaky conversation." Itachi turned his head slightly and looked at Sasuke questioningly. "He hasn't said a single word and yet she understands everything he's conveying. That's abnormal." Itachi looked back at the two and realized that Sasuke was right. The other Sasuke _hadn't _said a word. Because they were Uchiha, Itachi and his brother had understood the dark Sasuke's grunts and body language. It was as simple as breathing to decipher his every movement. However, for a non Uchiha to read their language as easily as Sakura was doing was disturbing for the Uchiha heir, especially since she was able to communicate so well with an Uchiha who was not Itachi himself.

:::

"Kakashi doesn't know you're here does he?" Sasuke smirked and Sakura just shook head. "Sasuke, one of us has to go back now. If I go back who will heal your mother? Or would you rather Saku heal her?"

"No. You do it." Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke what if I can't-" The look Sasuke gave her silenced her words and sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed her question about what she should do if she couldn't heal her because Sasuke clearly told her that she'd better. She controlled the urge to roll her eyes and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I will be back in three days."

And with those words he was gone.


	32. Between Brothers

Those three days passed by swiftly and Sakura really hadn't been able to heal Mikoto. The village was still in shambles and while Saku helped with the general clean up Sakura was needed in the hospital. This, of course, wasn't the reason why Sakura hadn't been able to heal her. She had discovered the source of the woman's problems. It was her lungs. They were an absolute mess.

She had cystic fibrosis. It was amazing that the woman was still alive seeming as though the life expectancy for people who contracted the disease was usually about thirty seven years.

The truth was that Mikoto couldn't be healed. If she had detected it earlier then perhaps she could have had a lung transplant but it was too late for such things. The woman had already developed several of the negative symptoms associated with the disease. Arthritis, osteoporosis...it explained so much about why the woman gave off the feel of an old woman when with a shinobi background she should technically be very healthy. However technicalities had to be thrown out the window in this case because Mikoto was dying. Not only was she dying but she was dying slowly and agonizingly. There were things that Sakura could do to ease her suffering but that was about it. And from what she had learned from Mikoto they were things that the woman was already doing.

Sakura had no idea how she Sasuke was going to deal with this information. Mikoto had asked her not to tell her children and she couldn't because of doctor/patient confidentiality but she wasn't sure that her Sasuke would let that slide. She had broken all sorts of rules for him before why would now be any different? There was a simple answer to that question.

She didn't want to see him suffer any more than what he already had.

:::

"You're troubled." Sakura looked up into Itachi's worried eyes and smiled slightly. She ran her hands through her hair before saying, "That's sort of become my lot in life." He found her in the office that she now shared with Saku. It should've have been too small for two people to work in together but they managed rather successfully. It was probably a case of great minds thinking alike.

She was glad to see Itachi even though she should have been working, but she needed a moment to reign in her unruly thoughts. She wondered if she'd be successful in that as well.

"That's only because you try to carry the burden on your shoulders alone." Sakura opened her mouth to say that wasn't true at all. However that wasn't quite true anymore. When she was in her own world she always had Kakashi to confide in, to help her. However this was one situation that she could never trouble anyone, not even Kakashi, with. Patient confidentiality was something that had been drilled into her brain by her teacher. With this particular case even if she didn't say any names she was afraid that Itachi would pick up on who exactly she was talking about and that she couldn't do.

"Just knowing you're here is enough." Sakura said with a smile that was more genuine than the first. "How are things in the village?"

"Does it matter?" The question initially seemed cold and callous but Sakura knew what he meant. All the work that was put into the village would be negated once Sasuke returned. Because he would return-that was something that she never doubted for a second.

"Of course it does. Look, I know Sasuke is bound to come back but he knows the consequences. He won't endanger this world more than what he feels necessary."

"And who gave him the right to judge what is and is not necessary? Lives have been lost."

Sakura looked away. She knew that better than he did. She was there when the light faded from the majority of their eyes. She carried that guilt in her heart. She knew that she should have dealt with Sasuke on this issue when he first discovered this world. She had been well aware of what his reaction would be and what the consequences of his actions were. Sakura was too soft where he was concerned. Her Kakashi had told her that once and she hadn't believed him. Now she did. "Sakura, I've developed a plan to deal with this once and for all…but you have to make a decision first."

Sakura paled at the serious note in his voice. She didn't think she was going to like what he was going to say at all.

"What do you mean? What decision?" Itachi shook his head.

"We'll speak on that later. All you need to know is that you have to go back to your world."

"But—"

"I know…the risk to you, but I know something now that I didn't know before. Your Sasuke will not allow anything to happen to you."

"They could be lying in wait to ambush me the second I walk through that rift."

"I know that Sakura. That's why we'll wait. We'll wait to your Sasuke comes here and then we'll force him back through."

"That's madness. Sasuke doesn't work that way. You can't just—"

"Sakura, I need you to put aside your preconceived notions for a moment but more than that I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Sakura was scared. There were so many ways that this could go wrong and the fallout could be astronomical. And yet Sakura couldn't help but look at the self-assured man in front of her and felt some of her anxiety ease.

Yes, things could go wrong but things could go right. That was just the way of life. There were no certainties. That was something that she had learned just by meeting him.

"Yes, I can do that."

"Good. This is what I want you to do."

:::

"Itachi wants us to meet him at his home tonight." Kakashi began, causing Saku to meet his gaze curiously. They had just finished their part of the clean up as relief for them had arrived. He had just changed directions to lead them both in the direction of the Uchiha District, and at her puzzlement he answered the unasked question. "He has a plan and he may need the both of us to enact it."

"Well, what is it?" Saku asked sensing that Kakashi already knew but Kakashi just shook his head.

"He'll tell you once you get there."

"At least tell me this then. Is it a plan I'll agree to?"

"Maybe." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders, slipping his hands into his pockets. Saku rolled her eyes at his ambiguous answer.

"Will I like it?"

Kakashi glanced at her and she knew that the answer to that question was a 'no'. Saku groaned predicting that her evening was about to go the hell in a hand basket. They arrived at Itachi's home almost too soon for Saku's taste. She liked having the quiet time alone with Kakashi and she was not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

It was Itachi who let them in with a nod at both of them before having them follow him. Saku immediately glanced at Sakura who looked pale. The alter kunoichi knew immediately that this was going to be a bad idea and really just wanted to get things over with.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Saku stated looking directly at Itachi. She wanted to cut to the chase because frankly she was sick of this whole situation and she had a feeling a lot of other people were too.

"Sakura goes home."

Saku blinked and then looked at Sakura thinking that maybe she had misjudged the whole situation. Perhaps Sakura's pallor had more to do with her impending separation from her intended than fear of what would happen with Itachi's plan. She was beginning to think that Sakura really loved Itachi. A part of her was glad because of that-probably because it alleviated a large part of her guilt. Another part of her worried because if she wasn't a match for Itachi then why would a counterpart of her be? Saku slightly shook her head and pushed aside those worries because different circumstances had shaped them into two different people who made different decisions.

"Sakura can't go home. She's supposed to marry you. You know the Clan will cause an uproar if they feel they were slighted by anyone even loosely connected to the Senju Clan."

"Of that I'm well aware." Itachi assured. "That is why it's not a permanent solution but rather a diversion. The fact is that this Sasuke is going to find out that my mother is dying." Saku saw Sakura flinch and wondered how Itachi had come about that information. Had Sakura told him? That didn't seem likely. So…how? "And that there is nothing that anyone can do to save her. It would be better for him to find this out in his own world. Where he can be…comforted by his own team."

"He's not just going to waltz back to his own dimension peacefully." Saku said.

"And that is why I need the two of you."

And that was when Saku realized that 'it' was going to hit the fan.

:::

Sakura looked around the room at her companions who looked resigned to the route they were about to take. So she made a valiant effort to steady her nerves and just go with the flow of things. "If we're going to do this we have to do it now. Sasuke told me he was going to return in three days and if Sasuke is anything it's punctual." Sakura said glancing at Itachi whose eyes steeled in resolve.

"Then we move now. We know the damage that will occur once he crosses the veil. Sakura and I will go into the other dimension to intercept him. If he gets past us then Hatake and Saku stop him and drive him back. But truthfully, I don't think he will make it past us. Your presence is just a precaution."

"Why is that?" Saku inquired.

His answer was so simple Sakura wondered why she hadn't thought of it before he did. "It's because he trusts Sakura."

:::

The sun was starting to set and Sasuke had yet to make an appearance. The four of them stood in the field of flowers and waited in tense anticipation. Itachi stood in front of them all while Sakura and Saku stood behind him. Kakashi took the rear and remained silent as he had for majority of the evening. Sakura had no idea what was wrong with him, but she had too much on her mind to dwell on it.

She was the first one to spot him. She had never watched anyone come to the veil before, and realized that it was an awesome sight. His body shimmered in shades of black and white and red before suddenly becoming visible to her. Before she could stop herself she cried out his name, "Sasuke!"

Then he solidified and his head automatically turned in her direction. That was when Itachi rushed him with Sakura following close behind. Sasuke's eyes flashed red and rage covered his face and for a moment, no, maybe more than a moment, Sakura felt fear. They had made him angry, and that wasn't the way to get him to see reason.

Instinct drove Sasuke back into their home-world and it was that instinct that saved the world Itachi had come from. The two exchanged blows with a speed that Sakura could barely keep up with. It was Sharingan against Sharingan and Sakura didn't know who was stronger. She had never seen Itachi in battle before –at least not this Itachi. On her own she couldn't even begin to guess who would be the winner and either way she didn't want either of them hurt.

They had accomplished their goal. They were back in her home world. So to keep either of them from killing the other she was left her with one option. She had to stop the fight.

She had promised herself that she would never do something as foolish as jump in between another fight again. What help would she be to anyone dead? No, she wasn't that stupid anymore—or so she liked to think.

She wanted to call out to them and tell them not to fight but that would be a distraction which could cause one of them to be hurt or perhaps killed, and that was something that she wasn't willing to let happen. She was running out of time and out of options.

She hated being helpless.

Then she came up with a solution that would only give her seconds, but seconds were all she needed. Sakura's fingers began to move rapidly in a jutsu that she had never used in live combat. There was a reason for that. She didn't have the chakra reserves to use it and not pass out from chakra exhaustion afterwards but that wasn't a good enough reason not to do it.

If chakra exhaustion would keep two of the most important people in her life alive and uninjured then it was worth it.

The earth rumbled beneath their feet but neither man was thrown off in their attack of the other because of it. Sakura didn't expect anything different which was something that she would play to her advantage. Perhaps they thought it was one of the earthquakes that had become so common in both worlds and that it was of no consequence.

A grim smile danced across Sakura's lips as she played her trump card.

The earth split open and roots and vines whipped through the air upwards and directly towards Itachi and Sasuke. Perspiration slid down Sakura's face and into her eyes and she fought to keep from completely blacking out until her task was completed. She had seconds to see Sasuke and Itachi encased in her would-be trap. Nature itself held them captive and it was a sight that was marvelous. She wished Sai were here to capture the moment. He so loved when anyone got the upper hand on Sasuke.

She called out to her teammate whose red eyes turned to her his head being the only portion of his body that could move. She knew all he really needed was those eyes to hurt her if he truly wanted to but he didn't take such an action. Instead, he waited silently and patiently—almost too patiently for her to speak.

"Sasuke please!" Sakura called out her breath coming in pants, "I need to talk to you before—" She was too late. She couldn't manage to say another word. Black spots danced before her eyes that soon rolled to the back of her head as she began to fall backwards. Her technique released its captives and she found herself in a pair of strong arms. She didn't know who held her. All she could really see was a dark hair and that was all that really mattered because regardless she knew she was now safe.

:::

Sakura opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring down at her. "Idiot. You know you can't use that technique properly." A tried smile graced Sakura's lips. It took her a moment or two to figure out exactly where she was and to recall what exactly had happened. She felt like someone had placed a ton of bricks on her head and then beat her with a bat.

"I know, but it was the only way I could think of to-"

"Stop me from seeing my family." Sakura frowned. She should have known that he would leap to that conclusion. She had thought he trusted her a bit more than that but apparently not…or maybe it was because trust and Sasuke, despite what Itachi believe, just didn't go together. Still it didn't stop her from feeling righteous indignation.

"You know that's not true." Sasuke raised a brow and Sakura flushed with anger at his disbelief. "What good would seeing your family do, if in the end you just killed them with your sheer presence? I needed to talk to you and make arrangements before you did that you big asshole!"

It was only a brief second but Sakura saw that she had stunned him and made an effort to calm down especially since her head started to spin at her outburst. Sakura's stomach rolled and for a moment or two she was certain she was going to vomit but somehow she managed not to toss her cookies.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Sasuke asked somberly. The mild concern in his voice melted a bit of her ire causing Sakura to sigh and close her eyes briefly.

"No. I'll be fine with a bit of rest…where is Itachi?"

"I am here." Sakura turned and looked to see Itachi standing in a dark corner of Sasuke's bedroom. She was relieved to find that they hadn't killed each other while she was unconscious.

"Good." Sakura said before falling into a dreamless sleep.

:::

Several hours later Sakura was feeling a lot better but wasn't completely one hundred percent. Itachi carried her into Sasuke's living room so they could have the discussion that had been planned.

Sakura glanced back and forth between Itachi and Sasuke. Since Itachi had said that he wished to be the one to talk to the younger Uchiha the silence was unnerving even for her. Sakura chose to stand despite Itachi's protests that she remain seated but that wasn't possible. The Uchiha brothers sat across from each other. She knew that sitting at either of their sides would be tantamount to taking sides in their minds and she would not put herself in that position.

"Sakura, do you want to tell him or should I?" Sakura glanced at Itachi confused since he had been the one to tell her that he would be the one to speak. Was this some sort of tactic…? No, he wanted her to tell him about their mother. Everything else would come from him. Sakura sighed.

"You're overly familiar with her name." Sasuke said and Sakura paled and chose to avoid looking at either man until she had composed herself. Sasuke was possessive. In his mind she belonged to him…well, if she were honest for a while she shared the sentiment. Sasuke as hers…but so were Kakashi and Naruto.

"Yes. I am." Itachi replied and fell silent and Sakura knew that he was waiting for the answer to her question.

"I'll tell him." A brow on Sasuke's face rose slowly and Sakura chose that moment to sit down at Sasuke's side. She would have taken his hand in hers but she didn't want to embarrass herself when he pulled away. "Sasuke…your mother has been very ill for a long time now." Sakura watched his face to see it blank. Sakura sighed knowing that despite himself Sasuke had the utmost confidence in her abilities as a healer and even though she knew that it was no fault of her own she still felt like she had failed him. "Her disease is a congenital abnormality and because it has gone on so long...there are no treatments available to her that she isn't already using to prolong her life."

The silence was an uneasy one and Sakura couldn't help herself. She cried. She shed the tears that she knew Sasuke wouldn't or rather, couldn't shed. He rose to his feet with the intention to leave but Sakura leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tightly to her. There were no words that she could say that would make him feel better, there was nothing she could do, so she would hold him.

She'd hold him until he pushed her away.

If he hadn't been in her arms she wouldn't have noticed that he was trembling.

She held him tighter.

If her head hadn't been pressed closely to his back she wouldn't have heard his heart breaking.

She cried harder.

If he hadn't reached and lightly rested his hands on top of hers she would have noticed Itachi leave.

:::

Sometime later Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and turned at looked down at her upturned face. He reached down and let his hand touch her face, brushing away a tear with his thumb before bringing it too his lips to taste the saltiness.

It should have seemed odd to Sakura but it didn't. Sometimes Sakura wondered if she was as insane as people thought Sasuke was.

"You're foolish. You always have been." Sakura shrugged off his words.

"I let you down. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I'll spend the remainder of her days at her side."

"Sasuke about that…" His face took on a dangerous light but Sakura addressed it immediately, "You know I respect your decision even if it isn't wise. You seem to forget that I was the one who wanted to go with you when you left the Leaf."

"Proving my point about your foolishness."

"Irrelevant." It was then that Sakura noticed that Itachi was gone.

Sasuke, noting her puzzled look, said, "He left some time ago." Her face darkened. "What is he to you?"

Sakura's breath hitched. She hadn't expected that question although it was rather foolish that she hadn't. He would have been stupid not to notice even though she had tried to hide it.

"I'm going to marry him."

Sasuke froze and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. She felt Sasuke's hand in her hair and it wasn't the least bit soothing. "You're mine Sa-ku-ra." She didn't refute his claim.

"Then you'll have to make a choice." The smooth calming voice of Uchiha Itachi interrupted their conversation. Sakura would have taken a step back but Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm preventing her from moving. Instead, she glanced over at her shoulder at Itachi who had suddenly rejoined them. His ability to appear and disappear was rather unnerving.

"Get behind me, Sakura." Sasuke ordered and Sakura obeyed. Itachi's eyes flickered over to Sakura who moved behind Sasuke but peered behind him to look in Itachi's eyes. She mouthed the words 'be careful'. She knew Itachi saw her but he made no movement to indicate this was so.

"You're not welcome here. Get out."

"If I leave, I'm taking Sakura with me."

Sasuke twitched almost imperceptibly but Sakura caught it and almost threw her arms around him once more to keep another fight from starting but she held herself in check. This turned out to be a good thing because Sasuke apparently had second thoughts about his actions.

"You think she will go with you?" A trace of amusement entered Sasuke's tone that shocked Sakura. Sasuke was never amused.

"I know she will." Itachi replied and Sakura really wished the conversation wasn't headed the way it was but it was inevitable.

"Sakura?" His whole tone as asking the question as to whether or not Itachi's words were truth. And she truly didn't want to answer that question. He had already, even if he hid it well, had his faith in her shaken. She didn't want to completely destroy it because if push came to shove…

Sakura looked at Itachi who raised a brow reminiscent to a way that she had seen on Sasuke's face several times. And so Sakura did what any sane person would do in the same situation.

She avoided the issue.

"The point is not whether I will stay with you or go with Itachi. The point is that the Clan needs to be rebuilt in this world. You can leave and go to the alter dimension to be with your family but you can't go back and forth. None of us can or both worlds will die.

"You have a duty to rebuild the Clan—"

"I know my duty." Sasuke said coldly but Sakura forged ahead.

"But you have a right to know your family. A right that was denied you by your older brother."

No one spoke ill of Sasuke's brother in his presence. He had almost killed people because of it. Yet that is what Sakura had done because whether Sasuke wanted to or not he needed to hear the truth. He had to face it. His brother was not a martyr. He was a fool.

"_Itachi had no choice. This village forced him—"_

"He did have a choice! That man standing right over there is proof that where there is a will there is a way! Your brother took the coward's way out and you paid for it! You have suffered all your life for it and I don't want to see it anymore! I want you to be happy! So damn it Sasuke just go but you can't come back once you leave. The life you have here will be over. You won't have Kakashi or Naruto but most importantly you won't have me. Because if you go then Itachi has to stay. The Leaf needs the Uchiha Clan and Itachi needs me to rebuild it."

There was a long moment of silence where Sasuke processed her words. In those moments he was an open book which was a rarity that Sakura basked in. He wanted to go. He wanted to leave this world so badly he could taste it. He didn't care whether or not he left them behind. He probably wouldn't even miss—

No she was wrong. This was simply a moment of temptation. His eyes which had gone slightly out of focus sharpened on her face.

"Now is not the time for this discussion. Whether I decide to leave or stay is of no consequence right now since nothing will occur until Danzo has been _dealt _with." Sakura let out a sigh of relief knowing that she had returned in time to stop them from doing something stupid. With Itachi's plan she had completely forgotten about it all. "Although I have heard through the rumor mill that Root ninja have been disappearing."

Sakura groaned. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened to them. She needed to talk to Kakashi as soon as possible because talking to Sasuke would get her nowhere.

"You shouldn't have come back right now Sakura. It's dangerous. Go back and I will retrieve you when it is safe."

"No. I'm not leaving. Someone has to talk some sense into your knuckleheads. Does Naruto know about this?"

Sasuke didn't answer and that was an answer in and of itself.


End file.
